Unexpected Arrivals
by Female Heero Yuy
Summary: Some family members of a certain servant have some for a visit. What is Ciel to do? What about Sebastian? Only time will tell if there will be a chance at some form of peace at Phantomhive Manor. *fixing chapters*
1. Puppies and Arrivals

Unexpected Arrivals

By Female Heero Yuy

_I know I should be updating Kigeki, but after watching Kirepapa episode 2, I kinda ended up with a thought in my head that I just couldn't get rid of. And even though I like yaoi this isn't going to be yaoi. Sorry._

_Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it. I do own the characters that are not apart of the anime and manga._

_Edited on October 20,2010: Revamped alittle and corrected grammer mistakes. Also fixed breaklines that'd disappeared before._

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Light breeze, lush green plants, and slow flowing cool water around the property. The Phantomhive estate was which nominally was in chaos due to a certain set of servants was actually in a state of peace. At least for Ciel it was.

"Sebastian."

"Yes young master?" Sebastian asked as he turned from dusting the books on the shelves in Ciel's study.

"I want something sweet." Ciel stated with a bored expression on his face.

"I have a lovely almond berry cake that I have prepared, shall I bring you a slice my lord?"

"Hmm I think i'd prefer some linzer tarts."

"Yes my lord, i'll go and prepare some right away." he replied before walking out of Ciel's study, bowing before closing the door. Once he turned he noticed the other servants crawling around on the floor.

"What are you three doing?" Sebastian questioned with a raise of a brow. "On second thought, don't tell me, I don't think I want to know." He stated as he decided that if they told him it would be a bad idea, and somehow resulting with him gaining a new chore of some sort, that will probably be something he'll end up with in the end anyway by the end of the day.

"Sebastian!" Finnian uttered in surprised with a hint of his typical whiny voice that he uses when he's done something he's not supposed to. "You gotta help us!"

"Yes Sebastian help us!" Maylene screeched with her hands clasped.

"Ho ho ho"

"Ummm, ha ha" Bard sheepishly rubed the back of his head.

Sighing, Sebastian decides he might as well get it over with and find out whats going on since the others have already started asking for his help. "What is it?"

All of a sudden Finnian, Bard and Maylene are huddled in front of him with teary eyes. "We're so sorry Sebastian!", all three state in unison. "We didn't mean to!" exclaimed Maylene.

"Didn't mean to what?"

"We'll never do it again Sebastian!" Finnian cried.

"Do what again?" Sebastian asked. Clearly starting to get irritated that no one has officially said what was going on.

"Well you...we sorta...kinda...*cough* 'thurtus!" Finnian unexpectedly stated so fast that it actually confused Sebastian.

"Excuse me?" he looked perplexed, as he wondered if Finni had even spoken english.

"We let a dog in the house and then we lost it so now we're looking for it, don't hurt us." Finnian said in a normal but sheepish tone, while waiting for the pain to come.

"It's not that bad Sebastian, I mean ever since Pluto disappeared we kinda felt like the house was empty. So we got a puppy. But I think you'll like the little guy!" Bard exclaimed with a smile.

"You brought a dog...in the house..." Sebastian looking shocked.

"Yeah, and he's really cute." Maylene gleefully states with her hands to her face.

"What's going on here?" Ciel's voice interrupts, holding the door to his office open with his right hand. All the servants turn to the door a bit surprised, noticing their master standing there with a blank expression on his face.

"Nothing to trouble yourself with my lord, it seems the others have brought a dog in the house and have lost track of it is all. I will take care of the matter immediately."

"Oh..." Ciel looked intriqued suddenly, giving his butler a sly look as if he were plotting. "When you find the dog, bring it to my office Sebastian."

"But young master..."

"That's an order." Ciel closes the door to his office with a slight grin on his face. "This has become interesting." Ciel walked back to his desk to continue the paperwork he'd was working on. Anticipating some interesting scenarios he could do with the use of a dog to torment his butler. Now he wanted to get as much paperwork done as possible so he'd have more time to enjoy his plans. He could already see his butlers face of digust. This brought a huge grin to his face at the mere thought.

Back at the hall with the others. Sebastian stood in the same spot he was before, with a look of disdain on his face. Turning to the other four servants with a glare in his eye. "Find...dog...now."

The others stood at salute as if they are in the military, "Sir yes sir!" and scamper off to go find the dog.

"This is already a bad day." Sebastian stated as his eye started to twitch in irritation.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Father." a shadow near a flame states.

"Yes, Adrian?" another shadow answering the first shadow.

"Where is my little brother?" Adrian questions.

"Hmm I do not know. We haven't seen him in a long while. How long as it been since his last visit?"

"I believe it's been a few years father." another shadow states.

"Really? That long?" he states, but soon it seems to dawn on him what was stated. "Oh my god, i'ma terrible father!" the father responds in a panic. The shadow is visibly upset though it is hard to tell what he looks like.

"Now father please, just because we've lost track of him doesn't mean that your a bad father." the third shadow says in a calm voice.

"Yes father, i'm sure he's fine, give him some credit, he's the most responsible one of us anyway." Adrian states as he grins, this being the only thing visible about him.

"No no this is wrong, there probably people doing bad things to him! Like adult things! Oh my god! I have to find my baby!" The father exclaims dashing out of the room they were in, with a slam to the door.

"Why did you do that?" the third asks irritated.

"I didn't know he was gonna go crazy over it!" Adrian shouts.

Suddenly the door opens and the father that had previously dashed stood within the open door. The father standing there looking like he was prepared to travel the world. "I forgot something."

The two sons looking at each other then back at their father with a hint of fear in their eyes, ask in unison, "what?"

"You two." He abruptly grabbed them and pulled them out of the room, shutting the door with a slam. Not even giving the two the chance to disapprove of the event occuring then and there.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Back at Phantomhive manor, all the servants are still looking for the puppy that is currently missing in action. Though it's apparent that the only one who will even have luck finding it, is Sebastian.

"If I had to guess, i'd say it's in the front yard, possibly destroying the roses." Sebastian stated miffed. Making his way to the front of the manor to retrieve the dog to get it over with, when there's a sudden knock from the door just as he was reaching for the knob. "Oh my we seem to have guests." He stated as he opens the door, "Welcome to Phanto..." he started to say, but was tackled to the ground with a surprising force.

"My Baby!"

With a shocked expression on his face, "Father?"

"I was so worried about you!" Sebastian's father stated as he hugged him tighter as if he was a doll. "Why didn't you come to visit! Are you eating right? You look so thin! Oh i've missed you so much!" he rubbed his face against his childs.

"Uhh...can't...breathe." Sebastian choked as he tried to pull away from his father clutches.

"FATHER LET GO HE CAN'T BREATHE!" Adrian exclaims as he tried to pull their father off Sebastian, with no luck at all.

Growling "DON'T TELL ME WHAT DO, HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT YOUR FATHER!"

"My what a cute puppy." A third voice who was the third shadow randomly states. And with that the other two turn to him, staring. Luckily for Sebastian his father loosened his grip.

"What?"

"Michael..that was...random."

"Oh like you wouldn't of said it Adrian, look he's so cute!" Holding up the puppy to Adrian's face.

"Awwww it's a shiba inu! I wanna hold it!" Adrian squeals grabbing the puppy from his brother Michael.

After a few big heaves to gain some air back in his lungs, Sebastian is finally able to speak. "What are you all doing here?"

"We came to see you my wittle..."

"Sebastian. My name is currently Sebastian. Father."

"What? Why? Why did you change your name?"

"I'm currently under a contract, my master named me."

"But...But..."

"Father I think it's a fine name. When you think on it, it's kinda cute." Michael stated with a grin even after the puppy was taken from him.

"Sebastian, have you found the pup...who are these people?" Ciel was asking due to getting tired of waiting to see if the puppy had been found. He raised a brow as he looked at the three men who looked like they could be male models, standing around Sebastian.

Turning to face his master, who is currently on the stairs, "These people are my family members, young master."

"What's with this young master crap?" Adrian asked with a clear disdain.

"Adrian, i'll kindly ask that you don't use such vulgar language in front of my master." Sebastian stated with irritation at his brother.

"Ahhhhh Sebastian don't hate me!" Adrian tackle hugs his brother while still he is holding the puppy, but luckily he's not crushing either, like their father was a moment ago.

"Sebastian aren't you going to introduce us?" Ciel asks with a smile on his face. It was such a smile where one could clearly see, that he is clearly planning something, or finding this very amusing. Either way such a smile did not bode well for Sebastian. And he knew it.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_And now a cliffhanger, why? Because i'm honestly tired. With school and work, I feel like I don't get much time to breathe. But I also wanna apologize for not updating Kigeki yet, but like I said in the beginning, after watching Kirepapa episode 2, I couldn't get this out of my mind. So basically the plan is to work on both stories. I think this story will be shorter than Kigeki, but I don't like saying how many chapters each story will be because sometimes what I think on how long I want a story, it may end up shorter or longer. Anyway enough ranting on my part. Small explanation time!_

_The father - I will name him in the next chapter._

_Adrian - is the middle child._

_Michael - is the Oldest._

_Thus i'm making Sebastian the youngest of 3 kids._

_That's it! Later people!_


	2. Demons, Drama, Demands

_Unexpected Arrivals 2_

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it. I do own the characters that are not apart of the anime and manga._

_Edited on October 21,2010: Revamped alittle and corrected grammer mistakes. Also fixed breaklines that'd disappeared before._

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Descending the stairs towards the group of demons and the puppy with the smile on his face, Ciel was highly obviously amused at the current event taking place in the foyer of his own home. "Well Sebastian? Who are these people?"

"Well young master, this person here." making a hand gesture towards a tall man with shoulder length straight black hair with out bangs, looking like an older version of Sebastian, wearing a black suit, without a tie, and his button shirt slightly open. "Is my father, Julious, the one to his right." making another hand gesture to another tall male with almost the same exact hair style as their father but neck length, only wearing a blue button shirt and dark gray slacks, while his shirt is also open, and if one looked at him long enough they'd notice he had a more feminine look to him. "Is my oldest brother Michael, and finally." Shifting his hand gesture to the left of his father, a slightly shorter, but still taller than Sebastian, gentleman with hair that was so long it was only about a foot from touching the ground, but could only be described as Sebastian's twin if he'd cut the back of his hair since the front was exactly like his, wearing a suit as if he was going on business, except he's holding the puppy so it didn't quiet stay with the look. "This is my second oldest brother..Adrian.".

"Oh...don't you guys have last names?" Ciel asked as he was curious if demons even had last names.

"Last names? What's that? Can you eat it?" Adrian asked while he was coddling the puppy.

"The simplest answer to that would probably be ...umm...I guess it counts" Sebastian was visibly thinking as Ciel's sudden question put the thought in his head. "Well demons are usually in Clans so I guess the Clan name would be the last name wouldn't it?"

"Clan name?" Ciel raising a brow.

"Yes, see in the demon wor..."

"Sebastian! Don't go around telling humans things they have no right to know." Julious states angrily at Sebastian.

"Ah...uh..." Sebastian is at a loss for words. Mentally deciding to not proceed further in front of his family with the current conversation. Changing the conversation to something else. "Where did you find that puppy?"

Michael had a joyous grin on his face, "Oh that? We found it in the yard digging holes near some rose bushes. Isn't he cute?"

'I knew it. It's always the roses.' Sebastian stated in thought with a sweat drop on his head as he sighed.

"Hey Sebastian you never answered my question." Ciel annoyed that he was currently being ignored and not having what he deemed to be a simple question answered.

With a bead of sweat on his cheek, "Perhaps i'll explain it to you another time young master?"

"NO YOU MOST CERTAINLY WILL NOT!" Julious in a rage, and at the speed of light was at Sebastian's side. "HUMANS HAVE NO RIGHT TO LEARN ANYTHING ABOUT OUR KIND! YOU TEACH THEM ABOUT US AND THEY'LL USE IT AGAINST US! DO YOU WANT THAT TO HAPPEN? DO YOU WANT THE SAME FATE AS YOUR MOTHER TO FALL UPON THE REST OF US?"

Sebastian, surprised at his fathers sudden out burst, is a bit shaken by it, meekly says "No...but...I.."

"No buts! As a matter of fact your coming home, I can't trust a human no matter how small." he stated as he grabbed Sebastian by the wrist and pulled him towards the front door with his other two sons following behind in silence. They'd obviously agreed with what their father stated before.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Ciel angrily shouted. "Sebastian is my butler, you can't take what currently belongs to the Phantomhive family! I won't allow it, especially since my goals haven't been reached yet." he made a dash past Sebastian's two older brothers, grabbing on to Sebastian's elbow and making a tug to try and prove he wasn't going to let this take place so easily. Even if his opponents were demons. "Sebastian say something!" Ciel ordered in a very stern voice as he glared at Sebastian, while still making feeble tugs on his arm.

"And what are you going to do little human? Your powerless, even I can see that." Julious snidely remarks but makes no further attempt at the door.

"Sebastian and I have a contract. So until the contract is fulfilled I will not relinquish my hold." Ciel glared at Julious with venom.

With wide eyes at Ciel's statement. "Contract? What contract?" Turning to Sebastian who'd been silent the whole time.

Shifting his eyes to the floor, not even daring to look at his father, he remained silent.

Shoving Ciel off Sebastian's elbow like he was a rag doll, Julious grabs Sebastian's left wrist and tears off the glove from his left hand to see the symbol of their contract imprinted there. Becoming enraged at the sight of it he grabs Sebastian at his shoulders and shoves him into the nearby wall. "How could you? How could you make a contract with a human? I thought you were more responsible than this."

Still keeping his eyes away from looking at his father, "Father...I."

"Void it."

Shocked at the reply, Sebastian finally sets his eyes on his fathers' with shock. "What?"

With a light squeeze, "Your heard me. Void it. Void the contract with the human. Void it now." Julious says growling each word. Suddenly shaking Sebastian lightly as if trying to make some sense flow into him. "Void it!"

Finally as if some strength has come back to him, "NO!" Sebastian says with a shout, surprising his father, brothers, and even Ciel with his sudden outburst.

"What?" Julious questions with a hint of his anger still apparent.

"I said No! I made this contract with the intend to fulfill it! And neither your or my brothers are going to prevent that!" defiance making itself apparent now.

"Sebastian..." Julious was shocked that his youngest would stand up to him like that. Slowly releasing him and taking a step back. "You won't change your mind?"

"No I won't."

"Sebastian do you know what your saying? Your choosing to work for a human?" Adrian stated with shock on his face, still holding the puppy.

"You want to work with a runt who looks like he couldn't tie his own shoes? Much less fulfill a demon contract." Michael stated with the same shock.

"I know you don't trust humans. But even i've learned that...not all humans are the same. So i'm going to fulfill the contract. And that's that. And if you can't accept that...then...I'll hate you all for eternity!" he shouted the last part of his sentence with clenched fists.

As if a mirror had been broken right before their very eyes, Sebastian's family go into utter complete shock and silence. All of them having the same thought in mind 'hate us for eternity.'

"Oh, looks like I got my way." Ciel stated grinning, and happy a bit on the inside that he'd won.

Coming out of their shock, Julious takes a hold of Sebastian in a light embrace. "Your so much like your mother." He softly says in Sebastian's ear, but everyone in the room clearly heard it. He then pulls back and turns to Ciel and his other two sons with a smile and abruptly states. "Well that's that. And since my baby won't void the contract there's only one thing to do."

With his two sons looking at each other, they in unison ask. "What's that?" Glancing back at their father as if they were trained on such an action.

"Sebastian! Brat! We're moving in!" Julious says with declaration.

As if there wasn't enough shocks for the day, Ciel and Sebastian in unison. "What?" with surprised looks on their faces as if Elizabeth had made a visit.

"Father! You can't just go making a decision like that on the spot!" Sebastian stated with an embarrassed expression.

"Yay! We're moving in with Sebastian!" Adrian and Michael hugged one other not even listening to a word Sebastian said.

"Oie! Listen to me! You can't make a sudden decision like that!" Sebastian shouted at his brothers. But of course they have stars around them, due to being in their own little worlds. Sebastian decided to go back at his father since his brothers were useless at this point. "You can't just move in! It's rude, and immoral! And...and...!

"It's either we move in or you void the contract." Julious says with a grin that Sebastian had seen Lau give Ciel when he pretends to know what's going on.

"That's low!"

"We're demons, you know that." Shrugging off his son's words with a smile.

"Oie! It's my house! Don't I get a say in this?" Ciel was aggravated at the turn of events at was happening before his very eyes. He knew it was going to be an interesting day, but he didn't think he'd end up housing someones family members, let alone a set of demons.

"Nope. If you want me to keep my nose out of your contract, then my sons and I get to move in." Shifting to a glare. "So we can keep an eye on you brat to make sure you don't do anything to my boy." then in a annoyingly sweet voice with hearts floating around him _(an: you know, that baby talk some people do? But it's still understandable, that one.) _"And I can watch my wittle baby waby."

Silence descends the room for a brief moment. Ciel breaks the silence "Baby...waby?"

"SEBASSSSSSSSTTTIIIANNNN!" Finnian runs through the front door clinging on to Sebastian, not noticing the other people in the room.

"What?" Sebastian asks with disappointment.

While being teary eyed. "We can't find the puppy! What if something happened to him? Wahhhh!

"Wuff!"

Turning towards Adrian, who has yet to let go of the puppy, Finnian's face takes on a joyous look. "IT'S THE PUPPY! He's saved!" running up to Adrian reaching out for the puppy. But Adrian just glare stares at him hugging the puppy tighter and shifts his body away, as if to say 'mine'.

"Thank you so much for finding him, we were so worried he'd be lost forever!" Finnian states, not exactly getting that Adrian isn't going to relinquish the puppy to him.

"Don't come near him you disgusting human! You might get your germs all over him!" Adrian exclaims while taking a few steps away.

"Huh?" Finnian surprised at Adrian's outburst, but also seemed to have missed the fact that Adrian called him a disgusting human. "But that's our dog!"

"No he's not! He's mine! I found him, so thus I get to keep him!" Adrian taking a few steps further away.

"Actually I found him." Michael points out.

"But we found him first!" Finnian whining and getting ready to cry at the loss of the puppy.

Sebastian seeing an opportunity for the puppy to leave the house in the near future closer than he anticipated decided it was a great time to step in. "Now Finni, if it's his dog, then we can't take the puppy away from it's proper owner."

"That's right so there!" Adrian sticking out his tongue like a preschooler. "I'm so glad my little brother sees things my way. As a brother should." showing his ego off like a new outfit.

Surprised "Ohhhh! Brother? Your Sebastian's brother? Wow! I never knew he had a brother! That's so cool!" Finnian now excited at the new information given to him.

"Oie! Finni! Did you find it yet?" A loud voice from the opened front door. But no sooner had the question been asked, that Bard, Maylene and Tanaka walked through the door. "Oh? Who are these people?" Bard questioned rubbing his head.

"Wow! They look like models!" Maylene says with excitement putting her hands to her face.

"Ho, ho, ho." Tanaka with his typical laugh.

With a sigh filled with irritation. "All of you, these are my family members, I expect you'll treat them as you would any other respected guest, remember as any other respected guest." Sebastian says with a smile.

"He said it twice." Bard with a tinge of fear.

"Ho, ho, ho."

"Wow! Their your family members Sebastian! Ah now I see where he gets his looks from." Maylene in awe.

"I think this conversation should continue in the study." Ciel says walking up the stairs.

"Yes my Lord." Sebastian bowed. Then turned to the other servants. "If you have time to be standing around then go do your jobs!"

In unison "Yes sir!" they shouted and ran off to go do their jobs. Or at least three, Tanaka went to the kitchen for some more tea.

"Psh, disgusting, how many humans live here anyway?" Michael questions with disdain.

"As my master has said, this conversation will continue in the study." Sebastian says with a smile.

"Why should we listen to him?" Adrian asks coddling the puppy some more.

"We'll talk in the study." Sebastian again with a smile.

"I don't think..." Julious starts.

"IN THE STUDY!" Sebastian was aggravated now.

"Uh..." Surprised notions from Sebastian's family, including the puppy at the sudden outburst.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

After taking his family to the study, Sebastian closed the door behind him and stands next to Ciel while his family stand before the desk.

"Even though your all demons I think it's best to make a note that you can't tell anyone that your demons, including the other members of the staff you met a moment ago."

"We don't have to listen to you brat, we don't have a contract with you." Julious snidely remarks.

"That is true, but even the other members of the staff don't know Sebastian is a demon, we keep it a secret. To protect his identity so to speak. And if it gets out that your demons, his identity will be revealed." Ciel says as if it was the most known knowledge of the world.

"If your going to make demands then we have some as well." Julious says as if they were in a business meeting. But in this case it probably was.

"Oh?"

"First off, do not think for one second that we'll do anything to help you in anyway. We're only here to keep watch, that's it. Second, do not think for a moment that we'll do any human chores, we're demons, we do not have to, as you humans say "Earn our keep", third, if anything happens to my baby, i'll have your head on a silver platter!" Julious counting off with his fingers on each of his demands.

"Is that all?"

"I have one more, you will not, and I mean will not, under any circumstances, will put my baby in a situation that puts him in a position to do adult things!" Julious says pointing at Ciel with a blush.

"Adult things?" Ciel questioned with a raised brow.

"You know exactly what i'm talking about!" though it didn't seem possible, Julious's blush became more red.

With a cough on Ciel's left side, "Never mind that."

"Oie! Papa! You forgot one!" Adrian says with a whine.

"What's that?" Julious turning to Adrian.

"This." Adrian holds up the puppy to his face.

"What about it?" Julious questioned.

"We get to keep it!" Adrian happily remarks, then rubs his face on the puppy. "He's so cute! I can't leave him with the humans."

"I have a few more demands myself then." Ciel interrupts.

"Oh? And what would those be brat?" Michael snidely questions.

"You of course have heard my first one, tell no one, and I mean no one that your demons. Second, when i'm working you will not bother me under any circumstances. Third, when company is over, and you have to make an appearance, present your selves in a gentleman like manner. Forth, do not do anything to my servants, meaning no pranks, torture or the like. And Finally.." Ciel stresses his final word.

Julious raising a brow "Finally?"

"If you all get the puppy, then I lay claim to tasting Sebastian's sweets first." Ciel with a smirk remarks.

Another unison moment, "What?" all of a sudden three demons are in the front of Ciel's desk with three pairs of hands slamming over the desk.

"You fiend!" Michael shouts!

"That's so not fair!" Adrian with a clenched fist retorts.

"We're family we should get the first bite!" Julious says in defiance.

"It's that or nothing, I won't compromise with my demands unless you compromise yours." Ciel snidely remarks.

Not wanting to back down from his demands, but hating it all the more. Clenching his fists in anger Julious retorts. "Fine, it's a deal! My consolation is that you don't have eternal life anyway!"

"Shake on it."

"What?" Julious pulled out of his moment suddenly.

Ciel holding out his hand for a shake. "To make this agreement official, shake on it."

Reluctantly Julious puts his hand in Ciel's and they shake on their agreement. "Just to make note, more demands can be added later as per the situation."

"Fine, that works for me as well." they released their grips.

"Sebastian."

"Yes young master?"

"Show your family to their room."

"As you wish."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Ahhh getting out a chapter of Kigeki and now this one. Yay! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Unexpected Arrivals. I know there was a lot of people becoming surprised and stuff. But hey, it was the moment._

_I hope to have another chapter out for each of the stories soon. Until then later!_


	3. Laughter and Plans

Unexpected Arrivals 3

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it. I do own the characters that are not apart of the anime and manga._

_Edited on October 21,2010: Revamped alittle and corrected grammer mistakes. Also fixed breaklines that'd disappeared before._

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Hey Sebastian! Let's go out!" Adrian whined from his place of lounging on the sofa in the sitting room that Sebastian was currently cleaning.

With a sigh "I already told you I can't Adrian. I'm working." Sebastian responded while dusting the shelves.

"Awwww, but it'd only be for a little while! Like 100 years or so! Come on you haven't spent anytime with your big brother!" Adrian said looking pitiful from the couch staring at Sebastian's back at this point.

Ignoring Adrian's current complaint, Sebastian moved to cleaning the ashes from the fireplace.

"Your no fun when you have a contract in place." Adrian pouted.

"I don't recall having "fun" with you even when I didn't have a contract." Sebastian replied.

"This is true, i've been so busy with getting my favorite type of souls to eat and such. It's so hard these days to get a good soul that hasn't lost that certain something to make it tasty." Adrian said as if he were talking about the weather.

After Adrian's statement the door to the sitting room opened, revealing Ciel on the opposite side as soon it was open wide enough.

With a sour look on his face, "Oh it's you..." Adrian snidely remarked upon seeing Ciel.

"What's with that remark?" Ciel became aggravated at Adrian's comment.

Placing a hand below his chin to lean on with his elbow on the cushion of the couch, "Oh nothing, I just thought it was someone important is all." Adrian states looking away as if there was a speck on the wall that looked interesting.

"Hmph." he scoffed then looked over to Sebastian who had just gotten up from the spot he was kneeling at when he was cleaning the ashes from the fireplace. "Sebastian we have a party that we have to go to tonight that I can't get out of, make sure my suit is ready, and the carriage is ready to go by eight sharp." Ciel ordered, doing his best to ignore Adrian's glare that was currently at his direction.

With his typical bow, "Yes my lord."

And with that, Ciel reached to close the door, but not before sticking his tongue out at Adrian in a very un noble like manner, before shutting the door.

Adrian responded to this action from Ciel by throwing a pillow at the door just a little to hard, thus making a flurry of feathers come forth from the exploding pillow.

Standing there in shock for a moment, Sebastian's expression turned neutral, and while walking past his brother towards the door, "Your cleaning that, when I get back I don't want to see a single feather on the floor." And with that Sebastian left the room to prepare Ciel's festival attire.

"OIE! Sebastian!" Adrian complained as the door was shut.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"These books are soooooo 10 centuries ago." Michael remarked looking through the Phantomhive library for something to read. "I read all these when I was still a infant. Don't humans have interesting literature?"

"Wuff!"

"Uhhh, I should just redo all these books right now! What do you think Uri?" Michael turned to the puppy that was officially named Uri. Though it was unknown why the demon family decided on that peculiar name for the puppy, one couldn't very well argue with a demon about it either.

Chewing on what appeared to be one of Ciel's toy soldiers from the little doll house he kept at his desk in his office, Uri didn't seem to have a care in the world, resuming his chewing of the poor toy soldier.

Smiling Michael resumed his search of what he would deem a good book. Until Pluto decided he wanted to meet the new doggie arrival.

"Ow ow owow ow woow!" Pluto excitedly barked at what he seemed to be interested in making a playmate out of Uri.

Noticing Pluto for the first time Uri, with a dog like grin and panting looked at Pluto, until confusion seemed to take place on it's face. Trotting to each other, Uri and Pluto did what dogs typically do to one another, they sniffed each other, lightly pawed at each other, as if to try to figure one another out in their own doggie like manner. Which would of been more convincing, if Pluto wasn't in his human form.

"Well, well, well, who knew there was a demon dog here?" Michael stated, staring at the current display with interest. Then suddenly a huge grin that seemed to take up most of Michael's face came to light, and it also seemed if there had been a light bulb above his head, it would of went on. "This gives me an idea."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel was in his office eating his dinner and was currently doing his best to ignore the current glare he was receiving from a certain demon parent. It seemed the elder demon's glare would get stronger every time Sebastian did anything for him. Placing the plate in front of him, pouring him the tea, standing next to him obediently like he always did, nothing seemed to get past the elder demon's glare. Tapping the tip of a napkin to his mouth, "Is there something you wish to say?" Ciel questioned before picking his fork back up again.

Eye twitching, Julious kept his glare at full blast from his spot of the front of the desk. He'd be blocking Ciel's view of the door if he hadn't been kneeling in front of the edge of the desk. So in Ciel's perspective, all he could see of the demon was the tips of his fingers clutching the desk, and the eyes and up of the demon. Ciel also wasn't very sure he was comfortable having someone who would rather see him dead more than likely so close to him while he was eating his supper.

"Even if I did I don't have to answer even if you ask." Julious responded with his unyielding glare.

Silence descended the room for the moment, no sound could be heard except the small noises Ciel was making with his utensils to eat his meal. The air in the room became very awkward after a few minutes. Ciel turned to Sebastian who was maintaining his butler stature of merely standing at Ciel's side. So as far as he could deem he was safe even with the elder demons glare. But he couldn't help but wish he'd move a couple of feet back. If nothing else to give him some slight breathing room. The silence was very unnerving. Until...

"WOULD YOU JUST SAY WHAT YOU WANT TO SAY AND BE DONE WITH IT!" Ciel shouted, surprising the demons in the room with his sudden outburst.

Glare completely vanished, Julious's full face was now in view, he hadn't stood up, but the sudden outburst was enough to raise him a bit so that everything above the neck was visible to Ciel's sight. Then Julious smirked, creeping Ciel out a bit. Standing up from his spot from the front of the desk, Julious made his way to Ciel's side, crossing his arms behind his back and leaning over to Ciel's ear, Julious whispered "Disgusting."

With a confused look on his face, Ciel turned to face Julious, who in turn still had a smile on his face, much like the smile Sebastian used that he hated so much. "Huh?"

"Your table manners are disgusting." Julious responded without even so much as opening his eyes.

"Huh?...HUH?" Ciel's confusion only grew all the more, while off to his other side, Sebastian was doing his best to not burst out laughing, using the serving tray he was currently holding in front of his face, as if he were trying to stop his laughter. Which was only working so much since his shoulders were shaking so much he looked like he was going to burst at any given moment.

"You slouch 5 centimeters while sitting for your meal, your fork is approximately 2 millimeters off in your hand, while your knife isn't being held properly at all, thus your not cutting your meat properly, and how you eat your food is atrocious. Who taught you how to chew? A cow?" Julious responded to Ciel's confusion. Of course after his fathers comment, Sebastian's shoulders started shaking more with his attempt to resist laughing outwardly. He was shaking so badly that he was literally bending over with his struggle.

"I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW MY TABLE MANNERS ARE THAT OF A GENTLEMAN!" Ciel angrily responded back to Julious.

"ONLY IF YOUR TABLE MANNERS ARE THAT OF A PIG!" Julious shouted back. With Sebastian in the background, trying really hard not to laugh. Tears were starting to leak from his eyes from holding it in so long.

"YOU WOULD ONLY KNOW THAT IF YOU DINED WITH PIGS!" Ciel responded, there was no way he was giving up this battle, his manners were being insulted.

"I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I HAVE DINED WITH PIGS AND THEIR MANNERS ARE FAR MORE IMPECIBLE TO YOURS!" Julious responded glare back in place.

"THAT EXPLAINS ALOT NOW THEN DOESN'T IT!"

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M A PIG, MIDGET!

"IF ONE HAS DINED WITH PIGS THEN ONE MUST BE A PIG!"

'No stop I can't take anymore!' Sebastian thought while having a secondary thought that he was going to burst.

"HOW DARE YOU? I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I'VE DINED WITH THE FINEST NOBLES IN THE WORLD!"

"WE'RE THOSE NOBLES IN A BARN EATTING SLOP?"

"I DON'T HAVE TO TAKE THIS FROM A MIDGET WHO CAN'T EVEN GAIN A GROWTH SPURT!"

"I'M NOT A MIDGET!"

Suddenly a burst of laughter emitted from Sebastian's direction like thunder, he was laughing so hard that he was clutching his sides having dropped the tray, with tears streaming down his face. But it went unheard by the two arguing. So Sebastian laughed at his father and Ciel's antics from what seemed to go on for an eternity. Until the other servants burst into the room to find out what the commotion was all about.

"What's going on?" Bard shouted confused. This seemed to work however for Ciel and Julious stopped arguing, but it did nothing to stop Sebastian from laughing, so everyone turned towards his direction, still a bit confused, but also surprised that Sebastian was laughing so hard. No one had ever seen him like this, he was against the wall as if trying to gain support from it while clutching his stomach, hunched over in his laughter.

"Wha? What's so funny?" Ciel shouted at Sebastian, but it didn't seem to abate his laughter however, it only seemed to make him laugh harder. If that was even possible.

Looking like he was left out, "I kinda wish I knew what was so funny." Finni stated while looking at Sebastian.

At that moment Michael and Adrian ran into the room, curious as to what had their brother so riled up. "Whats so funny?" Michael questioned while walking up to Sebastian with Adrian following him. Leaning over once they were close enough, the two elder brothers surrounded their little brother as if they were trying to catch a word of what had been so funny. When..

"Co...!" Sebastian tried to get out through this laughter, while grabbing on to Michael for support.

"Co?" Michael and Adrian repeated, confused.

Trying to get a hold of himself, "Co...Co! Comedy Duo!" Sebastian managed to get out before resuming his laughter, leaving many confused. Until Sebastian managed to point at Julious and Ciel, while laughing.

Turning to where their brother pointed, Michael and Adrian started snickering, until they too busted out laughing. They apparently got the inside joke that left everyone else confused to no end.

"Comedy Duo?" Maylene repeated, as if she were trying to solve the hidden joke.

"Whats that mean?" Finni asked hoping for some sort of answer.

"I wish I knew." Julious, actually offering a response while staring at his own children in wonder. Until it clicked within him at what it meant. "WE ARE NOT A COMEDY DUO!" Julious shouted, which only resulted in his children laughing harder. "I'll kill you all!" Julious said with a final shout, then giving chase in an attempt to gain revenge for the laughter that was done at his expense. But one could tell he wasn't putting effort into it. He was after all a loving father, even if he was a demon. But that didn't mean he didn't wack his own kids upside the head once in a while either. Demon or not, his honor was at stake. Out the room the demons ran, with the oldest of them all behind them.

"He's a good dad isn't he?" Finni said with a hint of jealousy and happiness in his voice.

"Seems so." Maylene replied, still staring at the door the demons ran though.

Rubbing the back of his head, "I still don't get it." Bard commented in the midst of the momentary happy moment.

"Get what?" Finni and Maylene asked at the same time.

"What's comedy duo?"

Silence descended the room as Ciel mumbled to himself. "My table manners are not disgusting."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

After many hours of chasing his own children, Julious had to say, he was physically exhausted. Then again when you chase three other demons who were much younger than you, especially if they all ran in three different directions, and taking turns freeing each other from their place of confinement. It became very taxing. But he managed to catch all three. Victory was his! At least for a short time. So here he was hunched over, panting staring up at his own children who were still snickering at him. It would of been down, but with his hunching currently even Sebastian looked taller than him.

Leaning over, "Are you okay father?" Sebastian inquired. His smile still in place. He knew very well he should get back to his duties, but he wanted to make sure his father was okay first.

Taking deep breaths, "I...need...water.." Julious managed to get out.

No sooner had he said that had Michael put a cup of water in his reach. He grabbed it and chugged it down so fast that it was almost as if the cup was empty to begin with.

"I have to get back to my duties now." Sebastian stated then walked out of the room.

As soon as he'd left the room, Michael had a very demonic smile on his face. "So who wants to hear my idea for some fun with the brat?"

Adrian who was playing with Uri on the floor, turned "Oh? Hey you've got that smile on your face, it must be good."

After finally catching his breath, "Do tell." Julious said walking over to hear this idea of Michael's.

"I found that there's a demon dog here." Michael said with the gears in his head turning.

"Really?" Julious and Adrian said in unison.

"And I have one very good idea of how we can use that to our advantage." Michael said as if he was trying to prolong the idea.

"Tell us! Tell us!" Julious said with excitement bouncing like a child.

"Keep in mind we can't tell Sebastian. If we do he'll try to stop us." Michael stated the obvious.

"Stupid contract." Adrian mumbled.

"In any case lend me you ears." Michael leaned over to his brother and Father, whispering his plan so only they can hear.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Sorry it took so long, as you guys saw I was updating Kigeki, and had a school project to. Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter. _


	4. Pranks, Family kisses, Dogs

Unexpected Arrivals 4

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it. I do own the characters that are not apart of the anime and manga._

_Edited on October 22,2010: Revamped alittle and corrected grammer mistakes. Also fixed breaklines that'd disappeared before._

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

While he was walking up the stairs, Sebastian patted the dust from his suit, after which he took out his pocket watch, "Oh my I only have 20 minutes to get the master ready so we can be on our way." Continuing to Ciel's room, noting that the hall had some dust that would need to be cleaned later. After he opened the door to Ciel's room, he saw that Ciel was sitting on the bed waiting for him to dress him.

"What took you so long?" Ciel inquired, still a bit miffed about earlier.

"My apologies young master, I got caught up in the moment it seems." Sebastian stated as he pulled out the suit he'd readied for Ciel earlier.

"Ah." Was all Ciel said, as he allowed Sebastian to dress him. 'I wonder what happened to his mother.' he thought a moment later. Looking down he watched as Sebastian tied his tie with the utmost perfection. "Sebastian."

"Yes?"

"Hmm."

Tilting his head he gazed at Ciel's face. "Is there something troubling you young master?"

"Tsk." Ciel scoffed scratching the top of his head, as if he had to think about what he wanted to ask.

Blinking, Sebastian waited for a moment. "You can ask me anything young master." he said after a minute.

Stopping in his head scratching, Ciel sighed, "I was wondering..."

Placing a shoe on Ciel's foot. "Wondering?"

"What happened...to your mother?" Ciel felt very awkward asking such a question. But he knew he'd never let it go if he didn't find out.

Sebastian stopped after he had the second shoe partially on Ciel's foot. He gaze still downward. Silence sat in the room like time had stopped. After what seemed like the silence would never stop, "She left." Sebastian said silently, resuming his task of getting Ciel ready.

"Left?" Ciel repeated. "If she left why did your father say...?"

_"DO YOU WANT THE SAME FATE AS YOUR MOTHER TO FALL UPON THE REST OF US?" the memory of Julious uttering those words._

Standing up Sebastian looked down at Ciel, Sebastian appeared a bit upset. Ciel realized he was treading on a fragile subject, but he couldn't seem to let it go. Sighing Sebastian walked over to the window grabbing the curtains as if he were about to close them, but he didn't. Ciel watched and waited. Sighing again Sebastian released the curtains, letting his hands fall to his sides as he stared out the window. "When I was little, mother was very kind to me." He started remembering his long past. "She would play with me all the time, and even show me how to do tasks to make it easier to gain human souls to eat." Ciel blinked at that statement but said nothing, keeping in mind that Sebastian was a demon. "When I got a little older, mother started acting strangely, and she wouldn't play with me anymore. One day when I tried to hug her, she hit me, and I remember crying, then father came into the room and they started yelling. After which she said, "I'm sick of all this, i'm leaving and never coming back!", so she left." he continued tears welling up in his eyes. "Years later we found out she'd had a contract with a human, and that she'd been killed by him, since he didn't want to loose his soul." Sebastian continued, wiping at his eyes of tears. "That human killed her with something that was deadly to us." he finished. Wiping away the tears, and turning back towards Ciel. "That's what father meant." putting a smile on his face as if he hadn't cried a single tear. It would of worked better if there weren't slight welted tears at the edges of his eyes.

Ciel looked down at the floor, feeling bad that he'd brought up such a personal subject. But at the same time he felt a little jealous. 'Even though he lost his mother, he's still moving forward.' getting off the bed, Ciel walked over towards the door. "This won't bring her back Sebastian." Ciel said.

"Ah, something once lost will never return, young master." Sebastian said as he walked closer to the door.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Ciel muttered. Surprising Sebastian to the point where he stopped walking.

Regaining his composure, "Oh my it seems i'm guilty of showing my master weakness." He said smiling.

"It's okay, we've both lost something that we feel hurt by."

"If I may say so young master, your loss was greater than mine."

"True. But loss is still loss, no matter how you look at it."

"Hmph." Sebastian then looked at his watch. "We'd best get going young master, we're already behind schedule."

"Indeed."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Come here little demon doggie..." Michael cooing at Pluto as he reached out to grab him.

Pluto looked at Michael with a confused expression, the person in front of him looked like Sebastian a little, almost smelled like Sebastian, but it wasn't Sebastian. This much he could tell. On the one hand, this Sebastian look alike offered him treats, but on the other he felt the real Sebastian would be upset, so he was at a loss. His decision was finalized however, when Michael pulled out a whole box of puppy treats and gave it to him.

"Hooked, lined and sinker." Michael said, as he got Pluto's cooperation. "Demon dogs are so easy to manipulate."

"Well now that we've got him, what's next?" Adrian asked, while holding Uri.

A demonic smile on his face, "Now the real fun begins my brother." he said as if he were possessed by a ghost.

Adrian merely smiled.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ridding back home in the carriage, Sebastian and Ciel sat across from one another, Ciel looking exhausted.

"Young master, you really have no stamina for dancing." Sebastian said looking disappointed. "And we worked so hard on the lessons too."

"Shut up!" Ciel shouted, an embarrassed look on his face. "No one told you to put your nose into it!"

"Young master, if I hadn't then you would of been even more embarrassed than you are now." Sebastian smiled, remembering the incident. Ciel was dancing awkwardly with a young lady, when he saw Ciel was about to collapse, Sebastian had kicked his foot out, making Ciel trip over, as if there was water on the floor, that'd appeared after he'd fallen. Thus gaining many apologies from the owner over the wet floor that hadn't been wet until after Ciel had fallen.

Glaring at Sebastian, Ciel looked like he wanted to strangle him. "Oie."

"Yes young master?"

"You never answered my question about last names." Ciel stated, remembering he'd been ignored.

"Ah, so I haven't."

A moment of silence hit the carriage.

"Well answer! It's not like your father is here!" Ciel shouted, he wanted compensation for Sebastian tripping him.

Coughing in his hand, "Very true." Sebastian said looking away for a moment, remembering how upset his father was over it. Looking back at Ciel, "I'll only tell you if you promise to never say anything." Sebastian looking serious.

"Just say it." Ciel responded.

"You have to promise first young master."

Growling, "Fine I promise now tell me!"

"Yes young master." Sebastian, looked out the window to see how far they were from the manor. Seeing they still had a bit to go, he looked back at Ciel, "As i've said before demon's are complied of clans. So I think the closest to a last name that demon's would have would be the clan name."

Ciel blinked for a moment, "So why's the secrecy, that just sounds so simple."

"I only wanted a promise you wouldn't say anything since my father doesn't like giving out information young master."

"What do clan names have to do with that?"

"Depending on the clan you are says how high up you are in the food chain in the demon world."

"Ah. So how far are you on that food chain?" Ciel becoming interested.

A light scoffing, "My family are possibly the second closest to the highest clan."

"Possibly?"

Thinking for a moment, "If you took away cousins and such, then we'd be second, I say possibly due to we're not directly related to the Highest clan...I think." Sebastian started pondering with a finger to his lip, eyes averted upward while he was trying to piece the information in his own head.

"You think?"

"My father never did tell me our full lineage." He kept thinking, tilting his head a bit. "So for all I know we could even be related to the highest clan."

"What's the highest clan?"

"Well Lucifer's clan of course. Oh but you all call him the Devil or Satan don't you?" Sebastian looking back at Ciel.

Ciel's face got a eerie scared look on it, "Right...So what's your clan called?" Ciel decided to change that subject slightly.

"My clan is called Crow."

Blinking, "Crow? That's so...simplistic."

"Well crows are usually associated with bad luck and death young master. So Lucifer only found it fitting that our clan be named after the bird itself."

"Ah. So are all the clans named by him?"

"Of course, our lord has designated all the clans by their usefulness and strengths. The lowest demons not being associated with a clan."

"How many clans are there?"

Counting on his fingers, "Not including the highest...one..two...three..Ah..." Sebastian started thinking in his head again. Ciel waited for the answer, but started becoming impatient after a few minutes. Crossing his arms, Sebastian face contorted into a deep expression of thought, "Ah..." Ciel started tapping his foot, and his face irritated. His eye twitching. "Ah..." Sebastian said again, apparently still thinking.

Ciel lost it, "Will you just say it already!"

Surprised Sebastian stared at Ciel, then placed a hand at the back of his head, "Ah...ha ha ha, Pardon young master, I was thinking, ah ha ha ahhhh." a sweat drop forming at his cheek.

Ciel just had a sour look on his face, "If there's a lot just say so."

"Actually, there's only about 50 total."

"Only 50? Then why was it taking you so long to think about it?"

"Well, I was trying to remember how many were in each class." Sebastian hesitantly giggled.

"There are classes too?" Ciel looking shocked.

"Ah. If there was a pyramid, it'd go Lucifer's clan being the highest, or royal clan, then the three head clans, then below that would be the 13 council clans, then below..."

"Stop, that's enough, i've heard enough." Ciel's head filled with little sweat drops as his head was starting to hurt from all the information. Taking a deep breath, "So basically your saying your family is one of the three head clans."

"That's right young master." Sebastian said with a smile. "Should anything ever happened to Lucifer's clan, my family is one of the three that would be chosen to be the next main clan. Of course all three clans really only marry within those clans, trying to keep the noble blood pure."

"Your ways aren't so different from what we humans do."

"Not true, if I was to get a mate, i'd most certainly not be related to her by direct blood, as the humans do here."

Glaring Ciel knew that was a shot at his expense. "Oie, that was low."

"Pardon young master, I only stated the truth."

"Well at least you know that your mother was probably from one of those other two clans." Ciel leaning back into his seat.

"As far as I know my mother wasn't from one of the three head clans."

Blinking in surprise, Ciel stared at Sebastian, "Eh?"

"Though father's never said so directly, i'm pretty sure my mother wasn't from the other two clans, so i'm not certain of her lineage. Though I do know she's at least from a clan."

Shocked Ciel just sat there with his mouth a gap.

Smiling and leaning over towards Ciel's ear, he whispered, "I'll let you in a secret young master...in reality my brothers and I are only half brothers. My mother was different from their mother."

"EHHHH?" Ciel almost jumped out of his seat, "Half brothers? But you all look so much alike?"

Laughing a bit, "The males genetics are dominant for the most part. If you haven't noticed young master, compared to my family i'm quite short."

Ciel's mouth fell wider, sure he'd noticed the difference in height, even though Sebastian was still tall he was short to his family.

"Oh my what an un noble like expression."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Three demons snickered as they snuck throughout the manor, holding a very dirty Pluto as they reached Ciel's room door, they opened the door and closed it behind them, then tied a treat on a string with a stick to Pluto's collar, upon which they let him see the treat, and Pluto ran around the room in a frenzy trying to get it with his mouth. So there were three smiling demons, watching as Pluto made one hell of a mess in Ciel's room, covering it with mud and tearing the linen and curtains, in his attempt at the treat. Enjoying the show they soon heard the carriage coming back, so they grabbed Pluto and ran back to their assigned room, giggling all the way.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel's mouth was still open as he go out the carriage, he still hadn't gotten over his shock. So Sebastian took a finger and gently pushed his mouth shut after opening the door. But Ciel's mouth promptly fell back open. So Sebastian closed it again, but this time leaving his finger at Ciel's chin. "Young master I don't think the information was shocking enough for such a reaction." Sebastian said smiling. Pulling his finger away, Ciel's mouth stayed closed this time.

Shaking himself out of his shock, "Ah." Ciel blinked as if his trance had ended.

"That's better."

"Shut up, your annoying."

Snickering Sebastian lead Ciel to his room and opened the door allowing Ciel entry.

"AH!" Ciel's face was filled with shock.

"Young master?" Sebastian said confused then looked into the room. Then he too was filled with shock.

Ciel's room was completely trashed to say the least. Mud everywhere, linen in tatters and even some damaged furniture. It looked like someone ransacked the place. "Who?" Ciel uttered, shakily turning to Sebastian. Where he became even more shocked, Sebastian's body looked like it was on fire as he was so angry. Ciel had to take a step back or else be burned by the demon's anger.

"Father...brothers..." Sebastian angrily said, then dashed to the room he'd put his family in, but found the door locked so he started banging on it. "Open this door at once!" But he only received laughter from the other side. So he banged on the door some more, "I said open!".

The door opened suddenly and Sebastian was instantly pulled into the room, being held in in a tight embrace so his arms where locked at his sides, "Sebastian! You came to see your family! How wonderful!" Julious remarked, rubbing his cheek against Sebastian's.

"You!...You!" Sebastian squirming in his fathers hold, as he tried to find words to describe his anger.

"Did you like the havoc we caused brother?" Michael asked as if he were asking about a present they'd given him.

"I most certainly do not like it!" Sebastian exploded.

"Awww don't be like that Sebastian, we only did it for a little bit of fun." Adrian cooing at his brother and joining in on the hug.

Sighing Sebastian decided it was probably best to just give up on his anger. He'd never get his family to apologize anyway. Especially not to a human. Then looking serious, "I must ask that you all keep your pranks from destroying the house."

"Give me a kiss!" Julious responded.

"Eh?" Sebastian being thrown off by the response.

"I said give me a kiss!" Julious repeated. "Do that and i'll keep pranks to a minimum."

Sebastian's face was filled with disgust like any other child would have at being thrown such an ultimatum. Hesitantly he gave his father a quick peck on his cheek, disgusted look still on his face.

"No fair we want a kiss too!" Michael and Adrian whined, Michael deciding it was a good time to join in on the hug as well.

Sebastian shook in their grasps, but deciding to get it over with he did the same to his brothers, 'I need to wash my mouth.' Sebastian though looking as though he would throw up at any moment. Lightly kicking his feet, he realized he still couldn't touch the ground as he'd yet to be let go. "Put me down!" he whined himself. But his family were in their own worlds at the moment, flowery scenes behind them. Until all three looked at him as if they'd had the same idea at the same time. Sebastian didn't like the looks they were giving him. "Eh...uh..what are you all? Wait! No!" Sebastian cried. As his family leaned in.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel was very pissed at the state of his room. It didn't take him much to figure out it was Sebastian's family who'd destroyed his room. He saw Sebastian running down the hall so he'd figured he was taking care of them now. Then he'd heard a shout from down the hall.

"Noooo!" Came Sebastian's voice, rather loudly for someone down the hall. Panicking, Ciel ran towards the door, hearing more shouts from the other side. "Stop! Stop it!" came Sebastian's shouts, as Ciel heard a struggle. Ciel's eyes grew wide as he thought of what Sebastian's own family were doing to him, so without thinking he slammed opened the door, and got the shock of his life. Sebastian was on his back on the floor trying to push away his family, who were doing smooching noises as they tried to reach in an attempt to kiss him. "Stay back!" Sebastian whined, his arms shaking from the force of trying to push back his family.

"Just let me get in one witty kissy wissy Sebastian!" Julious in his baby talk, as he pressed on trying to go in for the kiss.

"Nooo!" Sebastian shouted again, but unfortunately his arms gave out from the pressure, thus giving his family the opportunity to get their kisses in. And so Sebastian's face was assaulted by many kisses as his family pinned him for the attack. Sebastian's legs kicking out as he tried to regain freedom. "That's enough! That's enough I said!"

Finally his family pulled away, each with a joyous look on their face.

Sebastian got up looking dis heaved, and panting.

Ciel just stood at the doorway, blinking at the scene he'd just seen. "I'm...not even going to ask." he said a moment later.

Turning around Sebastian looked at Ciel, embarrassed at his current appearance. "Young master!"

Julious, Adrian and Michael were abruptly brought back to reality, glaring at Ciel who was at the door for ruining their happy moment with his presence.

Getting up off the floor and trying to fix himself properly, Sebastian walked over to Ciel, his hair still sticking out in a few places, "Ah, i'm sorry young master." he said as he tugged his jacket back to it's proper place. "I should of known they'd do this before we left. I miscalculated."

Ciel just blinked a few times, looking up at his dis heaved butler, and then giggled. "What a pain." he whispered. He couldn't help thinking how funny Sebastian had looked on the floor when he was fighting off his family. "I'm tired." Ciel said walking away from the door.

Still trying to regain his composure, "Yes my lord." Sebastian said, following Ciel out the room, but not before glaring at his family and shutting the door behind him.

Once they were gone, Sebastian's family smiled, it was the same smile Sebastian would have when there was a cat he'd found. "He tasted so sweet." They all said in unison, as if they'd reached heaven by kissing Sebastian.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_I got a review that kinda got me thinking more about what I wanted to do this with fic. I know I said I wasn't going to do yaoi, but I guess I might do shounen-ai, I don't really know yet though. So I guess we'll see when I get there XD._

_Thanks to all my readers!_


	5. Demon anger is scary

Unexpected Arrivals 5

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji I wouldn't be writting fanfics about it. I do own the characters that are not apart of the anime and manga._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ciel walked down the hallway, what he'd just seen brought him amusement, but it didn't change the fact that his room had been destroyed. He started thinking about the hidden message behind it in which it was clear, we're coming after you.

"I sincerely apologize young master." Came Sebastian's voice from behind him.

As Ciel turned he saw Sebastian still looked out of sorts, his hair still sticked out in random places like he'd just woken up, his vest partially unbuttoned and shirt slightly untucked in, his loosened, even his slacks that had once been pressed to perfection now was adorned with wrinkles along with his butler coat. But ever keeping with his butler duties Sebastian seemed far more concerned about his well being. "Don't worry about it, no one was hurt and that's all that matters." he said, smiling as he keep looking at Sebastian's appearance. "But i'll have to retire in another room."

"Yes my lord, I shall go to your room and see if there's any clothing that was spared." Sebastian replied, walking towards the door and opening it. After a few moments he came back to the hall empty handed, the obvious answer that nothing had been spared. "I'm sorry young master." he apologized again.

Still thinking, a thought occured to him as he was looking at Sebastian. Then he smiled as if all the answers had been presented right in front of him. "Sebastian."

"Yes my lord?"

"I'm going to sleep with you in your room tonight." Ciel stated, as he walked down the hall towards the stairs. Leaving Sebastian with nothing but a look of surprise on his face. But it was obviously short lived, as he heard him running up behind him to catch up.

"Young master are you sure you wouldn't be more comfortable in one of the guest rooms for now? I'm sure one of those would be adequately more appealing than my own room." Sebastian stated.

"No, your family is getting too close to getting my life. Even if they claim they won't do anything with the contract, they'd proven they can use things to their advantage to overstep such an obsticle." Ciel responed as he got to the door to the servants quarters and pushed it opened.

Trailing behind Ciel, Sebastian thought for a moment, "Hmmm, young master brings a valid point, but if I may young master if your sleeping in my room where do I go?" he asked.

"Do you really think i'd be left alone knowing they might come at me?" Ciel said as he opened the door to Sebastian's room, glancing around the room that was much smaller than his own and sparingly decorated.

Blinking, "I'm sorry young master I don't believe I understood your meaning."

"Do I have to make it any clearer? We'll share the same bed for the time being." he said being very blunt as he sat down on Sebastian's bed, noting it wasn't as comfortable as his own due to being abit firmer.

Sebastian just stared at Ciel, unsure of what to think. His butler asthetics telling him he should insist on his master staying in a room far more suited to his rank, but his knowledge of his family stating at him that his master was right. He started weighing the pro's and con's of each in his mind, then came to the conclusion, either way he lost out. Sighing he walked over to his wardrobe, having very little clothing he had another set of his butler's outfit, two of the white shirt he norminally wore, pulling one out and off the hanger he walked over to Ciel, ready to dress him. "This will have to do for night clothing young master, seeing as we have to get you a new wardrobe." he said.

Ciel just nodded and got off the bed for Sebastian to dress him for bed, after he was ready, Sebastian placed his clothing in his closet for safe keeping, as Ciel climbed back into the bed and putting himself under the covers as he waited. But when Sebastain was just about to turn off the light, not even changing his clothing, Ciel stopped him. "Oie? Aren't your going to change for bed?" he asked.

Placing a hand over his heart, "Young master, it would be very inappropriate for a servant to sleep next to his master, besides sleep is a luxury that I can live without, you need not worry yourself."

"No, even if it is a luxury, you should sleep." Ciel stated, almost like an order. "Change into your pajamas at once and get into bed." he then officially ordered.

"But young master, I don't have such a garment of clothing for myself."

Blinking, Ciel just stared at Sebastian, almost as if he was waiting for him to claim it was a joke, but when he didn't he just sighed, "Fine then strip down til your only wearing your shirt."

Smirking, "Oh my young master, I didn't know you'd be so forward as to order me to remove my underwear as well." Sebastian snickered.

Blushing, "You know very well what I ment!" Ciel shouted.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian replied, than did as he was told, placing his clothing in the closet as well. Then turned off the light before climbing into bed next to Ciel. It only took him a moment to feel really awkward. Turning to face Ciel, he saw that he'd already fallen asleep, so he took it as a sign he could get off the bed, but before he could, Ciel had tossed his arm around his torso and snuggled next to him as if he knew he was going to get off the bed. So now his left arm was trapped between himself and Ciel. Before he knew it, Ciel had also taken to clutching his shirt and pulling it up abit, revealing abit of his thigh under the covers. Smiling to himself, "maybe I should start wearing underwear." Sebastian whispered as Ciel snuggled closer to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was morning, that much he could tell as he snuggled deeper into his pillow. His eternal clock telling him it was time to wake up, but he fought it, last nights event putting a mental toll on him as he fought conciousness, and he won, or atleast he would have, but something was clinging to his side and he couldn't seem to shove it away, turning to lay on his left side, he managed to free his left arm, snuggling against his pillow as the object in question that was clinging to him seemed to cling harder against his chest. 'Just five more minutes.' Sebastian thought. 'Just give me five more minutes.' falling back into his slumber and he clutched his pillow.

Ciel was having his own issues as his current pillow seemed intent on moving. 'Stop moving pillow i'm trying to sleep.' he thought. The concept that pillows don't move on there own not hitting his brain at the moment. Once his said pillow had stopped moving, he snugged against it even though his head wasn't atop it. 'I like this pillow, it's nice and warm.' he thought soon after with his sleep fogged mind. He felt his right arm was under something heavy, but it wasn't crushing it so he didn't mind. He was still able to bend it so he just wrapped it around whatever it was and clung to the fabric that apparently lay on it. Using his left arm to follow suit in the hugging of the object, but placing it closer to his face as he clutched more of the fabric. 'Hmmm it smells like Sebastian's sweets.' He thought as he got in the scent of sugary treats. Falling back into his own content sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing the other servants noticed was that Sebastian was late in giving them their daily chores. The second was the fact that even their master had yet to arrive even though it was almost noon. At first they figured they'd gone out, but upon checking and seeing the carriage still in it's place they became worried. Running to their young master's room. Maylene was the first to arrive and opened the door. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" she screamed.

"What's wrong?!" Bard asked as he caught up, becoming even more worried as she had screamed.

"The young master's room is in shambles!" she cried.

"AHHHH the young master has been kidnapped!" Finni added.

"Calm down we don't know what happened, get yourselves together!" Bard shouted.

"B..bu..but! Look at the young masters room, the fact that Sebastian didn't give us our daily duties is suspicious as well." Maylene added.

"Maybe when the young master was taken Sebastian went to go rescue him!" Finni tried to lighten the situation.

"Ho, ho, ho."

"Ah!" Maylene smiled, dreaming as Sebastian went after a captured Ciel on a white horse and armor.

"You idiots, what if he got kidnapped as well?" Bard said breaking Maylene's fantasy.

"Sebastian!!" she cried, imagining him calling for her in distress as two bruily men held him and pulled him away in her mind.

"Sebastian! Young master! We'll save you!" Finni cried.

As the servant ran off to prepare themselves for a unneeded rescue mission.

Down the hall three shadows leaned over from the corner.

"Sebastians missing?" came a voice.

"Atleast the brat is gone." came another.

"......."

"Father?" came a unison question.

"My baby!!!" Julious shouted, coming out from the shadows, and jumping in a nervous reaction. "I have to find my baby!" he wailed.

"Oh calm down father, he's still in the house." Adrian waved lightly.

"Yeah, if you'd calm down you could sense he's perfectly fine." Micheal added, smiling at seeing Ciel's room still trashed. "But I have to wonder where the brat is?"

"Maybe he ran crying?" Adrian offered.

Suddenly Julious took off down the hall, surprising his eldest sons in his hast. A single thougt in his mind, 'Must find my baby.' going over and over in his mind. Adrian and Micheal follow soon after, more curious to their father's reaction than anything. Since Julious was their father, he had a kind of homing in sense when it came to his children, a very useful skill to a parent looking for it's lost child....or lack of lost child. Soon he ran into the servant quarters and was infront of Sebastian's bedroom door. His other two sons behind him as he opened the door violently, "My...." he started, staring at the sight before him and froze in a shock. Adrian and Micheal took this opportunity to get past him and went into shocks of their own as they saw their little brother sleeping with Ciel alittle too close for their comfort. And what was more they were only in shirts, Sebastian's being ridden up abit and revealing quite abit of his milkly thigh as Ciel clutched his shirt. The sheet only paritally covering them enough to show there was a sheet there. What's more Ciel's legs were partially entangled with Sebastians, thus not painting a very good picture into the other three demons minds. Coming out of his shock, Julious started throwing a fit, "What in the world is going on here?!" He shouted, waiting the occupants in the bed instantly.

"Huh?!" came Ciel's reply.

"Eh?...Ah! Father?!" came Sebastian's own reply after. Realizing his family was in his room. After a moment of untangling himself from the sheets and Ciel he managed to get off the bed and stand before his father. "This isn't what it looks like!" he tried, seeing his father's rage building before him.

He was so angry, beyond angry, Julious was filled with such a fit of rage that hell would of seemed cooler in temperature at that moment, and he only became even more angry after noticing Sebastian's current attire along with Ciel's. Grabbing Sebastian at the wrist he started pulling him out the room, not caring with what was going on around him.

"Ow!! Father! Let go!" Sebastian cried, as his father was squeezing his wrist too hard and pulling him roughly.

"Silence!" was all Julious said as he ignored his son's complaints.

Adrian and Micheal following them in their own silence as they feared their father's anger being directed towards them.

Julious started dragging Sebastian up the stairs as he struggled with freeing his wrist from his father's grasp, complaining throughout the whole time.

"Father! Let go! I can explain!" he tried again, abit of fear hinted in his voice. Sebastian wasn't stupid he knew what his father was capable of once he was angered. This caught the attention of the other servants who had gathered various items for the unneeded rescue mission. On seeing the struggle they all were surprised, not just as the struggle, but also at Sebastian's attire. It became even more of a shock when Ciel came running after them out of the servants quarters still wearing Sebastian's spare shirt and seemingly nothing else.

"Hey! Stop!" Ciel shouted, attempting to get Julious's attention. Which seemed to have worked, but when he turned Ciel became abit scared. If looks could kill then he should very well of been dead from the glare he'd recieved from Julious at that moment. After taking a moment to find his courage, "It's all your fault in the first place!" He shouted. "If you hadn't damaged my room then this misunderstanding wouldn't of occured!"

"What is there to misunderstand?! I caught you in bed with my son! And in nothing but shirts no less!" Julious rawred.

"Father please let me explain." Sebastian tried again, becoming abit more fearful as his father looked at him.

"There's nothing to explain." Julious started, tightening his grip, "I know what I saw." he added, still tightening his grip, causing Sebastian to whimper in pain.

In an attempt to free his wrist, Sebastian used his free hand to try to pull his father's hand away, this only seemed to anger him more however so he tighten his grip even more which was already cutting off the circulation to Sebastian's hand, but this time shouted in pain.

Unable to take the sight before him Bard reacted, running up the stairs "Hey! Can't you see your hurting him!" he shouted, "Let him go!" he continued running up to the pair. But was swatted away like a fly when he got too close.

This angered Ciel, he wasn't even being given the chance to explain and now when one of his servants tried to go to the other's aid they'd been tossed to the side without so much as touching him. "That's enough! Let Sebastian go this instant!" he shouted in his anger.

"Certainly not, i'm taking him home this very instant. Away from such tasteless actions." Julious responded.

"What kind of a father jumps to conclusions when the action is based on what they did!?!" Ciel continued.

This seemed to surprise Julious, for he stared at Ciel wide eye from his words.

"You destroyed my room, then when you see us together you jump to the conclusion that we've done something that we hadn't even done! How can you call yourself a loving father when your even hurting your own son when the chain of events is based on your own actions!" Ciel kept going, taking steps towards Julious in defiance. "Face it, it's your fault it came to us sharing a bed together, and that's all it was, we shared a bed. Nothing more. If anyone has to take responsibility for anything it's you!" he pointed at Julious, only about three feet away from where Sebastian and Julious stood.

Julious's grip loosened, until he finally released Sebastian's wrist. Who in turn held his wrist to his chest, a noticiable bruise where his hand had just been. Sebastian had taken a few steps back away, as he held his wrist. A saddened expression on his face and he felt the all too keen pain coursing though the wound caused by his own parent. Julious seemed to be in deep thought as he looked over at his wounded child, a pain hitting his heart as he saw his saddened expression. The expression he himself had caused. He even looked at the mark he'd made, Sebastian's wrist the darkest purple he'd ever seen. Taking a moment to think, he thought on his own actions. Remembering that it was him and his other's son's who had the room destroyed. Something that was supposed to be a prank, turned into chaos. What was worse, the chaos was directed at him. Stepping over to Sebastian he pulled him into a gently hug, "I'm sorry Sebastian.....i'm sorry." he whispered, making sure to be careful of his wrist. He felt so horrible, hurting his own child far worse than his wife had in the past. "Forgive me, please forgive me." he continued. Rubbing the back of Sebastian's head and he continued to hug him.

Adrian and Micheal were in a state of shock, never had they ever seen a human actually get their father to admit his wrong doings. Heck they could even say no other demons had done such a feat. So they stood there with their mouths agap. Still trying to figure out how a mere human had accomplished it.

Pulling away from Sebastian, Julious checked on his wrist. Sebastian make pained hissing noises as he touched and proded his wrist.

"Sebastian are you okay?" Ciel asked breaking the long silence.

"I think so." Sebastian replied, though his voice gave away his pain.

Still checking, Julious stared at it, "It's fractured." he announced. He just couldn't seem to pull his eyes away from the wound he'd caused on his own child. "We'll have to put it in a cast to prevent further damage to the bone."

"But how's Sebastian supposed to work?!" Maylene asked, "He's right handed, if he can't use it what'll we do?!" she continued. Deciding it was best not to bring up the awkward subject that just transpired not even five minutes before.

"Oie." Came the sound from Ciel. "It's your job to do your jobs." he finished.

Almost like he was trying to change the subject, "Wow Sebastian your legs look so smooth!" Finni exclaimed. "I've seen Bard's legs before and his are totally hairy!"

Ignoring Finni's comment Julious picked up Sebastian bridal style and carried him to the kitchen, "Micheal bring me some bandages, Adrian bring me an ice pack!" he ordered his other sons. Sitting Sebastian on a table as Ciel had followed, but since Julious had been so fast he had to run to catch up. Once he had the ice, he placed it over Sebastian's wrist, gain a pained hiss from him. "It'll bring down the swelling so hold it there."

"Yes father." Sebastian only whispered, still saddened by the event.

"Oie." Ciel muttered. "I think you owe me an apology for your behavior."

Mixing some herbs in a large bowl, Julious gripped the tool he was using for it tightly, his back facing Ciel as he was mixing. Taking a deep breath, "I'm sorry human brat." he apologized in a way that made it seem like it wasn't, continuing in his task.

Glaring at Julious's back, Ciel walked over to Sebastian at the table. Looking at his wrist, the colors of black and purple, almost as if they'd been painted on, they angered him. 'A wound caused by stupidity.' he thought, staring at it for a moment, before taking the ice pack and rubbing the bruise gently after he'd placed it on the table. Sebastian whimpered but didn't do anything else.

"Young master, you don't have to, i'm fine really." he said, but he made no attempt to pull away.

"No, as my butler it's my responsiblity to ensure your care." Ciel still being abit defiant, but the kindness was in his voice. He had no reason to be upset at Sebastian. He kept telling himself to keep his anger directed at Julious. Lean he leaned forward, pressing his lips to the wound gently to give it a light kiss. When he pulled away he saw Julious holding the bowl, shaking from his rage but trying to keep it in. Ciel just sneered at him, he knew that'd make him angry. Changing his face to an innocent smile as he looked at Sebastian, "My mother always kissed my wounds when I got hurt. So i'll do the same for you." tilting his head as a sparking scene was around him.

Julious growled, having thoughts of stabbing Ciel multiple times in his mind. But all he did was walk over, shove Ciel to the side and started putting the strange concotion on Sebastian's wound, but not before taking a clothing and wiping the spot where Ciel had kissed. "Sebastian you shouldn't let humans touch you, you'll get some kind of disease." He said, smirking as he saw Ciel's face display his anger. Micheal came in with the bandages and just blinked at the glaring war that was taking place. Sebastian doing the same from where he sad.

Adrian just sighed, "Now now, isn't that enough for one day?" sitting on a chair, "We've already started this day on a ruined note, so we might as well put our....." he stopped, looking almost like he wanted to vomit. "Dii...feerencess aaasssiidddeee." He choked out later. Almost like the words left a bad taste in his mouth. But that didn't seem to stop Ciel and Julious from huffing and turning away from each other.

Snatching the bandages, Julious started wrapping them around Sebastians wrist. At first the green goo he'd placed there was dampening the bandages, but after he kept wrapping them around you couldn't tell anymore. Tugging on the knot to make sure it was secure, before picking Sebastian up again and cradling him like a small child. "Never." he whispered.

Ciel, though still upset, let his curiosity take over, "Eh?"

"Never, demons and humans will never understand eachother, so theres no point in putting our differences aside." Julious stated, taking some steps away from Ciel. "All humans ever have is greed. They can never and will never understand us."

"What are you talking about?! Sebastian and I understand eachother perfectly fine!" Ciel responded. "I'm not the one who fractured his wrist!"

"It doesn't matter what you say or think." Julious continued, taking more steps away, "All humans lie, are selfish and greedy." He stopped when his back his the wall, "How many more of our kind must you destroy before your satisfied?"

"Father please stop." Sebastian tried, as he gripped his fathers shirt. "It's not like that....Ciel isn't like that."

Looking at Sebastian, "Do you know that for a fact? You made a contract with him because he wanted something. That in itself is selfish. How long have you worked and toiled? Have you gained any reward from this thing?" Julious questioned, not caring that he'd called Ciel a thing.

Shifting his eyes downward, "Of course he wanted something, that's why we made a contract."

"Then there's nothing else to be said. Humans are disgusing, vile creatures." he continued, tightening his hold around Sebastian just still maintaining gentleness, "There....disgusting." he finished, then headed towards the door, but Ciel blocked him.

His eyes defiant, "You can say whatever you want about me. I don't care. But don't presume that you can just come here and do what you want. Sebastian, let's go, we've repairs and shopping to do." Ciel stated, waiting for Julious to put Sebastian down. But when that didn't happen Ciel just stood there and crossed his arms. "Are you interfering with our contract?" he asked.

Scoffing, Julious put Sebastian down and while glaring at Ciel he kissed him on the cheek, as if to say only family can do such things. After Sebastian and Ciel had left the kitchen. Julious maintained his glare at the door.

Micheal and Adrian just looked at eachother then back at their father. Abit unsure of what just happened.

Julious clenched his fist, still glaring at the door, "I hate him." he spoke with venom. "That disgusting human."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ehhh i'm tired! But I couldn't stop writing this chapter. I don't know if anyone could count them sleeping as shounen ai, but I think it's atleast a hint..right? _

_Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I got some reviews so I thought i'd put another post up. =)_

_Reviews appreiciated._


	6. Carnivals and Challenges

Unexpected Arrivals 6

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji I wouldn't be writting fanfics about it. I do own the characters that are not apart of the anime and manga._

_Putting up a chapter early since I got 5 reviews. =)_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

It'd taken a while to fully repair Ciel's room, but at last it was complete, looking almost as if destruction had never even happened in the room. Even his wardrobe was back to normal. Sebastian was pulling out the new garments of clothing one by one from each box and placing them on hangers, though it was abit difficult using only one hand he managed. He hadn't seen his family for the past few days, but he knew they were on the grounds some where. He didn't mind so long as they didn't make a mess.

"Sebastian what are you doing?" Ciel asked as he came into his room.

Stopping for a moment, "I'm putting away your clothing young master." he said with a smile.

Ciel just gave him an awkward look, "Isn't that bad for your wrist?", he didn't fully understand why Sebastian's wrist was taking so long to heal, as past injuries were healed almost instantly before.

"Don't worry young master, i'm working at a much slower pace than usual." Sebastian responded, standing upright. He was wearing a sling to keep his arm leveled to his belly. But otherwise he was wearing his usual uniform.

Ciel had lessoned Sebastian's duties until his wound was healed, even though he didn't like it. He was really missing Sebastian's desserts and was praying for it to be healed soon. He didn't think he could take much more of those demon dog treats the other servants still seemed having an excess of. He just watched as Sebastian placed the last of the articles of clothing in his new wardrobe and shut the door. Interestingly enough, that seemed to be a signal of some sort, for Micheal came running into the room, and snagged Sebastian in a hug.

"Sebastian!!!! I missed you! Did you miss me?!" he said eagarly, rubbing his face against his little brothers.

"Ahh! Micheal! What are you doing?!" Sebastian responded, almost falling over as Micheal had grabbed him.

"That's no way to talk to you older brother!" he whined, putting a pouty face on for show. "Hey! Hey! The humans are having a carnival! We should go!" He said a moment later in excitement.

"Micheal you know i'm working." Sebastian sighed. Feeling like he was repeating himself.

Putting on his best puppy dog face, he pouted at Sebastian, "Pwease!!! We haven't spent any time together!"

"I can't."

"No it's fine." came Ciel's voice. Surprising both demons as they stared at him. Ciel's smirk growing. "Of course i'll be going as well."

Almost in a Grell like fashion, "No! Family only!" Micheal whined some more. "You've had him all to yourself this whole time."

"Either I go, or Sebastian doesn't go either." came Ciel's response, his smile still in place.

"Evil human!" was all Micheal said, but he made no further complaints.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The carnival was brightly lit, with rides, games, and snack stands covering the ground at every angle. Ciel even had his other servants come and let them cut loose as Adrian had put it so bluntly. Julious clinging to Sebastian's left arm like a leech. But he couldn't help but smile, as Sebastian's family had ensured he wasn't going to wear his butler outfit during this outing. So Sebastian stood, with navy blue slacks, and a black button up shirt, still wearing his sling and regular shoes. His family even sought to liven up the outfit by putting a choker on him, it was plan and navy blue as his slacks. But Ciel had to admit he looked good. Even if he was frowning.

"Ne! Ne! Sebastian! Let's go on the rollar coaster together!" Adrian running up to him excitedly, not even caring that he was surrounded by humans. Stars in his eyes as he awaited his brother's reply.

Looking over at Ciel, Sebastian waited for some kind of okay. Ciel sighed, and simply heading towards the line for the rollar coaster. He made it perfectly clear that he was going to be with Sebastian on every ride. But now he was wondering if he should back down and let him simply have his fun. Shaking his head as their turn came closer, 'No, i'm determined to prove I can do anything.' he thought. Then when their turn came, Sebastian and Ciel sat in the front, with Julious and Adrian behind them, Micheal in the last seat with a giant stuff dog he'd won earlier. Julious sat directly behind Ciel, and he could feel his aura being directed at him. But he tried to ignore it. He had a worse problem now. Butterflies were in his stomach, and he was starting to really regret his current situation. Gripping the bar infront of him, he jumped at little as it started to move, making his eyes bulge out of his head all the way to the top. "Hey! Let me off!" he shouted as they took the plung downward.

"WWWWEEEEEEE!!!" Came Adrian's shout as he had his arms in the air.

He didn't know how he managed it, but he was able to look over at Sebastian, and though he was scared about the ride, apart of him was happy, Sebastian had his eyes closed and was smiling, laughing as the ride continued. But even so he turned towards Ciel, "Young master are you having fun?" He shouted, hoping Ciel heard him.

"Yeah!" Ciel shouted back. But he had to say he was more than glad when the ride was over. Collasping to the ground after walking a few feet away. Sebastian had leaned down, concerned.

"Tsk, your so weak, it was just a rollar coaster." Julious scoffed, glaring at Ciel.

Picking himself up, Ciel glared back. Walking towards a booth with various prizes.

"Young master?" came Sebastian's voice behind him.

"I'm fine." he responded, not turning around. "Sebastian go enjoy youself, i'm going to sit at the concession stands for a while."

"Is it okay young master?"

"I said it's fine, go."

"Yes my lord."

As soon as Ciel heard him walk away, he headed towards the snack vendors, taking a seat in relief. He didn't think he'd be able to take another crazy ride. As it started getting dark, Ciel was starting to feel abit lonely. He wanted to order Sebastian to come back, but he couldn't bring himself to do. Looking at the floor he sighed. It was already really dark as the hours passed as he waited. But he was surprised when he saw a pair of shoes standing infront of him. Recognizing them he looked up he was shocked to see Sebastian. "Se..Sebastian."

Smiling, "Young master."

Blinking, "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to spend time with your family."

"No, you said for me to go enjoy myself."

Blinking at that statement, "What happened to your family?" he asked.

"Their fine, I told them I needed some space."

"So if you needed space why are you here?"

"Young master, I needed space away from them." Sebastian said as his smile still was on his face.

Going silent, Ciel just stared at Sebastian. He just didn't know what to say.

"If I may, I was wondering if the young master would like to join me on a boat ride. I happened upon it as I was walking back."

Ciel was sure his face must of gave away his shock. 'Sebastian thought of me?' was all he thought.

"You need not worry, it's a very slow ride."

Getting up he followed Sebastian to the boat ride, it was small, following around on the river around the carnival, but as promised it was nice and slow. And now that he thought about it, it was almost romantic. Shaking his head, Ciel blushed. 'There's no way Sebastian thought about that.' he thought, but then he'd looked ahead and noticed a couple in front of them.

"Thank you." Came Sebastian's voice.

"Eh?"

"The young master allowed me a time to spend with my family, it was very enjoyable." he smiled. "So thank you."

"Not a problem" Ciel replied, 'Did Sebastian always look so...?' he stopped his thought. 'No..no way...there's no way i'd have feelings for him.' he tried telling himself. But he couldn't seem to stop thinking it. The ride itself was very long, so after abit Ciel started to feel very sleepy and without realizing he'd leaned over to Sebastian's side, falling asleep.

Blinking Sebastian just stared at Ciel's face. He didn't know if he should just end the ride and hop out of the boat to take his master home or not, but after a moment he decided against it. Enjoying the peace and quiet that was so rare at home. But once the ride had ended he picked Ciel up as best he could with one hand, trying to becareful not to wake his master. After getting back to the concession area he saw his family and other servants waiting.

"Where have you been?! We've been waiting for you!" Bard shouted.

"Bard keep your voice down you'll wake the young master." Sebastian said as he looked stern.

"Ah!" Bard catching himself. "Sorry." he apologized as he rubbed his head, then reached to grab hold of Ciel. Sebastian hadn't really want to let go, but Bard was better off carrying him at the moment.

"It's time we go home. Bard i'll leave it to you to carry the young master." Sebastian said.

"What about you?" Finni asked.

Looking towards his family who were glaring, "I think i'll stay abit longer, the young master gave me permission to be with my family." He smiled. Gaining smiles from his own family.

"Take care Sebastian." Maylene waved as she followed the others to the carriage to head home. No one giving argument at his response.

Once they were gone, Sebastian looked at his family again, glaring abit. But it did nothing however, for his family just looked at him with happiness. To him, a little too happy. "Out with it." he said after.

"Whatever do you mean?" Adrian asked innocently.

"I know you all are planning something, and i'd rather find out about it now to prevent any further mishaps."

Julious walked behind Sebastian and grabbed a hold of him. Wrapping his arm in an embrace, "Honestly we're not planning anything, what do you take us for humans?" he asked in his own innocence voice. "It's time for your pain medicine." he said after.

"Pain medicine?" Sebastian repeated, he hadn't been taking any since he'd gotten his injury. But soon it dawned on him what his father was intending, so he tried to pull away. "Let go!"

Holding Sebastian tightly, he produced a single pill from his pocket, it was white and shaped like a tablet. "Say ahh!" Julious cooed.

Tossing his head to the side, "No!" he shouted, but it didn't work, his father had grabbed his chin and forced his mouth open and tossed the pill to the back of his throat, then clasped his hand over his mouth. Trying to throw him off Sebastian struggled. But Micheal came in front of him and covered his nose, so he was doomed to swallow the pill or suffocate. Once it was swallow he started to feel drowsy, his vision bluring right before him. And the last image he saw was his brother's smiling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ciel woke up feeling very refreshed in the morning, it was like he'd gotten the best night sleep of his life. "I must of fallen asleep at the fair." He said aloud, noting he was still in his clothing from last night. When he noticed the time he frowned. "Sebastian." he called, expecting the demon to arrive with an explaination. But when that didn't happen he got worried. "Sebastian!" he tried again, getting off his bed and left his room. Upon seeing Maylene he ran up to her. "Maylene have you seen Sebastian?" he asked.

"Sebastian? Last time I saw him was last night, he said he was going to spend alittle more time with his family." she replied abit confused.

'Damn it!' he thought, as he ran towards the room Sebastian's family had been staying in, after he'd opened the door it was completely empty, almost as if they hadn't been there. "Shit!" he cursed. Checking every room he'd passed as he went. He could certainly still feel the contract in place, so he was certain Sebastian hadn't voided it. But where was he? That's when Ciel found a strange note on his desk. Reading it he became shocked.

"I have taken my son back. If you wish to get him back then you must prove to me your worth. At midnight there will be a door that will open near the stables of your property, go through it, if you can survive the passage into our domain i'll accept your contract. Julious."

"Sebastian." he whispered. He was worried, but he knew he'd be okay. After all his father wouldn't do anything to purposely hurt him. So he decided it was best for him to wait.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian banged on his door over and over, "Let me out! Let me out!" he kept saying. He felt so ignorant falling for his father's trap. He'd awoken to find he'd been taken back to his own room in his demon home. The door locked from the outside. He'd felt Ciel call for him, but he couldn't get to him where he was. His father had even locked the windows and balcony door blocking any escape route he could of used.

"Sebastian just calm down." came Micheal's voice from the opposite side.

"Micheal! Open this door!" he continued. "Open it!"

"Sorry but I can't, your master hasn't passed the test yet. Or failed it for that matter." came his response.

His eyes widened as he stopped banging on the door, "Test? What test?!"

"Don't worry, father is guaranteeing he won't let the brat die, he's just got to pass through the passage to here, and if he succeeds father says he'll accept your contract."

'The passage to here?! To hell?!' Sebastian thought, 'No! That's too dangerous for humans!', "Micheal! Open the door!" He started again, more persistant. "Micheal!", he knew only creatures from hell could safely pass through it. It was the only route to get there, all one had to do was pick the location to place the two doors and the path would be set.

"I do this out of love....Sebastian." Micheal whispered. "I can't.....I couldn't take it if you died too." he whimpered.

"Micheal! Please!" Sebastian urged, falling to the floor, tears falling, "I beg you.....open the door." it hurt, he didn't know why, but his heart hurt so much at the thought of Ciel going through such a dangerous path alone. "Please."

"It'll be over soon....Sebastian, just wait here until it's over. And besides, if he gets through, Lucifer himself said he'd reward him." Micheal continued, his voice shaking. "That'd be good for you...right? But if he fails, the contract will be void. And you can stay here, with us. Right where you belong." sounding hopeful. "You don't need a human for a master. You won't have to be loyal to him."

"Micheal...." Sebastian cried. "You don't understand."

It seemed that offended Micheal because his voice sounded angered. "Don't understand? What is there to understand?! Your following in the steps of your own mother! Is it so wrong for us to want to protect you?! Why are you defending humans?!"

"I...don't know. I don't know." more tears falling as he lifted his head, "Maybe it's because....I am like my own mother...or maybe.......maybe......I...I just want to believe that not all humans are bad."

"No! No!NO!NONO NO NO NO! NONONONONONO!" Micheal started shaking his head as his gripped it with his hands. "I don't want to hear that! I won't hear of it! Humans are evil! Even more evil than the greater evil! Their're monsters! MONSTERS!" he shouted as he started crying. Falling to the floor. "Monsters." he whispered. "That's all they are. Their're monsters." and soon he just kept crying. Unable to stop.

Sebastian was sad himself, he didn't know how to get his family to understand. 'I'm sorry Micheal, I just can't believe that.' he thought, crying himself against his door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I've kinda made my decision on the whole shounen ai thing, but i'll let my writting do the talking. I prefer not to directly say what I am going to do, simply because I prefer people actually read the story and tell me what they think. I know I haven't actually touched any shounen ai parts, ie, sleeping in shirts is not shounen ai no matter how much people want it to be. That's what they slept in in that time period, or night gowns. Riding in a boat can be either or. _

_The reason I bring this up is because some people read something and see one thing, but do not see the story. I want people to enjoy the story itself. No matter what it maybe._

_That's all for now. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'll have the next one out soon._


	7. Journey to Hell

Unexpected Arrivals 7

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji I wouldn't be writting fanfics about it. I do own the characters that are not apart of the anime and manga._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was finally time, Ciel awaited the gate to open to take him to the domains of hell itself. He was scared beyond compare, even more afraid then when he'd first made the contract with Sebastian. He gazed as a small like started to glow and grow until it was fully opened.

"Come through to the passage, if you pass let all uncertainty be revealed." Came a voice that he'd never heard before.

Taking a deep breath, Ciel slowly walked to the door, unsure. Then he placed a hand into the light, when no pain came he calmed and stepped through. It was dark, almost as if there wasn't a floor, walls or ceiling. He was in nothing, yet was within something. "What is this?" Ciel questioned as he looked about. "How am I supposed get to the domain if I can't see where i'm going?" he asked. Almost like his question was being answered. There was a bright flash. Ciel had to put an arm over his to prevent being blinded. After a moment he gazed in front of him, and was utteribly surprised. It was like the death god theater, and he could see all his memories in front of him. Only, every memory was of him and Sebastian.

"I ask you human to throw out all lies from within your heart." came the voice from earlier. It had no gender, yet was a man and woman at the same time.

"Throw out all lies? What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"Only those who are born of this domain or those who are true to themselves and have proved worthy may pass safely through the passage." it continued.

Thinking Ciel looked around, "So is this a test to prove my worth?!" he shouted.

"Yes."

Ciel grew worried, he knew that he lacked physical strength, so if it was that sort of test he'd fail. But he knew if he wanted to prove to Julious anything he'd have to pass this test, or die trying. "Start your test then!" he exclaimed after making up his mind.

After his shout the scene changed, images of Sebastian before him. He was making cakes, showing emotions, being the obedient butler, sometimes his features showed his mocking personality. All these and more were before him.

"Your test is simple. Humans tend to hide their true feelings. Lie about them to no end. This we find to be pointless and worthless to ones soul. So we ask that you tell us what you think of the one before you."

Ciel was shocked, he hadn't been expecting that as a test. He thought he'd surely die in some sort of physical type test. But this test, was a mental one. "What do I think?" he repeated, thinking of what he thought of Sebastian. He was only 13. The age where confusion was at it's peak. He didn't know what he actually thought. He was so confused in his own emotions. It didn't matter that he was very mature for his age. Lessons of the heart could not be taught from books.

"I am waiting for your reply." came the voice. "Failure to answer is death."

"Wait a moment! I'm thinking!" He panicked.

"I lack the patience to wait on a human."

Trying to think quickly Ciel thought urgently, what did he think? Was it love? Need? Want? He didn't know. He looked at the images before him, as if hoping for some sort of clue. But then it hit him like a ton of bricks. The answer before him. "He's....."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian couldn't help but worry for his master. But he was also very angry. He wanted to hit his father for being so selfishly stupid. His brothers were siding with him. Like his own thoughts didn't matter to any of them. Here he was standing before the end of the gate that Ciel would hopefully pass through safely.

It's taken Micheal hours to stop crying over his episode. So now he glared at the opening, as if to say if Ciel passed through he'd kill him himself. Adrian was standing next to Sebastian, holding him by his unwounded hand. Their father before them with his arms crossed, tapping a finger on his arm.

"This is taking far too long." Julious muttered.

"Father he's nothing more then a pathetic human, there's no need to wait any longer." Micheal replied.

Nodding Julious was about to close the gate. When a voice stopped him.

"Wait a moment Julious." came a voice that sounded with high authority, from behind the group. "I'm curious as to the outcome, give the human a few more minutes."

Turning, "But my lord, he's nothing more than a human. Any other creature would of made it through by now, or died." Julious responded.

"As you've said, any other creature."

Sighing, Julious left the gate open, frustrated he growled and hoped that Ciel had died in the passage.

Sebastian looked as his left hand, the contract was still in tact, even though he couldn't feel his master. But when it came to the passage, even he didn't know if it was only still there to prevent him from knowing. Then there was a bright light infront of them. This is how their answer will be provided. Will it be Ciel's body, or will he be alive?

Once the light had disipated, Ciel stood, then fell to his knees. Panting he tried to stand but faultered.

"NO WAY?!" Micheal shouted suddenly. "That's not possible! He's a human! A human damn it!"

Julious himself was angered, he couldn't figure out how a human was able to pass through.

"Julious! I've passed your test!" Ciel managed as he got up on shaky legs. "Now as promised you will accepted my contract!"

"How did you get through human! Tell me!" Julious questioned angrily.

Taking unsteady steps, "It doesn't matter how I got through, you said I only had to get through!"

Shaking in his own anger, "I won't accept this! There's no way a mere human could of gotten through!" Julious paced as if he were ready to pounce.

"Then your going back on your word! You lied!" Ciel shouted back.

"Silence!" came a loud booming voice. Stopping everyone in their tracks. The man on the throw getting of his seat as he descended the stairs. "I grow weary of these pointless arguements." he said as he descended and reached the bottom.

"But my lord h.." Julious started.

"I said silence!" the man repeated. "We are not of human blood, Julious. Therefore we do not take back our words when the situtation fits us." he then walked towards Ciel.

To Ciel he was huge, he didn't even come up to the man's waist. He'd never seen anyone so tall. Even Agni would of been shorter compared to this man. This man was like a tower. Looking down at him with his handsomly masculine face. Blinking Ciel noted how the man had some simliar features to Sebastian as well. Was that a coincidence? He didn't know. All he did know was this man was very frightening.

"I congradulate you on passing through to here human. And as such your contract will remain in tact." he said as he looked down at Ciel. Ciel looking dumbfounded as he looked up at him. "As a reward I will grant you one request."

'One request?' Ciel thought, looking over at Sebastian who had remained silent. What could he ask for? What should he ask for? After a moment of thinking, he looked up at the man before him. "I want to know everything about Sebastian's mother." he said. Surprising everyone in the room.

Sebastian was standing by his brother in utter shock. He was sure Ciel would ask for something like eternal life, or for his majesty to destroy all the people he wished to gain revenge on. But to ask about his own mother. Sebastian didn't know what to think. "Young master! Surely there's something else you can ask that you need?!" he shouted in his state. Gaining a look from his majesty.

"No...I want to know. I feel like there's something we don't know and I want to know what it is." Ciel replied, looking defiant now.

That's when it hit Julious, that Ciel knew. "You told him?!" he shouted at Sebastian, angered and feeling betrayed. "How dare you? How could you go against me? Your own father?!"

"Julious be silent! I will not tell you again!" the man stated.

"But my Lord Lucifer!" Julious started, then promtly shut his mouth as Lucifer glared at him, threatening him to speak out of line again. That glare promised pain for disobedience.

Looking back at Ciel, "Sebastian's mother eh? That's a very interesting request for a human. What was it you wanted to know? Specifically of course. I'm sure you don't want me to start out from the very beginning."

"I want to know the circumstances of her death." Ciel stated, very sure this was what he wanted.

"Circumstances of her death?" Lucifer repeated, abit confused, but then "Ah! That's right...they don't know." he muttered after. Gaining strange looks from Sebastian and the rest of his family. Kneeling to Ciel's height, "Your interesting, very interesting indeed. So I will grant your request." He said to Ciel, then looked over at Sebastian for a moment. "The truth is, she was my daughter." he said still looking at Sebastian, who's face was filled with shock. The rest of his family saying nothing since they already knew.

"Your daughter? Then that would mean....Sebastian is.." Ciel started as he was confused.

"Yes my grandson." Lucifer said as he looked back at Ciel with a smile. "Isn't he adorible? I'm so glad he wasn't born looking like a hideous demon. It doesn't matter how we look, for the most part it's far more rare to be born with a human form." he said, still smiling.

"Grandson?!" Ciel shouted in shock even as he looked at Sebastian who was in his own state of shock. He was shocked to the point where he lost his color. Adrian fanning at him to try to break him out of it.

Snickering Lucifer continued, "Ah, and I forgot to mention..." Lucifer got up to stand, and stepped towards Sebastian, "She's not dead."

Once he said that, everyone went into silence. Everyone having the same thought. 'She's not dead?!'

"WHAT?!" Julious shouted, forgetting himself. "My wife is still alive?!"

Letting Julious's outburst slide, "Yes, very much so. You didn't really think that my own daughter could be killed did you?" Lucifer asked calmly. "After all she is my daughter."

"Wait a minute! Then what actually happened?!" Ciel asked, very much confused.

Lucifer stopped infront of a very confused Sebastian and reached out, petting him on his head. Sebastian coming out of his shock and whined as he didn't like people patting him on the head, but his confusion remained. "That's simple, she fell in love with a human. The one she had a contract with in fact." he said as he continued to pet Sebastian, even as he hand swatted at him continously. He couldn't help it, every since Sebastian was born he'd never gotten the chance to even play with him. Having only held him once when he was a baby. So he was just enjoying himself.

'What is it with my family always touching me!' Sebastian thought as he kept swatting at the one who claimed to be his grandfather. 'Are all my family members obessed?!' he kept thinking even as Lucifer seemed intent on his petting.

Ciel was just so confused. Lucifer himself had lied about the circumstances to Sebastian's mother. "So where is she?" he asked.

Continuing in his petting as he lifted a finger to his chin, "Hmmm, I believe at this time she'd be on her way out of the baths." Lucifer pondered, "Of course maybe it'd be easier to have her explain than myself." he said as he picked up Sebastian for a hug. Sebastian looked like he was a doll in his grasp.

"Let me down!" he whined, as he pushed with his hand, trying to avoid Lucifer's snuggles. 'Aren't you supposed to be the ruler of hell?!' he thought. How could one see him as threatening when he was coddling a demon. It was unreal. What if the humans and other demons knew? Lucifer was such a family man. That didn't seem like it'd be a possible sentence.

"Have my daughter brought here at once." he ordered, still holding the struggling Sebastian.

Julious fell on his knees to the floor. 'This whole time..she was alive? Why? Why did she...' he thought, not understanding. Adrian and Micheal at his sides.

"Father, are you alright?" Adrian asked, worried that his father might do something stupid. But no sooner had he asked his question had his step mother been brought to the throne room.

While in Lucifer's arms Sebastian held his breath as he saw his mother. She looked the same as when he was a child. "Mo.....mother." he whispered. Lucifer seemed to take this as a sign to let him down from his hugging. Sebastian walked slowly towards his mother, almost as if he were in a trance. Once he was near, "Mother." he said as he reached out for her. But she did the unexpected, she swatted his hand away, almost like his very presence offended her.

"Don't touch me!" her voice boomed out with authority. One had to wonder how someone so frail looking could creature such an authoric aura.

Sebastian just looked on at her, his face filled with saddness.

"You disgust me. Your very being is nothing more than that of disgust. How dare you show yourself to me!" she kept on. Her face filled with rage.

Looking at the floor, it was like Sebastian was ashamed. Of what? No one knew, especially since he was so young when she'd left.

"Now now my daughter. That's no way to speak to my grandchild after all." Lucifer paritially scolded. Though it was apparent he wasn't going to really do anything about the situation.

"Why?" Julious asked, as he walked near Sebastian. "Why did you leave?"

Almost as if Julious's question was a joke, she scoffed. "Why? You ask me why? You know very well that our marriage was forced."

"But you were so happy after he was born! Why did that change!?!"

Almost like she had to think of an answer she went silent for a moment. "I was happy after he was born."

"If that's the case then why do you shun him now?! Back then?!" Julious asked eagarly. "I can live with you hating me! But atleast tell me why him?! Your own son!"

Clenching her fist in anger, "Because I found he's not perfect!" she shouted. "I cannot tolerate imperfection!"

Sebastian's eyes widened in shock. 'Imperfection?' he thought. She hated him because he wasn't perfect in her eyes? Thinking through his head he tried to think of everything he'd done throughout his long lifespan that hadn't been and wasn't perfect. Falling to his knees in confusion.

"Imperfection?! Perposterous! Your judgement has been clouded by that human you fell in love with long ago! How is our child not perfect!?" Julious shouted at her with venom. He wasn't going to take anyone calling his own child anything less than perfection. Even before she'd left, Sebastian had done everything to the utmost perfection just to please her. And if it wasn't perfect he'd kept trying at it until it was. He remembered many a day when Sebastian was but a small child, accomplishing what most demons took millenia to do, in mere days if need be. All to please his mother back then. Rewarding him by playing with him. Sebastian practically killing himself to strive for that perfection. It was one of the reasons he spoiled him so. Anything Sebastian had done wrong, he only punished himself. Something no child, demon or human, should ever be doing to themselves.

Ciel stood in shock. His anger growing with each word that came from her mouth. Sebastian not perfect? That was like saying a rock wasn't a rock. Ciel himself was always awed by Sebastian's perfection. Having Sebastian give him lessons so he could strive for that perfection to be the perfect gentleman.

"He's only a one sided creature. He's done nothing to understand the otherside that's beyond demon knowledge." she said, her gaze never leaving Julious's. "Just like you only do as demons do. For the sake of being superior to those who are less."

"That's enough!" Ciel shouted, gaining surprised looks from everyone around him except Sebastian who kept looking at the floor. "You don't even know him! How can you even judge him?! Your own flesh and blood!"

"I'm sorry." came Sebastian's low voice. Everyone's attention being turned to him. Looking up, he had tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry......I never.....tried hard enough.........i'm sorry." he muttered as he looked at his own mother. Almost like he was guilty of a crime he commited.

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted in shock as he ran to his side. Grasping his shoulders, "You don't need to apologize to her! You've done nothing wrong!"

Though Julious hated seeing Ciel touching his son, apart of him could feel nothing less than pride as Ciel tried to convince Sebastian otherwise of his mother's words.

Shaking his head, Sebastian closed his eyes and tilted his head forward. "No. I should of tried harder. If I had tried harder, none of this would of happened."

"Don't tell yourself that!" Ciel said as defiance was taking over his form. He couldn't stand Sebastian kicking himself over what he thought to be an utter lie. "You don't need to listen to her! You have your father! Your brothers! Think of everyone else who's praised you for your perfection! You don't need her approval! She wouldn't know perfection if it bit her!" Pulling Sebastian into a hug, "You don't need her! You haven't needed her for all these years.....Don't let her stupid idealistic judgements enter your mind."

"But..."

"No buts! Sebastian! I order you to ignore your mother!" Ciel continued as he pulled out of the hug, "From now on your to only listen to myself or your family if your not doing something perfect or not...no don't listen to us on that. Just do things how you think it should be done!"

Sebastian just turned his face away. He looked like he was trying to comprehend Ciel's words.

"Your master is right my son." Julious said breaking in. "She's not worth it. Let's go to your master's hut." he finished smiling.

Ciel's eye twitched at his manor being called a hut, but figure it wasn't the time to argue on that. "Come on Sebastian." he said as he tugged on Sebastian's arm to pull him in the other direction.

"Young.." Sebastian started.

"No buts! We're going home." Ciel said determined. He was happy that he won, but his mood was fouled at Sebastian's mother's remarks.

"But young master..."

Turning to look at Sebastian sharply, "I said no buts!".

Sebastian went silent for a moment, but didn't allow himself to be pulled by his master.

Sighing, and frustrated, "What is it?" Ciel asked as his eye twitched again.

Smiling, "I was just going to say your going the wrong way is all."

Ciel's eyes widened as he blushed. He'd forgotten he wasn't on his own property anymore. "I...I knew that!" he sputtered, making Sebastian giggle. But he stiffled it with his fist.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I know the end of this chapter sucked, but you can't have good chapters without stupid ones right? XD _

_SCHOOL'S OVER!! WOOT!!! I passed my class too woot! No more classes until August._

_Anyway, i'm working on the next chapter, Comments and critique appreciated. _


	8. Wait? What was that again?

Unexpected Arrivals 8

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji I wouldn't be writting fanfics about it. I do own the characters that are not apart of the anime and manga._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they'd finally gotten home, Ciel plopped down onto his bed, "AHHHHHHHHH!!! It's over!!!" he sighed. Then after a moment he rolled onto his belly and looked over at Sebastian who was looking out the window. Even on the way home he seemed out of it of sorts. But of course Ciel knew that he'd gotten alot to take in for that day. Finding out he was the grandchild of Lucifer himself, his mother was alive throughout this all time. It was more than one could take. "Sebastian..." he called softly, but it didn't seem to get his attention so he tried again. "Sebastian!".

Surprised Sebastian jumped out of his stupor. He hadn't realized he wasn't even paying attention. "Young master?" he said as he looked at Ciel. Still wearing the same outfit he'd worn at the carnival. So right now even if he acted as a butler, he didn't look the part.

Ciel stared at him for a moment, looking very much like the child that he was. It took along time for him to speak up. "Does your wrist hurt?" he asked randomly.

Sebastian just blinked at him while he subconciously touched his right wrist that was still in the cast. He'd forgotten about it with everything that'd happened. "No....I think in a day or so I can take the cast off." he smiled. Though Ciel could tell it was a forced smile.

"Ah.."

Walking over to Ciel's bedside, "Shall I prepare a bath for you young master?"

"No, I think i'll just go to sleep."

"Very well." Sebastian replied as he went to the closet and pulled out a night gown for Ciel. Ciel watched every bit of his movements, noting how sluggish they were compared to his usual grace. After Sebastian had changed him and he settled into the covers, he attempted to say something, but Sebastian beat him to it. "I'm fine young master....I...think i'm going to my room now."

"Ah." Ciel replied, suddenly at a loss for words. Watching as Sebastian walked out of the room and shut the door, taking the only light with him. "I guess demons get depressed too." he whispered to himself, before settling into the covers to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian had come to wake Ciel alittle later than usual. Norminally he would of been upset, but let it slide. Blowing it off as he thought Sebastian had needed some time to himself. It threw off the very strict schedule that he'd ordered Sebastian since day one to keep. But sometimes change was needed. And he needed his own rest.

"Sebastian, move the evening meetings to a later date."

"Yes my lord." he replied as he was tying Ciel's shoes.

To Ciel he seemed abit better, not even wearing the sling and lighter bandages around his wrist. But Sebastian was also a great actor, so he could very well be hiding his feelings. Walking out the room, Ciel headed towards the downstairs dining hall with Sebastian following behind. Once they'd reached the bottom of the stairs, there was a knock at the door. Causing both to turn.

Putting a finger to his chin, "Hmmm, I don't remember there being any expected visitors for this time." Sebastian said, then walked over to the door. Ciel waiting towards the bottom of the stairs. Once at the door, Sebastian opened it, and let out a shocked gasp.

"Who is it?" Ciel asked, confused as to what caused such a reaction from a demon.

"Didn't your father teach you any manners?" came a very recognizable female voice. Then a hand came through the door and gave a light push at Sebastian's shoulder to move him out of the way. Allowing herself into the manor with out an official invite. "It's so small, but I guess it'll do for now." she said.

Ciel went into his own surprised shock, "What are you doing here!?"

She looked at Ciel with a bored expression, "I've made a decision to test my son on his perfection."

Ciel became angered at Sebastian's mother, "You have no right! Get out of my house!"

"Unfortunately for you that's not possible." She snided.

"What are you talking about?!" Ciel responded as he ran up to her, trying his best to be threatening.

"Since you passed the test that was given to you, Lucifer has made it that you will be recognized."

Sebastian blinked several times, "Recognized?" he repeated, never hearing such a term being used with Lucifer's name before.

Looking at Sebastian with a smile, "Ah, you should be happy, your master is now a special member of the family. Now no other demons can attack him without facing Lucifer's wrath."

"Eeeeehhhh?!" Sebastian said as he was surprised. His eyes going wide, almost double their size.

"Of course, family can't throw family out of their home, as it is one of our laws."

Ciel's eyes went wide this time.

"Sebastian, say hello to your Uncle Ciel." she laughed. Finding the situation very amusing.

Ciel pinched his own cheek to see if he was dreaming. When it hurt he did it again just to make sure. "Wait, WHY AM I LABELED AS HIS UNCLE?!"

"Because my father said so. And what he says goes." she said as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

"YOU STILL HAVEN'T EXPLAINED WHAT THAT HAS TO DO WITH YOU?!" Ciel kept shouting.

"I've already said i'm going to test his perfection. If it's not to my satisfaction then I will fix it by retraining."

"Retraining?" Sebastian repeated, as he was so very confused. One day she hated him, the next she was testing him. He didn't understand her motive at all. And he was having mixed feelings about her as well.

"Yes, I can't have my child be less than perfect. I've decided to take it upon myself to remedy the problem." she said.

"IF YOU DON'T EVEN CARE FOR YOUR CHILD THEN YOU DON'T HAVE A REASON TO BE HERE?!" Ciel shouted as Sebastian kept looking between the two as if he was trying to comtimplate who was correct.

"Sebastian go have a room prepared for me, and make sure its away from your father and the midget." She said she non chalantly walked towards the second floor.

"Father?!" Sebastian said as his eyes went wide. Then his father and siblings walked through the door as if it was a regular thing.

"MY BABY!! I MISSED YOU!" Julious shouted as he tackled Sebastian to the floor and hugged him.

"GAHHH!!! LET GO!!" Sebastian whined as he kicked out. This got him no where however, since his father kept trying to give him kisses. Landing a kiss here and there on his face.

Adrian and Micheal took this opportunity to walk near Ciel. Adrian with a smile, Micheal looking like he wanted to join his father on the family moment.

"Please do take care of us Uncle Ciel." Adrian said as he bent down at the waist to put his face near Ciel's.

"I"M NOT YOUR UNCLE!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After many hours everything in the mansion seemed to settle down. Though at one point a contest seemed to erupted at who could give Sebastian the most kisses. This amused Ciel to a point, but now it was time for him to come back to the reality that he now had another demon in his house, and the other three came back when he though they'd left. Looking over he saw Sebastian wiping his face continously with a damp towel. Apparently his family decided using lipstick of different shades to keep count of the kiss. So now his face was covered with red, black and purple lipstick. And he was having a hard time getting it off. He snickered even as Sebastian's face was filled with distain.

"It's not funny." Sebastian sneered even as he kept wiping at his face. It was amusing to see the lipstick occastionally smere, thus making the lips shapes into blotches. "Why won't it come off!?!" he then shouted in frustration as he put the towel in the bowl of water to soak it again.

"I think it is amusing. It's so unlike you to get upset over make up." Ciel smirked.

Glaring at Ciel, he picked up the towel and rung out the excess water and wiped at his face again. Suddenly there was a knock at Ciel's door. But when Sebastian made no effort to open it, Ciel just sighed and opened it himself. Jumping back he was surprised to see Sebastian's mother on the otherside of the door. Without waiting for permission she stepped into the room.

"This room is so under furnished." She stated as she glanced about, while holding something between her hands. It looked like a small chest of the highest quality. With designs that Ciel he never seen before.

"What do you want?!" he asked disgusted.

Walking over to Sebastian, who was still scrubbing at his face, she took a seat in the empty chair near him. "Stop that, or you'll make it worse." she said in a tone that left no room for defiance.

Sebastian stopped in his scrubbing, but didn't remove the towel from his face.

"Look at me."

But he made no attempt to even turn. If one had to guess, it could be assumed he was embarrassed at his predicament.

"I said look at me." she tried again, this time abit more commanding.

Turning to look at her, but keeping the towel to cover atleast his lower part of this face. She could see he had indeed made it worse. There was not a single set of lips on his face, but they were smudges, almost as if a toddler had painted on his face. There was very little places where his normal skin color could be seen. His eyes showed he wanted to cry, but he didn't.

Sighing, "Your still a child when it comes to these things." his mother said as she opened the chest and pulled out a jar. The chest was apparently her make up kit. Putting the chest to the side, she opened the jar, which held a cream like substance. Dipping a handkerchief into it, she placed the small jar next to the bowl and then grabbed the towel from Sebastian. Revealing how badly he'd made the lipstick smudge with his scrubbing. Taking his face by the chin, she held him in place as she scrubbed at his face with the cream. "I guess it can't be helped." She said as the lipstick was finally starting to come off. Her actions were almost loving, but her tone of voice clearly stated otherwise.

Ciel walked over with his hands on his hips, "I don't see how some cream is going to help."

"Of course not. Your male. And a human one at that." She replied as she was almost finished cleaning off Sebastian's face. "Demon lipstick can only come off, with make up remover from hell. A common sense knowledge that you lack."

"Pft. It's not like I wear make up." he huffed.

"You should consider it, your face isn't all that appealing." she stated as she got the last of the lipstick off his face. Sebastian putting his hands to his face as it felt tingly from the cream. "All done." she grabbed the towel Sebastian had been using and dipped it into the bowl of water and did a final wipe of his face. Stopping the tingling sensation on his face.

Ciel just glared at her as he was unable to form words. He wanted to show her who was better, but oh how he wanted to thrash at her.

But then she did something unexpected, she gently put a hand to Sebastians face and gazed, almost as if she was heart broken. But as quickly as it came it was gone, and she moved his hair out of his face. She got up to leave after picking up her items. "I expect you to have learned from this endeveor for the future."

"Ah..yes..mother." Sebastian replied. The only thing he said in his mothers presence during the whole time she was in the room.

"Although..." She started as she was headed towards the door. "You never seem to learn anyway....How many times does this make it? 400? 500?" she then left the room, while Sebastian got abit angry.

Mumbling, "It's 3 against 1, so it's not like i'm not at a disandvantage." He knew she'd heard him though. Since a faint giggle that only he seemed to hear was in the air.

Ciel's face at first had the expression of anger, then it went to neutral, and finally a smile formed. Sebastian blinked as Ciel turned his back to him and his shoulders started to shake.

"Young master?"

Clamping a hand over his mouth and his other hand around his torso, Ciel attempted to keep himself from laughing. Even though Sebastian's mother had upset him, he couldn't help but think of Sebastian's face being covered with lipstick and him making it worse.

"Young master is something wrong?" he inquired walking up behind his master. The minute he put a hand to Ciel's shoulder, he started laughing terribly hard. Sebastian stood there in surprise at the sudden burst at first. But then he looked at his master with distain for laughing at his expense. "I fail to see the humor in the matter."

Taking a few deep breaths Ciel somewhat calmed down. "Of course you'd fail to see it....it was on your face." he snickered. "I should of gotten the camera, those would of been priceless photos."

"It seems the young master needs a lesson in humility."

Ciel seemed to take those words as a challenge, "It seems the butler needs a lesson in make up defense." smiling as Sebastian just kept glaring. "Are you quite finished using my private bathroom? Or do you need more time to find your dignity?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm bored." Adrian whined as he lounged on the couch.

"I'm still happy." Micheal responded as he swayed from side to side, smiling.

Looking over at his brother, "Well of course you are...cheater."

"Your just jealous because I got in more kisses than you."

"Pft! I would of won if you hadn't shoved me."

"Willing to bet on that?"

"Yeah." Adrian said as he sat up. "But I have something abit more interesting in mind if you wanna hear it.

"Ooohh..You have that sparkle in your eye. Do tell." Micheal said as he moved closer to the couch.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian was in a foul mood while preparing dinner. His master had taken every opportunity to rub in the fact that he wasn't able to defend himself against his families "assault". So he took his anger out on the poor piece of meat he was tenderizing with a tenderizer. Though it was probably more than tenderized, he kept wacking it over and over.

Bard saw this and was about to say something, until Sebastian looked in his direction, glaring at him and daring him to say something. "Uhhh, Sebastian I was...wondering....." he tried to think of something quickly before Sebastian decided the tenderizer would make a very nice weapon. "Have you seen my flame thrower?!" He abruptly shouted.

Facing the poor defense meat that had it's life beaten out of it even after death, he took out a large knife, and started slicing at it. "No..." another slice in the meat was done. "I have not." a few more slices, "seen your flame thrower." more slices were done.

"Ahhh...thanks...um...is there something...wrong?"

"What makes you think there is something wrong?" Sebastian replied in a very terrifying voice. With him holding the knife, he looked like a serial killer who was taking pride in his latest murder.

"Ahhhh...no reason!" Bard said and dashed out. 'I nearly wet myself, i've never seen him like that before.' he thought. Walking further down the hall he saw Adrian ahead of him. "Yo."

"You look like you were just at death's door. Is my brother that angry?" he snickered.

"Let's just say war was more inviting." Bard said sheepishly.

"Oh?" Adrian looked intrigued by his answer, "You know..it was probably something you did. You should make it up to him before you end up on a silver platter."

Bard stared at him for a moment in thought, "Ah! You....you don't think he found out that I blew up the stove when I was trying to make it more powerful to cook meals faster do you?!"

Taken aback Adrian blinked at him for a moment, he hadn't expected there to be an actual so called crime. Smiling, "Ah..and he's very upset about it."

Grabbing Adrian by the shoulders, "What...what should I do!?"

"There's only one thing you can do to gain his forgiveness." Adrian said as he held up his index finger to emphase his point.

"Tell me! Please!" Bard begged.

"Well..." Adrian started then started whispering in his ear, 'while Bard nodded continuously.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the dinner preparations were completed, Sebastian was walking about the manor. Cleaning things here and there, straightening pictures on the walls, and the like. Glancing out the window he saw his brother Micheal conversing with Maylene and Finnian. Though he did find it odd he paid it no heed. Continuing down the hall he saw Pluto and Uri in what appeared to be a stare down for dogs. Occastionally barking at one another or lifting a paw or hand as if they were feeling the air in front of them.

"Pluto! Take that thing and go outside!" he ordered. He wasn't in the mood for dog shinanigans.f

Yelping Pluto grabbed Uri by the scruff of his neck in his mouth and dashed off to go outside.

Looking at the spot they'd been at moments before, Sebastian got frustrated when he saw dog fur in the carpet. "Honestly, so much fur for such a small thing. Perhaps I should shave it." he complained as he proceeded to clean up the fur. As he was doing this, he felt there was some people behind him, but ignored it. He knew it was the other servants, so he was sure they were going to complain about something or other that they had messed up that day. Atleast, until he was grabbed from all directions and smooshed into a hug. "WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK YOUR DOING?!" He shouted as he tried to free his arms. It seemed Finni had the best hold on him.

Three teary eyes focused on him, "Sebassstian!!" they all wailed. "We're sorry!"

Figuring they had indeed done something, he sighed in the arms of his captors.

"But we'll make it up to you!" Maylene stated, though her heart was a flutter at holding him so tightly, and her face flushed.

"Yeah, we'll do your favorite things!" Finni wailed.

"Don't kill us!" Bard randomly shouted.

"What now?!" Sebastian irritated that they wouldn't let him go. Though they did explain what they'd all done that day. Maylene had broken more fine china, and tried to hide it in the bathroom closet, Finni killed the garden...again. And Bard exploded the stove....again.

Sighing..."I understand..now let me go." he ordered. But when they didn't let go. He started becoming unnerved. "I said let go!"

"But...we were told that your favorite thing was constant attention and hugs." Finni muttered.

"WHAT?!"

Nodding, "Your brothers told us this. Sebastian we didn't know you were such a cuddler." Bard mocked.

With a throbbing vein on his forehead, "IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO THIS INSTANT I'M GOING TO HAVE PLUTO EAT YOU ALL FOR BREAKFAST!"

"Nah ah! Your brothers said that when you say mean things you just want more attention and hugs, so we're not going to let go til you feel better." Maylene said as she tightened her hold.

His eye twitching, "He did, did he.."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With laughter in the room, Sebastian's brothers were rolling on the floor at their latest prank on their brother.

"That was great, even if it was pathetically small." Micheal said as he rolled onto his belly.

Leaning agains't the wall while sitting, "I know, I didn't think it'd be that easy to get all three to actually do it too."

"Ahhh, but now we'll have to make sure he gets cleaned. Or else he'll smell like those humans even more."

"Yeah." Adrian sighed.

That's when the door to their room was slammed open, making both jump in surprise. They hadn't sensed anyone coming near them at all. It was Sebastian, and he had a deadly aura about him. He looked as though he was surrounded by a fire. With was being fueled by his anger.

"Ahhhh, hi Sebastian." Adrian meekly said as he scooted further away.

"You......" he growled at them as he took steps near his brothers. If there was one thing he hated, it was being hugged. Having his family do it to him constantly was the cause. So when his co workers did the same, even if it was a trick by his family, he felt the need to vent his anger. Cracking his knuckles, "Let me show you how much I...love..being hugged." he darkly stated as he closed and locked the door behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking down the hall Ciel found a site that was unusual even in his own home. Bard, Maylene and Finni were in a pile off to the side, with bruises covering their body.

"What the?" he blinked. Then heard sudden screams coming from further down the hall, as well as some crashes. What seemed to take hours was completed in about 10 minutes. Not long after he saw Sebastian walking down the hall with a smile on his face.

"Did you need me young master?" he asked still smiling as if nothing was wrong.

"Ah....what's going on?" Ciel asked, even though he wasn't sure he wanted to know with the way Sebastian was smiling. It wasn't any different from his usual smiles, but it just somehow seemed different.

"Nothing is going on young master, my brothers were just misbehaving is all. I took care of the matter personally. I hope I didn't disturb you."

"Ahhhh...no..."

"Well then, I think I shall go and get some work done." bowing, Sebastian walked towards the study.

Curiosity filling Ciel, he walked down to the room where Sebastian's brothers were. The door was still open just a crack, so he push it open for a better view. The room was in shambles, it looked as though a tornado hit the room. Ciel's eyes widened in shock, as he looked around. In a corner of the room, were Sebastian's brothers in a pile just like the other servants. But they were a bloody mess, blood dripping on the carpet, their faces swollen three times their normal sizes, their clothes in shambles, and hair disarray. "AAAHHHH!!!" Ciel screamed when they started moving. He though they were dead as bad as they looked. They looked at him, and smiled at him with a few of their teeth missing. Apparently, they hadn't learned a lesson.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I know I said I wasn't gonna update after anime expo, but I got bored at work so I decided to work on this story. Hopefully I didn't make many grammer mistakes._

_I also hope people find this chapter interesting. Reviews appreciated =3_


	9. You did what?

Unexpected Arrivals 9

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji I wouldn't be writting fanfics about it. I do own the characters that are not apart of the anime and manga._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

After what seemed like forever, but in reality was only a week. Ciel was feeling like he was a stranger in his own home. Sebastian had noticed the change of course, but said nothing as Ciel had made it clear he didn't want to hear of it. Placing a cup of tea infront of his master, he went about his duties after doing a quick check of his bandages. Once he'd made sure he hadn't stained them, he went about dusting the books on the shelves.

"Do you have to do that now?!" Ciel asked irritably.

Surprised Sebastian just blinked at his master a few times, "If the young master wishes that I do it at a later time I shall." he replied. Abit unsure of what he'd done to make his master so irritated.

Sighing, Ciel leaned deeper into his chair.

Sebastian just placed the feather duster in the bucket he was going to use to clean out the ashes from the fireplace, before he walked over. "Is something troubling you my lord?"

Ciel glared at Sebastian after he'd asked his question. "Get out I want to be alone!"

Taken aback but the abrupt order, but keeping in with his butler persona, he bowed, "Yes my lord.", then walked out of the room. After closing the door, he brought a finger to his chin while trying to think of what had upset his master. Unfortunately in his thought he failed to noticed the presence behind him, until it was too late.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ciel sat at his desk even after Sebastian had left. After taking a few deep breaths, he calmed down somewhat. And apart of him even felt alittle bad for yelling at Sebastian only a moment ago. Sighing he got up from his chair, "I guess I should apologize." he muttered as he walked to the door. Even as the head of the household, that didn't give him the right to yell over nothing. But before he got to the door, there was a loud scream just outside the door.

"Sebastian!!!" Ciel shouted as he dashed to the door and swung it open quickly. But there was no one there. Frantically looking around he searched about the hall, until another scream erupted from the east wing. "Sebastian!" he shouted again as he ran towards the screams. He'd never heard him scream in such a way before. It was like a feared scream, even more so than when his family tortured him with hugs and kisses. Once the screaming stopped he had no choice but to stop for a moment. "Where are you??! Sebastian!". Thoughts of his house burning and loosing his family came rushing into his mind. He didn't want to go through that again. He'd already lost his parents, Sebastian had been at his side when he needed him. To loose him as well would crush him.

Another scream erupted from the silence, but it was closer, giving Ciel the clue he needed to where he was. Running as fast as his legs could take him, he came to a door to one of the guest rooms that hardly ever got used.

"STTTTTOOOOOOOOPP!!!" came Sebastian's voice from the otherside of the door. Then sounds of a struggle came a moment later.

"Sebastian!!!" Ciel tried the door but it was locked. Continuing to pound at the door, even as Julious came dashing down the hall faster than the eye could see.

"What's going on?!" he demanded after he'd stopped. But Ciel ignored him, and continued pounding at the door. It wasn't until a final scream came from Sebastian from the otherside that Julious became distraught and shoved Ciel to the side.

"Out of the way human!" he ordered, even as his sons and ex wife came down the hall at the sound of the commotion. Filling Ciel with dread, when he saw none of them were missing. With a hard swift kick, the door was thrown off it's hinges, allowing entry.

No one was prepared for what they saw. In the room, opposite of the door, stood none other than Lucifer, holding a small bundle in his arms. He's apparently done something to make himself abit more human sized, as he was significantly smaller. His expression started as shock, then he seemed to get teary.

"Father?! What are you doing here?!"

Pouting, "I just wanted to see my grandson..." he whined. Even as the lord of hell, it was a pitiful response.

"Where's Sebastian?!" Ciel demanded. Not taking the time to wait for excuses.

"He's right here." Lucifer smiled suddenly as he held the bundle close to himself. Upon closer inspection, everyone realized it was a sheet, taken from the bed nearby.

Of course Ciel thought the bundle was too small to be Sebastian. As it only looked about his size, until Lucifer unwrapped part of the top, to reveal Sebastian's head.

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?!!" came from everyone except Lucifer and Sebastian.

Though unconcious and significantly smaller it was definately Sebastian. He was younger now. Apparently whatever happened, Sebastian turned into a smaller version of himself. Atleast, that's was Ciel thought until Sebastian opened his eyes.

"Awww my wittle Sebastian woke up! How do you feel?" Lucifer cooed.

Rubbing a fist at his cheek, Sebastian looked like he woke up from a small nap. Then looked about the room, after noticing everyone, he'd only given Ciel an odd look. Like he couldn't recognize him for a moment. Then smiled. "Grandpa! I'm hungry!" he whined.

A gasp hit the room.

"YOU REVERTED HIS AGE?!" Julious shouted suddenly.

Hugging Sebastian close to himself as he became protective, "....Yes.....I just wanted to see what he looked like when he was younger." Lucifer defended.

"Reverted his age?!" Ciel shouted. What would happen to his contract that he'd made with Sebastian? He didn't have much time to ponder this, as Lucifer had set Sebastian down to the ground. His clothing were huge on him now, but that didn't seem to stop him from dashing the short distance to Ciel, with a smile on his face.

"Let's go play!!" he cherped, just before grabbing Ciel by his wrist and dragged him down the hall. Not even glancing to see the expressions on the others faces.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After being dragged outside, Sebastian finally let go of his wrist.

"Wow!!!" Sebastian said in amazement, even though he'd been in that very yard several times before. "It's so pretty!"

Ciel just looked on, he just couldn't believe this was the very same Sebastian who had just moments before been his butler.

Unfortunately Finni and Maylene were also outside.

"Ahhh!" Maylene blushed, "He's so adorible!"

"He's like a little Sebastian!" Finni awed.

Confused, Sebastian turned to them, "But my name is...Hmph!" he didn't get to finish, as Ciel covered his mouth before he could mention his name was in fact Sebastian.

"He's Sebastian's cousin! His name is uh...uhh! Sebby! Yeah, that's right Sebby!" Ciel exclaimed, though regretted the name choice a moment after as it was the pet name Grell gave to Sebastian.

"Sebastian's cousin? They look like they could be twins!" Finni stated as he looked "Sebby" over.

"He's staying for abit. Due to unforeseen circumstances, Sebastian had to go visit his aunt, so we'll be watching Sebby for a while." Ciel explained.

Offering a hand, "Nice to meet you Sebby, my name's Finni." he said with a smile.

Taking the hand, Sebastian shook Finni's hand, "Nomme oof meeh too." he mumbled under Ciel's hands. Unaffected...sort of.

"Huh?" Finni confused at what he even said.

Ciel blushed, embarrassed that he was still holding Sebastian's mouth. So he let go.

"Ahhh haaaa!" Sebastian took a breath, "I said nice to meet you."

"But young master...why is he wearing Sebastian's clothes?" Finni inquired.

'Shit!' Ciel thought, he's forgotten Sebastian was still in his uniform, it was oversized on him, but still his clothes. "Ah....Sebby wanted to play dress up in his cousins clothing?"

"Wow...they really could be twins." Maylene awed as she blushed.

That's when Pluto ran up to the group in his human form and stared at Sebastian confused. Ciel could tell that Pluto was possibly thinking that it was Sebastian but too small to be Sebastian. He was grateful demon dogs couldn't talk. After a moment, Pluto just tackled Sebastian and started licking his face. Causing him to laugh hysterically.

"Hey!! Stop..haha!! That...ha..that tickles!" Sebastian tried to shove Pluto off him, but to no avail. Finni had to pull him off or Sebastian would of been squished under Pluto's weight.

"Pluto! Your squishing him!...Sorry Sebby..but he seems to really like you."

Using a sleeve to wipe off the slobber, "It's okay." he smiled. "Ooo what's that?!" he suddenly said, grabbing Ciel again and dashing off. Leaving a very confused Finni and Maylene behind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After many hours, Ciel thought he was going to die. Even though he was relieved that his contract was still in place, though he only found out cause Sebastian's now oversized glove fell off. He was still not happy. Sebastian was apparently not only a perfectionist in childhood aswell, but a ball of energy that kept going. Only stopping when Lucifer gave him a strange glowing thing to eat. He looked over at the edge of his bed, were Sebastian sat playing with the doll house that he'd norminally have in his study. More articles of his clothing had fallen off as well, but this didn't seem to bother Sebastian in the least. Now he only had on his shirt, vest, and butler's coat. Where the other parts dropped, he couldn't say. As Sebastian bounced from one place to the next so quickly that he wasn't even sure he'd gone outside.

"Oie...don't you ever run out of energy?" Ciel asked after catching his breath.

Sebastian just looked at him cutely, tilting his head to the side.*

Sebastian's mother came into the room without knocking, holding some clothing in her arms. "What a pain..." she muttered, "Leave it to father to only think so far in his actions." she came to a stop at the edge of the bed. Causing Sebastian to turn at her, his smile gone. It seemed even when reverted to a child, he was worried about pleasing his mother. She glared at him for abit, then placed the clothing on the edge of the bed. "Well don't just sit there, get up so we can dress you." she ordered with distain.

"Yes mother." he whispered as he got up. Lifting his arms as she pulled the last of his butlers suit off his small body. Within minutes she had him dressed in what was apparently Ciel's own clothing. His favorite blue outfit fit Sebastian perfectly. But he didn't think the color went well with him at all, as he was used to Sebastian wearing blacks, browns and reds.

"Honestly, running around like a commoner. It was horrific watching." she complained.

Which inturn made Sebastian become ashamed at his actions. "Sorry."

Ciel glared at her, sure he was exhausted from hours of play time, but it wasn't anything to be scolded over. "How long until he's back to normal?"

"Hmmm it's hard to say considering I don't know what he did. But then again, maybe this is the chance to correct his imperfection."

His eye started twitching as she got up and dusted her dress. "As you are his master, and a child yourself, it's only fitting that you take responsiblity for him." She stated before leaving the room.

"Hey! Come back here and be a good parent!" Ciel shouted at her just before she closed the door. Once it was closed, he sighed, then turned to look at Sebastian. Even when reverted to a child age he was still a few inches taller than him. "What am I supposed to do now?" he asked as he put his hand to his head. Being a child himself physcially didn't mean he was one mentally. Until he thought of something. Looking at Sebastian who was poking about his room, "Do you know who I am?"

Looking over while still holding a bed curtain, "Know you? Of course." He smiled.

For a brief moment Ciel was relieved, until he said, "Your my Uncle."

"...No, i'm not..I'm your master, you have a contract with me."

"Contract?.....What's a...contract?"

Ciel went into such a shock that he lost his color. "But you have the symbol of our agreement on your hand!" Ciel pointed.

Sebastian looked at his hand and saw the symbol, "Oh?....I thought it was a tattoo of some sort."

'It seems his memory is messed up, but atleast he knows me....sort of.' Ciel thought, trying to think of something. While thinking he hadn't noticed Sebastian had walked up to him and was looking him over. It was only when Sebastian's face was infront of his that he realized it. "Ah!"

"Hmmm, I don't see how your my uncle...your not even a demon."

Ciel didn't get a chance to reply as his door was open yet again. This time with Julious and his other two son's.

"My baby! Are you okay? Do you feel alright? Should I get a doctor?" Julious rambled as he looked Sebastian over.

Micheal and Adrian just stood at the door, smiling with delight.

"Aww come on papa, even if it's permanent it just means he'll have to grow again. Which means he has to move back in at home." Adrian pointed out, while trying to look at Sebastian's reaction. He was trying to push his father away as he'd been grabbed into a hug.

"Ewww, he's wearing the human's clothing." Micheal said with disgust. "We should go shopping and get him more suitable clothes."

Hugging a struggling Sebastian, "HHhaaaa! Think of all the outfits I can have him wear that we couldn't do as a child, because they didn't have them then." Julious rambled, with stars in his eyes. Sebastian was still trying to push against the hug.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ciel always thought the next time he'd go to hell would be when he died. Not to go shopping. Though he had to admit, there were some interesting stores. The clothing stores had outfits that looked out of his time as well. But still had a certain uniqueness. He was half tempted to get a suit, but decided agains't it for the fact he'd have to explain where he got it. So he sat on a bench, guarding the hordes of bags of outfits. Finally the family of demons came to the bench. Carrying more bags, and an exhausted, cranky Sebastian.

"Aww come on sweetie, just one more store?" Julious cooed.

"NOOOOO!!!" Sebastian whined, being stuborn. But Ciel couldn't blame him. There were already over 150 bags of items.

Julious tried pulling him along, but Sebastian just let his legs give out, thus becoming dead weight. Which didn't faze Julious for long, since he just picked him up. That was a mistake, because Sebastian started scretching ungodly loud, and started to kick and punch, gaining awkward looks from other creatures and demons. It seemed even in hell a screaming child was embarrassing.

"Okay okay! We're going! We're going!" Julious paniked. Even as a father of three, dealing with a screaming a child wasn't an easy thing. Even with experience.

Before anyone could blink, they were back at the manor, bags and all. Unfortunately, Sebastian had yet to stop screaming and throwing his tantrum.

"Please sweetie! Stop, we're home now!" Julious tried, as he bounced him up and down.

"I'll give you a cookie!" Adrian tried, while Micheal tried making funny faces at him. None of this worked. Sebastian's mother came in to the room, looking very, very angry.

"SEBASTIAN! STOP THAT INFERNAL SCREAMING THIS INSTANT!" She ordered, leaving no room for her authority to be challenged. This did make him stop however. He stared at her as if awaiting a new order from her. Julious put him to the floor, but he'd still yet to make a move. "That's better." She said, then headed towards the door.

The cold chill that hit the room finally left. Giving everyone room to breathe.

"I thought I was going to wet myself." Adrian said suddenly to break the silence.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a week of lessons from demons, Ciel thought his brain was going to explode. Since Sebastian had yet to revert back to his normal size and state of mind, Julious had taken it upon himself to give them daily lessons. Of course the lessons would of gone better if Lucifer hadn't kept showing up randomly for Sebastian time. What upset him the most, was he found out that even though Sebastian was taller, he apparently was at a equivilant age of a 5 year old human. So the fact that Sebastian also absorbed information like a sponge didn't make him any happier. Putting his night gown on, that he'd finally learned how to get on himself, he got ready for bed. He felt very proud of himself of his accomplishment. After exiting his bathroom, he was surprised to see Sebastian sitting on his bed hugging one of his pillows. Looking pitiful.

"Oie...what are you doing here?"

"Can...can I stay with you tonight?"

"Eh?"

"I'm sleepy."

'I thought demons didn't need to sleep.' Ciel thought in his mind, but guessed since he was younger he needed it from time to time. "Sure, but stay on yourside of the bed."

Sebastian smiled at him, "Okay!"

Climbing into bed, Ciel snuggled under the covers, after a few minutes, he felt something slide closer next to him. "Hey I said stay on your side."

Sebastian just hugged Ciel like a teddy bear, and laid his head on his shoulder. "Uncle Ciel....your..warm." He said as he drifted off to sleep.

Ciel sighed, and pulled the covers up. "Good night, Sebastian." he then wrapped an arm around Sebastian's shoulder.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the study, Sebastian and Ciel were studying their daily lessons, Lucifer was watching with joy on his face and squeeled whenever Sebastian did anything. Sebastian was currently he was wearing Ciel's red outfit, as he didn't want to wear the clothing his father got for him. Ciel thought of how he could possibly snag a few of the outfits for his own wardrobe since they looked so nice.

"Grandpa, why aren't there cats in our world?" Sebastian asked breaking the silence.

"Unfortunately our world isn't cat friendly."

"Why?"

"It's hard to explain." Lucifer replied, enjoying every oddball question Sebastian could come up with.

"Is it like my where babies come from question?"

"Umm..yes...yes it is." Lucifer said sweating alittle. He hadn't enjoyed that particular question.

Ciel snickered, he loved it when suddenly Sebastian had asked the dreaded question. No one wanted to answer him, as they'd become embarrassed. Which made Ciel laugh on the inside due to their reactions. Micheal ran, Adrian decided it was a good time to take Uri and Pluto on a walk, Sebastian's mother stated she had female things to do, Julious decided it was a good time to clean the manor, and this in turn left Lucifer to deal with the question. His reply was that it was complicated and that he would understand when he was older. This seemed to satisfy Sebastian's curiosity of the subject for now.

"Oh." He replied, then moment later he hiccupped.

"Uh..are you okay?" Lucifer asked, surprised, but finding the action adorible.

"I think so." Sebastian put a few fingers to his lips, and his other hand to his chest. But when he hiccupped again, it was apparent that it was very painful.

"Oie, Sebastian, are you sure you okay?" Ciel asked as he got up abit worried, when Sebastian looked at him in pain.

"My body hurts." was all he was able to say before he collasped to the floor.

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel and Lucifer shouted at the same time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julious was enjoying a cup of tea with his other sons when they'd heard the shout. "Sebastian!"

Getting up all three ran to where the shouting came from.

"What do you think happened?" Micheal asked as he ran. Adrian giving him a puzzled look as they reached the study in moments.

"Sebastian!" Julious shouted as he opened the door in fear. But then became shocked at the site before him.

Sebastian was back to his normal self, wearing the now torn clothing, and looking shocked himself. "What....on earth happened?" He asked, as he looked himself over, then stared at his family at the door.

Lucifer and Ciel just sat next to each other, shocked at the sudden transformation.

Julious became teary eyed, "MY BABY IS BACK TO NORMAL!" he bellowed then grabbed Sebastian into a tight hug and cried some more.

Still confused, he looked to his brothers for an answer, while his father hugged him he was on his knees and his arms hung at his sides. "Eh?"

"So...you don't remember anything? Nothing at all?" Micheal asked as he took a few steps forward.

"What...are you talking about?"

"He really doesn't remember." Adrian muttered while thinking of possible causes. But then smiled as he realized it ment he didn't remember the photos he took as well.

Micheal caught on as well, "Oh...nothing...nothing at all." he said as he pulled out a camera randomly and took a few photos, making Sebastian look at him in shock then he got up and tackled his brother for the camera.

"GIVE ME THAT!" He shouted as he tried to reach for it. But Micheal held it out of reach even on the floor.

"Never!!!" Micheal responded as he held his brother as bay with a hand to his forehead.

Ciel blinked a few times, finally coming out of his own shock. "Oie...Sebastian..."

That stopped Sebastian only for a moment, "Yes...ah!! Young master?!" he was still trying to get the camera.

"Get some decent clothes on."

Sebastian stopped in what he was doing and looked down at himself, after he realized the clothes he was wearing were in tatters, his eyes went wide, as he discovered he was barely covered at all. Leaping up he dashed out the room, but suddenly came back and snagged the camera, and ran off again.

"Hey! Those are mine!" Micheal shouted after getting up to dash after his brother. "Give those back to me! I need them for the photo album!"

"I would of liked those too." Julious admitted.

Adrian just smirked and pulled out another camera from behind his back. Apparently the family of demons were good at hiding things.

Lucifer was crying, hugging someone the reminants of clothes that tore off from the outfit. Apparently he wanted Sebastian to stay small abit longer.

Ciel blinked, then smirked, "Can I get copies too? As his uncle it's only fitting I have photos of my nephew."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_* = see episode 16, at the part where Ciel is asking about ghosts at the beginning. Right after he asks, Sebastian's face is shown. That's the expression he's got on his face. When he's asking "What is it?"_

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I thought it would be cute. XD_

_I did upload this before, but then deleted it off, cause I wanted to add and make some changes._


	10. Unnerving News at Parade

Unexpected Arrivals10

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji I wouldn't be writting fanfics about it. I do own the characters that are not apart of the anime and manga._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ciel glance at the photo's he'd managed to get. There were even some of Sebastian when he was shrunk. Some brought a smile to his face at the mere thought of blackmail he could use them for. Others made him gain a look of disdain, as they showed how much better Sebastian was at so much. Stuffing the pictures into his desk. He tried to get back to work. Picking up a paper that'd been sitting on his desk for the past 3 hours, looking at it. He was bored, but he had to keep track of his profits. Signing his signature at the bottom he placed it to the side and started on another piece of paperwork. Then a knock at the door came.

"Come in."

Sebastian came in wheeling a cart with the days dessert and tea. When Ciel looked at him. He had to stiffle a laugh. Which was very hard, considering what Sebastian was wearing.

"Don't say it. Even as my master if you say anything, I will never make you dessert ever again." he threaten even as he poured the tea.

Ciel just turned his back to him and tried his hardest not to laugh. But he couldn't help it. It was far too hard to keep from laughing when Sebastian was wearing a cow suit. The tail even had a pretty yellow bow. The head was the hood, with a bow in the front around his neck. The hood was down but even so it was still funny. But what made it the funniest of all was that the cow spots were the brightest pink he'd ever seen.

Sebastian just glared at the back of the chair, as it was shaking from Ciel's poor attempt to keep from laughing. He hated the suit he'd found in his room that morning. Apparently his family had taken his usual uniform and hidden it and replaced it with the cow suit. Though he wasn't the only one. His family also took it upon themselves to change the other servants uniforms as well. Pluto was in a dog suit, which wasn't very clever since he was a dog. Though the suit had floppy ears instead of pointed ones. He guessed it was a beagle. Bard was a donkey, which made Sebastian laugh considering how much of an actual ass Bard could be, so he thought it fit. Finni was a cat, which he would of rather been dressed as if he had the choice. And Maylene was a chicken. That one made him crack up hysterically as now he could say he'd seen a chicken with glasses. And she looked huge. Like she gained 300 lbs. Tanaka was dressed up as a mouse. Which to Sebastian seemed to fit him quite well. Ciel seemed to have gotten off easy as he was wearing his normal attire. He'd laughed when he saw his butler earlier that morning.

Places the apple pie on the desk, Sebastian bowed and proceeded to leave, but when he opened the door he was surprised and jumped back. There was a giant red thing blocking the door. Pushing his hand against it, he found it to be very squishy. "What is this?!", when it started forcing it's way into the room he jumped back again. Ciel looked and gasped when he saw it. When it finally got into the room, they was it was Julious, dressed up like a huge octopus.

"What in heaven's name are you doing?!" Sebastian demanded, as well as scooted back since he didn't want his father to touch him.

"I got Ciel's outfit." he said with a tinge of disappointment.

"Explain why your dressing everyone up as animals!" Sebastian pointed at his father.

"My, my did you forget? It's the best holiday of the year for demons and creatures such as ourselves." Julious proclaimed as he walked over to Ciel and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Ah!" Ciel screamed, but Sebastian didn't make a move to help him. He just stood there in thought as to what the holiday was.

"It's not Halloween." He said thinking, what could it be? He just couldn't seem to remember.

After a brief shuffle, Julious walked away from Ciel holding his clothes. "Don't tell me you've forgotten, it was your favorite holiday as a child!"

"Child....child...." Sebastian thought for a moment longer, then suddenly, "Ah!" he gasped as he was suddenly hit with the thought. "Monster parade?!"

"Bingo!" Julious said with a smile.

Holding up his the tail to his suit, "So why are we dressed up like animals?" he asked as he swayed the tip back and forth.

His father walked up to him and fixed to the hood to be on his head. "Because it's fun!....And because it would look weird if only the humans were dressed up."

Sebastian's eyes widened, "Everyone...in the house is going?"

"Of course, we wouldn't want the house to be a pile of rubble when we get back would we? Trust me i've seen the others in action. Not pretty." he said as he fixed Sebastian's bow.

"You've never taken humans before. Won't it cause problems?"

"Of course not, since Lucifer is the guest of honor it means he can invite whomever he wants. And it's not like the brat and his little group would be the first humans to ever go."

"Excuse me!" Ciel shouted as he was being ignored. It was Sebastian's turn to stiffle a laugh. Ciel's costume was probably the funniest of all. Especially since he was dressed like a monkey.

"What in blazes is a monster parade?!" Ciel bantered as he tried to pull the costume off. He'd rather run around the house naked than to wear a monkey suit.

"Only the best holiday in the entire world human, so I suggest you be on your best behavior and thank Lucifer for getting you your outfit." he said then left the room, after a few difficult tries of passing through the door.

"Sebastian explain this to me." Ciel turned, but Sebastian's face was red, and he had his hands over his mouth, his body quivering as he tried to prevent himself from bursting out with laughter. "Don't...you...dare..." Ciel said with venom. That only made it worse as Sebastian fell to the floor on his rear. "Sebastian! I swear if you laugh, i'm going to make your life a living hell!"

That did it, Sebastian started cracking up and pounding on the floor. Ciel had failed to notice a very special detail of his costume. The backside, was a very blue monkey's rear, and it shined when the sun hit it.

"Sebastian!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night time had fallen, and it was about time to start heading out to the parade. Ciel was worried of course as he knew the others would figure out what was going on if they had to go through a portal. But Sebastian's mother assured him they probably wouldn't even notice the transferance since they weren't using a portal.

"So when do we go to the parade?" Finni asked very excited, holding a small lantern that Julious had told him to hold on to, and not break no matter what.

"I don't see why we have to go to some kiddy parade." Bard complained, holding a lantern of his own.

"I think you'll all enjoy yourselves very much." Sebastian replied. His lantern was tied to a stick, which he slung over his shoulder. "But remember, be on your best, your very best, behavior."

"He said it twice." Maylene whispered, as she held her own lantern in front of herself with both her hands.

"So how come you never told us you came from a rich family?" Bard inquired. He found it off that someone who came from money was serving someone with money.

"I told you, it's my family that's rich, not me." Sebastian replied. It was only a half truth, as of course he was rich himself. But he didn't have to tell them that.

"Ah ran away from responsiblity eh?"

"Not at all."

"Huh?" Bard looked at him confused, but he also knew that was as far as he was going to get when it came to Sebastian.

"Alright it's time to start walking!" Julious announced, still in his octopus suit. Micheal, Adrian, Pluto, Uri and Sebastian's mother were behind him. Micheal was holding Pluto's leash, Adrian was carrying Uri. Both looked disappointed and sighed.

"Now now, don't be so glum." Julious tired. It didn't work though.

Ciel had walked over to Sebastian's mother and whispered to her, "Why are they so upset?"

She looked at him and smiled, which was creepy since she was also dressed like a cow, but her suit had an utter and her cow spots were purple.. "They wanted to be dress like Sebastian is all."

Micheal was dressed like a billy goat, and Adrian a deer. Since Uri was already an animal, they put some demon wings on him with little horns.

"It's not fair!" Micheal whined, "I wanted to be a cow too!!"

"Me too!!" Adrian wailed after.

Sebastian's mother came forward with a reply, "Besilent you two, your only complaining because your not dressed like Sebastian. If he was dressed like a pig you'd want to be pigs then. So stop it."

Both glared at her, even though what she said was true, they were jealous due to she got to be dressed like a cow just like Sebastian.

Clapping his hands, "Enough, let's get walking." Julious ordered as he grabbed his lantern and started down the path from the house.

"Oie! Are we gonna walk the whole way?!" Bard shouted.

Looking over his shoulder, "It's not like it's far." Julious replied with a smirk and gleam in his eye. "And don't forget your lanterns!"

Everyone picked up their lanterns, even Pluto had one and he was carrying it in his mouth. Adrian carried his own and a tiny lantern for Uri. Why Uri and Pluto even got lanterns only the demons knew. Pluto even seemed excited as he trotted down the path with Micheal in tow. In his human form it looked ridiculous.

Ciel and Sebastian walked side by side, whispering Ciel asked a question, "Oie, how are we going to get there?"

Whispering back with a smile on his face, "Just watch young master."

With a gloomy look on his face, "Your planning something aren't you?"

"Not at all."

After 10 minutes of walking suddenly a fog started coming in.

"Hey! We're going to get lost!" Bard shouted, "The fog's too dense."

"Don't worry so much, just follow my lantern." Julious said as his lantern was still visible in the dense fog. After walking another 5 minutes, it seemingly cleared, and others with lanterns could be seen walking down the path.

"Wow!!!" Finni said abit too loud. "Look at all the costumes!"

Although, most of the so called costumes weren't costumes at all. But other demons and creatures. Some looked magnificent, others creepy. And a few even looked like normal humans, though Ciel doubted very much so that they were.

"Sebastian...what is this?" Ciel asked in a hushed voice. Amazed that there were so many creatures.

"Monster parade. All demons and creatures from around the world are coming here. Maybe even a few gods like my grandfather."

"Gods?!" Ciel squeeked. He didn't want to invoke any godly wraths.

"Oh my...is that who I think it is?" came a female voice from amongst the crowd. After a few moments she passed through. "It is! Oh my goodness! I never thought i'd lay eyes on you again." She said as he came up to Sebastian, hugging him. Ciel got upset when he hugged back.

"Oh my if it isn't Beezlebub's niece, Belvedor." Sebastian commented. The woman in question didn't look like a woman at all. She was like a centipede, with the top part where the head should be the upper body of a woman.

"You've grown so much over these last few decades. How's your family? Still torturing you no doubt?" she asked as if it was normal conversation. But for demon's it probably was.

"Ah..you could say that." Sebastian scratched his nose.

"Word has it that your the grandson of his highness, is it true?" she asked excitedly.

"Apparently so, though i'm still confused about that."

"Oh don't let it get to you. Not many of our kind even know who are parents are. But it's very exciting. Someday you'll sit by his side no doubt." She twitched a leg for emphasis.

"Eh..i've made no plans for such a thing actually." Sebastian replied turning away from her.

"What? Why? It's such an honor to sit beside his highness. The fact that you've blood relation dictates you must someday." She said shocked as he blue hair fell over her shoulder.

"Ah...i'd rather not speak of this now." Sebastian sweated, apparently very uncomfortable with the subject.

"I should be getting back to my children anyway. Can't have them causing mischief. I do hope you'll reconsider. Nice to see you dearie." She waved a claw and floated back into the parade.

Ciel who'd remained silent the whole time just stood there in shock. "Sebastian, what did she mean by that?"

Rubbing his arm as if he had a chill even on such a warm night he looked at the floor.

"Sebastian." Ciel said sternly, he knew there was something he wasn't being told.

Taking a deep breath, "I.....I....was....told....that i'll have.....to...eh....be by..my grand...fathers..side.." he said, still rubbing at his arm.

"What?!" Ciel said shocked. "When?! Why?!"

Looking at Ciel with a saddened expression, "Apparently it's custom. For all of....Lucifer's family members to....inherit the throne...together...and rule...hell."

"When did you find this out?"

His eyes quivered as he spoke, "Today."

Ciel stood in shock, "No, we have a contract! You swore..you'd never leave..I passed the test..so you wouldn't have to."

With a forced smiled on his face, "It's okay young master...i'm..apparently not old enough to take the throne yet."

Ciel wasn't relieved by that answer, "How much longer?"

"What?" Sebastian looked surprised by the question.

"How much longer until your old enough?"

"I...don't know."

He didn't know? Ciel couldn't understand, how could one not know when they'd be old enough to take over as something as important as a throne? "How...will you know then?" he mumbled.

"When....I get...my wings..." he replied as he stopped rubbing his arm and started clenching his hands on the pole of his lantern.

"Wings?" Ciel repeated, he didn't really understand what that meant.

"Hey you two! Stop dawdling!" Micheal shouted from ahead of them.

"Ah...coming!" Sebastian shouted suddenly. But he didn't make a move. "Young master....."

Ciel turned to him, remaining silent.

"I......don't want to inherit the throne." he whispered. "I don't...want to rule a part of hell...."

Ciel was shocked to hear those words from Sebastian, but at the same time relieved. Half of him said Sebastian was being hypocritical since he always told him it was his duty as per his title to take the responsiblity. Whether he liked it or not. But the other half told him, that he didn't want Sebastian to go away either. What if the time was soon? Did it matter that they had a contract? What was all that work for if Sebastian was just going to be forced away anyway? Without thinking he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist, catching him off guard. "It's okay...we'll think of something." he whispered so only Sebastian would hear.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even after their gloomy moment, once they got to the final stop of the parade, the mood started to lighten. Though it was creepy to see Lucifer dressed like a giant bull. It was over all a very enjoyable occastion. They sat at a huge blanket, as the occastion called for a picnic. With Lucifer at the head of it, his daughter to his right, Sebastian to his left. Ciel was beside Sebastian. Much to his family's horror. But Lucifer had set it up that way to keep arguments at bay. There was much laughter, food and drink to go around. And Ciel was glad the others didn't notice they were surrounded by demons. Which was annoying when Bard kept trying to hit on all the females with two legs. Or atleast what he hoped was two legs. He couldn't be sure sometimes.

A plate was placed before him and he blinked, then looked at Sebastian who was offering it. "Eye ball young master?" he said with a smile.

Looking green, "Uh..no thanks." he said as the plate was pulled away.

"More for me then." he said as he took one from the dish and put it in his mouth like it was a grape. Ciel thought he was going to be sick. Luckily there was normal food laid out as well. Though he was still skeptical of the drinks. He wasn't sure if it was blood or wine. He was glad the mood lighten after their gloomy conversation. Looking to Lucifer, he wanted to ask him about it. But refrained as it wasn't the time nor the place for such questions.

"I have an announcement to make!" Lucifer's loud voice boomed suddenly. Surprising everyone into silence. Grabbing Sebastian into a hug, he stood up and for a brief moment Sebastian's feet didn't even touch the ground. "My grandson, Sebastian, is nearing the age when he'll be able to inherit the throne. Very soon, he will be by my side. I hope you will all treat him well."

A huge cheer thundered from across the field. Sebastian had a look of horror on his face. Even the other servants were amazed and cheered. It was a surprise to them that Sebastian was so far up the social ladder. Even his mother had a look of horror on her face. Which surprised Ciel while he was in shock. He thought she'd surely be indifferent to it. But clearly that wasn't the case.

"Grandfather...I....I..." Sebastian tried desperately to find the words he wanted to say, but came up short.

Lucifer looked down at his grandson with a smile, "Don't be afraid my child, all will be taken cared of when it happens." he said in a voice that hinted someone entirely different.

"Father!" Sebastian's mother exclaimed as she got up and grabbed at his arm. "Please reconsider! He's...he's not worthy of the throne!" she shouted in desperation. Causing everyone to look over and remain silent.

For the first time since Ciel had met him. Lucifer looked as the man that was meant to be feared. Without even letting go of Sebastian he slapped her across the face. Hard. Causing her to fall to the ground.

"Mother!" Sebastian shouted, and reached for her. But with Lucifer holding his shoulder he couldn't go to her.

Glaring at down at her, "You know better than to question my decisions. Do so again and you'll pay the price." he threatened with venom in his voice. Everyone could feel the chill of his threat. No one dared to say a thing as they feared invoking his wrath.

Sebastian's mother just held her bruised cheek and said nothing. Staring at the floor before her. Before the silence could become even more cold. Lucifer smiled, "What's with the silence, it's a party tonight." Once he'd said that the party continued as if nothing had happened. That's when he finally released Sebastian's shoulder, and he collasped to his knees, with tears flowing down his face. Lucifer sat down again and tried to consol him. But it didn't work. It was just too much for him to take in a night. His future was set against his will and he'd just seen his mother get hit before his very eyes. He covered his mouth with his hands to muffle his woes.

Ciel couldn't believe his eyes, how could they just continue like nothing happened? He couldn't understand. He wanted to go to Sebastian to consol him himself, but he couldn't remember how to use his legs. After that, only the demon's were having fun. His servants weren't enjoying themselves anymore and even Pluto who had a look of unease as he went to Sebastian and licked his face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they'd gotten back to the house, everyone remained silent. Fearful to bring up the incident. Sebastian had calmed down after a while. And Ciel felt guilty about not consoling him. Before they reached the door, Bard grabbed Sebastian by his wrist. "Hey...you gonna be okay?"

Sebastian didn't reply to him, only kept his head down towards the ground.

Sebastian's family didn't stop walking into the house however. Though Ciel thought they'd be the first to say something, they didn't. Once they were inside, Ciel walked before Sebastian. "Sebastian." he whispered.

That's when the strength from Sebastian's legs gave way, and he again collasped to his knees again. This time Ciel caught him around his shoulders, hugging him. Sebastian hugged back and buried his face in his chest. "I....I don't want this." he murmered, allowing the tears to fall again. "I don't want to rule." he finished off, crying. The others hugged him as well. Even Bard, who'd norminally keep such sentiments to himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And now the cliffhanger! *dodges sharp pointy objects being thrown at her* I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But I swear i'm working on it. Even Kigeki and Fated Encounter (Vampire Hunter D fiction), as well as a couple of other's i've been working on but haven't posted yet due to not wanting to shove too many unfinished fics on my page at once. XD _

_I also want to thank everyone who's pointed out my crappy grammer (No seriously I have crappy grammer), it's much appreciated and I hope you will continue to do so as I really need it xD. And I also wanna thank everyone who's been very supportive as well. You all pwn! =3_


	11. Signs of Change

Unexpected Arrivals11

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji I wouldn't be writting fanfics about it. I do own the characters that are not apart of the anime and manga._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days after the incident the air seemed to clear in the manor. Though it was very obvious change had occured.

"Sebastian!" his mother shouted at him as he was arranging flowers in a vase. She looked upset and annoyed.

"Yes mother?" he asked in surprise as he wasn't expecting her to be up so early in the morning. He hadn't even gotten Ciel up yet due to he had a little time to get some cleaning done.

"How many times have I told you perfection is the only thing your allowed to do?!" she bantered at him.

Unfortunately Sebastian had no idea what she was talking about since it was so early. "Huh?"

"Don't huh me! I don't find it very difficult for someone to practice the piano in the morning." she said as she grabbed his arm. Dragging him to the room Ciel practiced the violin. Inside was a brand new grand piano. She shoved him on the bench, making him sit.

"But I have to wake the young master up or..." he was cut off.

She put her face close to his. "Are you arguing with your mother?" she snided with her hands on her hips.

"Ah.....no." he said fearing upsetting her further, and faced the keys on the piano. Very timid of it, as his favorite instrument was the violin. Which was why he mad Ciel learn it, and they had no other instruments. Atleast until his mother ordered the grand piano.

"Very good, now play something for the early morning, Mozart or Bach would be nice. Or perhaps Beethoven." she ordered as she took a seat on the sofa. "You are to play until i'm satisfied."

For a moment he stared at the piano, then turned to her again. "Ummm..."

She sighed in annoyance, "What is it now?!"

He gave her a very pitiful face, "I..really should be preparing for the day. Why not have this session after breakfast?" he tried. Already it was feeling like a long day. Only today someone was going to be mad at him, either his mother or Ciel. He didn't like either option.

She pounded her fist on the coffee table before her, nearly breaking it. "I said play! I don't care what you should be doing. I am your mother and you will do as I say!"

He jumped when she hit the table, facing the piano again immediately and began to play almost as if he hadn't made a suggestion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later Ciel yawned as he awoke and sat up. Looking around the room he saw the curtains were still drawn, so he thought he'd just woken up abit earlier than when Sebastian woke him. Lying in bed for a few moments he got tired of waiting and got up. After awkwardly getting dressed, he left his room and looked at the grandfather clock in the hall. He blinked several times to make sure he'd read it right. "10 am?!" he shouted then ran down the hall. He was to have a meeting in his study with an expected guest at 10. Because he hadn't been awoken on time he was running late. He saw Maylene running towards him.

"Young master! Your guest has arrived!" she said hastily before tripping right before him.

Even as he ran down the hall, "Maylene find Sebastian! I want to know why I wasn't woken up this morning!" he shouted, leaving her where she'd fallen. Opening the door to his study, Ciel panted as he looked at his guest.

"Oh my Earl Phantomhive..you look a wreck, did something happen?" his guest asked, shocked that Ciel looked so out of sorts.

Ciel smiled, embarrassed at his appearance. "You could say that."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sit up straight!" his mother ordered for the 3rd time. Apparently sitting at almost a 90 degree angle wasn't enough for his mother. So Sebastian's lower back was starting to strain and build pressure from sitting like that for almost 6 hours. "How many times do I have to tell you to glide your fingers over the keys?!" she bantered again. Though if his fingers glided the keys anymore the wind made from his hands might remove the keys from the piano itself. "Show some emotion in your playing!" she ordered. This continued during the whole time.

The first piece he'd picked was apparently, too easy, as his mother put it. So she made him pick another, and another until she was satisfied with the song choice. Then she made him work on his stature, and movement. His hands were sore as after 20 minutes she decided using a riders crop to hit his hands every time he made a mistake. But this wasn't an ordinary rider's crop. No siree it was a demon's riders crop, thus it actually left a mark. Especially since his mother hit his hands, hard. He could already feel his hands going numb and spasim from the pain. Each hit was like millions of needles hitting his hands or having frostbite. Though he'd rather that at this point. He'd unfortunately made what his mother deemed another mistake and he got his hands hit again.

"Is that how you play Travoisky?! You do his work no justice!" she said as he pointed the crop at him. "Play it again!"

With shakey hands he placed them over the keys again. The door opened quickly, and though he was surprised, he didn't dare to stop in his playing.

Ciel glared at the occupants in the room. "Sebastian! Why didn't you wake me this morning?!" he shouted, oblivious to the current situation.

"Silence human! Your ruining his lesson!" Sebastian's mother ordered, giving her own glare at Ciel.

Thats when he realized Sebastians gloves had tints of red on them, and he looked physically strained. But he still didn't stop in his playing. But his hands hurt so much, that he'd actually hit a wrong note by accident. Realizing this Sebastian stopped immediately, his hands hovering over the keys as he shook. Almost as if he was waiting for the rider's crop to come down on him again. When it didn't come, he slowly looked at his mother. She looked at him with venom and disgust. He started trembling. He knew what it meant to make such a mistake. His mother did not tolerate hitting the wrong note, not even if his fingers were broken. He could be near dying and his mother would still not tolerate it.

The silence grew to a suffocating level. Even Ciel didn't know what to say. Sebastian had never made such a simple mistake when playing an instrument before. But of course, Sebastian's hands weren't wounded either.

"Do you think my request is hard?" she asked, still glaring down at him. His mouth moved like he was trying to speak, but nothing came. "Is the lesson too hard for you?" she continued, tapping the crop in her palm. "I believe i've been very lenient....Do you want to bring shame to the family? Must I constantly take your imperfection with me everywhere I go?!"

"I'm sorry.....i'm sorry." Sebastian chanted frightened by his mothers actions.

"Why must you make everything so difficult?!" she shouted, "Play it again!" she then ordered.

He immediately when back to playing, hitting each key properly and accurately. In the perfect stance that she'd yelled at him contantly. When he finished, Ciel was filled with amazement. To him it was beautiful, elegant. Even the greatest piano players couldn't compare to his playing. But apparently it wasn't enough for Sebastian's mother.

"What was that?" she asked in a low voice.

"Ah..it..was.." Sebastian tried, he couldn't take it anymore. So he was breaking down from the mental stress she was putting him through.

She shoved him abit on the bench, sitting next to him. "This is how you play!" she shouted, then started playing the tune, the exact same way Sebastian played it, each note was the same as he'd hit it. If Ciel hadn't been watching he wouldn't of known it was two different people who'd played the song. When she finished, she slammed the key cover down. "The lesson is over for today. Reflect on your poor skills." she said before leaving the room in a huff.

After she left, Sebastian sat on the bench hunched over, almost as if he were defeated or a broken doll. His arms hung limply at his sides as his gaze didn't leave the cover to the piano keys before him.

Anything Ciel was upset about left him. He walked over and picked up Sebastian's hand, gently removing the glove. He grimced when he saw his hand. It was almost completely bruised with a few cuts here and there. Ciel then looked at his face, awaiting to see if tears would fall. But none did. "Sebastian...I thought your playing was magificant." he said as he massaged Sebastian's hand in an attempt to ease the pain. And he couldn't help but think his wrist had finally healed and the bandages removed just a day before.

Sebastian just continued to stare blankly ahead of himself, "Ah...." he mumbled.

"Don't forget you said you wouldn't listen to her anymore."

".....Ah...."

Ciel just looked at him, "Sebastian, i'm really a woman and I want to have your baby." he said with a straight face. Causing Sebastian to actually blink and look at him like he was the stupidest person in the world.

"What?"

"Oh you were listening to me." he giggled. Thinking of how Sebastian had once done the same thing to him.

"Of course I was listening, I was just thinking." he said as he took his hand from Ciel's and lifted the key cover.

"Sebastian, I think that's enough playing for today." Ciel said as he reclosed it. "Let's get your hands in some ice water."

Sighing softly, "Okay." he replied, too tired to argue.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tsk!" Sebastian emitted once his hands hit the cool water. But then it turned to soothing, taking the ache away. Once again they were in Ciel's room, mainly due to Ciel not wanting the others to see the contract. Ciel got the first aid kit and was looking at the contents.

"I don't even know what more than half of this stuff is for!" he whined. Picking up some burning ointment. "Is this for cuts?!" he asked holding the tube up in frustration.

"Young master, my hands will be fine after a good soak." he smiled as Ciel grabbed another bottle from the kit.

"No, we can't have you constantly bleeding through your gloves." he muttered as he picked up another bottle and read it's label. "Finally! Something for cuts!"

Sebastian tried flexing his fingers in the bowl of water, they hurt agonizingly. He couldn't remember the last time his hands had hurt so much. The water was even tinged a light pink, from the light amount of blood that came from the cut.

"Give me you hand." Ciel ordered as he sat besided him holding the jar of cream, a cotton swab and some bandages.

"Young master I assure you it's not necessary." he smiled, but Ciel grabbed on of his hands anyway and put abit too much of the cream on to his cuts. Making him wince as he felt the cream burn any bacteria that could create an infection into nothing. By the time Ciel was done, his hands were fully bandaged. Each finger wrapped individually like he had gloves made of bandages. That were really poor quality. Sebastian stared at the poor work his master did.

"Stop staring at them!!" Ciel shouted in embarasment. He knew he'd done a horrible job. But it was the thought that counts right?

"Ah, it seems we'll need to have a lesson in basic bandaging." he said as he tried to pic up the bowl of water. It got slightly greasy from the cream damping through the bandages.

Ciel just fumed as Sebastian cleaned up the mess. "Ah...you even got some medicine on the carpet."

"Shut up!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MY POOR BABY!!" Julious shouted as he glomped Sebastian. "Oh look at your hands! There wounded!.....Who did the bandaging a dog?" he commented, looking at the poor work with disgust. Then proceeded to fix them properly.

Micheal and Adrian were wailing in the corner, "Wahhh! Our brother was wounded by the beast!!"

"The beast?" Ciel raise a brow.

"Heh...that's what they call my mother." Sebastian smirked, "They've been calling her that since I can remember."

Ciel started giggling, he thought it was a funny thought, thus he had an image of Sebastian's mother with goat horns, sharps teeth and claws, and a snakes tongue.

Sebastian looked at his now rebandaged hands, flexing his fingers to test it. And received a hug from his father. "Much better isn't it?" Julious asked as he rubbed his cheek against Sebastians.

"Ah." he replied as he kept flexing his fingers. They were easier to move now with proper bandaging.

"Well excuse me!!" Ciel shouted. Then gawked when Julious licked Sebastian on the cheek.

"Guuuhhh, eewwww!!" Sebastian pushed his father away, rubbing his cheek. "That's disgusting!"

Julious looked disappointed, "But I always did that to you when you were small." he pouted.

"It was disgusting then too." he replied, as his father rehugged him.

"But I love you!!" he whined as he clung to Sebastian like a second skin.

Sebastian tried to shove his father off, but to no avail, "As you've said a million times! Let go!!"

Julious just smirked, which reminded Ciel of Sebastian's own smirk. He grabbed his wrist and put his face close to the point where Sebastian could feel his breath on his face. "Ah, but my dear sweet son, you realize...soon your time grows near...even if I can't see you without an approval first. Unlike your Uncle Ciel...i'll still have the chance to see you..always." he whispered, which gave Sebastian a chill down his spine. And the room got deathly silent.

Sebastian had never seen his father act so demon like towards him in his life. He stood there stunned, even as his father let him go and pulled away.

"Sebastian! How long do you intend to stand there and do nothing?!" Came his mother's voice, which broke him from his trance. "Hurry up and prepare a bath for me!" she barked.

"Ah...yes!" he replied and ran out of the room in a hurry, completely forgetting about Ciel.

Sebastian's mother looked at Julious with even more disgust than she'd looked at Sebastian with. He just smiled and toyed with his hair. "Oh....is her highness upset at me?"

"You know very well that I am. You're disgusting supporting father."

"Ah, but as his right hand man, is it not my duty?" he replied. Making Ciel see him in a new light. It was almost like Julious was using the situation to his advantage. Amongst noble families it happened often, but he didn't think it happened to demon nobles as well.

Micheal and Adrian just stood by their father. Their very postures giving off the aura that they were in support of their father's wishes.

Ciel didn't like the feeling for one bit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It'd taken a few hours, but Ciel had finally found Sebastian. He was in the garden over watering some plants. It was like ever since Julious had stated those words, Sebastian had become drained of energy. Even when he served him the day's snack, he'd nearly nodded off as he was pouring tea. Once he'd realized his mistake he just left the room, forcing Ciel to hunt him down to find out what was going on. "Oie! Sebastian!"

But Sebastian didn't make a move. He just held the hose as the water kept pumelling what was left of the poor flower in front of him. He was facing forward as if he was in a daze and nothing was before him.

Grabbing him at the elbow, Ciel wasn't prepared for the sudden reaction. Sebastian was surprised and turned quickly, turning the hose in the same direction and completely soaked Ciel to the bone. "Eh?! Young master!...You surprised me.." he said as he moved the hose away.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" Ciel shouted as he moved his damped locks out of his face.

"Forgive me, I seem to be abit under the weather." he bowed, the hose dropping from his grasp.

"It seems after what your father said you've been under the weather." he replied as he rung out the edge of his coat.

Sebastian took a few deep breaths before standing straight. "Ah...it seems that's when it..star...edd.." he said before collasping in to the puddle of water.

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted as he checked his temperature, he was burning up. Sebastian never got fevers, he could stand outside in a blizzard and still come out like it was nothing. "Sebastian..what's going on?!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian laid in his bed after getting a change of clothes. After several minutes after he'd collasped, he'd awoken again and got up on shakey legs. As determined as he was to claim he was fine, Ciel ordered him to bed and gave him the rest of the day off. What he didn't notice was his father was by his door smiling as he leaned against the wall.

"The first sign has shown itself huh? And I wanted so much to have abit longer...oh well...it's not his time just yet..not quite yet." he smirked, then walked away before Sebastian could notice him. As he walked he saw Sebastian's mother, she stood in the center of the hall as she awaited him to get closer. He started walking past her.

"How dare you." she spoke in a low voice. Which made him stop walking, but he didn't turn around. "I thought you more than anyone would prevent this from happening."

Smiling Julious's face expressed that of a very cocky person. "Oh? You want me to go against our king?"

"I thought you loved him more than your loyalty to my father."

"But of course I do. But as a parent wouldn't I want what's best for my own child? The child you abandoned. Who cried when you were gone. Who you allowed to believe you were dead."

"Hate me if you wish, but don't allow this out of spite towards me."

"Spite or not, you know as well as I do it's going to happen either way. Especially since you've...experience."

Gritting her teeth, "Keep such information to yourself demon."

That's when Julious turned around with a smile that showed he'd clearly one this battle of words. "Oh? I never knew such experience made you feel humiliated."

"You know i'm right...if you won't do this for me...do it for him.....go as far as doing it for your own sake...but don't...let it happen."

"A demon's loyalty lies with it's master." he said before proceeding to walk towards his room. Leaving her in the hall alone.

"But even the master...can't have everything." she whispered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hello all, I wanted to get this chapter out before school started, though I didn't want to leave anyone with a cliff hanger. I'll try to get the next chapter out if I can since i've still got a week to go. Either that or of Kigeki which i'm working on._

_Btw, I am aware that the characters are abit ooc, but they are for the plot. And if anyone reads doujishi, or some of the stuff Toboso has made outside of the Kuroshitsuji storyline, you see that they are abit ooc._

_I hope people will comment and critique properly over the story. Not that trying to make it like i'm trying to be Toboso. I'm not Toboso._


	12. Time with Names

Unexpected Arrivals12

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji I wouldn't be writting fanfics about it. I do own the characters that are not apart of the anime and manga._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

It'd taken several days but Sebastian was finally seemingly better. But as an insurance Ciel lessened his duties. He'd gotten very scared when he'd seen him collasped. It reminded him of when his mother had gotten sick. And much of when he'd gotten sick as well. Apart of him was starting to appreciate Sebastian's mother. As cold as she seemed, she did show that she cared for Sebastian. Unfortunately she seemed to ignore his request for her to take it abit easier on Sebastian's "training." So within the two days that he'd been better. He'd come out with some more bruises and cuts. But nothing serious. Tanaka had even taken to make sure he was getting enough rest. Especially since Sebastian was stubborn.

Currently he was with Ciel in his study, sitting in a chair while Tanaka put a bandage on his latest cut on his forehead. It was received by his mother for his supposed sloppy handwritting.

"Isn't there a way I can just kick her out?" Ciel asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

"No." Sebastian replied as if he were bored. Tanaka started taking his temperature. It'd become a daily ritual to check it in case he had a fever he was ignoring.

"A light fever, but nothing serious." Tanaka stated as he took out a bottle of some medicine and a rather large spoon. Once it was filled he held it to Sebastian's mouth.

Sebastian stared at it waringly. He'd never taken medicine before. "What......is that?"

"It'll make you nice and healthy. It's good for you." Tanaka replied, as he was a very patient person.

Sebastian stared at the purple substance in the spoon and turned his head as if he was denying it access to his mouth.

"Now, now. I'll have you know I take this everyday to keep me healthy."

"No thank...geewwww!!!" he was cut off as the spoon was shoved in his mouth. It was pulled out after, empty of its contents. Sebastian looked disgusted, but he'd obviously hadn't swallowed the liquid.

"Swallow."

Sebastian shook his head.

"Swallow."

"Hmmm nummm." Sebastian responded as he looked for something to spit in.

Micheal came barging into the room making everyone jump in the room in surprise. "Sebastian!!" He glomped his younger brother immediately.

"Oh my god I swallowed it!" Sebastian shreeked and gagged. He held his throat as the liquid went down slowly though his esphogus. It was thicker than syrup, and tasted like tar all the way down.

Micheal looked at him confused. Since he didn't know about the medicine, he didn't know what was going on.

Ciel stiffled a laugh from Sebastian's reaction. Though apart of him pitied him since he too had experience Tanaka's special tonic.

"Hmmmm." Micheal hummed as he placed his forehead against Sebastian's. "Your a tad warm today....are you sure your okay?"

".....I think i'm dying..." Sebastian whined after.

"Stop whining it wasn't that bad." Ciel stated after he'd managed to calm himself down.

"...No it was worse." he gagged again. Completely ignoring his brother who remained attached to him.

Micheal gave Ciel an evil look. "Make him go to bed you disgusting brat! He's got a fever!"

"Tanaka said it wasn't serious." he replied, though he wondered if maybe he should consider it before another reinactment of collaspe happened.

Micheal just kept glaring at him and hugged Sebastian tighter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After much prying, he'd finally gotten his brother off and went about the manor cleaning various things. A few times he felt dizzy and sat for abit and when it passed he'd continue in his work. He looked at his watch. "I'm 10 minutes behind schedule." he muttered. "I'd better get an early start on lunch so it'll be done on time."

As he walked towards the kitchen his mother came into view. Almost like she'd been waiting. "...you took long enough." She stated in annoyance.

Panting abit, "I'm...sorry.....were you...waiting for me?" he managed a smile after.

As unexpected as it was, she swiftly grabbed him into a hug. Surprising him out of his wits. But it seemed she was looking for something as she started rubbing at his back. She stopped where his shoulder blades laid. "Hmmm." was all the sound she made. But it was in a thinking tone.

Sebastian stood very still since he wasn't sure what his mother was doing or what she would do if he'd moved even a single finger.

Though Sebastian couldn't see it, and it wasn't very noticeable to the naked eye, she glared at his back. Why it was abit uncertain. But she obviously knew something was there. "Your hot." she muttered.

"I'm just abit under the weather mother. I'll be fine." he said as she still held him.

She slowly released him. "Get to bed."

"I'm fine." he looked to the floor.

"I said get to bed!" she shouted, making him jump abit. He looked as though he were about to say something, but then turned towards the servants quarters.

She watched as he closed the door behind him. ".....I need to do something..." she whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julious knelt before the mirror in the room he was in. "My lord, is everything well?"

"Indeed." Lucifer replied. "How is my grandson?"

"It seems time is drawing ever so closely."

"I can't wait. I'll try to finish my work quickly so that I may return."

"You mustn't strain yourself my lord, I know he has put bindings on you to make it difficult to come to the human realm. If need be i'll take my son and bring him to you."

".......That's not necessary." Lucifer stated as his image faded away.

Julious stayed where he was abit longer. "....But.....I want to hold him..one last time before you take him." his whispered longingly.

"Father?" Adrian's voice came through the silence, before he appeared behind him.

"What Adrian?"

Adrian was taken abit back by his father's question. He'd never done that before. "Ummm..Sebastian's temperture has gone up."

"....I see." he replied then got up. "Bring him to this room then." he ordered as he walked into the bathroom.

"Yes...father."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Micheal watched as his brother slept in his bed. Taking a damp towel he dabbed his head to remove the sweat from his face. He now laid on the bed their father had been using during their stay. So it was uncertain if he knew he'd been moved. He too had felt his fathers harsh tone like never before. But he knew that their father still loved them. He was just hurting like no one had ever hurt before. He touched his cheek softly.

"Please let it take abit longer." he whispered to the sleeping Sebastian. He was obviously in pain as he trembled beneath the sheets. "Please just abit longer."

Adrian was sitting on the otherside holding Uri, whom also seemed abit worried over what was going on. He whimpered in Adrian's arms as he was being petted. "It's pointless to hope for more time."

"Ah.." he replied, as the saying went to the gates of hell. Abandon all ye hope here. "But...it seems abit comforting to say it."

"It doesn't matter...nothing matters anymore. Once it's done, it's done. That's all there is to it."

"...Do you think maybe...we're wrong?"

"Huh?" Adrian turned looking at his elder brother with shock. "What are you talking about?!"

"It's just...she's putting and effort into it...while we're just taking it."

"Effort? She just doesn't want another member to sit on the throne."

"I don't see how that would make much difference. Her place is set in stone anyway."

"True.." he dabbed at his forhead again and pulled the sheets closer to his chin. "But...maybe..what she wants is better for everyone?"

"Pft..you've been around humans too much. Your growing soft brother."

"........." he looked to Adrian's back. 'Maybe, but I know you don't want to loose our baby brother either.' he thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ciel finished his work for the day, and though he thought it was unusual to be served a meal from Sebastian's father, it was actually very delicious. He was wary at first thinking it was poisoned. But he figured since he was apart of the family that Julious wouldn't do it with Sebastian in the house.

"Where's Sebastian?" he asked breaking the awkward silence between himself and the elder demon.

"None of your business human." he spat back. "Be grateful I was kind enough to feed you."

"Hey! Sebastian is my butler and I have a right to know where he is!" he shot back as he slammed his hands to his desk.

"You don't need to know."

"Tsk." he clicked his tongue and walked out of his office. He was sure that in the least he was in the manor. Otherwise Julious wouldn't still be at the house.

He walked down the hall and came across Sebastian's mother who was walking towards him. He shuddered when he saw her. To him she truly lived up to the name demon. She was ruthless, even to her own child. But he still wondered if maybe she loved him most. As her past actions stated as such.

"Human." she stated stopping before him.

"I have a name it's Ciel!" he shouted back at her.

"I hate to ask a creature as lowly as yourself but your the one who holds the contract to him."

"Huh?"

"Are you stupid? I'm asking for a favor. Be honored that i'm asking a lowly creature as yourself."

"What do you want?" he asked with venom.

"I want you to stay by his side. Don't leave him alone with Julious." she stated clearly to the point where the wind grew silent.

"..But I don't even know where he is." he looked to the floor. Almost as if he were embarassed.

"....He's in Julious's room." she replied softly. Then turned and walked away like she hadn't even seen him.

Ciel blinked in surprised that she'd told him so easily. She obviously really didn't want Sebastian to be alone with Julious, otherwise she probably wouldn't of told him. Dashing to the room where they slept or atleast stayed at night. Ciel swung open the door with a slam. He was shocked at what he saw.

Sebastian was in the bed panting heavily like he was ill, and sweating profusely. Micheal was holding his right hand looking at him worried. Adrian had jumped up from his seat at the sudden entrance from the Earl.

"What are you doing here?!" he shouted as Uri jumped to the bed and licked Sebastian's face. He whimpered as he laid beside his head.

"Sebastian! What are you doing to him?!" he shouted as he ran to the otherside of the bed. "Sebastian! Sebastian! Wake up!"

"Get out!!" Adrian shouted as he made a grab for him. But a glare from Micheal seemed to thwart him. "...What...what are you doing?! Father said to keep him away?!"

Micheal looked to Ciel in urgency. "Please, you have to help! His time is growing near...Don't...don't let him get taken away..." he started crying. "Don't let them take my little brother away!!" he shouted. "I don't want to loose him. I don't want him to take the throne of hell! I just want him to stay at home! Or even here! Just don't let them take him away!"

"But..what can I do?" Ciel responded. He didn't know. He didn't have magical powers. He wasn't a demon of any sort.

"But you have a contract." Micheal stated.

'My contract?' he thought. "How would that..?" he started but then Sebastian started screaming. "Sebastian!"

He turned over to his stomach as he was in pain.

"Sebastian! What's wrong?!" he panicked. But then something was starting to sprout from his back. It looked as though it was throbbing and kept trying to rip out until it did. In a bloody spray two magifient black wings came bursting from his back. Sebastian screamed in agonizing pain. Almost as if he were being murdered. He collasped to the bed and whimpered even as everyone was surrounding him.

Ciel was in shock. Complete utter shock. Since he was so close, he'd been sprayed with Sebastian's blood. Trembling he touched a limp wing and it came up completely covered in blood. "Se...sebas..tian.." he mumbled. He'd never seen so much blood in his life. "He...he's hurt!" He shouted. Looking around the room frantically and grabbed the sheets to wipe at the bloodied wings. "Help him!" he shouted at Sebastian's brothers. But they stood idly by, doing nothing. "Don't just stand there! He's bleeding!"

"He's not bleeding human. His feathers are just covered in his blood since they were in his body." Adrian responded. They too were covered in Sebastian's blood.

"It's not over yet..." Micheal whispered as he pointed to Sebastian.

Ciel looked at his back. There were two other protrutions abit lower from the wings that'd just sprouted. "What...what is this?!"

"Lucifer's family line have more than two wings. Since he's only half of Lucifer's line, he'll probably only have two sets of wings." Adrian stated.

"Two sets?...Four wings?..." he repeated. It meant Sebastian's pain..wasn't over.

"Very good human...it seems my son taught you basic math skills." Julious appeared at the edge of the bed. He leaned over Sebastian as he lovingly ran a hand over a wing. Not caring that it was covered in blood. "We'll have to clean him before hand. But we might as well wait for the final set....so magificent his wings...even more beautiful than my own." he whispered.

"You bastard!!" Ciel spat.

"Hmph...I wouldn't expect a human to understand. Human's never understand. How can they..your life span is like a mere second to us demons."

"Where are my other servants?!" he shouted, surely they'd of heard Sebastian's scream. They should of come running by now. Even if it meant seeing the gruesome scene.

"Don't worry. They are merely sleeping. I couldn't have them interfering with anything. Of course I can't put you to sleep because of your contract. No matter your only a child. A babe really. It's not like your capable of doing anything on your own."

"..I can understand this is a natural thing for your family line. But why are you letting him get taken away?! Don't you love him?!"

He was promptly slapped across the face. "How dare you speak to me with such arrogance?! I love him more than anything! I'd die for him! I'd die for all my children!"

Ciel, though his cheek stun with pain and tear welled in his eyes he looked at Julious defiantly, "If you love him so much. Then why are you giving him up?"

Julious actually looked stunned. How could a mere human understand a demons thinking? "Hold....your.....tongue..." he said with venom as he glared at Ciel with distaste. Reminding Ciel of how much Julious really hated humans.

But he stood strong. Even though he was scared, and knew he was being a fool for standing up to a demon who could easily turn in him to his next supper. "No! I won't! Even if your going to give in! I'm not going to sit by and let him get taken away! I have a contract with Sebastian! And only I can void it!!" he hugged him. Sebastian unknowningly snuggling his face into Ciel's chest. 'Where's his mother? Why isn't she coming?' he thought. Surely she'd side with him even if he was a human, to protect him right? Any mother would wouldn't they?

"It seems you've noticed. Sort of." Julious smirked evilly. "She can't come in. Not with the barrier in place to keep her out."

'Barrier?!' he thought. No wonder she asked him to stay with him. She couldn't even get into the room, much less protect her child. "How?.."

"Luckily for me you don't know her name, otherwise she'd get through. Barriers are such a pain. They only work so much. But since she is his mother they share the same blood. Sebastian can't get out. And she can't get in. Only her name is the key to allow her in."

"Her name?" he sat stunned. Of course. Not once, even during the duration of her stay had she ever stated her name. Even the noblest of nobles stated their name in ones home. But she hadn't stated it at all.

"Do you know why she's never stated her name?" he smirked evilly. "Even my own sons don't know her true name. Not even..Sebastian." He leaned over Ciel to the point where he could feel his breath on his cheek. "Because it is fear." he stated. "Her greatest fear is that her own child will see her for what she really is...even I have never seen her true form. Or know her name. Interesting isn't it? Being married once to someone whom you don't even know their name to."

"But...you still loved her..it didn't matter." Ciel lowered his head.

"How wise for something so young." he whispered in Ciel's ear. He stepped back, "I'll give you once chance, just to be fair. As you are a human. Let's see how smart you really are shall we?"

Ciel looked at Julious with distain.

"If you win, obviously his mother will get through the barrier. But if not. Well. I think you should void your contract just to be fair. How about it? Of course even if you don't accept I guess you lose either way. But atleast this way. You get a single chance."

"..I have no real choice. What is your game?"

"It's simple, and i've told you before. You just need to say her name for her to enter the barrier. Think carefully now. Cause you only get one shot."

Ciel looked down at Sebastian in deep thought. 'A demon's game. A game where it can help me, or kill me.' he thought. 'Lucifer had many children, and most were female.' he kept thinking. 'How can I think of the name to a single one when there's so many?' and worst off for him. Was that some of thing names coming to his mind might not even be his daughters at all. Lucifer had nieces as well.

"If your at a loss you can always just say your goodbyes now."

"Shut up! I'm thinking okay!"

"Don't hurt yourself, I know your small brain can't handle it."

Ciel kept thinking in urgency. He tried to think of her mannerisms, but realized that wouldn't help him in the slightest. But then it dawned on him. Even to the point where he'd had a lecture on it from Sebastian before.

_"Young master the bible is actually a great history book."_

_"I know that stupid!"_

_Sebastian snickered abit, "But do you know why?"_

_"So god's voice can be learned without his voice?" he tried. Sebastian shook in head. "This is stupid! Why is a demon even talking about the bible anyway?!"_

_Sebastian fingered the book almost in a loving manner, "Truthfully young master...it's my favorite book."_

_"What?! That's crazy? How can the bible be the favorite book of a demon?" he scoffed._

_Silence hit the room for a moment. Sebastian had turned completely serious, "It's my favorite because..." He turned to his master with a true smile on his face. "my mother's name is there."_

Then the memory faded before his eyes. "Of course.." he whispered. Making Julious give him an awkward look. "Sebastian knew it all along.."

"What are you talking about human? Have your broken your brain already?" he narrowed his eyes. Micheal and Adrian were abit confused as well. Staring at him in wonderment.

Ciel smirked at Julious. He couldn't believe he'd been so foolish to claim he never knew her name. All humans truthfully knew her name. The only thing was, they didn't realize it was a name. "Your such a fool Julious, thinking Sebastian of all your children wouldn't know his own mother's name."

"Pft, well if your so smart say it then. The barrier will show us if your right."

Ciel opened his mouth, " It's " he stated as his lips moved, silence as he spoke her name. Julious's eyes, grew wide with shock as the name was stated.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_OMG I MADE IT!! I MADE MY GOAL!! *pats herself on the back!" Thank you work for giving me nothing better to do than to work on my fics! XD And do homework...XD Lol. It's actually 2 am now. Approximately 2 hours after I finished chapter 13 for Kigeki. Chapter 13 of Kigeki was mostly finished so it only took me an hour to type it up. Though by the time they get posted, it'll have been a good 8 hours passing by the time they are up._

_Now before anyone says, "YOU DIDN'T PUT HER NAME YOU IDIOT! WHAT'S WITH THE BLANKS! *wacks me on the head with a pan*". That's intentional. He said her name, but you couldn't hear it. =3 I know i'm evil. No I didn't do that for lack of a name. I do have a name for her. Which you'll get to see in the next chapter after i'm done with the wedding and can actually type it up._

_I know i've said this before. But I really do appreciate all the reviews everyone has given me. Even the ones that seemed abit harsh, but were still valid because everyone is entitled to their own opinion. (Though I will admit i've had a few stupid ones that didn't even pertain to the story. ., yeah those went bye bye. Lol. But only the ones that didn't pertain to the story. Like, "Are you really Heero Yuy? Cause I know him and your not him." And yes..i've actually gotten that one before. *sweatdrop* _

_Anyway I better stop talking now before my AN ends up being longer than the story. Reviews and critique appreciated. =3 And you don't have to but if you feel like it you can guess her name and i'll give you a cookie if you get it right. Again no one is obligated to do this. Your hint. It's in the bible. *I wasn't joking when I put that* Later guys!_


	13. Truths

Unexpected Arrivals 13

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji I wouldn't be writting fanfics about it. I do own the characters that are not apart of the anime and manga._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ciel opened his mouth and uttered the name of the one who could truly and honestly help in the situation. The moment he said it it was like a gust of wind entered the room. Shattering the windows glass to nothing. After which the room grew dark, like darkness had enveloped the room, but anyone in the room could still be seen clearly almost as if they were surrounded in light.

"That took longer than I expected....Ciel Phantomhive." came a voice from the void. "But I must admit, you are very clever. It's no wonder my son works hard to obtain your soul." Soon after Sebastian's mother appeared as if she faded in from the dark and was standing idly by, a smirk on her face showing her demonic features as if she'd planned the worst kind of hell. Her smile was directed at Julious who stood staring infront of her in shock.

"How...can this be? Even I ... who was once your husband...how is it I was never told your name?" he clentched his fist and his face contorted to anger. "Tell me! Why did you honor a lowly human with your name!?"

"I did no such thing."

"Then how did he know!?"

She looked toward Sebastian who seemed to be floating on nothing, "Only one person knows my name, of course that's my father. It's forbidden for anyone to know my name as you should know."

"Forbidden?" Ciel whispered in shock. He didn't understand why it was so.

"My name is cursed, nothing more, nothing less. Though..." she looked to Ciel. Her face was angelic in it's features, almost as though she weren't a demon at all. "I do very much like the name you have given my child. If only you could name me." she sighed. Then the moment was gone and in an instant she was at Sebastian, shoving Ciel away like he was nothing.

"What are you doing?!" he shouted at her, the shove wasn't hard, but he was thrown a good ways away.

"If he doesn't have wings..then he cannot rule." was all she said, before she placed her hands over the small stubs where the second set of wings were growing, her eyes glowed red and like a shock wave from her hand it went into his back. Sebastian screamed in agony as the wings that had yet to come forth were shattered to dust in his body. When she removed her hands the stubs were gone, how she destroyed the wings without cutting through his flesh was something even Julious couldn't understand. But it was a skill that obviously only one of Lucifers line could accomplish.

"Sebastian!!" Ciel shouted as he tried to run back, but there was a wall preventing him from getting near. Another barrier.

"Stay back!" she ordered, "If you trust me then you'll stay back!" she didn't even bring herself to look at Ciel. Whether it was concentration or shame no one knew.

Julious however was not going to stand down. "You evil bitch! Stop it!!!!" he shouted as he threw himself into the barrier. Frantic with rage as he kept slicing at the barrier with his claws. He kept on and on even as his fingers bleed. "STOP IT!!! YOUR HURTING HIM! STOP IT NOW!!"

She picked Sebastian up gently and hugged him from behind, he trembled from the excessive pain his body was going through. "Moo...mother...please..please..stop.." he begged. She held him close, and strangely had tears flowing from her eyes.

She grabbed at his right wing, pressing her thumb toward the main bone at his back. "...Forgive me..." was her only reply as she pressed at the phone, a cracking sound echoing in the room as she started breaking the bone. But before she could rip it off she was hit, hard from out of nowhere, thrown back from the force. Causing her to let go. She got up in pain and growled.

Sebastian bent over as he panted hard, his eyes wide and mouth open in a silent scream. His right wing was now limp as the bone had been broken, but only enough to render it useless.

During that time an angered firely explosion happened, destroying the dark like it hadn't even been there. Now they were back in the room they had been in, but part of the wall where the windows were no longer existed, there stood Lucifer himself. Enraged. "How dare you defy me." he spoke low. "How dare you even put your hands on our next heir." he muttered as he walked over to Sebastian and checked his wing. "So that was your plan. I will admit you might of prevented his coming, but luckily there is still time to remedy the matter." he stated as he picked up him, careful of his broken wing.

"Come back!" he shouted in panic, though it confused Ciel. Wasn't this what he wanted? For Sebastian to become a ruler of hell?

Sebastian's mother got up on shakey legs and coughed up blood. "You bastard....how dare you pretend you didn't want this to happen?!" she spat as she walked with much difficulty towards the opening in the wall.

"What are you going to do?" Ciel asked, he didn't know what to do.

"What does it look like...i'm getting him back. Before...he suffers the same fate as me..." she said as he collasped to her knees. Micheal went to her side.

"If there's anything I can do please tell me." he pleaded. "I'm sorry...i'm so sorry that I was actually following through with this. I...just wanted.." he started to cry.

"Crying won't fix anything." she got out, taking deep breaths for a moment, "I atleast gave us some time."

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked as he stood by her.

"I destroyed two of his wings and broke another. In order to rule hell..you must have atleast one set. Only....noble families have wings..." she clutched her belly. "Hopefully I broke his other wing enough where it can't be repaired...but....my father is clever...he'll find a way."

"Why?"

She looked at him in confusion though she was in pain.

Ciel looked to the floor, "Why is it so important that Sebastian become a ruler?"

Coughing abit she supported herself with one hand to the floor, "It's not really that my father wants him to rule."

Ciel abruptly looked at her.

She coughed a few more times, "In our world, you can only be with those of the same type of rank." she took a few more breaths. "He..." she coughed again, "He wants him to become a ruler because...he wants him to become his mate." she panted. Apparently the blow was harder than it seemed.

"His...mate...you mean?.."

She nodded. "My father...isn't against incest...he is Lucifer after all."

Ciel wanted to throw up, everything that they were going through was only because Lucifer was a sick person. How could he even think of his own grandchild in such a way. Didn't the fact that he was male even detur him? "So..when you said..fate.."

"Yes...my father had done to me what he wants to do with my child." she said as she got up, looking abit better.

"His own child?....Didn't your mother care?" Ciel couldn't believe anything said before him was true.

"I...don't technically have a mother."

Everyone gawked at her except for Julious who was on his knees looking to the floor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian laid on the soft bed as he clutched the pillow nearest to him. Pain was all he could focus on, even after his shirt, vest and coat were shredded off his body. Left only with his pants. It didn't matter, he wouldn't of been able to mend them to still be wearable. A doctor kept prodding his back as he inspected the damage his mother did.

"My lord i'm afraid there's nothing I can do for his second wings. There's nothing left to work with to recreate them."

Lucifer sat in a chair next to the bed. "What of his broken wing?"

The doctor hummed for a moment. He looked strange, like a goblin but abit taller. His skin was green, claws very long and brown. He pushed his glasses closer to his face, "I'll have to examine it more closely, but from what i've seen the bone is shattered, she did quite the job on it. I maybe able to repair it, but it'll take time. Even if I mend it however..he won't be able to fly with it. I'm afraid when she broke it she tore the ligaments completely."

"Flightless?"

"Unfortunately yes. But even so it should be enough to allow him to accompany you. I'm sure after surgery everything will be fine."

Lucifer looked as though he was pondering this for a moment, "I guess it is all we can do. How long til you can perform surgery?"

"I can start within the next few minutes, I just want to inspect his wing abit more."

"Please do..and make sure no one interferes."

"My lord if I may ask, what am I to do if he tries to leave?"

"He can't leave, i've seen to that much." he smiled and left the room. Walking down the hall of the palace of hell he smiled, 'I guess even with the circumstances he can always become my concubine. It matters not to me if he can rule or not.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No..mother?" Adrian stated. He was confused by her words.

"I've no time to explain this to you." She started to leave.

"Take me with you!" Ciel shouted.

"You'll just be in the way." she responded.

"Weren't you the ones who kept mentioning my contract? Obviously it means something to your kind!"

"It does, but I have no intention of protecting you to keep you alive."

"I'll do it." Micheal spoke up. Making Ciel look at him.

"Well then I guess it's all he'll need."

"I'll help too.." Adrian sheepishly said, "I don't know if it's human sementality, but...I want my baby brother back."

"What about Julious?" Ciel asked.

"Leave him, he's useless." she replied. She opened a portal which led them to her own room. It was red, in it's furnishings, almost like everything was made of blood. "He'll more than likely be in the medical area."

"What about Lucifer?" Adrian asked.

"By now he's started his own preparations." She replied as he walked into the hall like nothing was going on.

"So fast?" Ciel uttered.

"My father doesn't daddle when it comes to these things. There's also the concept that it's been a long time since a new ruler has come. That probably caused a rift to make things move faster."

"How are we going to stop this insanity?"

She raised a brow at Ciel, almost as if she was asking if he was serious, "We're in hell and what you call insanity is normal here." she opened a door hidden in the wall. "This should lead you directly to the medical area."

"Your not coming with us?" Adrian asked hesitantly.

"I've got my own things to take care of."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Struggled as he might he was no match for anyone in his weakened state. Demon nurses and doctors straped him down to the surgery table with little effort. Cuffed at his wrists, waist and ankles he was held tightly as he was laid on his belly. They'd even strapped his usuable wing down to keep him from knocking them away. Though it'd taken a few tries as he kept flapping it about to try to keep them at bay.

"Now, now your highness. We can't have you moving during surgery can we? I promise this will be the last pain you'll feel for a few days." the doctor assured.

Sebastian wasn't aware of his own grandfathers goal. He merely didn't want to feel anymore pain. He'd rather the wing stayed broken than to go through anymore trama though his body. Though this was a once in a lifetime occurance for his kind, he could honestly say he'd never want to go through it again. The fact that the doctor said for a few days hadn't clicked in his mind yet. A strange object was brought to his face, he twisted his face away to keep it away but it was soon strapped to his head and placed over his nose and mouth. It was like any noises he could make were dulled to a low level after it was put on.

"Now let us begin." the doctor stated as he brought a sharp claw to the area his mother had damaged.

Sebastian struggled even more and tried to free his usuable wing to atleast smack him away. It was like he could already foresee unending pain if the wound was touched. When the small cut was made, the doctor held a glowing orb beside it along with some material that was an ivory white. He pressed them to the opening he'd made and watched as the material broke down into various shapes and fitted themselves to the areas were missing bone was evident. Sebastian was screaming throughout the whole thing but due to the mask it was greatly dulled. Once that was completed the cut was closing as if to show the process was complete. This is how demons performed surgery, using archaic magic. But it didn't mean it hurt any less. Sebastian shook from the pain that he now felt in his body as the material fused together with his bone. A rather painful process. The doctor looked the area over and smiled at the results. But was scared out of his witts when a clawed hand came at his neck.

"Get away from my brother you disgusting creature." came Micheal's voice from behind him. Making the doctor scream out in fright and runaway as he was a coward.

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted as he came into the room after he'd seen the doctor leave. He'd gone unnoticed since the doctor was afraid.

"Young master?" he said shocked while in pain. He hadn't expected anyone to come, not even his master.

"What was that?" Ciel asked.

"Surgery, a rather rare procedure at that." Adrian responded as he started bandaging Sebastian's wing. He kept hissing in pain as it was done. "This should do for now."

"We should get out of here before Lucifer realizes we're here." Ciel responded. "Make a portal."

Adrian, Micheal and Sebastian all blinked at Ciel like he was a nut case. Adrian spoke up, "None of us can make portals to the human realm."

"What!?"

"Only Lucifer and Sebastian's mother can make portals like that at will." Micheal added.

"WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO THEN?!"

"There's only one portal to the human world. And it's in the throne room." Sebastian answered. Trembling abit from the pain that'd yet to go away.

"EH?!! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS?!"

"If you recall young master, that was how we left before."

Ciel gawked at how calmly they were acting about it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It'd taken abit of time, but they'd finally arrived at the doors to the throne room. Many of the demons in the castle knew of Adrian and Micheal thus feared them to great heights. Very few actually attacked them. Though after a certain point, Sebastian had collasped. His body unable to withstand anymore movement from the trama he'd endured. So Micheal carried him on his back. He whimpered as he was being carried as the pain still had not gone away.

"Where is she?" Ciel asked.

"I don't know, but we can't wait for her, Lucifer is away so now's our chance to get away." Micheal stated and dashed towards the gates of the portal. Adrian behind him carrying Ciel. They were almost near until Sebastian screamed when they got too close. Not only that but Micheal had felt like he couldn't move any further towards it. Even as Adrian ran past him for a second.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he came back to the two.

"I don't know." Micheal replied as he walked to the point where he couldn't go further. It seemed now he could do it just fine. Ciel went to Sebastian who was shaking on the floor.

"What happened?"

"It hurt so much when we got near the gate." he replied, clinging to his master as he felt he was about to collaspe.

"Which means he put a seal on him to keep him here." Micheal stated looking frustrated.

"A seal?"

"Basically...Sebastian can't leave." Adrian responded, but the sound of laughter boomed suddenly, causing them to face the throne. Lucifer had appeared out of no where.

"Of course I put a seal on him. Did you really think I would let my own grandchild go so easily?" he answered as he sat on his chair. "You were foolish to think i'd allow such a thing."

"You bastard." Ciel mumbled.

"I'll thank you all to return him to me now." he raised his hand and shot lighting at Micheal and Adrian, they'd jumped out of the way in time, but only by a hair's breath. "I'll allow you to live for his sake, but you won't go unpunished." he kept on until he'd finally hit them with bolts, shocking them to their knees. "And to think I had such high hopes for you two. No matter, my goal was my grandchild after all." he finally got up and walked to where Ciel and Sebastian were. He'd avoided using his power in their direction to keep from wounding Sebastian further. Ciel was just lucky he was in the same spot or he could of been hit as well. Once he'd gotten close to them he grabbed Ciel and tossed him to the side like he was no more than garbage.

"Young master!" he called out, but a chain formed about his neck and was bolted to the floor. He tugged on it desperately but to no avail.

"Wait right there for now. Once everything is done with these things i'll grant you my person alone." Lucifer looked down at him, smiling as Sebastian kept trying to free himself. It seemed even under intense pain Sebastian was trying to uphold the contract. This amused him so. He touched Sebastians working wing and admired it's softness and dark coloring for a brief moment. "Now then." he stated as he walked threateningly towards the others. He started forming his attack, a fireball that would do them great damage but not kill them, or atleast Micheal and Adrian anyway, Ciel wouldn't be so lucky if he was hit by it. Another intent by Lucifer, to kill the contractor.

He threw it with all his might towards them, they all shut their eyes for the impending impact, but none came. When they opened their eyes they were shocked. It was Julious, but when had he arrived? "Father?!" Adrian and Micheal shouted at the same time. Julious turned in pain and smiled.

"So I see you've betrayed me as well Julious."

"I was a fool to go along with your decision." he said in pain.

"Tsk, as a demon you should of felt honored that I choose him as my new mate."

"..But as a parent..I think I rather enjoy human thoughts on the subject honestly." he smiled, "After all there's nothing wrong with protecting one's child...I can see why she left me." he responded as an orb started glowing in his hand, once it got to the proper size he threw it at Ciel and his sons.

Adrian and Micheal were banging on the orb they were encased in, "Father what are you doing?! Let us out!" Adrian shouted.

"We can help you! Don't do this!" Micheal shouted as well.

Ciel tried pushing against it. "What is this thing?" he couldn't understand what was going on anymore.

Julious panted as he was still in abit of pain from the blow he took, "Don't worry...if nothing else..i'll atleast send Sebastian back." he responded, then swung his wings to cause a gust of air to throw the orb with them inside through the portal. After which he threw a red shard, making the color of the portal turn from white to red.

"You bastard." Lucifer growled. "You think doing that will stop me?"

Julious turned back to him, "if nothing else it'll keep you from the human world. which is where I intend to leave my children."

"You can die where you stand."

"I didn't intend on coming out of this alive."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as they were through the portal the orb shattered, allowing them freedom. They landing in the very room that Sebastian had been taken from, but the portal was still open. Quickly getting up Micheal and Adrian tried to jump back threw but were thrown back the minute they touched it.

"The hell?!" Adrian shouted.

"It seems father has blocked us from going back."

"What? You mean we can't go back?!" Ciel shouted then tried to go through himself but was met with the same result. "No!!"

"All we can do is wait now." Micheal stated, but he didn't like it either.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blow after blow, it seemed Lucifer was winning the battle agains't Julious. But he kept on. Not even stopping in his attacks. He was heavily wounded however, and it was obvious he wasn't going to last much longer. When the final blow was about to descend upon him he managed to up away. But due to his heavy wounds he became unable to move.

"I've won Julious." Lucifer announced. "Sorry you won't have the honor of living." he prepared to strike, but again he was thwarted, this time, by his own daughter. "I was wondering when you'd arrive."

"I had something I needed to get first." she stated bluntly. In her hand was a vial of some sort.

"Ah..do you intend to use that on me?"

"No..I intend to use it on my child."

"Your a fool...Sin."

"As are you...Lucifer."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Now I can only wonder how many people are going to wack me over the head with a frying pan. Lol. I was really surprised at how many reviews I got for the last chapter. I've never gotten over 10 reviews for one chapter before. So for me it was like, wow! I really appreciate it. =3 This chapter was abit hard to write mainly because when I was first writing it, I didn't like how it was flowing. It was cliched at first and I was like, no that's not good at all. So it took me a few tries to be satisfied._

_I wanna thank all those who attempted to guess her name, there were honestly some really good guesses. Others were just plain clever._

_I hope to continue to meet your expectations. Review and Critique appreciated. See ya in the next chapter._


	14. Victors, Baths, Avoidance

Unexpected Arrivals 14

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji I wouldn't be writting fanfics about it. I do own the characters that are not apart of the anime and manga._

* * *

Sebastian panted a few times before trying to tug on the chain again. Tried as he might he couldn't even get it to crack. He was too weak from everything that happened. Even has he tried he felt his body trying to heal itself from the trama that it endured. Everything in front of his vision was starting to swirve, making it known that he had another fever. Collasping to his knees he did his best not to passout. He looked over at his mother fighting Lucifer. To anyone watching it looked as though they were even. But he could clearly see she was barely holding out.

"See....Sebas...ti..an.." came Julious's voice. Making him look to his side. Seeing his father crawling towards him in agony.

"Father..." he said weakly.

Julious used what little strength he had to grab ahold of his hand. "Don't...worry..if anyone can stop this..it's her." he smiled.

"I don't even know what's going on." he put his free hand to his face. Trying to make everything stop it's movement.

Pulling himself to a sitting position, Julious held Sebastian in a loving embrace. "Forgive me for making a decision for you.." he trembled in pain.

* * *

Another dodge, and slash, Sin was having a hard time against her father. Even though she'd never been hit in her belly, she was in intense pain in her abdomine. "Not now..." she hissed in pain. Clutching her stomach tightly.

"Having problems my daughter?" Lucifer laughed. Mocking her even as she still fought against him.

"I'm just getting started." she rebelled. But then fell to her knees as she glowed a black hue. Screaming as she fought the transformation of her true form.

"It seems the elixar is wearing off finally." Lucifer stated. "Maybe now you'll fight me seriously."

"Nooo!!" She shouted. "Not..now!" tears in her eyes. As she tried to prevent her form from coming out.

"Yes..show your son your real form. I'm sure he'll love to know what his mother really looks like."

She screamed as her body contorted, her legs formed a serpents tail from her waist down. Her hair grew long and haggard as horns expelled from her scalp, her wings shot out from her back, showing her three sets of wings as blood sprayed forth. Fangs growing longer than they'd previously been, claws extending. Her upper torso nude but stayed that of a woman. She panted as her transformation finished. Then turned around in horror as she looked at Sebastian.

He was shocked at what he'd just seen. It was like at that moment his vision righted itself just so he could see that moment. Julious himself was shocked and let go without realizing it. But Sebastian trembled as he saw his mother as she truly was for the first time. It was the first time he'd even truly felt fear.

"Sebastian.." she mumbled as she reached for him even though he was so far away. Tears steaming down her face as she saw his fear. She never wanted him to see what she really was. She was nothing more than a monster to all those who saw her. And it was the real reason she'd abandoned him. To prevent him from seeing her hideous form. The elixar she'd used only worked for so long, and couldn't be used again until years later to hide her form.

"Yes Sebastian, see your mother for what she truly is." Lucifer mocked. "She truly lives up to her name don't you think?" he laughed.

"Sebastian.." she weaped.

"Mo..mother." he said in a low whisper. Still shaking as he looked at her. Try as he might he couldn't shake his fear of her. But he kept telling himself that she was still his mother. He reached for her, in an attempt to ignore his fear. "Mother!!"

Her eyes widened as she saw him reach for her.

"Oh? What a loving child you have I dare say my daughter. Even I can say you have a face only a mother could love. But then i'm your mother aren't I?" He mocked again. Then swipped at her. Slicing at her arm since she wasn't paying attention.

"Ahh!" she screamed, but still held her stomach. She trembled, and it seemed she didn't want to let go of her belly so matter what.

"What's wrong? Did the fight leave you already?" Lucifer asked disappointed. Then watched as she twisted in pain. She screamed in agony as her belly tore open gruesomely, making even Lucifer's eyes widen in surprise. Then it appeared from her belly.

Erupting from her stomach was none other than Cerberus, the dog of hell. He growled and snarled even with his twin heads. Howling as he escaped the confines of his own mothers belly. Sin gripped her stomach as it healed from the trama. It was healing far too slowly for her liking. "No!" she shouted as she tried to get up. Her wings flapping helplessly as she could only watch the scene before her.

Cerberus, the dog of hell was known not only for being the guard dog of the gates. But also as a demon eatter. All feared him whether they were demon or human. The only one who even had the slightest control of him was Lucifer himself, and even that control was limited. He eyed everyone in the room carefully until his eyes laid upon the one being he'd never seen before. He howled and dashed towards the person with frightening speed ready to chomp down on him as his meal.

Sebastian's eyes widened as he saw Cerberus come towards him, not even able to scream as Cerberus pounced in his direction. He shut his eyes at the impending attack until he heard a sound of bones crushing. Opening his eyes again he again became shocked. Cerberus had his father's left arm in his mouth, bringing mighty jaws down as he pulled the arm off from his fathers body. He trembled as he was frozen, unable to even scream as he watched his father collaspe to the floor and hold the part where his arm used to be.

Julious panted in pain, but he was proud of his action. He'd blocked the blow with his body and lost an arm. But he didn't care.

Lucifer glared at their direction enraged. "If you were going to attack him you should of killed him you fool!"

"What?" Julious looked at him in shock.

"Are you so stupid Julious? Even I could see that Cerberus intended to attack you. He'd never eat anyone who was apart of my family line. He is my son after all." he smirked with glee.

"Son?.." he stated in pain. "I see... it's no wonder that she looks at you with disgust. She gave birth so her own sibling and child at the same time. I always knew there was a secret to Cerberus and now it seems I know it."

"And you can die knowing you did nothing to save your own child. He can atleast take joy in knowing he can't give birth. A lovely fact for me truthfully."

"..I don't think that'll happen Lucifer." Sin responded. Holding the vial next to a strange object. It looked like an orb that was sparkling white. And it was next to the throne.

"Sin! You fool, get away from that!"

She panted for a second, "I think you need another time out...father." she responded, then smashed the vial atop the orb, making Lucifer scream in agony. "Even I know...that this is connected to you. God would be pleased to know that it still works."

In the throws of his agony, something strange occured, it seemed the portal was starting to close. Julious widened his eyes, as he grabbed the chain in an attempt to pulled it free from the floor. Not caring that Cerberus was almost done devouring his arm.

"Father run! Run or he'll kill you!" Sebastian tried grabbing at him in an attempt to shove him away.

"I'd rather die..than to let you mate with Lucifer." he kept on. Sin had somehow managed to get over to them and smiled.

Cerberus finished eatting Julious's arm and pounced, but Sin just opened her arms and shoved his face into her belly. "I said this vial was for my son...and I mean it." she stated as she opened the vial she'd previously showed them. Smashing it on his head which forced him to sleep. He collasped to the ground then glowed for a moment before turning into a ball of light and returning to her belly.

"Sin..." Julious said in wonder. "Why?"

"I'm sorry...there's no time.." she said with a smile and grasped at the chain and pulled, causing it to crack and finally break.

"We'll never make it in time." Sebastian stated as he saw the portal was nearly closed. But then his mother grabbed as his arm and Julious's and swung them around "Mother! Stop!!" he shouted. As she let go, the momentum of her swing throwing them towards the closing portal. "Mother!!"

As they hit the portal right as it was about to close. She said but a single word. "Goodbye."

* * *

Ciel paced back and forth as he was aggitated. He didn't want to wait anymore. But when the portal started closing he panicked. "Micheal! Adrian! It's closing!"

"No it's not! Not now!" Micheal shouted as he threw himself at the portal, not caring that he was getting electrocuted. Adrian did the same as they tried to hold it open.

"No!! Please no!" Ciel cried as flashes came before his eyes of the loss of his parents. Was his to loose Sebastian too? "Sebastian!!!" he screamed.

It was the final moment that Julious and Sebastian came through the portal, allowing Micheal and Adrian to let go. They crashed to the floor. Julious taking most of the hit as he held Sebastian. They were unconcious. Micheal and Adrian were shocked at their father missing an arm. And ran to him. Shaking him to wake him.

He stirred for a moment, then weakly opened his eyes. "Micheal...Adrian...we...made it." he smiled after.

"Father your arm! What happened to your arm?!" Adrian asked as he clutched the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Haven't I always said it? I'll always..protect my kids." he laughed. "I guess the price was an arm."

"This is no time for jokes you jerk." Micheal replied, but he was smiling as he helped his father sit up.

"What about Sebastian?! Is he okay?!" Ciel asked as he tried to shake him awake.

"He's fine..just weak." Julious responded.

"What happend to his mother? What happened to Sin?" he asked after as he pulled Sebastian's upper body to his lap. Holding him as if he'd disappear if he didn't.

Julious fell silent for a moment. "She...sacrificed herself for us so we could get away."

"Sin..." Ciel said with sorrow. He'd finally understood that everything she'd done, was out of her love for her child. "No! It's not fair!"

"She knew that. That's why..she helped us escape."

Ciel cried, his tears falling onto Sebastian's face. "But it's so cruel. She's done so much...and in the end...she can't even be with him."

"I think...that was her plan all along. I know it was mine. I wouldn't be here..if it wasn't for her."

* * *

After some cleanup, Julious had explained everything that'd happened. Ciel, Micheal and Adrian were shocked to find out Cerberus was another of Lucifer's children. And a half brother to Sebastian. But not only that, he was Sebastian's uncle as well. They were disgusted at the information given to them.

Sebastian had finally awoken, but became depressed when everything was explained to him. He held his cup of tea and stared at it.

"Sebastian..i'm sorry." Ciel stated.

Sebastian shook his head. "It's alright...I atleast...got to see her...I atleast got to see her." he tried to fight back the tears. But they flowed anyway. It was like he was trying to tell himself it was okay. His wings were still on his back, but they were covered with a sheet to keep him warm as his temperature seemed to have dropped. Making him very cold.

"She'll be okay. She's probably planning to visit soon." Micheal tried, though he knew it was a lie. Sin had broken the portal to the human realm. And it'd take centuries to fix it. Even once fixed, there was no guarantee his mother would even be alive.

"I hate to bring this up but...what about those?" Ciel pointed to Sebastian's wings. Julious had made his go away. But it seemed Sebastian had yet to.

"It takes time for one to learn to hide them. And with everything that's happened, he might not be able to." Adrian responded.

"What do you mean?"

"Well..his mother did break a wing...and destroy the other two...she might of put too much trama on his body for him to hide them."

"You mean..."

"Yeap, he might be stuck like this."

Ciel rubbed at his temples. The one good thing about the situation was that Julious had left his spell on the others for the time being. But he couldn't have them like that forever. "What a pain..I can't just tell the others he's wearing fake wings."

"That's for sure, especially when malting season comes around." Adrian stated with a huge grin. Almost like he was trying to lighten the mood.

"Malting season? YOU GUYS HAVE A MALTING SEASON?!" Ciel was shocked. He didn't think they had something like that as demons.

"Yeap, prepare to have a very whiney Sebastian. Malting really stinks honestly, it's so itchy.." Micheal added. It seemed even in dark times they could find something good.

Ciel looked at Sebastian who just looked at him back in confusion for a moment, like the depression thoughts went away in the spur of the moment. Then he did a strange thing. Almost like he was trying to take the concept of malting out of Ciel's mind. Sebastian just turned his head and started licking his limp wing, red going on his tounge as he cleaned his own blood off his feathers. The blanket had some red marks on them like they'd be painted on as his wings brush against the fabric to show he'd need a very good bath or else his feathers would become sticky with dried blood.

"DON'T JUST START LICKING YOURSELF TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" he shouted in frustration. Sebastian just kept on licking his broken wing, using his hands to move it forward so he could clean under it, covering his nose and anything below it, giving his master a cute look as if he were feigning ignorance.

"That sounded perverted." Julious glared evilly at Ciel. Making Ciel blush as he thought back about what he said.

"I didn't mean it that way! Don't change my words around!"

"Oh...I think he's jealous. Sebastian, he wants to lick your wings too." Adrian teased.

Like he had a sudden itch at the part that should of bent upward he used it teeth to scratch at it for a moment. Making a few puffy feathers come off since they were only temporary feathers.

"In any case...what do we do now?" he went back to the current subject.

"I'd honestly like to get a bath young master. The dried blood is making me itchyyy." Sebastian stated as he attempted to scratch where his wings connected to his back. He couldn't reach the parts on the other side of the wings now that his wings were blocking him.

"Oh I think he's malting already.." Micheal teased his little brother.

"I am not!!" Sebastian shouted back as he continued to try to reach to scratch. The itchyness was driving him crazy.

Ciel sighed and walked over to Sebastian, who kept turning his body in random directions in an attempt to reach. "Turn around you idiot." he ordered, once Sebastian had done so. Ciel removed more of the blanket and saw that the flesh where the wings connected on his back were red and a tad swollen. 'It's no wonder he's itchy.' he thought as he slowly put a hand on his back and used his fingertips to gently rub at them as he was pretty sure he shouldn't actually scratch at them. Sebastian shuddered and sighed in content as his master used his fingertips to melt away the annoying itch, purring softly. When Ciel pulled his hand away they were slightly covered in blood since he'd touched some of the feathers. "Ewww." he said with disgusted as he wiped his fingers with his handkerchief. When he looked up he had three very pissed off demons looking at him. "What?! I only scratched his back!"

They growled at him in distain.

"Sebastian help me out here!" he ordered, but when he looked back Sebastian just went on to licking his good wing of the blood on it. "Sebastian!!" he shouted angrily.

* * *

It'd taken time to get Sebastian throughly clean. More often than not he got yelled at by Julious, Micheal and Adrian when he tried to help. Apart of him wished they were at Houndsworth so Sebastian could of just used the bath's there since he'd fit just fine, wings and all. There were so many rules to proper wing washing apparently. Don't use soap as it ruins the softness of the feathers. Don't scrub up and down because it'll make them puffy. Don't scrub too hard or the feathers will come off. All this and more as Sebastian just sat in the tub enjoying being cleaned by his master. Though he didn't fit in the tub very well. So he had to sit on his knees just to get everything in the water. The water itself was a lesson. Don't make it too hot, it's bad for the folicles. Too cold will stiffen them. On and on it went for Ciel. He was wondering when did they become the master of his house and he the servant. He poured another bucket of water over Sebastian's wings and watched as the blood came off and made the water pink. It'd probably of been worse if Sebastian hadn't mostly cleaned them before. Which he was grateful for. Though he was wondering why his good wing was twitching.

"Duck!" shouted Adrian as he took cover with his brother and dad.

"Huh?" was all Ciel had to say when Sebastian shook his good wing, making the water droplets splatter around as well as make some more of his puffy feathers come off, and a single normal one. Though he was damp and peeved he picked it up even as Sebastian just smiled at him innocently. "I'll deal with you later." he stated as he turned the feather between his fingers. Even though it looked like a normal feather, to him it was like something of the highest quality. Even the stem was just right.

"I told you to duck." Adrian smiled.

Ciel just scoffed at him as he pocketed the feather. "Okay your clean. Now get dressed and go make me dinner."

Sebastian was already about as dressed as he could be. Having his pants on, shoes and socks. He was looking at his shirt like he was trying to figure out how to get it on as if he'd never worn a shirt before.

* * *

"Answer me when i'm talking to you!" Ciel shouted at Sebastian who'd remained silent for far too long for his tastes. He was currently serving Ciel his nightly tea.

"Forgive me young master, but i'm really not feeling up to talking right now." he responded. After two cuts in his shirt he was able to get it on along with his vest. He didn't bother with his jacket as it'd taken abit of time just to get his shirt on.

"I don't care, now answer my question." The question was about the latest products for the Funtom company. He wanted to know the status quote on there merchandise.

"They are fine." was all the reply he got before Sebastian turned away from him. It was like the depression came back after the jokes died down.

Ciel sighed in frustration. He wasn't sure what he was going to do. Pulling the feather out of his pocket he spun it between his fingers. He rather liked it as it was the darkest black. He wondered if he should have something made with it, like a new writting quil or have it mounted to his favorite hat.

Sebastian's eyes widened as he saw his master playing with the feather he'd shed. Apart of him told himself that it was only a feather and it was going to grow back anyway. But another part of him felt violated. Before he was just thinking of his mother. Now his thoughts were brought to the situation before him. It wasn't like his master would grow feathers so he knew he'd never know how he felt about it.

"Why are you staring at me?" Ciel asked as he continued to twirl the feather between his fingers. Occastionally flapping it against his cheek since he rather enjoyed how soft it was.

"My feather.."

"Huh?"

"Don't...don't play with my feather like that." he sheepishly replied, for some reason he felt embarassment when he said it.

Ciel stopping playing with it but held it up. "Why it's just a feather. It's not like you don't have more."

"It's perverted." he whispered. He felt his cheeks burning as he'd said it. He couldn't understand why it was affecting him so much.

Ciel raised a brow at him then looked back at the feather. To him it was just a simple feather. But as he thought about it abit more. Ciel started blushing profusely. "I..Idiot!!" he shouted before shoving the feather into his desk drawer quickly since he now had some rather interesting images in his mind. He hadn't thought about anything like that til Sebastian said something. "Get back to work!" he shouted while he was still blushing.

* * *

_Fair warning now. This is NOT a yaoi fic. I know i've said it before somewhere (though i've kinda forgotten where), but Ciel and Sebastian don't have that kind of relationship. Atleast..not in this fic._

_It on par with you seeing like a friend of yours naked on accident and your not comfortable with it. Or finding something of your friends that you thought was okay but was embarassing for them. _

_I guess an easier explanation would be something like, it's Sebastian's feather. It was apart of his body. Even though it fell off it was still apart of his body at one point. Like when you get a hair cut, it was apart of your body at one point. Unless your donating it for a wig, most people really aren't comfortable with other people having something like that for a keepsake. Especially if it's a stalker XD. Also the part where Sebastian is chewing his itch. If you want an image think of how a dog chews on an itch. Like that._

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm probably going to take abit to bring out the next part unless I find the time. I'm also trying to get the chapters out for Kigeki and Fated enounter out in the least. =3 Take care all!_


	15. Love or Control? You make the call

Unexpected Arrivals 15

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji I wouldn't be writting fanfics about it. I do own the characters that are not apart of the anime and manga._

* * *

Julious shoved the piece of cake into his mouth like it was the last thing he was going to eat in the world. He moaned in ecstacy as it's sugary confection flooded his mouth with it's perfection. It didn't matter that there wasn't a human soul in it. It was just too good for words. His three sons looked at him with raised brows as they watched him put another piece in his mouth. Their expressions were a cross between disgust and embarassment. Even Sebastian who had a hint of depression couldn't help but watch his father eat the cake with such overjoy. Julious looked at them even as he pulled the fork from his mouth. "Don't look at me like that." he said with a mouth full of cake. "I'm a wounded demon."

"Well you can eat that cake now, but tomorrow it's healthy meals." Micheal stated. Making odd faces from time to time at his father's exasperation.

"I only lost an arm. It's not a big deal."

"Yes it is. Of all abilities we have, apendages don't grow back." Adrian responded, even as he played with his brothers wings. He liked trying to ruffle the feathers to make them puffy then to pat them back down to their smooth look.

"You all just worry too much." Julious blew them off.

Sebastian just shook his head and put a hand to his head like he was getting a headache. Even Ciel who was sitting beside him just gawked at Julious. Sebastian's progress was agonizingly slow to him. He was slowly learning how to hide his wings. But it seemed he could only manage short intervals at the moment. His broken wing was in a splint to keep it upright to in the very least give the appearance that it wasn't broken. Though it turned out he could move it with great effort on his part. To Ciel it was a very good sign that his mother hadn't completely destroyed the tendons as previously thought. He still doubted he'd be able to fly with it however. Much to his disappointment. He'd always wondered what it'd be like to be in the sky with the wind hitting you as you reached great heights like never before.

"Stop that!" Sebastian smacked his brothers hands away and patted down his feathers.

"But it's so fun to see your feathers so puffy!" Adrian whined.

"Well it's annoying! Stop it!" he demanded. Though when Adrian reached for his feathers again he hugged his wings to himself. Like he was using a blanket to cover himself. Making Adrian pout in disappointment.

Ciel could only hope that soon he'd be able to atleast reach an hour to hide his wings. He doubted he could keep the other servants asleep for much longer without someone noticing they weren't around damaging the house. Though he admitted he found it extremely hilarious when Pluto and Uri were awaken and the first thing they did was go after Sebastian to try to chew on his wing tips. Making the demon hiss at them and thus making his feathers naturally puff up on their own to show his threat.

He was glad Sebastian had gotten over his embarassment over his lost feathers. He'd actually offered the concept of using them to fill his pillows with when they got a tad low. They didn't have enough for a pillow at the moment. But he did rather enjoy the amazing quality of Sebastian's feathers against his face. He'd even put the very first feather on his favorite hat like he'd thought about. It looked good. His aunt had even asked him where he got such a good feather, when he wore his hat to a party. Sebastian just hid in the shadows when he wasn't needed, keeping a watch on his master at a distance.

His new dilema was to have Sebastian's room remodeled. Someone with a good seven foot wingspan couldn't exactly fit in a normal sized servants room. Especially if he wanted to lay down on a twin sized bed. So he was having the room extended to where Sebastian could spread his good wing, and occastionally both at the same time, with some space to spare. And he even ordered him a new bed where he could lay on it comfortably. As of right now the current living arrangements were that Sebastian just sat in Ciel's room at night until it was time to actually do something. And as strange as it sounded. Sebastian was actually a welcomed thing to his bed. The nights had been chillingly cold at night. But Sebastian just seemed to stay warm. His wings were the perfect comforter. He wondered how they were so warm, when the thickness of his wings seemed to be of a normal size. Atleast by Ciel's standards.

Atleast Sebastian appeared to be okay for now. Though he was pretty sure he'd heard him crying silently in the night. A screech brought him out of his thoughts. When he looked Sebastian was over Adrian's lap struggling for freedom as his brother kept tickling at his back. "What the?!"

"He's so sensitive on his back now! It's so fun to just see his reactions!" Adrian said cheerily, even as Sebastian bit him on his leg. He didn't seem to be fazed by it though. Micheal smiled and was trying to hold his brothers feet to keep him from kicking. After a few moments it looked as though they were trying to strip Sebastian naked. Removing his shoes, socks, coat, vest, and ripping the buttons off his shirt. They'd stopped there and kept up their massive attack of tickles. Sebastian had apparently gotten very ticklish, or he was to begin with. Ciel didn't know but he found it very amusing to see his butler struggling to get away.

"Now, now, leave your brother alone. He's still healing after all." Julious lectured. He'd been doing that alot when it came to Sebastian as of late. Whether it was a father's love or his guilt no one could tell. But he'd done one thing Ciel rather enjoyed. He'd stopped looking at him like he was to be dinner and actually upped him to up just below a dog. As he'd had a new found respect for him since he'd worked so hard to try to help Sebastian. Though he had to admit he wasn't really sure what he'd done to help all things considered.

* * *

A lone figure walked along the dirt path. Seemingly unfazed by the wind blowing the cold air against his skin. He stopped momentarily to get a good look infront of him. He wore a brow trench coat, with a cowboy hat to match. His hair was slicked back and seemed to have a blue hue about it while looking black as night. He held his hat with his hand to keep it from blowing away, even as he smoked his cigarette, non chalantly.

"It seems I have a job to do." he stated monotonely and continued up the path in his slowed pace.

* * *

After hours of fun. Sebastian, it seemed had gotten a high fever, and looked as sick as he had before he'd gone through his change. He didn't even have the strength to get up on his own and his wings hung limply. It took his brothers to carry him to Ciel's room and tuck him into bed even as he whimpered. It'd come so suddenly that everyone was surprised by it.

"It's probably a depression fever." Ciel stated even as the door was shut to keep their voices from awakening Sebastian. Though he doubted he was actually sleeping. "He'll probably be okay with some rest."

"I guess his training will have to wait then." Julious stated in all seriousness.

Ciel rubbed at his head. "What a pain, I can't keep making excuses why the others aren't around the house." he whined. Some of the locals had asked about them since they'd been on friendly terms and they were very worried. At most he'd only been able to tell them they'd all caught a cold and were resting. Though it forced him to buy cold medicine to keep up with his lie.

"It can't be helped." Micheal responded maturely. He'd been doing that alot as of late, the reason was unknown to even his own father. But it was a nice change compared to his immaturity. "Though I wonder why he's getting so sick. By now his change should of been done."

"Who knows." Adrian responded in thought. Then suddenly his eyes widened and then he grew angry and growled. Micheal and Julious followed suit in aggrivation but made no move.

"What's going on?" Ciel asked with a hint of fear. He'd seen them upset, but never like this. His only relief was that it wasn't towards him. But towards the door. "Could it be?" he said in panic and he reopened the door with haste. "Sebastian!" he shouted, but stopped as he saw a strange man by the bed. He was holding Sebastian's head up by his chin and petting him. Sebastian merely whimpered as he was too weak to even try to make the man stop. By anyone's stand point it looked as though Sebastian had made an attempt to get up but could only manage to sit on his knees. To Ciel's horror Sebastian still had his wings on his back, hanging even more limp than they had been before. "Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" he shouted. Noting the opened window.

"My, my.." the man stated as he stopped his petting and used his thumb and index finger to open Sebastian's eye abit more to inspect them. Keeping his other hand to hold his chin up.

Julious and his sons just stayed behind Ciel and kept growling, revealing sharp claws and fangs at the unknown man. Ciel couldn't understand why they weren't attacking at all. But it was obvious that whatever it was they didn't trust the man. Sebastian didn't look as though he trusted the man either, trembling as he was held. Whether it was from fear or sickness could not be determined.

"Hey! Don't ignore me you bastard!" Ciel tried again. The next thing the man did just put Ciel in utter shock.

"You poor thing. Your master must be very irresponsible. Leaving you so deathly ill like this." he stated as he started repetting him again. "Don't worry i'll make sure to make you all better. You'd like that wouldn't you?" he smiled. Sebastian just whimpered again. "Oh my and your wing is almost completely broken." he touched it gently. "How on earth did that happen? Oh..you poor thing, you've been though alot haven't you?" He finally looked at Ciel, glaring at him as if he knew everything that'd happened. "How could you let him get like this? What kind of a master are you?!"

Ciel was taken aback by the man's harsh words. "I didn't let him get like anything! Don't talk to me as if you know what happened!"

Even as he turned back to Sebastian his tone was ever harsh, "Even so i'll have to operate immediately or he'll die by morning." he proceeded to pick Sebastian up much like a parent would a small child, careful as he did so.

"Who are you?" Ciel asked again, shocked.

"I'm a demon doctor." he stated as he carried Sebastian out of the room. "Vaheil is i'm called." he finished off. Walking down the hall with no fear of the other demons. Julious and this two sons kept growling in anger. Obviously wanting to pounce on the man, but it was unknown why they hadn't. Maybe it was because he'd been so close to Sebastian? Only time would tell on this matter. They followed him, keeping a slight distance from him. But kept close enough to ensure nothing was happening.

"Where are you taking him?" Ciel asked, walking slightly ahead of the enraged demons.

It wasn't long before they'd arrived at the Phantomhive's private medical room. Had it been the original manor it would of been the very room Ciel had been born in. The doctor looked around and nodded before placing Sebastian on the medical table. "This will do nicely."

Sebastian tried to get up but only managed to prop himself up slightly. He trembled constantly, and now that he was in such bright lighting Ciel could see how pale he'd gotten in such a short amount of time. He also had bags under his eyes now as if he hadn't slept in days. It seemed he wasn't able to speak anymore since he was so weak. Only managing his whimpers that he kept doing from time to time. After a few minutes he laid down on his side. Shaking uncontrolibly.

Ciel was frustrated, he wasn't receiving an answer to his questions until the man felt it was necessary. But he thought he'd try again as he wasn't about to leave his butler with a strange man who claimed to be a demon doctor. "What's wrong with him?" he asked as he put a hand over Sebastian's. Even through his glove it was cold. It hurt his heart to see him looking back at him with exhausted, pained eyes. For once he did not have to wait for an answer.

"From my earlier inspection, I take it he's barely become of age for the change." he started as he had removed his trench coat and was wearing a doctors surgical uniform now. He was currently washing his hands and preparing his instruments. "Though norminally demons are fine after it's complete. It seems this one has had alot of trama throughout his body. Because of this his body is full of what I like to call bad blood. It's essentially creating a poison in his body that will kill him unless it's drained out."

"Bad..blood?" he repeated to try to understand.

"Bad blood is created in the system when something within the body is unable to fully develop. Judging by his back..i'd say he's missing two wings." he stated as he finished preparing. He pulled out some tubes and a strange device that Ciel had never seen before. Yet it looked like a blood transfusor to him at the same time.

"How did you know?"

"It's rather simple once you've been in this field as long as I have. The placement of his wings show he would of had two more slightly below them." he stated then took the ends of the tubes that had needles and stuck them in Sebastian's back without remorse. Making him yelp in pain. He started using the pump, taking out what appeared to be black blood. Ciel knew very well that Sebastian's blood was red like his own. He watched as it filled the container at the end. The doctor didn't stop until Sebastian's normal red blood started flowing through the tubes. In which case he took them out and applied pressure to the stop any bleeding. Ciel could only think that Sebastian looked much better now. His color had come back, and so had the warmth in his hand.

"Sebastian..are you okay?"

He just smiled, but said nothing.

"Now then." Vaheil stated as he nodding when the bleeding had stopped. He pulled out some tablets and force Sebastian to swallow them. He looked as though he wanted to throw them up. "If you regurgitate them i'll make you swallow double the amount." he told him strongly. Promptly making Sebastian stop in his actions and whimper.

"What did you just give him?!" Ciel questioned. He couldn't believe that anyone could make a demon do anything so easily.

"Pills to kill infections." he stated as he looked over Sebastian right wing. "Hmm...i'd have to say you had some demonic surgery done recently. Not good at all. They didn't even attempt to fix the tendons." he stated as he felt along the bone. "There's probably only a strings worth of tendon attached. Maybe a thread at best."

Julious and the others just kept their distance while sitting in the corner. Eyeing Vaheil's every move like he was their prey.

"Does that mean...you can fix it?" he asked wary of the man's actions. But Ciel wasn't sure if he should say anything against the man. If what he said was true then he's just saved Sebastian's life.

"It would be a very long surgery but it's possible." he petted Sebastian who growled low as he hated being petted. He kept ducking his head to try to remove the hand from his head, but the man was persistent.

"...Why are you helping us?"

Vaheil looked at Ciel with an amused look on his face. "Pft, i'm not doing it for you if that's what your getting at."

"Then why?" he responded frustrated.

"Well look at him. No respectable demon doctor would let such a cutie die under such an irresponsible masters care."

"DON'T TALK LIKE YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!!"

"In the end it's your fault isn't it. Not matter what happened you let him become this way." he scoffed. Not even making a question of it. "Your just lucky I was in the area." he started scratch under Sebastian's chin. Strangely for a brief moment his eyes had widened, then he started purring in delight like a cat. "Demons are like pets, even if your under a contract and they do your bidding you still have to take proper care of them."

Ciel was shocked at the scene before him. He'd never seen Sebastian react in such a way before. He was practically someone else than the one he knew. Not once had he ever thought of Sebastian as a pet either. To him he was a chess piece that he required to win his game. The most important of all his pieces. Yet here he was, purring at a complete stranger who just scratched at his chin, like he was some sort of dog or cat.

"I'll start the surgery in a few hours. He needs some slight rest to replenish the blood i'd removed before I can do anything." Vaheil's voice broke his thoughts.

* * *

_Sebastian's POV_

* * *

He was so sick, he didn't like it at all. One moment he was fine and the next he wanted nothing more than to curl up in some warm sheets and lay there like there was no tomorrow. His brothers has put him in his masters bed. And he welcomed the soft bed to his aching body. They'd left him to rest after making sure he was comfortable. But he couldn't even speak. His throat was sore and it burned painfully when he tried to speak. Even the whimpers that he could manage were a great agony to him.

After a few moments a strange man had come in through the window. It surprised him at how easily the man just waltzed into the room like there was nothing to fear. He'd lifted himself up when the man had gotten to the side of the bed. Looking at him as if he'd had all the knowledge in the world on what he was. To his surprise it seemed that he did. The man whispered words that showed he pitied him. Feeling sorry for him for the condition that he was in. He wanted so much to just bite the man to keep him away. He was holding his head up by his chin and petted him. An action he hated with his very soul. When his master had come into the room he had abit of relief, but was exceedingly tired even as the man checked his eyes.

When he was picked up he couldn't help but clutch onto the man's shirt to keep from falling. He felt so heavy. Like he was drowing and couldn't get to the surface no matter how much he kicked up. He was cold. So terribly cold. And not matter how much he tried he couldn't see straight. Everything was coming at him like blurs. Was this how Maylene saw things? No wonder she was so clumsy then.

When he was placed on something solid. He only had felt calm when a hand touched his own. He recognized it as his masters. He wanted that hand to stay with his own. To assure him everything was okay. He flinched when he felt a pinch on his naked back. It was a strange sensation to have one's blood pumped from their body. But strangely his vision seemed to clear. And he could see his master's face. It had a worried expression, but at the same time relief. Had he been worse than he thought? He couldn't say. But after the object was removed and some pressure was applied, he felt strangely better than he'd been in a while. But his throat, it was still weak. No matter how much he wanted to speak he was still not well enough to.

Those pills. Those god awful pills. They were horrible. It was like eatting chalk. He wanted to throw them up. But when the man told him not to and threaten to make him swallow double he felt obligated to obey. That couldn't of been right? He shouldn't feel obligated to obey anyone other than his master. But he couldn't defy this man. Strangely his family couldn't even seem to bring themselves to leave the corner they'd huddled themselves in.

He was petted again. It annoyed him to be petted. It reminded him of a dogs treatment. But when the man started scratching at his chin. His body tiggled with delight and he could help but lean into it. He couldn't even explain it to himself but he was enjoying it so heartily. The man told his master he was like a pet. A pet? He was no one's pet. He was a demon. Humans were no more than meals to them. And he dared to call him a pet? If he wasn't feeling so delighted he probably would of bit the man. But his fingers. They were like magic, making his all his reason and instincts melt away until he was calm. He was only half listening when something was mentioned of surgery and rest. He should be ashamed of himself. Being taken in by those magical fingers like he was Pluto of all things. But he couldn't bring himself to feel shame on this act. Not one bit.

* * *

_And...another cliffy. Lol. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I apologize for taking so long to update. With the holiday season it makes it hard to get things done. . I still need to get the next chapter up of Fated Encounter. I haven't updated that in a while. Anyway, I have to get going as it's time to get ready for a short trip to Dallas. Comments and reviews appreciated. =3_


	16. Surgeries and new troubles ahead

Unexpected Arrivals 16

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji I wouldn't be writting fanfics about it. I do own the characters that are not apart of the anime and manga._

* * *

Sebastain purred with delight as those fingers kept up their magical work. Ciel couldn't do anything more the gawk at the site. No matter how much he tried to turn away he just couldn't bring himself to do so. Apart of him was also jealous at how much Sebastian just leaned into it. Sebastian had never done anything near need for him before. And that frankly pissed him off.

"Now then, is this room prepared for surgeries or is that another room?" Vaheil asked as he smiled abit as Sebastian's cheeks took on a pink hue. He was rather enjoying the look he was getting from him. The purring wasn't bad either.

"No..this room is fine for surgeries." Ciel stated as he was now glaring at Vaheil. He was more than thrilled when he stopped his action, making Sebastian whimper when he stopped. His wings slanted downward abit in disappointment. Had he really liked getting scratched under his chin that much? Ciel couldn't help but ponder this. His ponderings were short lived however when the impending growls from the other temporarily forgotten demons came to light. Ciel froze instantly. How could he have forgotten that they were in the room watching Vaheil's every movement. He still wondered why they huddled in the corner, aggressive yet staying back as if a force was preventing them from drawing near.

"Once the surgery is done it'll take about a week for it to heal enough for him to hide his wings. After which, he.." Vaheil pointed at Julious. "Can remove his spell from your other servants."

Ciel glanced over his shoulder, he didn't know when but Julious was only a few inches from him, glaring at Vaheil. It surprised the hell out of him to the point where he almost wet himself.

"Ah..don't worry about their aggresiveness. They'll get over that once i'm gone. Demons are so particular about who they mingle with. But I guess it can't be helped. I was a demon hunter before I was a demon doctor after all." he puffed on his cigarette.

"EHH!!!???!"

* * *

The few hours Vaheil had stated Sebastian needed had come to an end. He'd pretty much stayed on the operating table the whole time. Occastionally licking at his wings or flapping them. What drove Ciel crazy was that he'd still yet to speak a single word. But Vaheil assured him it was due to his body was still healing from the previous infection, and his throat wasn't fully healed yet. Explaination or not, he didn't like it. But he also was happy it was only temporary.

Vaheil was setting up the instruments he needed for the surgery. He took out many medicines, and tools. He nodded once he was satisfied. "Good. Now we're going to have to put him to sleep for this. I personally don't like allowing my patients feel pain if at all possible." he stated as he held up a strange mask as he neared Sebastian on the table.

"That's good. I don't think his family would appreciate it if he was screaming his head off over the pain." Ciel stated. Finally the others had calmed down. Napping in the corner as they used each other for pillows. Apparently they had no control over their bodies as they slept. Since their wings came out as soon as they dozed off completely. Ever the protective father, Julious covered his other two sons with his wings like they were blankets. But he could see he was still anxious, twitching every so often in his sleep.

"Demons are very excitable when their young are hurting. It's better if you never see a demon when it's truly fearsome. Now then" He stepped closer to Sebastian, who in turn gave him a wary look. He was sitting on his legs which were curled under him. Using his right hand for support. He lifted himself to a full sitting position when Vaheil was within reaching distance of him. "Now then, be a good boy and let me put his on you."

Sebastian waryingly looked at Vaheil, then at the mask, then at the table with the surgery implements, and finally back at Vaheil again. It was then he decided to do what any self respecting demon who'd under gone massive trama to their body would do in such a situation.

He bolted.

"Hey!! Get back here!" Vaheil shouted as he chased the now fleeing Sebastian. "For someone who had blood removed he sure is a fast little shit."

Ciel couldn't help but think the same thing as he tried to keep up as he ran after him too. "Sebastian! Get back here! That's an order!"

Skidding across the rug Sebastian made a hard turn in the hall nearly crashing into the wall as he kept up his pace. He was entirely frustrated as his speed wasn't as fast as it usually was. But it was more than enough to get away from his master and the man. Swinging open a door which lead to the dining hall he jump atop the table and ran across it.

"I said stop!" Vaheil shouted as he threw some rope to try to snag him. Sebastian had promptly dodged it by jumping out of the way before it could ensnare him. "Damn it! He's too smart for his own good!" he shouted as he kept after him. "I'm trying to help you!"

Ciel was exhausted, but he was doing his best to try to keep up. Panting, "Sebastian...just stop.." he wheezed. Then saw the scene before him take place and was surprised that he had so much energy when before he couldn't even sit up before. "I said stop!"

Sebastian just kept ignoring him apparently because he didn't stop fleeing in the slightest. Vaheil tried to kick his legs out from under him, but Sebastian was quicker just dodging each attack thrown at him. Eventually he'd climbed up the wall to the ledge where no one could reach him and looked down over his shoulder at his pursuers. He grinned with glee when he saw they couldn't get him from where he was. 'This is a good spot, I shall have to make a note of this for future avoidances.' he thought as he flapped his wings excitedly. Which was rather awkward considering only one worked well. He laid done after he'd found a comfortable spot on his side. Watching the specticle below him.

"Sebastian I order you to get down here this instant!" Ciel shouted at him after he'd caught his breath.

Sebastian shook his head in utter defiance.

"I promise you'll feel alot better after the surgery!" Vaheil tried. Though to Ciel that kindness just didn't seem to suit him.

Sebastian promptly yawn and laid further into his spot. As if he were about to get a nap of his own. But it was clear he was still very aware of his surroundings and the people in it.

Ciel sighed in exhaustion. "Well now what?"

Vaheil sighed himself. "I didn't want to take it so far, but I guess I have no choice."

"Eh?"

"Stand back." Vaheil stated as he held is fist towards were Sebastian lay. "This is going to get messy."

"What are you going to do?!"

Without any further warning, Vaheil threw a fireball at Sebastian. Sebastian in utter surprise, but he was still able to dodge it in time. Hugging his knees to his chest as he was barely able to avoid the impact.

"What are you trying to do?! Hit him?! Your supposed to be helping him not wounding him more!"

"What? I was only trying to get him down. Besides it wasn't even a full fireball."

"That's not the point!"

Sebastian was trembling in his spot, still in surprise from the blast.

* * *

After an hour of coaxing, they'd finally gotten Sebastian down from ledge in the dining hall. Ciel had felt a little stupid at not thinking of it before. But he remembered there was a cat in the yard somewhere, and after much chasing he'd finally caught it and held it for Sebastian to see. Needless to say, he gave his typical reaction and was down in an instant, hugging the cat with delight. This gave Vaheil a chance to snag him by the scruff of his collar. Which reminded Sebastian who he'd been running from in the first place. Thus making him drop the cat as he tried to escape from the man's clutches. It was to no avail. And in the end Sebastian had been put to sleep and undergone the surgery to his wing. Vaheil was currently removing the gloves he'd worn for the surgery.

"It was a success." He stated to Ciel and the other demons as he washed his hands. Sebastian was still sleeping atop the table. But was due to wake up at any given moment. His right wing was also now in a brace. It looked rather strange. But Vaheil had stated it was needed to keep his wing from healing crooked. It looked much like triangle. But at the same time a brace that one would have on their legs if they had crooked legs. Luckily Sebastian wouldn't be able to remove it on his own as the contraption though as simple as it looked was very complex in removal.

Sebastian stirred as he was waking up, "Uh..eh?" he voiced as he looked around the room, sleep not fully awake from the sleeping gas.

"Sebastian how do you feel?" Ciel asked as he looked at him.

"Sleeepy.." he muttered as he laid back down on the table and went back to sleep. But Ciel was throwing a party on the inside because Sebastian being able to speak again ment the infection was completely gone now.

"I think we all should get some rest. It's been a long day." Vaheil stated as he yawned. "Please take good care of me."

"What?!" Ciel shouted.

* * *

After getting to bed, Ciel was warm. Warmer than when he'd initially gone to bed. He'd also realized there was a heavy weight over him, yet at the same time it was light. Opening his eyes he looked at what was over him. It was black, stretched out slightly. Unable to make out what it was in the dark. He touched it, and realized it was Sebastian's left wing. Either Sebastian thought his master was cold. Or he was so tired that he hadn't realized it. Either way Ciel rather enjoyed the warmth given from it. Snuggling back into his sheets, he turned over and looked at Sebastian's sleeping face. Even in a forced slumber from the narcotics, Sebastian looked so at peace when he slept. Like he wasn't even a demon. Tugging the blanket up abit more to cover him better, Ciel checked on his wing in the brace. Making sure it hadn't caught on anything. Satisfied he went back to sleep.

* * *

There was a strange noise coming from his right side as he tried to sleep some more. It was like someone was going through something or moving something, but Ciel couldn't put his finger on it. Opening his eyes, he'd also realized Sebastian was no longer in bed. Looking over he saw him going through a large brown sachel that he'd forgotten was there as it'd belonged to Vaheil and the previous events made him forget of it's existence.

"Sebastian what are you doing?" he asked with a hint of curiosity. Norminally Sebastian wouldn't touch anything without permission, but he seemed intent on getting whatever was in the bag. So intent that his arms were completely in the bag and he'd dip himself occationally in his search. He'd either gone ignored or was merely unheard, since he just kept on in his search. Deciding sleep was more important Ciel turned over prepared to fall back asleep.

"AH HA!!" Sebastian said rather loudly as he pulled out a tin from the back, not caring that other items had fallen out of the bag.

"What...is that?" Ciel asked abit annoyed. He was sitting up now, ready to fling his pillow at Sebastian for making such a ruckus in the morning.

Sebastian sniffed at the tin, and then smiled with glee as he showed it to his master. "Demon treats!" he said excitedly as he sat on the bed and opened it's lid.

"Oie! Don't eat on the bed!"

Sebastian just munched on the treats that looked alot like cookies. A huge smile on his face as he did so.

"Hey! Sebastian! I said don't eat on the bed!"

Swallowing, "Oh i'm sorry young master..." he chewed the pieces in his mouth. "Want some?" he offered. Still stuffing his face with them.

Ciel sighed as he grabbed one from the tin. Jumping in surprise as his room door was slammed open. Julious and his two son's at the door.

"I knew it!" was all he said before he and his children were all eatting the contents of the tin like there was no tomorrow. Not caring that they were getting crumbs on the bed.

"Are they really that good?" Ciel asked himself as he looked at the one in his hand. To him it was just a sugar cookie. But when he took a bite out of it he promptly spit it out and hacked. It was disgusting. It tasted like dirt. How could they eat it with so much happiness? Ciel didn't ponder this for long before Vaheil came into the room.

"There's my bag..damn looks like they found the treats." He sighed as he cleaned up his belongings that'd be tossed out of the bag. "Demons, can't they just behave and wait for them to be given?" he continued to complain as he dusting his clothing of any possible dust.

"Whats in those things?! There disgusting!"

"Well of course you'd think they were disgusting. They weren't made for humans to eat." he stated bluntly. Then looked over at the demons who continued to munch on the seemingly endless amounts of treats.

Ciel looked at the piece in his hand. No matter how much he looked at it it still looks like a regular sugar cookie. "What's in it?"

"It'd probably be better if you didn't know." Vaheil stated as he took the piece Ciel had and popped it into his mouth. Ciel looked at him with utter disgust. "Yeap...still as nasty as ever for humans." he stated, then with much effort he took the tin from the demons who didn't want to relent it in the first place. Ciel wondered how he could do it with such ease and with a fearlessness that seemed to go on forever.

"How can you do that without worrying for your safety?"

The demons were at his legs clawing at him, except for Sebastian who was sitting on the bed looking longingly at the tin.

"Simple. I have protection."

"Protection?"

"Let's just say...there's a certain rule that demons must follow, whether they like it or not."

Sebastian had taken this opportunity to slide up to his master and lay his chin on his legs. His wings dipped down as he still looked at the tin.

"Why are you so sad?"

"I wanted more." he whined. Ciel just stared at his butler like he'd gone insane.

"Well you all ate too many as it is. It's going to take a whole three days for this can to replenish. Plus you'll get fat. No more for you today. Or the rest of you...ow! Stop clawing me!...Hey! Don't bite me!" He kept on. Micheal was biting at Vaheil's leg like it was a chew toy. Growling as he did so.

"Replenish? How do treats replenish?"

"It's a special tin. It remakes the contents endlessly as long as there's still some in it."

"Eh??..."

"In otherwords the treats aren't replenishible. The tin itself is magic. Didn't you learn anything from having a set of demons in the house?"

".......Yeah, that Sebastian's family are slobs unless Sebastian yells at them to pick up after themselves." he stated bluntly. Sebastian was apparently the cleanest of all his family members. Him, and his mother. His father and brothers on the other hand made a mess almost instantly. Though he wasn't sure if that was on purpose or not. Without realizing it he started petting Sebastian on his head while in thought.

* * *

Sebastian was apparently a very, very horrible patient. He hated the brace so much that he kept chewing on it in an attempt to get it off. It was rather amusing to see him roll onto his back in an attempt to use his feet to try to slide it off. But it didn't work. His family had helped a few times, but ended up getting hit by Vaheil over the head everytime they tried. So they gave up in trying to help atleast when he was looking. For some reason Julious had disappeared for a while and no one had seen him.

"I bet papa could get it off if he was here." Adrian stated as he poked at the brace for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Yeah, he could break it in an instant." Micheal chipped in his two cents.

Sebastian was currently chewing on the brace again. Otherwise Ciel was sure he would of added his own input.

"Sebastian stop chewing on it! It'll come off at the end of the week!" Ciel scolded.

"It's making me itchy!!! And weight my wing down funny." he whined back, promptly going back to chewing on it.

"I don't care, stop it!...And give me a cup of tea."

He sighed, "Yes my lord." he responded as he got off the floor and served Ciel his tea. Grumbling as he did so. Once the tea was before Ciel, Pluto came into the room and ran excitedly to Sebastian. Ever since Sebastian got out of surgery he'd been chasing him to nip at his wings.

Sebastian hissed at him in a threatening manner. Making Pluto back up slowly. It'd taken many lessons but he finally understood that Sebastian hissing was bad. He whimpered for a moment before crawling back to Sebastian in a submissive manner to show he wasn't going to chase him again. Though occastionally he'd catch Sebastian off guard and tackle him. Thus slobbering all over him and gaining Ciel a very angry butler for the whole day.

"Ahem..." Ciel coughed. "Now that the whole..dominate species has been identified today. What's on my schedule Sebastian?"

Pulling out his black book, "Let's see you have a meeting with the manager of your company in India."

"Cancelled." Vaheil stated from his spot on the sofa.

Sebastian and Ciel just looked at him awkwardly. "Then there's your french lessons in the afternoon with.."

"Cancelled." Vaheil stated again.

"Your history..."

"Cancelllllllleeeedd."

"Why are you saying that?!" Ciel shouted.

"Are you an idiot? I thought Nobles were supposed to be smart."

"Eh?" Sebastian and Ciel looked at him not understanding.

"I cancelled everything you had scheduled for this whole week. Are you honestly expecting your butler's wings to magically go away with a brace on? Give me a break."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Ciel shouted in rage.

"Hey next time take better care of your demons." He stated bluntly. Ciel knew he was right though. Sebastian was the only one walking around with his wings on his back. The rest of his family were conceiling theres.

* * *

The shadow in the window looked on through the window that was on the second floor in surprise. Seeing the blacked winged creature through the glass. "It's...it's an angel.." they whispered in awe. Unable to keep the words from sleeping from there lips.

* * *

_Annnnndddddd....another cliff hanger! XD I'm sorry this story also took so long to update. Uhh life sucks. _

_This chapter was surprisingly easy to type up. I guess it's cause even over the holidays I thought about it for a while. xD It only took me maybe 45 minutes to get it typed out. That's a record for me._

_Moving on I am working on the next chapter of Something New. _

_Reviews and Critique appreciated._


	17. Already? But I haven't even slept yet!

Unexpected Arrivals 17

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji I wouldn't be writting fanfics about it. I do own the characters that are not apart of the anime and manga._

* * *

"Your going to have to deal with the fact that your going to be abit late on your work. I'm sure any meetings that are postponed can be made up if you do a few a day." Vaheil stated as he sipped the tea he'd been given.

"What do you want to do young master?" Sebastian looked at Ciel. Ciel appeared to be in great thought over what was being talked about. Ciel glanced at the other demons in the room. Smiling after a moment.

"I think I have a better idea." he finally said making everyone confused.

* * *

A loud scream erupted from the bathroom as there was a scuffle within. Inside Ciel was holding a pair of scissors at Adrian who was screaming bloody murder as he was trying to keep as far as possible from what he called the demon scissors. They were just regular scissors though.

"It'll grow back!" Ciel shouted as he tried to snip of a lock of Adrian's ungodly long hair.

"NOOOOOO!!! IT'S MY SHINING GLORY!!" Adrian dodged, he would of probably left the room if Vaheil and the others hadn't been blocking the door by simply looking on. He hugged his hair to himself to protect it.

"Your a demon it'll probably grow back in a few days!" Ciel shouted.

"Do you know how long it took me to grow my hair this long?! 200 hundred years! That's triple your lifespan human!"

Yes, Ciel Phantomhive's intention, was to cut Adrian's hair and have him pose as Sebastian for the week so he wouldn't have to miss his meetings and end up behind on his work. But the demon wasn't cooperating very well. But atleast he wasn't attacking him. Ciel took this as a good sign. Atleast for his health. "You can't pretend to be Sebastian if you have such long hair!"

"I'd rather die! I love my baby brother with all my heart and soul and i'll do anything for him if he so wishes it. But I will NEVER cut my hair! God himself can try! It's not happening!"

"Young master..."

Ciel looked at Sebastian with abit of frustration.

"I think you should let it go. Adrian is...very particular about this subject. It's only a week. We can set up two meetings a day after and be caught up by midweek."

"You always defend your family before me." Ciel growled.

"Young master it's not a matter of defense of family. It's more.....a matter of your safety. If you cut his hair. I'm very sure even my own father won't be able to stop him from killing you....if he would even bother to try.." he glanced off to the side. Their father had yet to be seen. And it was very unusual for him not to come running when one of his children screamed. But no one said anything of it. Perhaps Julious felt his children were in no real danger for the moment.

He let out a sigh as he tossed the scissors to the floor. The whole hour he'd wasted to even convince Adrian to the bathroom was gone.

"I have to admit it was rather amusing to see you try." Vaheil stated. "I'm also impressed that you attempted it. Even a demon hunter wouldn't of been so bold. My hat off to you." he bowed as he removed his hat. "Of course..don't think so badly of Sebastian's actions. You should keep in mind demon's think differently than humans."

"A whole three meetings to add on to the schedule next week." Ciel sighed in discontent. His plan had failed miserably and he wasn't very happy about it.

"It could of been worse young master."

Ciel glanced at Sebastian, slightly interested.

"You could of had your lessons added on as well." he smiled.

"Your making me continue my lessons?!" he shouted in shock.

"Last I checked young master...I was your teacher." Sebastian smiled evilly. "And since your schedule has been cleared up abit, we can take the time to try to speed up abit on the assignments. If we work fast he could have all of springs assignments done by friday."

"You bastard!"

"Have the next three sections done before bedtime tonight young master." he smiled.

* * *

The person ran from the manor they'd just been at. Nearly colliding with every person in there wake as they entered a building with haste. The person finally swung open the lavish doors revealing themselves as a woman. Her messy brown hair up to her midback, glasses over her large green eyes. She was wearing a grey plain dress that had long sleeves with black boots. "Father!"

The priest sitting in his chair, who'd be surprised by her sudden burst into the room was shown to wear clothing so lavish that his garments were on par with the pope himself. Anyone who'd seen him would state he was abit to lavish for one of the house of god. Once he gained his composure he stood. "Yes my child?"

"Father I saw it! I saw an angel! An angel!"

The priest went over to her in shock. "An angel? Can you be sure my child?"

"Yes." She started as she calmed abit. "I saw it when I was going from door to door to bring the word of god to the nobles in hopes they would help save this church. It's at the manor at the outskirts of town."

"Are you sure you aren't mistaken? My child, god's messangers wouldn't randomly appear for nothing."

"Father it was an angel! It had short black hair, wore black clothing and had black wings, his skin was pale like the moon! I tell you father it was an angel!"

"Black wings?" He repeated. "Gods angels are deplicted as having white wings."

"I know the bible states this father, but I think it's a prisoner! There was a strange contraption attached to one of it's wings. I think it's to prevent it from going back to the heavens!"

"Tell me more of what you saw my child."

* * *

Once it was dinner time, Julious finally appeared. Strangely he requested to speak with everyone except Sebastian. Telling them it was important but it was best for Sebastian not to hear.

"What is this about Julious?" Ciel asked at his desk. He'd ordered Sebastian to go make him a dessert, one that'd take him abit to make if not a few minutes.

"What I say cannot leave this room."

Everyone looked at one another then nodded hesitantly.

Julious seemed to me the very definition of serious even when he returned. Rather strange for the over protective parent who had a loving personality. "I intend to go back..to rescue Sin."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Sin...she's alive?" Ciel said in shock as he got up from his seat. He thought surely she must be dead, that there wasn't a chance Lucifer would let her live.

"She's heavily wounded. But she is alive."

"How do you know this father?" Adrian asked.

Julious stretched out his arm, and opened his hand. In his hand was a necklace. The necklace had a charm on it that was round and made of gold.

"That's...how did you?" Micheal stuttered.

"It was a wedding gift long ago that she gave me. There are only two. Sin has the other. We've been using it to communicate these past few hours."

"Father...that's dangerous...what if..what if..." Micheal tried.

"I know she left, and we are no longer married. Honestly...i've been having a hard time myself in forgiving her, but...I also realize, it was for your brother's sake. Even if we can't forgive her, she should atleast save her, if nothing more than alliviate your brother's sadness."

Silence was there for a moment in the room.

"I won't demand you two help me." Julious spoke directly to his sons, "But I am asking, please help me with this."

".....We..understand father." theysaid at the same time.

"If the danger is beyond what is to be expected. Leave, even if you have to abandon me. But don't abandon each other."

"Father thats..!" Adrian started.

"That won't be necessary Julious." Vaheil spoke.

Julious looked to him, "What?"

"I shall go with you, I maybe a doctor now, but I was a hunter before."

"Why..?"

"I can't tell you that."

Julious looked at him silently for a brief moment. "I appreciate your offer...but don't expect me to save you."

"Fine."

"Wait! What are you going to tell Sebastian?! And weren't you the one who said he's defenseless at the moment?!" Ciel exclaimed.

"He is only about as strong as a normal human at the moment, but as long as he doesn't leave the house he should be fine. As for what to tell him...i'm sure he won't be very interested if we keep it plain and simple."

"You and I don't get along..but I can trust enough that he'll be safer here than if we took him along."

"...How long will you be gone?"

"If my plan works...only two days. She's being imprisoned, so if we plan this out right, there won't be a battle." Julious responded.

"If your not back on time, don't expect me to allow him to go looking for you."

"Good." Julious stated.

"Julious..why won't you tell Sebastian?" Ciel asked bluntly.

Julious turned his back to him. "It's just better if he doesn't know at the moment."

Ciel remained silent and said no more.

* * *

The plan was set in motion, a minor explanation given to Sebastian. As Vaheil guessed, Sebastian wasn't at all interested. The excuse they gave him was that they were going away for a few days for entertainment. Vaheil left a prescription of medicine in Ciel's care for him and told him if he had to to shove it down his throat. Sebastian was not at all pleased when he was forced to take a set of pills before he left. But to Sebastian's joy, they were taking the dogs. Both of them.

"Sebastian stop trying to force yourself to throw up. It's disgusting." Ciel said exhausted. He never knew keeping a secret from a demon was so tiring.

Sebastian stopped pushing against his stomach. "Those are more disgusting. I refuse to take anymore."

"If you don't, Vaheil stated he'd make you take three times the amount."

Sebastian gagged.

Ciel wasn't at all sure how he was supposed to get the demon to even take them. All he knew was the next two days were going to be peaceful and silent. If it wasn't for the fact that Sebastian was taking this moment to make him study insanely, he'd be relaxing. "The house will certainly be cleaner."

"Indeed. We can take the time to enjoy this moment of silence."

"I'm tired, I wish to go to bed."

"Yes young master."

* * *

Shadows entered the door to the manor and crept about the place in search of something. Hiding and preventing themselves from being seen if anyone was around.

* * *

Sebastian sighed as he walked down the hall. His master was now tucked into bed and fast asleep. "Now then I think i'll go finish cleaning up the kitchen before I retire." he stated to himself. Ciel had made it clear he was to return. Even if he just laid there with his eyes open, Ciel told him to come back to the room post haste. Sebastian had found it amusing that Ciel seemed to use his good wing as a comforter.

Walking into the kitchen, he placed the candle holder on the table and with some difficulty removed his outer coat. Rolling up his sleeves to prepare to do the dishes. "Ah, finally the chores are getting done without destruction." he sighed contently. Turning on the faucet as he did so. It didn't take long for him to finish the dishes. Once he was done he dried his hands on a towel he'd left on the counter. When he turned around there was a person there that made him jump in surprise. He didn't have time to react as suddenly something was thrown over him and he was grabbed around his torso. He realized a sheet or a sac had been thrown on him and he struggled and even tried to kick out at his captor. But to no avail, his weaken condition was hindering him.

* * *

The burly man did his best to keep Sebastian from regaining his freedom by holding him and lifing him up so his feet were no longer touching the ground. "Get that rope will ya!" He shouted. "He's abit feisty!"

"Hold still damnit!" another man shouted as he tried to get ahold of Sebastian's legs. Which was near impossible with all his kicking. After a few moments he finally manged to grab them to keep him from kicking any further, but that didn't mean he was going to stop his struggling.

"Bah forget the rope! Let's just get him to the convent!" the burly man exclaimed.

"What about the others?" the second man asked.

"I'm sure the other guys have them by now. Let's just deal with this one first. The father is waiting."

* * *

Ciel had been sleeping when he heard a strange sound. Sitting up he was promptly given an order.

"Don't move or i'll shoot." came a voice.

Ciel looked at the person in confusion. And since it was dark he couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman as the person's voice was muffled. "What's the meaning of this?" he asked defiantely.

"By order of the Head of the Church, your under arrest for the kidnapping of an angel."

"What?!"

* * *

Only given the chance to dress lightly, Ciel was cuffed and taken to a vehicle outside. It was like a police transport truck for prisoners and he saw two men struggling to keep their grip on someone. By the shape of the covered person he could tell it was Sebastian being forced into the back.

"Sebastian!" he shouted. A gun was cocked at him from behind.

"Any sudden movements and you'll be punished without remorse." the person, who now he could see was a woman, threatened.

"Why are you doing this?"

"We should be asking you that same question." she replied as she saw the back of the truck close with the three in the back. It was obvious there was still a struggle going on in the back.

* * *

The car pulled into the courtyard of the church. The priest watched as the scene before him play out, smiling as he saw the struggle of three people. There was a cough behind him.

"I must say Father, that this is a rather..interesting predicament." The man stated. He wore a suit that was brown this glasses to match. His hair was slicked back on one side. "Who would of guessed that angels really existed."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Of course..i'm sure your going to use this to your advantage. Parliament was always against your...religious...beliefs. This will surely give you more power over the church and the people."

"I couldn't agree more. With this i'll have the power to do as I please. Even the Queen won't be able to do anything about it."

"Your a dark man. If I may..how did you discover this?"

"That girl, Nele. What a stupid fool she is. Because of her naive ways, she's given us the very key needed to control the people."

"What a cruel man you are. Using her belief in god."

The Father smiled evilly, "God is nothing more than an excuse to control the people to my very will."

"And..what will you do now?"

"Of course I will first check the..shall we say..product. Once that's done and if it's real, i'll show it to the public to gain favor."

"What about the weird contraption on it's wing I heard about?"

"If anything we'll see what it's for. If it prevents flight, well..obviously we'll keep it on. If it can be removed, we'll just have to clip it's wings abit."

"I see."

"There is one thing that is certain, whatever that thing is, it does indeed have wings."

* * *

Sebastian didn't know what was going on, he just knew he wished he was at his normal strength. As he was being carried he suddenly felt himself being thrown. He landed on something soft to break his fall, just as he landed, he heard a resounding click of a door being shut and locked. Taking the moment to remove the item over his body he saw he was on a lavish bed with many pillows. Some of which had fallen to the floor since he was thrown on the bed. Looking about the room he saw there were no windows. The only entrance and exit was the door. Apparently the only furniture was the bed. It seemed any other reminants of furiture had been taken out of the room as he saw faded areas that were signs there had been more than the bed at one point. Tossing the sheet he'd been covered with to the side he tried the door to test it's strength.

After punching at it a few times he gave up. Atleast for the time being. "This doesn't seem to bode well."

Looking through the keyhole he saw what looked to be a hallway, across was a table with a vase and flowers. But that was all he could see. "Oh my..what should I do now?" he pondered as he stood up. He looked about the room to see if anything had possibly been missed that he could use the pick the lock. Even if he strength was hindered it didn't mean he didn't know of other ways of escaping. But the room had been cleaned of anything that could of been used.

* * *

Ciel had not been given the same kind of treatment as Sebastian. He'd been thrown into a small cell with nothing but the cold stone floor and some hay for a bed. "Not even a day after hearing it'd take a week for him to heal fully and already we're in this much trouble." he grumbled. He had to wonder how in the world it'd caught on so quickly. He was mildly amused when these people talked of Sebastian being an angel. But other than that he was pissed off. Julious's seal probably protected the others who were still in their forced slumber from being found. But how were he and Sebastian supposed to get out of this predicament? The way he saw it, he could only hope for one of two things. That either Julious returned within the two days and sensed something was wrong, or that a small window of a chance would open.

"So much happening in one day, so much for peace and quiet."

* * *

_*Ducks behind a stone wall at the impending sharp pointy objects to be thrown at her for the cliffhanger* All I can say is...DON'T HURT MEH!! I honestly was going to write more for this chapter, but then some stuff that would of needed to be in it would of made this chapter like..double it's size. So i'ma just put it in the next chapter._

_Thx alot to everyone who's reviews or given valid critique, it's greatly appreciated._

_Once again thx alot for all the support you've all given me. It's greatly appreciated. =3_


	18. When the time comes

Unexpected Arrivals 18

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji I wouldn't be writting fanfics about it. I do own the characters that are not apart of the anime and manga._

* * *

With nothing to do Sebastian sat on the bed and waited. It was all he could do for the time being. He clearly sensed his master was still near him, but it was faint. Making it obvious that even though Ciel was somewhere on the grounds he was obviously somewhere else. He played with a feather that'd fallen earlier. He tried to use it to pick the lock but he'd quickly learned feathers didn't make very good lock picks. So he twirled it between his fingers. He thought it was rather odd that of all his senses, he was still able to feel his master. But nothing else.

* * *

The father walked down towards the room with three men behind him. One was carrying rope over his shoulder.

"Now remember, be sure to galp it first if you can. We can't have it using words to convince us to let it go."

"Yes sir." the three responded.

Reaching the door, the father pulled out a key from his lavish robes and stuck it in the keyhole.

* * *

Sebastian knew there was someone at the door. Turning to eye the door he watched as it slowly opened. When four men came into the room he immediately saw the rope and growled.

The priest eyed him with glee in his eyes. 'This is better than what I could of hoped for.' he thought to himself. Nodding to the other men, they surrounded Sebastian and ganged up on him to hold him down to tie him up.

His arms were tied behind his back at his wrists and forearms, with some rope about his upper torso and tied at the knees. His mouth was muffled by a cloth, he kept growling in frustration at how easy it was for them to over power him. Struggling against the rope in an attempt to break them. 'Damn it!' he cursed in his mind as he glared at the priest who'd come closer to him as he'd been laid on his stomach on the bed. One of the men was holding up his left wing to keep him from flapping it, stretching it outward so the priest could touch it.

The priest touched the feathers gently, "There're so soft." he muttered as he felt along the wing. Looking at the other wing and the contraption upon it. "Such a shame to see such an ugly contraption on such a great creature."

"What say you Father? Is it an angel?"

The priest smiled an innocent smile. "Indeed this creature is an angel. God himself has spoken to me and told me so."

The other men smiled with joy and excitement, but it was apparent confusion was on there faces as well.

"Do not be hindered my children, God himself has stated to me it is best to keep his own creation this way. He is wounded and will hurt himself trying to go back to heaven with the use of a broken wing. It is Gods wish that we keep him binded for now. His voice hindered to keep God's secrets in tact as angels cannot lie." he stated, keeping his pose vigilent. "I fear the color of his wings will bring confusion to the people. As God has given permission, we shall make them white as snow to avoid bringing fear to the people."

"How do we do that father?"

Sebastian listened on with distain. He could smell it. The scent of one who was tainted by power and greed. 'The fools.' he thought. It was obvious the priest was lying to these men's faces, but they ate up his words like candy.

"I think flour would do the job quite nicely. Please go and get some from the kitchen. I will wait here until you return."

"Yes father." the men said in unison and left the room. Shutting the door behind them.

The priest kept his hand against the black feathers, petting and enjoying there softness. "Heh...I never thought i'd see the day when such a being would prove it's existence." he murmured. Lowering his hand towards Sebastian's back, feeling across it, and frowning when he got to the bottom of the wing that was at his back. Pressing alittle, Sebastian whimpered as sensitive, swelled flesh was pushed against. Making him flap his good wing in protest and an attempt make the man stop. But since the man was abit out of range for him he hit nothing. "It seems you are nothing but a babe who's just developed such fine wings." he rubbed at the swelled flesh abit hardered than needed, causing more pain to Sebastian's back. "But no matter." he continued. "You won't be doing any flying anyway. You are my key to open the door to my wishes. You are mine now." he grinned evilly. Jabbing his fingers harshly until blood was drawn from the flesh, making Sebastian wince in pain.

* * *

Ciel sat in his cell in deep thought. He tried to put all the pieces together at what happened. When had it been found out that Sebastian had wings? How did they find out? Why did they think he was an angel? And what was to be gained from it? So many questions just kept coming into his mind as he sat in silence. He hated feeling helpless. He also hated the fact that not even a day before being given the task of keeping Sebastian hidden had they gotten into such a mess.

He put his hands in his pockets, his face turned to determination.

* * *

Even with his mouth tied he coughed as the flour was dusted to his wings. By the time they were finished his black wings were white. It'd taken a few hours for the task to be done due to his wing span and the ones doing it had to manuver around the bars of the brace.

The priest nodded in satisfaction once it was completed. "This is fine." he stated as he wiped a finger across a wing, it'd gotten lightly powdered with the flour, but it wasn't enough to take enough off to show the black color underneath. "Make sure to get enough flour in case it wears off."

"Yes Father." the people in the room stated. A knock on the door resounded not a moment after.

"Yes?" he stated as he watched Sebastian flap his good wing in an attempt to twart the people around him, making some of the flour come off.

A nun came into the room, "Father, Nele is here to see you."

"Ah very good, i'll meet her in my private quarters."

"Of course." she bowed, then left after taking a glance at Sebastian who was struggling against the people holding him down in an attempt to take his shirt off by cutting it off.

"Make sure to clean his skin of any flour residue, before putting him in the robes." he ordered before stepping out of the room to leave. He walked down the hall towards his private quarters, upon entering he saw Nele sitting on the sofa. She looked worried and anxious. "Nele what brings you here child?"

Surprised she jumped out of her seat, "Father."

"I apologize for frightening you my child, it was not intended." he smiled.

She shook here head slowly, "I should of been more aware Father."

"Please tell me what ails you so?"

"I heard from some of the nuns that you have the angel here."

"Indeed we do child. Because of you we were able to rescue it. Right now it's being tended to as we speak."

Nele seemed to sigh in relief, but held abit of anxiety from her demenor. "That's good."

"Is something else troubling you?"

She looked to the floor and bit her lower lip. "I was wondering...what's going to happen to the owners of that house?"

"It all depends on God's will my child."

"I see." she said with sorrow. "But...what if we forgive them, surely it would be what God would wish?"

"You have a kind heart Nele, God is certainly most proud of you for taking in the chastities he's placed upon this world within your person. But even I who's close to God cannot tell him how to punish those who've commited travesty against him."

Nele looked saddened by his answer but said nothing.

"Please don't fret child, i'm sure if they asked for forgiveness, God will certainly forgive them and the punishment will be light."

A knock on the door erupted at that moment.

"Come in." stated the priest.

A priest came into the room, "Father, Sir Nester has arrived."

"Very well I shall be with him in a moment." he stated, the priest left and he turned to Nele. "I apologize my child, but this is a very important meeting for the church. Let us talk of this later."

"Yes father." she stated and allowed herself to be lead out the room. As she walked down the hall she saw the man known as Nester, his demenor seemed dark and plotted. Making her suspicious of him. She'd seen him many times before and had never liked him. Pretending to leave she did a double take and pressed her ear against the door.

* * *

"Ah Sir Nester, so good of you to come this day."

"Of course Father, I couldn't very well miss seeing our greatest achievement after all." he smirked gleefully.

"But of course, last night as after you left I decided that in a few days I shall reveal to the people our special..guest. At which time I shall make the demand on parliament to grant me complete power over the decisions of the people. At which time we shall dispose of anyone who goes against the teachings of the church. Free will shall die."

"And of course the yearly budget of the church should be enhanced by the Queen as well."

"But of course. We can't very well support our needs without funding can we. And if those funds say need to triple in size, then it is only a need."

"And what are you going to do with that boy you'd caught with the angel?"

"I can't have anyone reveal any secrets. So he'll be killed, as it is God's wish."

* * *

Nele was stunned at what she'd heard, clasping her hands over her mouth.

"That girl Nele was a fool, but very useful." the priest's voice sounded through the door. "I'm so glad there was someone stupid enough to believe in the teachings of the lord."

Nele clentched her fists tightly. "I...was such a fool." she whispered. Thinking to herself how naive she was at not thinking things through. At how the Father had raised her when her parents died. And when he truly had a kind smile. When did she blind herself to the changes? She didn't know. Maybe perhaps it was because he'd helped her, raised her in her time of need that she wanted to pretend nothing had changed. And because of that she'd done things that someone who truly believed in God shouldn't of done. Stealing, lying, blackmail even. She'd done it for the church believing what she was doing was right. "This..is like a pathetic cliched story book. And I fell right into it." she murmured to herself.

* * *

His stomach whined at him to sate it. But unfortunately he wasn't given any food while locked in his small cell. Though he supposed he had bigger problems than filling his stomach. "Julious is going to have me on a silver platter for this one." he leaned back into the wall. "How long has it been? I wonder."

* * *

Light shined in the ceiling of the entrance to the Phantomhive manor. Five figures fell from it, looking exhausted.

"We barely escaped." Vaheil stated while kneeling on the floor.

Micheal held his side to try to stop the bleeding from a wound he'd received. Adrian went up to him to try to help him. "Can you move big brother?"

"I'll be fine." he panted. "I just need abit of water."

Vaheil went to them after he'd caught his breath, inspecting the wound. "It isn't deep, but you'll need to rest for atleast a few hours."

"Don't touch me...your disgusting." Micheal responded.

"Shut up." Vaheil responded, punching Micheal in the head. He turned to Julious who was looking down at the floor. "Julious what do we do now?"

Julious growled and left claw marks in the stone floor. "Tsk..."

"There wasn't anything that could be done. She was too well guarded."

"I know that!" he roared.

Vaheil sighed in frustration. He'd learned long ago it was best to let a demons anger take it's course. Suddenly the light shown again and two more appeared. It was the dogs. "Well i'll be damned. And here I thought they'd been over ridden by the demons."

"Your already damned!" Adrian spat. Earning him a punch in the head. "Will you stop doing that!! We're wounded here!"

"...It's silent." Julious stated suddenly. Making everyone look around, except for the dogs who were licking each others wounds. The others looked about the vincinity.

"I don't sense anyone in the house. Well if you don't count the sleeping ones anyway." Adrian stated as he stood up.

"Something says this isn't good." Vaheil lit a cigarette.

* * *

Sebastian couldn't see, they'd covered his eyes with a cloth. Preventing him from seeing where they were taking him. All he knew was in the past couple of days they'd taken the time to litterally sew him into some robes that looked like something from the middleages, being careful not to mess with the flour on his wings and whispers of amazement. He felt himself being strapped into something, by the feel of it it was a chair. But it held him tightly at his waist, wrists, knees and wings. Worst of all since he hadn't taken any medicine, he was clearly starting to feel the pain from the tendons slowly healing in his right wing.

"He's been prepared very nicely." the priest stated as he lifted Sebastian's chin. "Sadly we can't allow him to speak, his voice might cause distruption of the human ears."

"Why have his eyes covered Father?" a nun asked in hesitation.

"I merely did not was be bring fear to him, Angels usually watch people in secret, now he'll be seen by all, do not worry, I shall remove it after my announcement."

"I see."

Making a gesture for everyone to go to there stations. He stood and waited his time to go on the stage that'd been prepared. He smiled when he saw a crowd of people walking towards it with great excitement.

* * *

There was a strange phenomenom near the church. Black clouds came and slowly ebbed, revealing a serpent like creature. It's red eyes showing nothing but malice and anger. It hissed and slithered, before lifting the top of it's body that remained hidden in the shadows. It sniffed the air and growled angrily. Headed towards the direction of the scent. "It's..there..." it said in a snake like voice. "It's there...my..treasure."

* * *

In the time it'd taken for them to realize Ciel and Sebastian weren't in the house. Vaheil had seen a newspaper on the porch with an article that gave him the information he needed to state where they were.

"Priest with big announcement, come one and all for the truths to be revealed." Vaheil read. Looking at Julious he saw him sniffing the air. "Any luck."

"He's definately at the church..." he stated before sniffing again. "There's also a dark presence nearby."

Micheal and Adrian came up to the front of the house with a carriage for transporting goods.

"Not going to fly?" he asked with mild amusement.

"Your going to drive this while we go on ahead. Be grateful we thought of it." Micheal stated before flapping his wings and taking flight.

"He's not very patient is he?"

"Micheal only has patience for our brother. It's no secret."

"In anycase, i'll only hope we get there in time."

"Well hurry up you slow human. We're not going to wait around for you." Adrian finished off before taking flight and following his brother.

All Vaheil felt of Julious was a massive gust of wind as he took his own flight behind his sons.

"Demons...just as ill mannered as ever." he sighed as he took a seat on the carriage and snapped the reins.

* * *

Atfirst he thought he was going crazy. But then he'd heard the sound again. Ciel looked up and saw a girl he'd never seen before. "Who are you?"

"Nele. I've come to get you out of here."

"Why?" he asked, but saw tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry...because of me...the..angel...i'm so sorry." she weaped, as she opened the door to his cell.

"What are you talking about?" he asked as he crawled out of his cage.

"I..."

* * *

Sebastian could feel it. Thousands of people surrounding the area of where he was. He tried pulling on his bindings to break free. But to no avail. At most he just made himself feel the pain more with each shift. Someone touched his chin and lifted it.

"Don't be so anxious, no one here will hurt you." stated the voice he heard more often than not. Then footsteps of him walking away and a huge cheer erupted.

"My fellow man. Today is the day of the truths to be revealed! Parlament tried to keep the truth of God from you! But shall give you proof that he indeed exists!" he gave a nodd for the two men to pull down the curtain that hid Sebastian. Everyone gasped in shock and surprise as he looked upon him. Many whispers came as they all couldn't believe there eyes. "I know you are all confused and wonder if he is real. But he is indeed real. God sent him to me to give you proof that Parliament has been lying to you this whole time. And as instructed by God I shall protect him from the sins of the earth! Listen good people! We must throw down the sins of Parliament. And grant the church it's right to lead the people!"

"Down with Parliament!" came some shouts. "Enough of there lies!" came some more.

The father smiled evilly as he greedily envisioned his role as the leader of it all. Suddenly screams erupted, instantly creating chaos as people ran. "What is happening?"

* * *

Vaheil was going top speed with the carriage, he was almost at the church when he saw dark clouds overhead. "What on earth is happening?!" he shouted as he made the horses go faster. He was surprised when he saw a familiar form ahead of him, making the horses stop completely. "How'd you get here?"

Ciel looked at Vaheil. Then jumped into the carriage with Nele. "Hurry up and take us to the church!"

Snapping the reins the horses moved again, running at top speed. "You never answered my question!"

"This girl released me from the place where I was being held. But that doesn't matter. Sebastian is in trouble. It'll be worse if he's been shown already."

"What are you talking about?"

"The head Priest wants to use the angel to gain power." stated Nele.

"Typical. Just typical." Vaheil stated as he kept on. "We're almost there!"

* * *

He could feel it, a dark presence. But he still couldn't see, as his eyes were still covered. It roared mightly and he could feel the ground shake as it attacked.

"No you can't take it! I won't let you ughhh!!" the priest stated as he met his doom. "The..power...my...glory." were the last words he spoke as he died. His blood splattered on Sebastian.

He could feel it near him. It's eyes gazing at him. Then when he thought he was going to be eatten. Something odd happened. He'd been licked across the side of his face. Which in turn took off the covering on his eyes. His eyes widened as he saw the creature before him.

"SIIINNN!!" shouted Julious from behind her. Making her turn and roar at him.

Micheal and Adrian hugged one another. They'd never seen her so hostile before. Her aura alone was enough keep them away.

"Sin...it's me.." Julious tried as he walked toward her slowly. He could tell. She was in a instinctive state. Beastly. She was also still greatly wounded. Every move she made caused her blood to spill. "Please..calm down..he's safe...he's safe." he tried. She hissed at him as she curled herself about the chair Sebastian was still tied too.

Vaheil had just arrived. Shocked to even see Sin, much less her hostility towards her own. "She needs to hear his voice. That'll calm her."

Ciel looked at Vaheil with confusion. "What?"

"What are you talking about?" Nele asked in fear.

"She might be a demon, and all reason gone. But she's still a mother. She's just protecting her child."

Sebastian was struggling against his bonds to try to gain freedom. 'If I could just gain some slack.' he thought.

Nele clenched her fists, then ran.

"Hey! Don't be stupid! She'll kill you as she is now!"

"It's my fault this happened! It's the least I can do!" She ran on. And as she got to the end, time slowed, showing she was struck down, straight through her abdomin.

"Nele!!" Ciel shouted as he saw her go down.

"I..." she reached, and pulled at the tie about Sebastian's mouth.."I'm...sorry.." she stated as he last words, before she turned to dust from the acid from which came from Sin's claws.

Sebastian's mouth was a gap as he watched her body crumble before his very eyes.

"Don't just sit there you fool! Say something to her!" Vaheil shouted as Julious pounced.

"......"

"Sebastian!!"

He looked at the deadly eyes of his own mother as she hissed, "...Mo..."

"Sebastian!!!!"

Her mighty jaws came towards him as he finally spoke. "Mother.." making her stop just inches before she'd attacked at his head.

She took a deep breath, as if she'd been holding it the whole time. "..My...treasure..." she stated before fainting.

Everyone was relieved, and ran to them. "Sebastian are you okay?" Ciel shouted at him as his brothers untied him. But he didn't receive a reply. Ciel shook him. "Oie!!"

Vaheil stopped him from shaking him anymore. "He's gone catatonic. The shock was too much for him. Let him rest for a while." he explained before picking Sebastian up from the chair and walking towards the carriage. Sebastian's eyes were wide, but he still managed to cling to Vaheil, before passing out. Vaheil just put a hand to his head as he carried him. "It's okay..it's okay." he petted him.

* * *

_*Holds up the white flag of surrender* Please don't hurt me for the cliffy. It would of been out sooner, but I got kidnapped xD My aunt and uncle (that I like) came into town, thus making it abit hard to type this out. We went to Carlsbad Caverns (which isn't too far from where I live. Only a few hours drive). I got an awesome hoodie. My uncle paid for it for me. I originally wasn't gonna get it cause it was 40 bucks (without tax), but he got it for me. So I got the largest one they had XD cause i'm like for 40 bucks I'd better be able to wear it for a long time. Main reason I wasn't gonna buy it even though I had the money for it is because i'm saving to go to Anime Expo again this year. And i'll have to make a cosplay as well. But i'm happy my uncle got it for me. I told him i'll be buried in it. XD Or atleast keep wearing it til it dies. Which ever happens first. It's got bats on it. XD I also adopted a bat. I can't take it home with me or anything. But the money for the adoption (5 bucks), goes toward taking care of the Mexican bats. =3 I got a certificate and stuff for it. And some wolf post cards. They are so cute! Gahhh I want them for pets!!! T.T Seriously if Alucard from Castlevania was real i'd totally have him in my place and keep him as a pet XD Same with Sebastian too. XD And D (Vampire Hunter D). . Oh come on you guys totally know you have anime characters (or manga or game) that you'd want!_

_Moving on I know I need to update Kigeki, but Unexpected Arrivals is coming out so much from my brain that I need to type it up. XD But hopefully soon i'll get the next chapter up of Kigeki._

_Anyway critique and reviews appreciated =3 *runs to type up chapter 19*_


	19. Old Remedies Could be a tad gross

Unexpected Arrivals 19

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji I wouldn't be writting fanfics about it. I do own the characters that are not apart of the anime and manga._

_I don't know if you'll all like this chapter very much, but it has a point for later XD_

* * *

"So explain to me again on how...just how, you got captured not even a day after we left?" Julious growled at Ciel who was sitting his in chair in the study.

"I already told you, Nele...the girl who sacrificed herself, told the priest at what she saw! How many times do I have to explain it?!"

"Because it's cliched!!" Micheal shouted. "It was like a poor film that wasn't even worth making it! Even how she died was cliched!"

"Well this isn't a movie! It's real life!" Ciel shot back.

"Shhhssshhh!!" Adrian hushed them. "You'll wake Sebastian." he stated as he patted his brother on his head. He was currently curled up on the sofa.

Ciel coughed. "In any case, explain to me how she got here. You said you weren't able to save her. But here she is."

"She must of found a portal here or used the last of her strength to get away." Julious thought aloud. It was obvious even he didn't know.

"..Why...was she so..beastly?"

Julious gave Ciel a wary look. "It must of been because she is so weak at the moment. All common sense is eluding her."

"Eluding her?" Ciel questioned.

"Demons kind of have a backup ability, so instead of their normal selves, they'll go into an animalistic state, destroying everything that threatens them."

"Even her child?"

"A demon in a beastly state is a dangerous thing. I've seen many babies get killed by there own mother because they simply forgot that was there child." Vaheil stated. "Luckily..Sebastian can talk, or he would of died. Norminally their voices can help a mother recognize them."

"Would she have killed him?" Ciel asked in shock.

"She might have. Because the girls scent was on him. And he is covered in human blood." he looked over at Sebastian. His wings were still white, and he was still covered in blood.

"That's..so..horrid. How could she?"

"She didn't recognize him. Or..more like she couldn't. It's fine now. But in anycase." Vaheil got up from his seat. "I think it's time now."

"Time?" Ciel looked confused.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vaheil carried Sebastian who clung to him in his sleep down the steps. It was dark and dank.

"Why are we going to the basement?" Ciel asked.

"Because it's there. The thing Julious made."

"Thing?" he asked as he looked behind him. Julious and the others followed in silence.

"What do birds usually require?" Vaheil asked.

Ciel thought about it for a moment. "A nest?"

"Exactly."

"Are you trying to say Julious..." he pointed at him. "Made a nest in my house?"

"It's in his nature. Though you could always ask him yourself instead of talking about him like he's not here."

"You started it."

Vaheil stopped at a set of doors that were in the far back of the basement. Opening them, it showed there was indeed, a large nest in the back of the room.

"Why did you make such a thing?" Ciel asked him.

"I was preparing." Julious answered as he tapped his index fingers together. He looked like he was embarassed.

"Preparing?"

There was a low growl, and hiss that came from the nest. It was Sin. She held her body low, as her lower body slithered. Her eyes were red with anger. Her demonic form showed she was very deadly should anyone come near.

"What are you doing?!" Ciel panicked, Vaheil was going towards the nest, stopping a good seven feet away from the nest.

"It's time."

"Time for what?!"

Vaheil looked at Ciel as if he wasn't sure he should say anything. But bluntly replied. "It's time for them to bond."

"She'll kill him!"

Vaheil shook his head. "She knows who he is now. He's in no danger. Though...we can't go near the nest. Not even Julious or his sons."

Micheal and Adrian whimpered as they heard that. Lightly flapping there wings as they moved to a corner of the room. Laying down near one another.

"What's going on? Your not telling me everything." Ciel accused.

"That's because there's nothing to tell. He's in no danger, you should be satisfied with that."

"Well i'm not!"

Vaheil shook Sebastian awake. He was obviously still sleepy as he looked at his surroundings through tired eyes. "Come on." he said in a voice one would use for a pet or small child. "Go to your mama." he stated as he put Sebastian on the floor and gave him a light shove. He blinked a few times.

"Why are you talking to him like that?" Ciel asked aggitated.

"Just watch."

Sebastian sat on the floor looking around as if he was confused for a moment. He yawned, and whined in a small rawr like sound, which sounded much like a baby tiger. He sniffed for a moment, then got up, he crawled towards the nest as if he didn't have the ability to walk on his legs, and climbed in. Snuggling against his mother even as she curled her body around him for protection. Purring contently as her warmth enveloped him.

Julious let out the breath he'd been holding. "I thought he wouldn't go to her. Not after she nearly ate him."

"What...was that?" Ciel glared. It was like he was insulted just seeing what just happened before him.

"The power of the bond was calling to him. So at the moment, all human actions for them is on hold."

"Meaning?"

"There're in an animal like state at the moment."

"...They're..sleeping...I thought demons didn't need to sleep."

"For demons, sleeping is bonding." Vaheil stated as he watched Sebastian snuggle himself deeper into his mothers warmth. "It should be done by the time his wing is healed."

"He needs a bath."

"Sin will take care of it." Vaheil smiled. Just as he said that. She started licking at Sebastian, cleaning him of the flour and blood on his body. He made a strange noise, one Ciel had only heard tigers make or other large animals.

Somehow he was mesmerized by it. And he couldn't help but watch, even as Sebastian turned to try to get away from his mothers snake like tongue. She licked him clean of blood and was working on his wings, making the white go back to black. But it was obvious Sebastian was trying to get away as she kept having to pull him back to get him clean. Ciel blushed profusely when she started licking at his legs, lifting the robes he was still wearing up abit. Revealing up to his mid thighs.

* * *

Everyday he went down to watch Sebastian and his mother in the nest, and everyday, it was just another strange thing after another. Sometimes they just slept, other times Sebastian climbed on her back and nipped at her wings. And other times he would try to get out of the nest but would be pulled back in by his mother. It was rather a strange thing to see. Especially from Sebastian who was in a human form. But somehow, just watching it, calmed him.

"You really are a strange human." Julious stated as he watched.

"I think demons are stranger." Ciel looked at him. "You have human forms, but at times you act like animals...Vaheil even said you were pets."

"Maybe we demons are just more honest than humans." he stated even as his sons snuggled against him. Like always Julious covered them with his massive wings. Only stirring every so slightly before sleeping more.

"Hmmm." he looked back. "Maybe humans just make things complicated."

"Maybe."

"So explain."

"Explain what?" Julious raised a brow, he tilted his head to the side abit.

"How is sleeping bonding? I would think spending time with one another would be more of a bonding act."

"Ah...Well for demons sleeping isn't a requirement. So to sleep, to gain the parents warmth is important to the child. It's a sign of love."

Ciel scoffed. "How can demons know love?"

"Demons know love far better than humans. Even a vampire knows love."

"Vampires exist?" Ciel stated in shock as he turned to him.

"Of course. You didn't think they were a myth did you? Silly human."

Ciel sighed as he was annoyed. "So what's the purpose of building a nest in my house."

"Don't you mean our house?" Julious grinned evilly. "You haven't forgotten that you were made apart of the family have you?"

Ciel blushed profusely of embarassment. "Shut...shut up!"

"Oh?" Julious said with a sly smile, "Does it embarrass you to be the uncle of a demon?"

"It's just weird!"

Sebastian stirred in his slumber and yawned, rubbing at his eyes. He looked at Ciel and made a small squeek. With abit of difficultly he managed to get free from his mother, as she'd been curled about him, and managed to get as far as the edge of the nest before his mother's jaws clamped on the robes and pulled him back. Licking him for another bath. He squaked and squeeked as he tried to get away from her. But she just kept on giving him his bath.

"He'll be normal again soon." came Julious's voice. Making Ciel look at him.

Ciel looked back, "He looks so innocent like that."

"That innocence will be gone tomorrow. Though...it's reassuring. Ahhh I wish I could be in the nest right now." Julious cooed.

"As weird as it maybe, I think i'm jealous."

"Jealous?"

Ciel leaned on the back of the chair he was sitting on. "Ah..there will always be someone waiting for him. I'm jealous."

Julious gave him another sly smile. "But since we've marked our territory, don't you think it's the same for you? Besides even before that you had others waiting for you."

"Huh?"

"Your servants, they always became so happy when you came home. I've never seen servants put so much effort just to try to make there master smile."

Ciel sighed but had a light smile on his face. "Sebastian....is going to need a real bath when he's normal."

"He's sure to complain about being covered in his mothers spit. He always hated getting that kind of bath. Whether it was me or his mother who gave him one."

"Isn't he a little old to get a tongue bath?"

"To the eyes of a human maybe. But to a demon he's still just a child. Besides I still give Adrian and Micheal that kind of bath too." He gleefully stated with a blush. "Ahh my little babies."

"Your weird." Ciel stated gloomily.

* * *

He stirred in his sleep and awoke with weary eyes. Looking about he saw he wasn't in his room, or his masters. "The basement?" he said as he got up...or atleast tried to. Something was holding him down. Putting his hand on it, it was leathery, and had scales. When the doors opened a light temporily blinded him to light the darkened room.

"Good morning sleepy head." Vaheil stated with a smile.

"..Good morning..?" Sebastian said warily.

Vaheil smiled evilly like he was plotting something.

* * *

Ciel was in his bed sleeping contently, when a sudden shreek erupted, making the whole entire house shake like an earthquake had hit. "What the hell?!" He shouted when he jumped up. When he hear the shreeking again he panicked. "Sebastian?!" Running to the basement, he opened the door hastily and was shocked by what he was seeing before him. Vaheil was pushing against Sebastian's back. While Sin was holding her naked breats out to him. "What the hell is going on?!" he shouted while blushing like a tomatoe.

"Oh..good morning." Vaheil stated like all was normal. Still pushing at Sebastian's back, trying to make him go forward. "I'm trying to get him to drink his mothers milk. It'll be good for him, her milk has antibodies that will help him." He tried pushing again, making Sebastian shreek some more. "But I think he was weened too early." he stated while struggling to push Sebastian forward.

Ciel looked at the site before him with more perception. Sebastian was being pushed, but he had tears down his face that were coming down in torrents. What could of caused such a reaction? he wondered. Surely just the thought of drinking milk from his mother wouldn't of made him freak out so much. Was Sin scaring him? He knew Sebastian had been having mixed feelings about his mother. On the one hand he loved her dearly. But since seeing her true form he seemed frightened of her. Then he looked to Sin, she looked as though she was saddened by his reaction. But at the same time she seemed to be in pain, a great amount of pain. And tried to urge him to drink from her breasts.

"Come on! It'll help you! You need it to stay healthy!" Vaheil become firm. He wasn't pushing very gently either.

Ciel watched, each time Vaheil had pushed it made Sebastian shreek, but when he stepped back he'd slightly stop. "Stop it.."

"Huh?" Vaheil looked to Ciel in confusion.

Running and climbing into the nest Ciel tried to push Vaheil away. "Stop it you idiot! Can't you see your hurting him!?"

He stepped away, and watched as Ciel lifted the robes to show Sebastian's back. The welts on his back were even more swollen than before, and causing his veins to popout on his back in the parts Vaheil was pushing. "No wonder he was shreeking so loudly. He's more swollen than when his wings first came out!"

"That's why i'm trying to get him to drink his mothers milk! The antibodies in her milk will help with his growth and cure any infections!"

"You didn't have to push him!" Ciel shouted back, but was promptly slapped by Vaheil.

"Don't pretend you know about demons. If it wasn't for me he would of died because of your carelessness!" he shouted angrily. But saw Ciel's face, it was angry and determined. He sighed. "Even so he refuses to drink from his mother. She needs him too. She can't hold out any longer, she's in pain from being over filled with milk. It'll benefit them both. But he won't listen to reason."

"Over..filled with milk?" Ciel repeated then looked at Sin. She indeed looked to be abit bigger in her chest than when he last saw her.

"If you remember she left while he was still young. Of course he's still at an age where he should be drinking his mothers milk if less often than when he was little. But since she weened him so early she's caused herself pain. I think he won't drink from her because he feels like he's independant from her." he stated, it looked as though he was thinking as well.

Ciel leaned to Sebastian's ear, even while he was calming down. "Sebastian why?..It'll help you."

Sebastian shook his head. "I said you'd be the only one." he whispered. "The only one i'd eat. I only want you."

"Sebastian...." Ciel whispered. "A good meal needs a drink to wash it down does it not?"

".....But i'm too old for milk.."

"No one is too old for milk. Just ask Maylene." he giggled. Maylene was very adamant about milk. "You really want it don't you?"

Sebastian looked to the floor and nodded.

"Sebastian..this is an order. Drink your mothers milk."

Sebastian looked at his master with surprise. But Ciel simply turned his head to face his mother. He panted hungrily and drooled slightly as he saw droplets come out, and without another second he'd latched onto her breast to drink almost as if he'd been hypnotized by it's offer.

"I can't believe it." Vaheil stated stunned. "I was pushing him and pushing him and he wouldn't budge and here you go and just order him to do it and he does it?! What's up with that!?"

"Sebastian and I have a contract. If I order it he must do it. Besides, he likes me more than you, so of course if I tell him to go for it he will." Ciel stated looking smug. "Where are Julious and the others?"

"Right here." came Adrian's voice from behind Sin. "Ah..so tired." He said as he appeared from her back and his wings drooped from exhaustion. Micheal and Julious were the same when they appeared.

"What were you doing?" he raised a brow.

"Massaging...her back...." Julious said exhausted. They were all so tired they didn't even bother to hide there wings.

"We've been doing it for hours trying to ease her pain." Micheal stated. "Finally we can have a break."

"You all have low stamina don't you?" Ciel smirked.

"You'd be tired too if you were massaging someone for 10 hours!" Julious defended.

"10 hours?! But Sebastian only shreeked 30 minutes ago!?"

"She was letting him sleep." Vaheil stated.

Adrian was looking at Sebastian drinking his mothers milk and whimpered. "I want milk too." he stated, but no one seemed to be listening. He crawled up to Sin, whimpering with his wings drooping down. Sin looked at him waringly. "Milk...please?" he begged, making her growl softly at him. Finally the others noticed.

"Adrian! Don't! Your not her kid!" Vaheil shouted in panic. And freaked out even more when Micheal joined in. "Julious stop your children!"

Sin looked at the new comers before her. They whimpered at her, and drooped their wings. When she hissed at them, this made Julious get up and growl at her. She hit him with her tail, making him hiss at her angrily. Then eyed the two below her. Sniffing at them for a moment. They continued to whimper at her, and she looked at them with slight confusion.

"I've never seen this before with a demon." Vaheil stated stunned.

"Eh?"

"Usually by now a demon mother would of killed intruders...she's reacting like a wolf to cubs." he stated as he wrote down some notes. "Amazing. This is the first time this has ever occured."

They rubbed against her, whimpering. Hanging there heads low to show submission to her. When she licked them. They cooed, and purred. Once she'd offered her free breast, they squeaked and drank from her as well.

"I don't believe it." Vaheil stated as he kept writing notes.

"I'm still confused. To me it just seemed like it'd be normal....sorta." Ciel stated looking slightly grossed out.

"Demons aren't like animals, usually they don't take in young that isn't there own. They usually kill them."

Julious calmed down visibly when he saw his own eldest children being accepted. "I can't believe it."

"I take it this surprises you as well?" Vaheil stated.

Julious nodded. "Even my first wife had killed a baby ogre demon when it tried to get near her. I've always seen that happen in the past. Of course this was before Adrian and Sebastian were born."

"I guess Sin is different then." Ciel stated as he watched her curl around the three. Covering them with her wings. She purred contently and looked at them lovingly. "It's still weird seeing them drink from her though."

"Are you kidding? There are humans who still drink from there mothers. To me this is no different." Vaheil said bluntly.

Ciel looked abit grossed out by hearing that, and went forward to try to get a look at Sebastian's back. The moment he was a foot away, Sin hissed at him threateningly, a warning for him to get away or he'd die.

"Yeap she's definately different. A normal demon would of killed you in that moment." Vaheil stated. Julious nodding as he flapped his wings slightly. Ciel wet his pants as he shook with fear, falling on his rear trembling.

* * *

_First off I apologize for grossing anyone out. One of the points of this chapter was to show how different demons are to humans. Plus there are aspects of it that are for later chapters as well._

_I hope everyone had or is having a nice spring break. I'm personally using mine to catch up on things. I still have to finish my art final. (Uhh I feel so cheated on that mind you! Making us think it was due before spring break, then telling us it's not due until after spring break.) I feel like I failed my math midterm T.T I totally blanked out when I got the test in my hand. T.T It was like the information was there then Bam! *test on desk* Blank..... It was a ctrl alt delete moment. T.T AHHHHH I'M GONNA CRY!!! ALL THAT HARD WORK!!! *Huggles her Sebby plushie* Why can't I retain math like I can everything else?! I hate you math! I hate you!!!_

_Sorry about the rant. Reviews and critique appreciated. =3 *sulks in a corner over her math midterm* The cruel..cruel..world...of math._


	20. Relax? Maybe? I guess not

Unexpected Arrivals 20

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji I wouldn't be writting fanfics about it. I do own the characters that are not apart of the anime and manga._

* * *

Three full young demons and a clean pair of shorts later, everyone awaiting the verdict on Sebastian's wing. He just sat on the sofa with a content look on his face as he licked his lips clean of his meal. More over he looked like he was ready for a nap. Which annoyed Ciel greatly since it'd only been a few hours in the day. Vaheil stretched opened the wing abit, then flexed it for movement, inspecting every little thing until he nodded in satisfaction.

"It's healed very well." he stated as he pulled off his gloves. "I don't recommend he try any forms of flying until atleast a month from now atleast."

"My baby!" Julious shouted and glomped his child. He almost made Sebastian fall off the sofa with his sudden attack. Rubbing his face against Sebastian's constantly. "I'm so glad your going to be okay!" he cried.

Sebastian mumbled something that couldn't be heard clearly.

"Eh?" Julious looked confused.

"Sticky." he repeated. "I want a bath." he whined. His apparently look of wanting a nap was apparently a look that didn't fit what he wanted.

"Ah..then you should be happy Sebastian." Ciel stated looked smug with himself as he leaned forward in his seat. "Your room is completed."

* * *

Ciel had led the way to the servants quarters, and pulled a key from his pocket. The doors were clean and new and it was obvious Ciel was very proud of what was inside. Turning the key he opened the doors, and had some very curious demons above him looking in. Sebastian squeeled with delight when he saw his new room. It was remodeled to be abit larger, with plenty of room to stretch his wings open, the bed was a king sized bed, with hanging curtains on each side much like his masters, but in deep purples and blacks. A new closet for his clothing, and dresser to match. Everyone was looking around in awe. Sebastian was even enjoying the new plush carpet that covered his room floor. His room was beyond what a servant should ever have.

"What are these doors to young master?" He asked as he saw them. It seemed rather strange to have them in the room.

"Ah thats the bathroom I had set in. I didn't want to have to go through another bathroom incident, so I had one made where you could fit." he said in a bragging tone. When he opened his eyes, Sebastian was gone, but the doors were open. "Tch." he walked in annoyed.

Sebastian was like a child in a candy store, the bathroom was much bigger than his old one, with an in ground tub big enough to fit possibly everyone in the house with room to spare. A corner of the room was obviously a separate room for changing one's clothing, the toilet was in it's own separate place in a corner near the door. In the farthest corner was a shower that was large enough for two people to fit in comfortably, and he now even had built in wall shelves for his shampoos and other bath items. He was sure if he had a tail it'd be wagging right then and there very excitedly.

"I take it you like it? I had it modeled after the baths in Houndsworth. Of course i'll bathe in here too from time to time. I did pay for it after all." Ciel tried to gloat some more. When he looked Sebatian was pretty much stripping himself of the robes he was wearing already. "Will you listen when someone is talking to you!"

Sebastian just looked at him like he couldn't comprehend what he did wrong as he lifted the edges of the robe up and was about to pull it off.

* * *

Ciel grumbled as his chin sunk into the water. He was very annoyed.

"Young master this is wonderful." Sebastian stated in content as he slipped into the water. His wings shuddered as they touched the water.

"Don't even think i'm going to wash your wings again."

"Yes young master." he cooed as he sunk deeper. He was very relaxed and glad that the spit and other things on his body were off after his shower and he was just soaking in the tub.

"Ahhhh! Our brother is so cute in water!" Micheal stated as he hugged Sebastian from behind.

"Gahh!!! Don't hug me when your naked!" he shouted as he tried to shove his brother off. His whole family had their wings out.

"But I love you!" Micheal continued as he hugged his brother tightly. Sebastian managed to turn around, giving Ciel the perfect view of his back. It wasn't nearly as swollen as it was earlier. But strangely there was a couple of round swollen areas below his black wings. Under each wing to be exact. But he was sure they'd go away in time.

Then he got splashed in the face with water, as apparently Sebastian and Micheal fell over, and came up sputtering.

"I told you to let go!" Sebastian yelled at his brother. Who promptly hugged his waist.

"Ahhhh don't hate me!!" he cried. Adrian then joined in as well with the hugging.

"Sebastian let me wash your back!" he said excitedly.

"No!!" He pushed against his brothers. "Stop touching me while we're naked!!" he blushed.

* * *

Ciel had the misfortune of being in the line of fire, when not one, but all four demons shook to get any excess water off there wings. It was like they'd all planned to be around him when they decided to do it.

"Sorry young master." Sebastian giggled as he dried his master with a clean towel. "I couldn't help it."

"Shut up you plotting demon." he grumbled as Sebastian redried his hair. "I hope your mom's milk expires a day before you drink it again."

"Young master a mothers milk doesn't have an expiration date. Even your own mothers milk would be the same."

"Shut up." he swatted at him. "Atleast I drink my milk from a glass."

"Ah but milk from the source is even better." he smiled. "Nice and fresh."

"Ich..demons are pets." he said grossed out.

"That's unfair young master. When you were a baby you probably drank from your mom's breasts."

"Yeah, when I was a baby. Even if she was alive now, I wouldn't be drinking her milk." he emphasized.

"Don't be jealous young master. I'm sure I can get you some." he smiled evilly.

"No thank you!" he blushed.

Sebastian giggled even as his master sat down in his oversized chair in his office.

"What a pain." Ciel muttered as he touched his hair to see if it was dry. When he looked back at Sebastian he had to do a double take. "What are you doing?" he asked as he watched Sebastian sniff the air.

He could smell it, the scent that he hadn't smelt in a long time. Or what seemed like a long time to him. He visibly perked up, and without his knowing his wings popped out, as he didn't have control over them in his excitement. He squeeled then jumped atop a bookshelf, then crawled along it.

"Sebastian! What the hell?!" Ciel shouted as he watched him in shock. "Get down from there!"

Reaching into the far corner of the shelf where the wall dipped, he pulled out a very familar item. It was the treat can. Vaheil had hidden it from the demons to prevent unauthorized snacking. But it seemed he hadn't hidden it well enough when all the commotion calmed down and gave Sebastian the chance to sniff it out. He sat on his perch a top the book shelf and popped open the can. Taking out a few treats and eatting them with glee.

"Uhhhh!! Don't get crumbs on my bookshelf!" He shouted in frustration. Since Sebastian was so high up there was nothing he could do to get him down. Sudden the house shook like an earthquake had hit the area. "Ahh!!" he shouted as he fell over. No sooner than he had fallen did three very excited demons came charging through his door.

"Oh my god! This wonderful smell!" Micheal shouted as he looked about the room for the item in question. "Where is it!? I want some!" he bantered then looked up and saw Sebastian munching from his spot on the bookshelf. He wasted no time joining him to take in delight with the treats.

Adrian took a different approach and grabbed at Sebastian's ankles and pulled him down off the shelf, making him fall to the floor bookshelf and all, but that didn't seem to stop any of them from enjoying the delicious treat. Even a couple of fallen feathers had barely touched the ground as they enjoyed there snack.

"God damnit to hell and back!" Vaheil's voice came from the door. He was holding Julious around his waist to keep him from joining in, but it was obviously he wanted some as well. "How in the world did he find those?! I put a spell to hide the scent!"

"Eh?" Ciel raised a brow in aggitation, the shelf that'd fallen had all his favorite books in it, and now they were buried and possibly damaged from the fall.

"What a pain!! I thought I hid those so well too." He whined. "OW!!!" he shouted soon after as Julious had bitten him and gained his freedom to join in on the snack fest. "Damn it stop bitting me!" he rubbed at his arm and then tried to take the container once more from the demons, but this time all four demons were clinging to it and didn't want to let go. So a very interesting version of tug of war happened. One human against four demons, and strangely it seemed to be a stalemate as neither was letting go. Ciel wondered how Vaheil could still hold on to it by himself. "Let go! You've all had enough!"

"I haven't had any!" Julious shouted as he tugged with all his might.

"I found it fair and square!" Sebastian responded in a serious tone. "Finders keepers!"

The tugging kept up for a few more minutes before finally Vaheil fell back and the demons with him, Sebastian was the only one still holding the container. Once he got up he backed away, holding it like a child to his chest.

"Come on now be a good boy and give me the tin back." Vaheil held out his hand. "Come on." he said sternly.

Sebastian picked up the lid and closed the tin.

"Good boy, now give it."

Looking towards his master then back at Vaheil, it looked at though he was making a decision on what he should do. Then suddenly he dashed out of the room, jumping over the fallen books and down the hall.

"Damn it!" Vaheil shouted as he gave chase to the speedy demon.

* * *

He wasn't about to give up what he'd earned fair and square. So much trama had his body gone through, so much stress over the past few years. And not once did he ever get a small reward. He'd had enough, the prize was his and he was going to make sure he kept it. He could clearly hear Vaheil running behind him, and it seemed his family wasn't far behind. But he wasn't going to stop, but where could he go?

"Damn it Sebastian stop!" Vaheil shouted. "I'll let you have 10 more pieces! But no more!" he tried, panting abit. If nothing else he had to give Sebastian credit for his speed. He was truly and asset to his demon race.

Sliding to do a wide turn Sebastian gripped the end of the banister of the stairs to aid in his sudden turn. He wouldn't care if his master gave him an order. He had no intention of giving the tin back. "10 pieces isn't enough." he mumbled to himself. He'd surely earned a good thousand or so from what he endured.

"Your being childish!"

Running to the one place he would be able to find sanctuary. He swug open the doors and ran for his strong hold.

"Ahhh damn it all!" Vaheil shouted as he threw his hat to the ground and stomped his foot. He'd barely made it to the room to see Sebastian climbing into the nest with his mother, who was now covered in bandages.

Sin looked at Sebastian with a raised brow as he climbed over her to lay on her back. Then she looked at Vaheil with the same look, perplexed at what was going on. Micheal and Adrian joined soon after and attempted to get Sebastian to reopen the tin. Julious stood near the nest, but it looked as though he was trying to pretend he had nothing to do with the tin incident at all.

"Sin! Get your child to give me back my tin!" Vaheil shouted in frustration.

"Tin?" she repeated then looked back over her shoulder to see the tin he was talking about in Sebastian's grasp. She sniffed alittle to try to smell what it was, then looked back at Vaheil. Not saying a word she grabbed the tin from Sebastian, making him sound an animalistic whine as she took it away with ease. Micheal and Adrian whimpered as they saw it lifted away. Opening the lid she eyed it's contents and took a piece out. Tasting the treat inside. Everyone was silent as they watched. Not knowing what to expect from her. Especially since she was in her true form and triple in size compared to Vaheil. After a moment she took three pieces out, and gave one piece to each of the younger demons behind her. They smiled with glee and munched on their treats with delight. But when she didn't give them anymore, they gave her the biggest sets of puppy dog eyes that anyone could of seen. Pouting their lower lips and quivered. "You've all had enough for today, you'll get more later." she said to them. Making all three hunch over in sadness.

"My darling, could I have some?" Julious tried as he attempted to woo her with his charms. He rubbed against her and looked up at her romantically.

"No you need to go on a diet." she said bluntly. Making him fall over and whine.

"Thank you Sin, now if you could just give me that back." Vaheil held out his hands.

"I don't think so, you've already proven you can't keep them out of it, i'll hold on to it." she responded and put the tin beside her to keep anyone from reaching it.

Vaheil was in utter shock at her statement to the point where his jaw dropped.

* * *

Ciel had the honor of having a very disappointed demon serve him tea and a treat of his own. Disappointed to the point where his wings were drooped and almost dragged along the floor with each step he took.

"This is fine." he stated as his sipped his tea. Then looked at Sebastian who pouted miserably. "Your mother is right you had enough for today."

"It's unfair, I suffered and all I got was about 100 treats." he mumbled.

"Instead of worrying about treats you should focus on controlling your wings. Your horrible at keeping them hidden when your emotions are on the fritz."

"I don't wanna." he whined.

"It doesn't matter, in a few days Julious is going to release the others from the spell he put them under. So you will have to learn. Your lucky he's adding a few days."

Sebastian sighed as he sliced the pie he'd been holding. Making sure to cut a piece as thinly as possible before handing it to his master.

"Oie...give me a bigger piece." he glared at him.

"If I have to be limited then so do you young master." he smiled demonically.

"I'm not the one trying to eat my weight in dessert." he took a bite of his pie. Though to him it could hardly be called a pie at the moment.

"I wasn't going to eat my weight in treats." he snubbed his master. "I was just going to get what I earned for the pain I endured."

"No one earns treats for pain." he grumbled as he picked up a paper from his desk. Looking at the demon who's back was turned to him out of curiosity. Getting out of his seat he walked up behind him and plucked a long feather from one of Sebastian's wings. Gaining a yelp as the demon had been caused pain by it.

"What did you do that for?" he asked as he rubbed the spot where the feather was plucked. He was very annoyed as now if he opened a wing it was obvious he was missing a feather.

Ciel held the large feather in two hands and smiled. "I just wanted a little something for the pain you've caused me."

Sebastian growled at his master and took the feather back in a snap. "I'd appreciated if you found other means of rewards." Then he looked as though he was trying to put it back but to no avail. Pouting as he did so.

"It'll grow back you big baby."

Sebastian just kept pouting and trying to reinsert his feather.

* * *

Constant shuffling came from within the room as something within it moved about. It sounded annoyed and desperate. And with haste the door opened, the shadowed figure running to the sanctity of Ciel's office. "Sebastian!!!" Adrian whined as he tackled his little brother to the ground. "I'm so itchy!! Scratch my wings for me!" he begged.

"Scratch them yourself." was the response he response he got as the younger demon picked himself off the floor along with the feather he dropped. "I have my own problems."

"But there're so itchy!!! I can't take it anymore!" he whined some more, then flapped his wings and rubbed them against his brothers.

This made Sebastian shudder on contact. Shoving his brother away. After dusting his hands off as if to say his brother was filthy, his wings started to twitch. Sucking in a breath as he started scratching at his own wings. "Gahhh i'm itchy now too!" he complained as he scratched at them constantly. "Why am I itchy so suddenly?!"

Ciels jaw just dropped at the site. "What the hell?" he said as his butler went up to him.

"Young master, I know this is out of line, but please scratch my wings." he whined as he sat before his master. Lifting his hand to try and get him to scratch.

"I will not! I'm the master! Your the servant! Deal with this yourself!"

"It would be dealt with if you just help me! Gahhh!!" he scratched some more. "Why did I get so itchy after he touched me?!"

"VAHEIL!!!!" Ciel shouted at the top of his lungs. Very grateful that the man was there.

* * *

After a short inspection of the two itchy demons as to why they were so itchy. It turned out Adrian had a case of infection and he'd passed some on to Sebastian when he rubbed his own wings against his brothers.

"What on earth did you do to get such an infection?" Vaheil asked bluntly.

"I don't know.." Adrian looked away as he intended to stratch some more. But Vaheil had taken precautions to keep it from spreading by wrapping both demons hands in bandages.

"Come on now, you know that's not going to work on me. You had to have atleast rolled around in something, something thats in the area perhaps?"

"I'm telling you I don't know! All I did was play with Uri in the yard." he tried to scratch some more. Then sighed in relief when something was poured on his wings as Vaheil stood over him. He shuddered in content. Sebastian did the same when it was his turn.

"In anycase, don't touch anyone until it clears. I'll also need you to show me where you were playing."

"Okay.." he responded is disappointment.

Ciel smirked as he watched once black wings turn pink as Vaheil continued to put the medicine on their wings. "That's a great color for you two." he giggled. Receiving a glare from both demons. Adrians wings were more pink than Sebastians as almost all of his wings were covered in the medicine. Only parts of Sebastians wings were covered.

Sebastian sighed "This is why I wish you hadn't come here, you make my work so difficult." Adrian just pouted at him and whimpered. Giving him the biggest puppy dog eyes he could muster.

"I think we're done for now. Come back in four hours so I can reapply the medicine."

"Okay." the said in unison.

"And i'd like for the brat to come with me as well.

"Eh?!" Ciel stuttered.

* * *

After a very descriptive explaination from Adrian. Vaheil and Ciel were walking along the manor grounds. They weren't far from the manor, but far enough to where it'd take them abit of time to get back to it.

"Are we done yet?" Ciel whined. "I'm hungry."

"Almost you whiny thing. I just need to check the area."

"What are you looking for?"

"I have a theory as to how Adrian got so itchy. Other than the rash on his wings anyway."

"Demons can get rashes?"

"Oh yes, you'd be surprised how many common human sicknesses a demon can get. Like a cold or flu."

"That's odd, I thought demons were strong."

"Oh they are, you can't kill them like you can a human. Isn't that funny? They can take a bullet to the head or heart and be fine. But a cold can knock them out"

"Ah."

"Ah ha! I knew it."

"What?"

Vaheil put on some gloves and pulled a branch off a plant. "Did you know you have poison oak on your property?" he held it up to ciel.

"WHAT?!"

"I found a couple of leaves on Adrians wings and I had to make sure. He probably rubbed those leaves on Sebastian without knowing it. Silly demons. They sure are a handful."

Ciel's mouth just hung open.

"What?"

"Seriously? There's no way I can see demons getting poison oak. Or a cold for that matter."

"Sure they can, as a matter of fact they are more suseptable to certain things than humans. Though they are usually just common sicknesses. They seem immune to deadly things though, like cancer. Isn't that interesting?" Vaheil stated cherrily. "And to think I used to hunt them down. Maybe at the time I should of just made a cold germ and tossed it at them. Now I cure them."

Ciel just put his face in his hands. "Why me?"

* * *

_A totally random chapter I know. But I couldn't help it. I've been getting sick alot myself so...yeah. Thats why it took me abit to update. Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter, or atleast got some mild amusement out of it =3._

_I loved chapter 44 of the manga. XD I knew it was only a matter of time before he was hording cats. XD_


	21. Becareful of your actions

Unexpected Arrivals 21

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji I wouldn't be writting fanfics about it. I do own the characters that are not apart of the anime and manga._

Normality just seemed to be a word that he vaguely understood. Routine was a word he understood far more than normality. But perhaps they were one in the same and he was over complicating the meaning of the word.

Sebastian mixed the ingredients for the days snack with a sense of joy and creativity. He loved being creative. He loved coming up with new things for snacks. If he could he'd love to open a shop in his world selling human snacks. As he put it in the oven. He again had to smack his brothers with a spatula.

"Stop eatting the toppings for the dessert!" he yelled.

"But there sooo good. These raspberries are just ripe." Micheal whined. Adrian popped another into his mouth, earning him another smack.

"If you both are going to sit there the least you can do is help me with the chores!" he scolded.

"Us?...Clean." Adrian looked around the kitchen. "That's what servants are for."

Sebastian put a hand to his head. "Why me?"

"Hey your the weird one. Who actuallys gets joy from cooking? Eatting I can see, but cooking? Psh." Adrian waved.

"I happened to like the creativeness thats involved. Besides you never seem to complain when I give you a plate." he started mixing some cream in a large bowl.

"That's because it's sooo delicious!" Adrian's eyes sparkled in delight. "If only there was a servant who could make such delicious treats that wasn't our brother. Ahhhh then we could have so much fun together."

"Your just lazy." he stated as he added some ingredients to the mix. "Honestly your such a sterotypical demon."

"Hey!" he pouted at his brother.

Micheal giggled as he watched them debate. "I've always wondered. Why do humans feel the need to have a last name. It's such a bother."

Sebastian just shrugged.

Leaning forward, Micheal asked. "So did that human give you a last name?"

"Of course. It'd be strange if I didn't have one while pretending to be human." he opened the oven to check on the dessert.

"Oooo, what is it!?" He squealed. "Is it something like Thomas? I've noticed alot of humans have the name Thomas. Or maybe Dickens? Or or or....."

"It's Michealis." he responded before his brother kept on. Micheal always had the habit of over thinking things. He could remember quiet a few times when he'd gotten them in the trouble as children with his over elaborate pranks.

"Michealis......Michealis....Micheal...." he repeated. Then squealed with utter delight. "AHHHHH you have my name in your human last name!" his eyes started to sparkle.

Sebastian just blinked at his brother.

"I always knew you loved me more." he added.

"Hey!!" Adrian pouted. "He loves me too." he got teary eyed.

Sebastian just laid his head on the counter. "Why me?"

Sebastian could officially say when it came to shopping the other servants were atleast useful. His brothers were horrible as they came along with him to help with the shopping. Anything that was shiney they wanted it. He was pretty sure his master was not going to be very happy at their pile of acquired things. Though he had to admit they caught his attention as well. Even in his room back in his world. He had a collection of shiney things, it didn't matter how random they were, as long as they had a shine, he'd add it to his collection. He supposed it was due to him being a crow. Crows loved things that were shiney.

He just hoped his master hadn't noticed the few things he'd hid under one of the floor boards of his room. He'd taken the utmost care to keep it from his master that he was collecting a few items here and there. A letter opener that Ciel liked, that suddenly went "missing" was hidden in his stash. A few pieces of jewerly. And even some wine glasses. Shiney things only came second for him. Cats being the first.

"Ooooo Sebastian look! It's soooo pretty!" Micheal awed at piece he was looking at in the window. "I want it!" he said excitedly as he raced into the store.

"Uhhh." Sebastian felt exhausted. Checking his watch he saw the were already behind schedule. They were due back at the manor 5 minutes ago.

"Come one come all! Win yourself a free egg if you can stand on it without breaking it!" he heard a vendor shout.

"Win a free egg? No human can stand on an egg without breaking it." Adrian scoffed. Micheal came out of the store with his new "purchase."

"What about an egg?" Micheal asked as he put his item in the carriage with the others.

"Some human is offering free eggs if you can stand on it without breaking it." Adrian surmised.

"I'll agree that's abit over the top. What a waste of perfectly good eggs." Sebastian stated as he tried to get a look. The man had an ostrich next to him.

All three demons eyes bulged out of their sockets when the got a look at the egg. It was huge. They'd assumed it was a chicken egg that was being used. Turns out they were wrong.

"That's a big egg!" Adrian said abit too loud.

They saw an average sized woman take a turn, stepping on the egg, but it broke under her weight. The three demons cringed when they saw it.

"That poor baby." Micheal got teary eyed.

Sebastian couldn't explain it but for some reason it hit a nerve in him when he saw it. When he saw another person attempt it and the egg break, he cringed again.

"I can't take this!" Adrian hugged onto Micheal. "I'm getting scarred, stop the trama!!"

Needless to say the younger demons got a scolding for coming back to the manor so late. As Sebastian predicted Ciel was not happy about the pile of things Adrian and Micheal had collected during their trip to the market. Julious was more upset that they didn't get him some. After they'd put their collection away in one of the spare rooms. They'd taken off. Much to Ciel's delight.

Sebastian placed the days dinner before him. "I apologize young master, they just got abit carried away at the market."

"Uhhh, demons are soo.....uhh. I don't even want to think about it." he sighed as he cut into the piece of meat on his plate. Taking a bite then dabbing his mouth. "See anything interesting?"

"Well there was a man offering free eggs to those who could stand on it without breaking it."

"Eggs?" he raised a brow.

"They were big. Ostrich eggs I believe. Or atleast it's my assumption since he had a live ostrich next to him."

"Why would anyone wanna eat an ostrich egg?"

"I don't know. But what perplexes me as to why he had people standing on them."

Ciel smiled as he turned to his butler. "So did you do it?"

"Of course not, I wouldn't shame the Phantomhive name by being so silly as to stand on an egg."

"Oh..." he said disappointed. He would of loved to see Sebastian making the attempt.

They snuck down to the basement with stealth and care. Opening the door to where she was resting. After climbing into the nest they laid many things beside her, careful in the placement of the objects. When they were done, as silent as they came they'd left. Leaving only the objects behind.

Vaheil yawned as he walked down the stairs towards Sin's current dwellings. Every morning he'd go down and change her bandages and check on her progress. When he got to the room he saw that she was still sleeping, curled about herself in the nest.

"Hmmm, it seems she's extra tired this morning." he stated as he admired a few of the things that surrounded her. Sebastian had put draperies around the nest to make it look like a canopy. He said it was to make her surroundings less dull. There were also a few pillows and other things. If it wasn't for the nest itself it would of looked rather nice. He climbed up the small set of stairs he'd put for easy access to the nest. Jumping in surprise at he saw.

Julious sipped at the tea he'd made for himself. It wasn't as good as Sebastians, but it was still rather tasty. When he saw Vaheil come into the room. He couldn't help but notice the smirk he had on his face as he walked over to the older demon.

"Way to go!" he patted him on his back. "I didn't think you had it in you." he gave him a thumbs up.

Raising a brow. "What are you talking about human?" he asked as he placed his cup on it's saucer.

"You know you sly dog." he poked at the demon. "You should of told me you two were expecting."

"Expecting?" he looked puzzled.

"You and Sin."

"EH?!" he uttered, then raced to where she was. When he swung open the doors he made a dash for the nest and looked in. Sin was still resting, sleeping the day away like nothing had changed. Right next to her was a rather large pile of eggs.

Vaheil came up behind him as the older demon gawked in shock. "You two must of been at it all night long to fertilize this many eggs." he smirked.

Julious got teary eyed as he looked at Sin with betrayal. "SIN HOW COULD YOU?!" he shouted as he cried. Waking her up with a start.

"Huh?" she asked wearily. Then looked at Julious perplexed. "What are you talking about idiot?"

He put an arm to his face as he pointed to the lower part of the nest. "Those! How could you bear another's children!?"

"WHAT?!" she looked stunned, even in her demon form. She looked at the pile and gawked. She couldn't remember anything, Vaheil had been giving her medicine that'd make her sleepy so her wounds would heal without pain. "OH LORD!!" she shout as she lifted herself. "It's not what it looks like! I'm about 30% sure I didn't lay those eggs!"

"ONLY 30!!" Julious cried in anger. Apparently even though they were divorced they still loved on another.

"Well my lower region has been hurting abit today....OH MY LORD!" she shouted as her own thoughts came up in her mind.

Without their knowing Micheal and Adrian just hid behind the doors, lowering themselves out of sight.

"Uhhh oh....." they said in unison.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian's voice came from behind them, making them jump in surprise. When they turned they saw him holding a large basin of water and some towels.

"Ummm nothing!" they uttered and ran.

"So peculiar." he stated as he walked into the room. He was shocked when he saw his parents acting abit odd. Even for them. "What happened?" he tilted his head to the side.

"It's nothing!" Julious shouted at him. He was waving his arms around like a maniac.

"Very well." he responded as he walked closer to the nest.

"What are you doing?!" Julious blocked him.

"Bringing the days water to mother so she can get a bath." he looked at his father waryingly.

"NO! It's fine! She's good!"

Sebastian just side stepped him and walked up the steps. "Honestly father your acting weirder than usual."

"No don't look!!!" he shouted.

When he turned to look at the nest he saw the pile of eggs within it. He blinked several times, and even wiped at his eyes as if he was trying to convince himself they were playing tricks on him.

"Forgive her!!" Julious whined as he hugged Sebastian from behind.

"I tell ya that must of been some session." Vaheil added, he lit a cigarette as he watched what would happen next.

"If I may...mother...why are you keeping ostrich eggs in the nest?" he simply asked. Making everyone look at him in confusion.

"What?" Julious asked as he let go.

"Ostrich...eggs?" Sin repeated as she looked at them abit more closely. Then sniffed at them. They clearly had her scent on them.

"You sure are innocent in that department, your mother gave birth, your gonna be an older brother." Vaheil said cheerily.

"While they do look alot like the type of eggs a demon with a reptile body would give birth to, I have to argue that those are ostrich eggs." he placed the basin of water down. "Besides if she'd given birth i'm pretty sure the nest would have a smell and would be damn from the birthing water."

Vaheil put out his cigarette and went to the spot where the Sin laid. Touching the area. "Hey your right. It's totally dry."

Sin visibly calmed down as she sighed with relief. "Oh thank god. I thought i'd mated with some random person. I'm never taking those pills again." she laid her upper body down. "Wait a minute...." she rose again. "Then why are they here?!"

Sebastian picked up one of the eggs and turned it around. It had a stamp on it's shell from the vendor who was giving them away yesterday. "I think I can guess."

Micheal and Adrian were sitting on their knees on the floor. They both had large bumps on their heads that they'd received from their father only moments ago.

"Do you know all the chaos you've both caused! Honestly why would you even think to take those eggs?!"

"But the humans were breaking them." Adrian cried. "Those poor baby ostriches!!"

"We didn't mean to cause a commotion father. It was just too painful to see them getting ruined."

Ciel watched with a bored expression on his face. But on the inside he was laughing his head off. He couldn't believe that some simple eggs could cause so much chaos.

"And you!" Julious pointed at him. "How could you let such a thing happen!"

"What?! I didn't even know!" Ciel defended himself. "Instead of blaming me, go back to scolding your children!"

"I'm sure some how it's your fault! You manipulated them!"

Sebastian just started giggling from his spot in the corner. Julious glared at him, and he put his hands up in defense. "Forgive me, it's just when you really think about it it's pretty funny."

"What's so funny about a fake pregnancy scare!?"

"Honestly I would think a demon who'd had three children would of recognized the eggs to be of non demon species."

He pointed at Sebastian hastily, "What would you know!? You weren't even hatched from an egg like your brothers!"

"Eh?!" Ciel perked up in shock. "What the hell?!"

"I don't think this is valid conversation in front of the young master." he shifted his eyes away.

Julious slapped him upside the head. "Don't get smart with me! Your in just as much trouble as your brothers!"

Sebastian held his head. "Eh?! Why?! What did I do?!" he looked up at him.

"You failed to notice what your brothers were even doing!"

"How was I supposed to know they went to the ostrich farm and stole 30 eggs!"

Adrian and Micheal just twiddled their thumbs as they thought of the error of their actions.

"Sebastian wasn't hatched from an egg.....wait...Adrian and Micheal WERE hatched from eggs?!" Ciel kept on as if he was trying to figure out which one was the weirder of the two.

"Young master I don't really think this is the time to be discussing out births."

"Like hell it's not! I wanna know, this is far more interesting than any other lesson you've forced on me!"

"Young master that was very inappropriate language for one of your rank."

"Excuse me! But I seem to recall punishing you along with your brothers!" Julious broke in.

Needless to say, as a demon, Julious's punishment wasn't exactly a punishment. Or more over it was something a normal human would do. Sort of. Julious had not only made Adrian and Micheal return the eggs. But all three of his children where, for a lack of a better word by Ciel's standards. Grounded to the nest until further notice. They weren't to stick out so much as a single toe from the nest, otherwise the threat of a spanking came into play. Ciel thought it would be very amusing to see Sebastian actually get a spanking like a small child. But he also had other problems.

Poking at his butler as he sat nearby in the nest, "Oie, Sebastian, is there any particular reason your actually going along with this grounding thing?"

Sebastian's posture was one that lacked his typical poise. He had his arms stretched out in front of him like a dog would when it laid on the ground. And he was currently using his mother's tail as a pillow. He turned his neck in a rather stretched up manner just to look at his master. "I should say so young master. I've never experienced a spanking from my father. And I don't intend to now."

"Tsk, what kind of child actually listens to their parents?"

"As far as I know young master, you did." he smirked.

Ciel scoffed as he sat cross legged in the next and used his hand to support his chin. "At this rate no work will get done."

"That's not true young master." he stretched abit, allowing his wings to come out as well. "I'm perfectly capable of teaching you within the nest."

He eyed his butler for a long moment, "Well?"

"Well what young master?"

"Didn't you say you were going to give me my lessons?"

"I most certainly did not. I stated I was capable of teaching you while in the nest. I never stated that I would." he smiled.

"Sebastian!!" he yelled. But promptly put his hands over his mouth as Sin started growling at him for making so much noise. "Sorry..." he whispered. He couldn't help but think about the time when his Aunt Frances had stated the house was in need of a lady to tend to the house. Demon or not, Sin was still considered a woman of nobility. And as such she'd proven more often than not that she was most certainly in charge. He was also rather sure that if Sin was in her human form that his Aunt and her would get along quite well. So well that everyone in the house wouldn't get a day of rest from all their judgements. He could imagine the only thing they would disagree upon would be Sebastian's hair. Frances would state it was inappropriate. While Sin would probably state it was eloqant.

Sebastian started nodding off as his mother curled her tail about him. She was so warm that it just made him want to sleep and bask in that warm. It was the second greatest thing in the world to him. Cats coming in first.

"Sebastian...!" Ciel hissed. Waking the young demon up with a jolt.

"I'm awake." he stated even as he sat up. But it was a rather losing battle as he slid back onto the spot he was laying on moments before. And nodding off again.

"Arrggh!!" Ciel shouted in frustration. Which earned him a very very angry reaction from Sin. It was like she was going to attack but stopped inches from his face with her sharp jaws. "Sorry..." he squeaked. She laid back on her spot after licking Sebastian's cheek and nodded off herself. Adrian and Micheal snuggled deeper into her side as they rested themselves.

Demons, Ciel learned, did not like it when distruptions occured. Especially Females.

_And....another chapter is done yay! I'm typing this up while i'm at work XD And all I can think of after it hit about 4 am is. Damn i'm tired and I want to sleep. I want to snuggle in my sheets and go off to my own dream land. I actually had that part in my head for a while. I just didn't know what chapter it'd end up at. I'm weird like that ._

_I'm happy to report i'm alot better than what I had been in the past month. Still lightly sick, but it's an improvement. Sadly I know i'll fail a couple of classes due to being so ill, but my art teacher is being really nice about it. I got alot of my work done for that class too. So all that's left is my final for art and to finish up some drawings that I have to do on my own time and it's all done. But since he's so bad and scheduling his time. I'll have to go back to the school and pick up my art portfolio *le sigh* after classes are ended for everyone. Well..not just me. Everyone. Uhh. _

_Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the latest chapters to Something New and this chapter of Unexpected Arrivals. =3 As always Reviews and Critiques are greatly appreciated. And I hope you all enjoy mothers day. XD_

_Fun Fact: I was born on mothers day. May 12 to be specific. XD What a pleasant gift that was for my mom lol!! xD _

_Yay i'll be 25...eww i'm old XD Bright side is...i've hardly aged. Downside...the comparison was with my elementary school photo T.T *disappointment*_


	22. Noo!

Unexpected Arrivals 22

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji I wouldn't be writting fanfics about it. I do own the characters that are not apart of the anime and manga._

Ciel held the telegram before him with utter fear. He clentched the paper as he sweated as if he was hoping it was some sort of bad joke and someone would say gotcha! But it wasn't. As a matter of fact, within a mere hour of the other servants being awoken it'd come almost as if it knew that they were going to be awakened during that time. It had come. The worst possible outcome. His aunt the Marchioness. Was coming.

"So what's the big deal? You allow her in. She has a nice meal and leaves." Vaheil stated with a bored expression. Occastionally he'd smile in a goofy manner and play with the tips of Adrian's wings by pulling them up and down like they were walking. Making the demon whine animalistically and bat at him.

"The Marchioness is....shall we say...unique?" Sebastian thought aloud while sweating a little.

"This is the worst......the worst....ADRIAN PUT YOUR DAMN WINGS AWAY!" Ciel uttered. The stress of his aunts forthcoming arrival was not making him a happy camper. What was he going to do? Not only had Sebastian not mastered keeping his wings hidden for more than an hour at a time. But he still had four other demons rampaging about the house. Three if he excluded Sin and that was only if she'd taken her medicine to make her drowsy to sleep most of the time. Otherwise if she wanted something she'd roar quite loudly. Not exactly a good way to keep her unknown from said party. "I'm doomed...doomed." he chanted.

The plan was set in motion, but he still was very worried. He doubted Julious would be so obedient. But he could only hope. He could swear his heart stopped when he saw Sebastian open the door to allow his aunt in.

"Well isn't this a surprise. You were actually on time and are greeting me at the door." Frances stated.

"I just couldn't wait to see you Aunty.." he groaned. It was like he had a bad taste in his mouth when he'd said it. "Was your journey long?"

"Still as inappropriate as ever I see." she mumbled as she looked over Ciel and Sebastian with distaste. Obviously ignoring the question presented to her.

"Oh my what a fascinating beauty that has come to this house." came Julious's voice suddenly came from up the stairs. Ciel and Sebastian shivered in fear and shock. He wasn't supposed to show his face yet. Ciel was sure the plan had already failed. Even as the elder demon came down the stairs with poise and grace. Julious took Frances's hand in his own, bowing to kiss it.

Frances looked at him with distaste. "And who is this....over zealous gentleman?"

"Oh forgive me, this is Julious...Sebastian's father." Ciel stated, trying to remain calm. But it was obvious he was failing.

"Father?" she raised a brow. Looking him over it was like she was slightly confused about his demenor. "It would seem so. I can see a likeness between the two of you. Though your better groomed."

"Ahh you mock me so. I'm rather fond of my son's unrurly locks. I think they make him abit more.....innocent don't you?" he smiled. Ciel gave him a look that clearly stated. What are you smoking?

"Hmmm you have a point. Forgive me but it seems to me that your abit...displaced? I thought for sure Sebastian's father would be a servant to another family."

"You are not mistaken entirely madam. You see, we are actually a noble family but it is within our teachings that we learn how servants live for atleast five years."

"Are you stating your an aristocrat?" she looked perplexed.

"That is correct madam." he smiled. "I'm sure my family's teachings may seem quite strange, but I assure you it's given our family a more....understanding way of life. Especially towards those who have less."

"If I may, where are you from? What is your title?" she seemed interested. Ciel took this as a mildly good sign. And was abit impressed.

"Ah forgive my manners, i'd only just arrived yesterday. I am Duke Julious Michealis." he bowed gracefully. Sebastian put his face in his hands in embarrassment. "My family comes from a rather small place in the south."

'Way south.' Ciel thought as he started to sweat. Though he was sure small was an understatement.

"Oh my how intriguing. I never knew Sebastian had such an elaborate background."

"Oh you jest. Sebastian's rank is much higher than mine and his two brothers."

"Higher rank? How is that possible?" she raised a brow again. Her tone was a statement of surprise.

"Ah you see Sebastian is my child of my second wife. She is the princess of our land, one to take the thrown someday. As such Sebastian himself is a noble prince."

Ciel was ready to die. He could only think 'OMG! The story is too complex!' Sebastian's expression on the other hand was more of gloom. Almost as if he was saying 'Prince?' and had sudden images of Soma.

"A prince?" she looked at said butler. "Surely your mocking me."

"I kid you not madam. I am very proud of his lineage."

"Who knew such a person had such high breeding." she paused. "Forgive me, but did you state...second wife?"

"But alas it is true. My first wife sadly passed away after the birth of my second son."

"I'm sorry for your loss. But i'm also abit confused as to why you remarried. Please forgive my bluntness, but I honor a single marriage."

"There is nothing to forgive. I'd honestly never intended to remarry. But due to certain circumstances, it was decided that I was to remarry."

"Oh? And who decided as such?"

"My second wife's father. Our king."

Frances just held an expression of shock. "An arranged marriage?"

"Yes. You see my family itself has ties with the royal family. We are second in the noble houses of our land. But our king decided that his daughter was to be wed and choose the house he thought best for such an arrangement."

"My goodness. I do hope it wasn't immediately after your first wifes parting."

"Gracious no. Our king was very kind and waited for many years to pass for me to mourn her loss. But I am very grateful to my second marriage as well. It saved me from a life of loneliness and suffering. She mended my heart after we were wed."

"How noble." Frances smiled.

"She also granted me a third son to which I adore. As well as his brothers." he smiled. "But she also has a weak body. We are here to grant her the fresh air of lands that are not within the city. Your nephew." he gave a sly look at Ciel. "Was very kind in granting us a place to stay while she heals."

Ciel glared at him.

"My nephew was always a very kind boy." she smiled. "I'm glad he's not embarassing the Phantomhive family with disrespect."

"Oh he's been more than respectful madam. That can be assured. It's almost like he's one of the family." his smirk grew.

Ciel was glaring at him even more as if he was hoping Julious would turn to dust right on the spot.

"My apologies madam, but I must be going. I promised my wife that I would visit her as she is bed ridden." he bowed with grace.

"Then don't keep me from preventing you from your visit. I was a pleasure to meet you. I very much enjoyed this light conversation we had." she smiled.

Julious toward the front door, but not before turning and smiling slying at Ciel before leaving.

Ciel banged his head on his desk numerous times.

"Young master if you keep doing that you'll cause yourself brain damage." came Sebastian's voice.

"Leave me alone! Can't you see i'm trying to not go insane?"

"My apologies. I simply do not wish for your braincells to die from the collision of your desk."

"Then do something! We can't keep this up!" he panicked.

"Young master you jest. The marchioness shall be leaving right after supper. That is only about an hour away. Why don't I make you some tea while you wait?" he smiled.

"Uhhh." he groaned as his aunt came into his office.

"I see your slacking off as usual." she stated with distaste.

"Not at all aunty, I was just asking Sebastian to make us some tea." he smiled. But on the inside he just wanted to die.

Sebastian was wheeling the cart with tea at a steady pace. Without his knowing his wings had come out at some point while he was nearing the office. Adrian and Micheal were following him, Vaheil and Julious ahead of him. Part of the plan was to keep Sebastian out of sight when his wings came out. When he reached for the knob, they panicked. Vaheil tackled him from the front and slipped into a nearby closet as he saw Maylene coming down the hall. The demon yelped in surprise as he hadn't been expecting the sudden attack. Leaving a couple of feathers from where he once stood.

While in the closet, Vaheil put a finger to his lips. Sebastian was just trying to get the cleaning brooms out of his way. A mop fell on his head, making it look like he had white hair mixed with black.

Out in the hall, Adrian took Sebastian's place and tied his long hair back, with abit of effort he managed to tie most of it down, and give the illusion he had short hair in the back. But the cap he was using to hide most of his hair was coming loose so he'd have to be quick in his task. He walked into the office like nothing had happened. "Your tea." he simply stated, and he was about to leave without even so much as pouring it into the cups.

"Ahem....Sebastian won't you pour us some tea?" Ciel coughed. But then blinked when he realized it wasn't Sebastian he was talking to. He'd honestly thought Sebastian was going to run off, but realized it was Adrian. 'Crap!'

"Oh.....right." his eye twitched, but it'd gone unnoticed as he turned to pour the tea.

"Sebastian are you feeling alright? Your voice seems....different." Frances stated as if she knew.

He turned to her then smiled. "But of course. I think i'm just coming down with a light cold. Forgive me." he gave her a cup of tea, then ran out of the room as his hair was falling out of the cap.

"Oh my, I hope it's not contagious." she went to take a sip. Then her eyes slit. "He only gave me hot water. This is not very good service."

"Ahhh i'll go and repremand him right away. Be right back!" he hurriedly left the room.

"What horribly manners." she grumbled.

Ciel ran down the hall towards the room he indicated to be used should something go wrong. When he opened the door he saw an odd sight. Adrian was looking in the mirror trying to get his hair in order. Julious was on the bed laying on his belly swinging his legs back and forth with a large grin on his face. Micheal was playing with Uri in the corner by holding him up by his front paws and making him walk up straight. And odder still. Vaheil had Sebastian on his lap and he was scratching him under his chin. Sebastian's face was flushed as he purred contently, his hands in light fists in front of him as the scratching continued.

"Oh god, the worst has happened." he put his hands in his face.

"Hey we kept him out of sight didn't we?" Julious smirked. "Besides it's not our fault the hour was up right as he got to the door."

"And you!" Ciel pointed at Adrian "Your a horrible Sebastian!"

"Hey I didn't say i'd make a good Sebastian, I said i'd pretend to be Sebastian." he pulled the cap off his head, making his hair fall down naturally.

"This is a nightmare! What am I going to do? My aunt knows something is up!"

Vaheil held Sebastian close to him like a parent would to his child. "Well you could always ask her to leave." he started tickling the demon. Making Sebastian squeal as he tried to get away. "Who's a good demon! Who's a good demon?" he said in a high pitched voice.

Ciel looked like he wanted to throw up.

"What? I have a soft spot for demons." he defending himself. Sebastian just looked at his master cutely. "Besides it's gonna take atleast two hours before he can hide his wings again."

"TWO HOURS? I can't wait that long!"

"Well then...." Vaheil started.

"Se...se.. Sebastian did you get....taller?" Finni stuttered in awe.

"No..." Adrian shifted his eyes. "What makes you ask that?" he'd turned. He'd finally gotten the wig cap on so it'd stay. Thus providing the illusion he had short hair. But he couldn't do anything about his height. He was atleast a good 6 inches taller than Sebastian. Maybe abit more, he'd honestly never measured himself.

"Hmmm you seem like your abit taller. I don't know why."

"Everyone except the master is taller than you." Adrian replied. Though he didn't realize he'd failed to call Ciel the young master.

"Your voice is abit different too."

"It's just a slight cold!"

"Finni! There's no time to be dawdling, we have to put these things away!" Bard shouted.

"Coming!" Finni said cheerily. Once they were gone Adrian wiped at his forehead as he sighed in relief.

He had a new problem though, creating a meal for humans to eat. Unlike Sebastian, Adrian lacked skills in cooking. He couldn't boil water, much less make a full course meal. "Okay then." he clapped his hands. "Let's see what I can do that won't....explode in my face." he sweated.

"This day is becoming less and less becoming." Frances scowled.

"I apologize aunty." he sweated.

Not even a moment after he'd stated that, a loud explosion erupted.

"What was that?" Frances shouted.

'Oh no!' he thought.

When Sebastian felt the house tremble from the explosion that'd occured he thought of one of two things. Bard exploded the kitchen. Or Adrian exploded the kitchen. Either way someone exploded the kitchen. "Ahh...and i'd just redone the kitchen from the last explosion too." he sighed. "I'd even imported the floor tiles from Italy. They were so nice too." he pouted, hugging a pillow to himself as he thought of how the kitchen looked. He'd been left alone in the room as Micheal and gone to take Uri for a walk to do his business. Vaheil went to check on his mother. And his father had gone to do a little business of his own.

"It's so unfair. I worked so hard to find just the right tiles for the kitchen." he pouted some more. Making his wings droop along with him as he drooped forward.

Needless to say Frances was not very happy about having to eat take out for her meal. Even until the last minute that she'd stayed she was more than upset.

Ciel personally sighed with relief after she'd left. He'd fallen face first onto his bed. Sebastian just sat next to him hugging his favorite pillow. "What's wrong with you?" he looked over.

"The special tile i'd ordered from Italy." he pouted. "It's ruined."

Ciel just put his face back into the current pillow. He wasn't in the mood to hear the demon's whining over tiles. Tiles that he'd bought insurance for. So in reality the demon was whining over nothing.

"I don't see why you care so much, they're just human things." Julious stated with a yawn.

"But I went through so much trouble to get them. Ah...it'll be weeks before the replacements come in."

"Enough about tiles. I wanna know why you.." he pointed at Julious, "Came up with such an elaborate story on your background! You could of ruined everything!"

"Story?" he raised a brow. "That wasn't a story. Everything was a complete fact."

Ciel shot up like he was on fire. "What?"

"I saw no need to lie about our heritage. Even the part about my wife getting air from the city was the truth. Hell is a city. We're in the country." he smiled.

"Wait a minute didn't you say you were divorced?"

"I did." he kept his smile.

"Then you can't be married now!"

"Yes we are." he kept his smile as though it was glued there.

"How so Mr. i'm so smart because i'ma demon?"

"Simple, common law marriage."

"Eh?"

"Sin and I have lived under this house for awhile now. As such by common law we are now married as we're the oldest in the household."

".............Somehow this doesn't surprise me." he fell back into his pillow. "Leave! I'm going to get some sleep."

Julious got up after kissing Sebastian on his forehead. "Don't let the human bite." he said just before he'd left.

Sebastian looked from the door to his master on the bed. "Young master."

"What?" he groaned. He just wanted to sleep to make the horrible day go away.

He leaned over his master and started nuzzling him. "Pet me!" he whined.

"What? No! And stop nuzzling me!"

"But i'm depressed!" he whined.

"Go be depressed in the corner!"

"But I want attention!" he smiled as he nuzzled his master further. Ciel had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

_Another chapter Yay! I passed my art final too, with a B. Not bad for someone who litterally missed half the semester for being sick. I didn't even finish 3 of the drawings I needed to do. Nor start . Eh i'm just glad I passed. I know I failed my other classes. So i'm just praying to god that my GPA atleast stays above a 2.0 so I can get financial aid. It's really hard for me to pay out of pocket for classes. I don't make alot of money. T.T_

_Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter =3_


	23. It's Molting time!

Unexpected Arrivals 23

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji I wouldn't be writting fanfics about it. I do own the characters that are not apart of the anime and manga._

* * *

It was officially the worst day in his life. Ciel banged his head on his desk multiple times then left it there so his face was facing the hard surface. There was alot of shuffling and growls coming from somewhere off to the side. A few times he'd hear some light chomping noises, and them more shuffling. Then he heard some whimpering with a few growls here and there. "Will you keep silent!" Ciel shouted at the demon who was rolling on the floor.

"But i'm itchy!" Sebastian whined as he scratched at his wings. They were looking rather haggared compared to their usual pristene appearance.

This is what made it the worst day of Ciel's life. Because ever since early in the morning the demon had be nothing but bratty, whiney and had an attitude that made him want to slap the demon til he couldn't stand anymore. Sebastian was molting. He watched at the demon scratched at his wings making feathers flutter in random directions. He was rather tempted to just pull out all the feathers. If nothing else to get the demon to sit still. Though he had to admit seeing the demon in disarray again was pretty amusing. The demon who was usually dressed to impress, was not looking so impressive at the moment.

"Sebastian stop using the firepoker to scratch yourself!" he shouted.

"THEN MAKING THE ITCHINESS STOP!" he bellowed.

He sighed as he leaned in his chair. Even when he'd gone to Vaheil in the basement earlier. He was simply told, it's a natural development of a demon going through puberty. Though he didn't actually say it was puberty. He said it was just a natural part of Sebastian's growth. Ciel just used the word puberty because it was more amusing to him.

Vaheil came into the room with a grin on his face. "Awwww they grow up so fast." he teased. The usually cooing doctor seemed to be enjoying the demon in misery.

Sebastian growled at him in distaste. He sounded like a catch that had rabies. He was even more angry when the firepoker was taken away. "Give it back!" he growled.

"No, your just going to hurt yourself." Vaheil held it away.

Strangely Sebastian stood like he was a cat that was preparing to attack, his upper body lowered as he growled and hissed at Vaheil.

Vaheil stared Sebastian down. It was simply a battle of fierce aura. It was obvious Sebastian was enraged, but he trembled as if Vaheil's aura was pushing at him. Making him hiss and growl more.

"Sebastian! Stop that what if someone sees you!" Ciel looked out the window. "And stand up straight!"

This did not work in the slightest however, as Sebastian was very grouchy and moody from molting. If his reaction was any indication, be the person a doctor or his master, no one was going to be safe with the demon in so much misery. He bared his teeth at his master as he hissed and his eyes glowed a fearce red.

"See...Sebastian.." Ciel trembled at the demon. He'd never seen him act so rabid before, so it was rather frightening. He wasn't sure what would happen.

"Sebastian! Heel!" Vaheil ordered at the demon, but this only seem to invoke more anger from the demon. But in the very least he wasn't glaring at his master anymore. The only problem was Sebastian pounced at Vaheil for an attack.

"Vaheil!" Ciel shouted. But was stunned soon after as Vaheil side stepped the demon and grabbed him at the back of his coat. Doing a strange technique where at the end he was sitting and Sebastian was pulled over his lap with such ease. He was rubbing at Sebastian's back. The demons eyes widdened in shock, but soon he was purring contently as Vaheil massaged his aching back and wings.

"How...how did you do that?" Ciel was amazed. Sebastian was acting like he was no more than a mere puppy now.

"It's easy once you've had experience with it." he kepted up his massage. He raised a brow when he rubbed at certain parts of Sebastian's back, but didn't do much else. "Besides he was just aggitated. Molting isn't a very comfortable process."

"I can see that. I thought he was going to kill me." he laid in his chair in relief.

"He probably would have if I hadn't barked an order at him. Don't ever make yourself known with an enraged demon. They will kill you. Master or not."

Ciel looked at Vaheil with a slight worried expression. "How long until he's normal...again?"

"Hmmm." He kept rubbing at the demon. "I'd say...three days?"

Ciel banged his head on his desk again. "...ow." he mumbled.

* * *

The screeching was loud and sounded throughout the whole entire house. The other servants were curious as to what was making such a horrid sound, but were under orders not to go into the basement until further notice.

Ciel held the towel before him as a shield as Vaheil tried to scrub the demon he was holding on top with great effort. He had set a medicated bath for Sebastian to ease his suffering from molting, but the demon was not enjoying it what so ever. He nipped and bit at Vaheil constantly as he tried to scrub at his wings with the formulated oils. Ciel also seriously doubted Sebastian was enjoying being forced to bathe in a wooden bath.

"Hold still damn it!" Vaheil tried to hold him down. "Ow!" he shouted when Sebastian bit him for the 10th time. He then promptly smacked him over his head. "I said hold still!" he scrubbed some more. He finished off pouring some water over the demon and let go. Sebastian jumped out of and shook hastily to be the water off his body.

Sin snorted as he tried to keep from laughing and laid down to peak as she looked at them slyly from the nest. She smirked even more as she looked at them from the corner of her eye and watched as things played out.

"Damn demon." Vaheil cursed as he rung out the corner of his shirt. Then picked up a blanket and tossed it over the young demon and started drying him. When he was finished he pulled off the sheet and Sebastian shook his head.

Ciel looked in the water and saw quite a few feathers had surfaced. He giggled as he imagined a Sebastian with bald wings. Sadly his new feathers apparently grew at a fast rate because it didn't look like he'd lost any feathers at all. He was rather hoping to see a few bald spots. When he looked back Sebastian was dressed in his pants and white shirt, but it wasn't tucked. Nor did he have his shoes on. "Sebastian hurry up and get dressed."

Sebastian just looked at him cutely, then hoped into the nest and climbed on his mothers back and purred. She turned and rubbed her face with his and purred. Making him rub his face back.

"DAMN IT SEBASTIAN!"

"Hey hey! Calm down there boy. You'll get wrinkles. He's just getting some love from his mama." he smiled.

"I don't care! He needs to act more human and less animal like!"

Sebastian latched onto Sin's breast, making Ciel gag with disgust.

"Oh come on! Are you gonna really deny him a meal just because you think breast feeding is gross?" Vaheil chidded.

"I think i'm gonna be sick." he started wobbling, then dashed out of the room.

"What a baby, sheesh."

* * *

Ciel had managed to reach the sanctuary of the bathroom to loose his lunch. When he'd gotten back to his office, Sebastian very annoyingly acted like nothing had happened. Though he did scratch at his back every so often.

"Would you like some milk tea young master?" he asked as pleasantly as he could.

"Uhhhhh." he groaned as he sat down.

Sebastian tilted his head. He couldn't understand what was making his master so sickly. "Shall I make you some other tea to sooth your stomach? A lemon tea perhaps?"

"Please..." he groaned.

"Well then while I make you some, why don't you have some vanilla pudding?" he put a bowl before his master.

"Uhhh." he looked at it with a hint of disgust.

"Is there something displeasing about the pudding young master?"

"Please...just make me a parfait...I can't take the look of pudding at the moment."

"I understand." he bowed.

Ciel watched as the demon walked away. Apart of him was tempted to just snag a toothbrush and toothpaste and scrub his butlers mouth clean until he was satisfied. But he doubted he'd get that far. He didn't want to get bitten over it. Especially since Sebastian still looked to be slightly irritated.

When he'd returned, Ciel picked at his parfait. "You sure took along time."

"My apologises young master, I had to get some of the things needed for the parfait. We were out in the kitchen."

"Ah." he took a bite. Then promptly spit it out. "UUuuUuuhhggghh! What the hell was in it?" he held it away from himself as if it was poison.

Sebastian smiled, "Just the typical ingredients, fruit, homemade yogurt, some sugar...though I had to make the yogurt fresh just now."

"What did you put in it? Was the milk expired?" he looked at it more closely.

"No. We were actually out of millk so I asked my mom to give a little." his smile grew.

Ciel promptly dropped the parfait, he started to tremble in disgust. "Eeeewwww..." he whispered. Then started to gag again.

"Did it not suit your taste?" he looked at his master with curiosity.

"NO IT DID NOT! DON'T EVER GIVE ME YOUR MOM'S MILK AGAIN!" he shouted.

"I understand." he bowed. "Now then young master." he stood straight.

Ciel's desk was suddenly filled with books upon of books.

"What the hell?"

"Your greatly behind on your school work young master." Sebastian smiled. "Please have all of this finished before bed time."

"Are you nuts! I am not this behind in my school work!"

Sebastian started growling at Ciel in a threatening manner. This is when Ciel realized, the demon was taking his misery out on him.

'That bastard.' he thought in his mind. "My mistake I am behind." he picked up a random book. He saw Sebastian smile again instantly.

* * *

His hand was going to fall off. He was sure of it. And he didn't know how he did it, but he'd managed to actually finish the monsterous amount of work his butler had given him.

"Very good young master. Now it's time for bed."

"Eh? But i'm not even tired yet!"

Sebastian glared at Ciel with such an intensity that he was sure he would of wet his pants if it wasn't for the fact that he'd recently used the bathroom.

"I mean...may I please stay up a little longer?" he asked like an obedient child.

"No." Sebastian grabbed him by the back of his coat and dragged him to his room.

* * *

"But Sebastian I don't wanna clean!" Adrian whined at his brother with pleading eyes. Sebastian had given him the task of cleaning the floors in the house.

"I don't care what you want." Sebastian ignored him as he scratched at his back.

"This isn't my house!"

"You live here."

Adrian started growling at Sebastian. Though he'd been outside most of the time. The reality was all the younger demons were molting at the same time. Micheal was currently rubbing his wings under a table. He sighed contently as the underside of the table hit the itchy spots that he couldn't reach. While he was contently using the table as a back scratcher, Uri was on his back rubbing himself on the rug.

"Don't take that tone with me mister. I clean this damn house everyday by myself, the least you can do is clean the floors."

"Let Micheal do it." he started scratching at his own back. "He's a bum anyway."

"Hey! I heard that!" Micheal stopped. "Don't make me go over there!"

"What are you going to do? Look at me to death?" Adrian asked in a bratty manner.

Three young demons in misery from molting did not bode well for the house. Needless to say anyone who'd come near them while they were arguing over petty things was more than likely not going to leave unscathed.

Bard entered the room, "Hey Sebastian the kitchen is...um...did I come at a bad time?" he looked at the three demons with a hint of fear.

"GET OUT!" all three roared at the same time. Making him run for dear life.

"Ahhhhh! They're all angry!"

* * *

The second day. Was ever slightly better. Mostly because the younger demons had shedded most of their feathers on the first day. Currently they were playing with the feather pile. Stacking them in a single pile then jumping in it like it was a pile of leaves. Who knew that three demons could produce enough feathers to fill a mattress.

Adrian jumped into the pile for what seemed like the millioth time. He giggled with glee as the feathers fluttered everywhere, then pushed them back into the pile. Where Micheal jumped in and laughed himself.

"Come on Sebastian! It's great!" Micheal laughed as he pushed the feathers back into the pile.

"No, and stop that your making a mess." he swepped the basement floor.

"Aww come on. Some of them are yours. It's fun!" Adrian jumped into them again.

"No." he kept sweeping. His chores had piled even more since he'd taken it upon himself to ensure the basement was impecibly clean for his mom. She hated seeing even so much as a speck of dust.

"Sebastian!" Came Ciel's call through the calling vent. "Get up here now!"

Sebastian sighed as he leaned the broom against the wall. "Stupid siblings." he mumbled. "Stupid humans." he kept on. It seemed even on the second day his mood hadn't lightened very much. He just wanted to relax and curl up in his bed. Hopefully with a possible cat or two. But no. He had to work. He was pretty sure he could die and he'd still end up having to work.

He opened the door without knocking. "What?" he asked with an attitude.

"What is this?" He pointed to something.

"What is what?" he rolled his eyes.

"Hello! This!" he held up his favorite walking cane. "Why are there chew marks on it?"

"Well how the hell should I know? What do I look like? A mind reader?" he said very aggitated.

"Sebastian! Drop the attitude!" he shouted at the demon. He, himself, was not in a very good mood. Sebastian's pile of homework yesterday did not bode for a good mood the next day.

"Make me."

Both growled at one another. Though Ciel more than likely didn't look very intimidating to his butler. Julious walked into the room.

"Now, now. You both just need to calm down. Sure my son made you do a massive amount of work in a night, but look on the bright side now your more educated." He smiled as he grabbed his son in a hug.

Ciel raised a brow at the elder demon. "...Did you just put the whole blame on me?"

"Of course. Your only a human after all. Do you not realize how much easier this world would be if humans weren't in it? Though we demons would starve." he sighed as he petted his son who was nipping at his fingers because he was touching his back. "Uhh...how clean the world would be if humans didn't exist." he smiled with a ting of color on his cheeks.

"Julious...when you start molting...remind me to get the firepoker."

"Now now, your much too young to be using such things." he smiled. Then shuddered, as Sebastian bit down hard on his index finger.

* * *

"Ahh the linens are all clean." Maylene blushed with delight. For once she'd managed to do with them without Sebastian's help.

She then heard a loud scream coming from the manor. "Ahhhh someone is hurt!" she shreeked.

* * *

Julious sat with tears in his eyes as Ciel did his best to bandage his finger. "He bit my finger." he whimpered. "My baby bit my finger."

"Serves you right!" Ciel tied the knot as best he could. It was a poor job, but served it's purpose.

Sebastian was sitting off to the side, obviously still very aggitated as he glared at them with anger. A vein on his head was pulsating.

* * *

It was the third and final day of the younger demons molting. Ciel was glad Sebastian wasn't angry. But annoyed at the new emotion the demon was using. He was hugging onto Ciel for dear life and looking at him with large teary eyes. "Please scratch my back..." he pleaded.

Ciel sighed as he lifted an lazy hand and started scratching the demons back. Making him purr and rub his face into Ciel's belly. When his arm would get tired he'd stop. But within minutes the demon would look at him with those teary eyes and beg again. He briefly wondered where Adrian and Micheal were and how they dealt with the itch.

"I see you two are getting along today." Vaheil smiled as Bard and the others watched with curiosity and amazement.

"Ho, ho, ho." Tanaka sipped his tea.

"Is it me? Or is Sebastian...not very Sebastian like?" Bard asked.

"He's like a pet!" Finni said cheerily. "I just wanna pet him!" he shouted with eyes of glee.

"Ahh..." Maylene drooled a little. "Petting Sebastian..." she mumbled. She was more than likely imagining things in her mind on what she could do in such a situation.

Finni had walked to the side of the desk and was reaching out to pet Sebastian. But when Sebastian saw him, he glanced at him, then swurved the chair to get away. Walking on his knees and keeping his eyes on Finni while keeping his hold on Ciel. This made Finni sigh in disappointment.

Bard snickered as he watched Sebastian nuzzle Ciel for him to scratch his back some more.

"Can you all just get back to work so I can live this embarassment in peace." Ciel groaned. The other servants saluted and left. Leaving Ciel with Sebastian and Vaheil.

Vaheil laughed as he watched Sebastian whine for his masters attention.

"Uhhh, i'm glad this is almost over." he leaned back in his chair. But he looked perplexed when there was a knock on his window. This was the one time Sebastian let him go.

"Yes?" he looked at the flying demon outside the window with an interested anticipation. It was a mail demon.

"Oh? You don't see that everyday." Vaheil looked at the scene with a sly smile. When Ciel gave him an annoyed look he blinked. "What? You really don't see that everyday."

"Sign here...here...and here.." the demon's voice came and gave Sebastian a package. The fluttered away into a vortex that they presumed led back to hell.

"What is it?" Adrian poked his head into the room. Micheal was above him, and Julious above him.

"We sensed another demon, where did it go?" Micheal asked.

"It's gone now, but it left me some mail." Sebastian sat on the floor with his legs spread out in front of him like a child would who was opening a gift. He peeled the strings from the package and unwrapped it slowly. When he opened it he saw there was a card on top of a box from under the wrapping. Julious took the card before he could read it himself.

"Just something, that I hope will say. I'm sorry for wanting to mate with you someday." he read, then raised a brow. "I hope this token, will fix what was broken. I love you, my will munchkin. Love Grandpa Lucifer...P.S. Yes...I am still pissed at Sin and Julious...What the hell?" his eyes bulged at the letter. Sebastian squeeled when he opened the box. It was a cake.

"Oh my god! It's the limited edition special cake from Demon Cakes! They only make this once every two hundred years!"

"No way!" Adrian and Micheal went near with envy as they shouted at the same time.

"Even the we have a hard time getting one!" Micheal looked at it with hunger.

"Can we have a slice?" Adrian whined.

"I can't believe he managed to get a whole cake. Usually your lucky if you get a slice." Vaheil stated. Seemingly over looking the fact at who actually sent the cake.

"Am I the only one who see the problem with this?" Ciel asked.

"Probably." Vaheil stated.

"I find it unnerving..." Julious looked at it with gloom. "And I can't help but wonder what he's plotting."

"Well I guess now is a good as time as any to make my announcement." Vaheil popped his fingers then pulled out a small notebook. "As everyone knows I was doing some monitoring of Sebastian for abit."

"Yeah and he can't fly for a while, blah, blah, blah. What else is new?" Ciel looked exhausted.

"Well when I was scrubbing him in the special bath formula I made to alliviate the pain from molting i'd made an interesting discovery."

"You realized he was small compared to his family." Ciel stated.

"No...well that is true. But no. I discovered why Lucifer probably wanted him for a mate in the first place."

This caught everyones attention, making it go silent in the room. Vaheil bent down to Sebastian who was still sitting on the floor. "Sebastian...your a Psalm demon."

"Eh?" Sebastian looked at him confused.

"What...in the bloody hell...is a Psalm demon?" Ciel asked.

"Well honestly...How can I put this in a way you'll understand." Vaheil thought aloud. After a few moments. "He's also the grandchild of God."

"What?" The others except Sebastian shouted at the same time.

Sebastian just looked at everyone cutely, while a few feathers just fell as he flapped his wings.

* * *

_There are methods to my madness . _

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter =3 I know everyone is probably like. "What the hell FHY?" But you'll find out the answer in the next chapter. Though I really wanna get another chapter out for my Vampire Hunter D fic. It hasn't been updated since January. Whoops. _

_Today i'ma go and get an eye exam done so I can get some contacts to wear with my cosplays =3 woo! Later guys!_

Edit: TY Kawaii Hime for pointing out my mistakes. I fixed them =3


	24. Does anything normal ever happen anymore

Unexpected Arrivals 24

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji I wouldn't be writting fanfics about it. I do own the characters that are not apart of the anime and manga._

* * *

Ciel's jaw dropped as if it had been made of lead. The only thing that made him feel even remotely better about being dumbfounded by the new information was that the other demons, with the exception of Sebastian, were equally dumbfounded. "How in the living hell can he be the grandchild of God? That's like saying i'm the child of a demon when i'm obviously human!"

"As much as I hate to admit it, I concur." Julious looked off to the side with distaste. Agreeing with Ciel seemed to leave a bad taste in his mouth.

Adrian and Micheal took to circling their younger brother. Tugging on his wings, lifting an arm. Making him face them. All this and more as if they were trying to figure it out themselves.

"Well, it's not so much a type of demon as it is a title." Vaheil smirked. "But let me explain it to you all in a way you can understand." he pulled out a stand from no where and had a family tree on it. "This is God." he pointed to the very top where the word God was there. "As you can see if we got down one, Lucifer is next. Though this is a heavily reduced portion of a family tree, Lucifer we'll say was God's first child. Just to keep things on simple terms. Now skipping the fact that Lucifer has many children, we go specifically to Sin, his daughter." he pointed to the third line. "From where on we finally see some marriage happening as she married Julious, who had two children with his first wife." he pointed to the questionmark next to Julious's name that was supposed to represent Julious's first wife. "But had who we know as Sebastian with Sin." he pointed to Sebastian's name. "From this we can discover that Sebastian is indeed related to God. Although, I guess I can't really call him the grandchild of God. Great grandchild is more accurate. But in a technical sense, since God is almighty and all knowing we can just think of this for a moment that maybe, just maybe, God is technically the mother or father of Sin. Thus this would accurately make Sebastian the grandchild of god." he smiled at the group. "Understand?"

Sebastian raised his hand even though he was still sitting on the floor with his cake in front of him.

"Yes Sebastian?" he pointed his teaching stick at him.

"As logicial as that would be, wouldn't that mean that technically God raped my grandpa?"

Vaheil's jaw dropped like a ton of bricks. Without his realizing, he'd just insulted God and called him/her a rapest.

"Ouch." Ciel muttered. "Awkward."

"Ahem..." Vaheil cleared his throat. "Well...That is...It...ummm...Oh shut up! God does not rape people!"

"But technically Angels and Demons aren't considered people." Sebastian stated slyly. "And even then Angels do not have free will so God would just have to tell Lucifer, "Your having a child come out of your head because I said so", and blam! Out comes my mom." he smirked even more.

"YOUR COMPLETELY TWISTING THIS FOR YOUR OWN BENEFIT YOU LITTLE TURD!" he blushed. He was finding it rather difficult to argue with the demon. "Now I see why they call your kind demons! I defended you!" he pointed at Sebastian.

"No i'm not. Your just jealous because I thought of the other parts that were equally logicial that you failed to mention." he tsked at him. "And to think you took a vow to uphold the 10 commandments. God would be very upset with you." he smiled mischivously.

An awkward silence hit the room as Ciel and the other three demons stood off to the side as if they were wondering what they should be doing about the current situation.

"Okay that time that was for my benefit." Sebastian looked away, his smile seemed glued to his face.

Vaheil glared at the younger demon. He was failing miserably at staying mad at him though. Seeing him sit on the floor like a toddler was just too adorable for words. Even if he did look like a teenager in a butler suit.

Sebastian reached for the cake he'd received in front of him. Picking it up he placed it on Ciel's desk and looked like he was thinking for a moment. Then took out a knife and cut it into five equal portions. "In any case I wanna eat this cake. I'm honestly dying to know if it's as good as they say." he set them on some plates. Then gave Julious and his brother's each a slice, making Adrian and Micheal's eyes sparkle with joy as they held their plates with the cake before them. Creepily Sebastian made a strange sound, making Sin's arm come out of no where through a void. He handed the hand a plate with cake and it pulled it down through it's void.

"And finally one for me!" he squealed. Picking up his fork, as he was about to stab the poor defenseless cake, he blinked as he saw his master glaring at him. "What?" he asked confused.

"What I don't get a slice? I'm your master."

"I apologize I didn't think you'd want a slice considering who sent it." he stood before his master. "We can share mine if you like." he smiled.

"Oh...my...god." came Adrian's voice suddenly. His fork was only inches away from his lips. He'd taken a bite of his cake. "This...is the most amazing cake i've ever tasted."

"It's like eatting a virgin who's done every inconciveble sin there is on the planet." Micheal moaned in delight.

Julious just silently ate his cake, but it was obvious he was going to lick his plate clean.

Sebastian stared at them all stunned. Almost as if he couldn't wait any longer he picked at his cake to get a piece and put it in his mouth. For a few moments he didn't move. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"Sebastian?" Ciel looked at the demon awkwardly.

"I think I just ate a piece of heaven." he mumbled with his fork still in his mouth.

Ciel glared, "Let me have some!" he tried to reach for it. He was cursing the demon for being so tall. When he almost had the plate, Vaheil pulled him away. "Oie! Let me go!"

"That's not something humans should eat kid."

"Eh?"

"Eatting that would make you a cannabal. That cake has human in it."

Ciel went still in his arms, and turned green.

"Yeap...which is pretty much one of the ingredients I used in my homemade demon treats."

This made Ciel even more ill. "You mean...to tell me...that I ate a piece of someone..."

"Oh yeah you did take a bite out of one didn't you." Vaheil thought for a moment. Letting Ciel down in the process. Ciel walked over to the window with a green face. Leaned over. And lost what he had in his stomach.

The demon's on the other hand were happily in their own little world licking their plates clean of any remenants of cake.

* * *

"Sebastian I officially think you are nothing but a child." Ciel stated randomly. He was twirling a feather between his fingers.

"How so young master?" he raised a brow.

"You need constant attention, you drink milk from your mom's breasts, sometimes you are nothing more than a brat, and at the same time you can be very childish if you get something you enjoy."

"How does this make me a child young master?"

"I'm 13 years old. And even I don't act like that."

Sebastian smirked. "I see. So you think you don't have...child moments."

"That's right."

"If I may young master. I would like to argue this."

"Oh?"

"Well young master. You are far more bratty than I. You may pretend you don't need attention. But more often than not your calling me for minor things. You try to pull pranks on me atleast once per day. And you always want treats. If that isn't the action of a child then I don't know what is."

Ciel growled in distaste.

"What brought up this sudden...dispute?"

Ciel laid on the nearby sofa. "Observation."

"Observation?"

"Yes."

"And why the sudden observation?"

"Well...I think it's from the fact that I took a bite out of that demon treat."

"Huh?" Sebastian looked confused. He was purely stunned.

"I've seen how happy you look when you get one. You whined when you wanted more. And yet...the only ingredient I know thats in it is human. I understand that you are a demon and...human is your diet for the most part...but...is it really so delicious?"

Sebastian blinked at his master. "I guess when it comes to...this predicament. I can say yes."

Ciel got up like he was suddenly jolted and walked up to his butler and tugged on his tie to make him bend to his level. "Then explain to me...how in the living hell is that you can have a piece of...God in you and be so unheavenly."

"Is that what this is about?" he stared at his master. Flapping his wings lightly. "Young master you seem to think I knew of such a thing when I did not. If you are insinuating that I should of known, please do keep in mind my own mother did not know as well."

"Hmph." he let go of Sebastian's tie. "Next i'll probably find out your related to the Phantomhive family in some way." he stated bluntly. Then glared at the demon, who was currently smiling. "You know what I mean!"

"Of course, but it couldn't be helped but for me to think of...the other situation." he looked off to the side, then his eyes grew wide as water was poured over his head. Blinking for a moment he turned and saw Vaheil holding a bucket. "What did you do that for?"

"This proves it, your a Psalm demon."

Ciel just blinked while Sebastian started to wring his coat out. Julious and the others just blinked.

"How...did pouring water on him prove this?" Ciel asked stunned.

"That was holy water."

"...Yeah right. It's hard to believe it honestly." Ciel brushed his hair of out his face.

"...Did Psalm demon mean anything to you?" Vaheil gawked at him.

Adrian sniffed at his brother as he circled around him. Finally he stood before his brother as Sebastian stared at him while holding his coat as if he was going to shake it of the water. "It doesn't smell like holy water." he stated.

"Since when does water have a smell?" Vaheil raised a brow. He was shocked when Adrian's tongue touched the tip of Sebastian's nose.

Adrian gave a cute little pained rawr as soon as his tounge touched it, and like he'd gotten a shock he shuddered and ran to hide behind his father. Whimpering as he held his tongue.

Ciel started giggling as he thought Adrian's reaction was hilarious. It was like an animal that'd tried to eat some food that was too hot and burned it's tongue. "That made my day." he smirked. "Though everything is still so confusing."

"That was rather interesting." Came a female voice randomly.

"SIN! MY DARLING!" Julious squealed with delight. Running to her as if he was going to hug her, but she merely swatted him like he was no more than a fly. Ciel could see where Sebastian got his reactions at Grell from. Sin was in a black and red gown. But bandages could still be seen on her body. Her human form was slightly more childish than it had been before. But it was none the less Sin.

She walked over to Sebastian and ran a hand through his damp hair. Smoke coming from her palm as she did so. "It seems I am not immune to such holy things."

"Since when were you able to revert to your human form?" Vaheil changed the subject.

"Since after I ate that cake. It seemed to aid in my healing." she muttered as she watched her hand heal instantly. "Though there are some wounds that are still healing." she sighed for a moment. It seemed she was still in pain. "But it was rather interesting hearing your theory from before."

Vaheil looked shocked, "You heard it! But how?"

"I am able to open voids to allow myself to do as I please." she stated bluntly.

"Like...how your arm suddenly came out of no where?" Ciel raised a brow.

"Exactly."

"My tongue hurts." Adrian whimpered with tears in his eyes.

"Awwww, you should be fine in a few minutes." Vaheil petted him.

"...Will this cause issues?" Sin asked as she sat down in Ciel's chair.

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked.

"I don't know. In the past it's been known that Pslam demons disappear randomly." Vaheil stated.

"They do not simply disappear. Angels take them." Sin laid back in the chair. She held her side as she did so.

"I've never heard of such a thing."

"...In my fathers library there is a book that explains the concept of balance between good and evil. When there is a being who is the combination of both it is stated it could disrupt the balance."

"Are you saying Sebastian disrupts it?" Ciel asked.

"Maybe." She shut her eyes.

Micheal came into the room with Uri in his arms. "You know, as interesting as that sounded I don't think that was correct. I learned something differently when I was in school."

Ciel raised a brow. "Your in school?"

"I go to Hell University." he smiled boldly.

"Doesn't seem like it."

"It's summer vacation." he smirked. But then he became serious. "But what you both stated wasn't what I learned in school. Of course the class I took was cancelled before the class started."

"What do you mean?" Adrian asked as he plucked Uri from Micheal. He purred with delight as he hugged the dog.

"The class I registered for was cancelled before it even started. I was barely able to buy my text book for the course."

"That's rather strange. Why did they cancel it?" Julious asked.

"I don't know. But from the book it had alot to talk about when it came to Psalm demons."

Vaheil became very interested. "Explain."

"Well from what the book stated there'd been only one Pslam demon in the past. Though history books state there had been more. According to my text book this was only a rumor put out to confuse the masses."

"One...other? So that makes Sebastian the second." Vaheil looked at Sebastian. "What happened to the first one?"

"They died."

"Huh? Why?" he became distraut.

"It said it was due to the first one having a disease since birth. It said that the demon was so disease ridden, that it didn't live beyond the age of 100."

"The poor thing, that's rather young to die." Sin mumbled. "How did they know it was a Psalm demon?"

"Supposedly the Angels came and stated as such. It was apparently their duty to keep watch on it. There was even something that stated that it was possible they were going to take it to heaven. It's soul might even be in heaven since Pslam demons are actually considered holy, even by demon standards."

"Maybe that's why Sebastian always seemed a tad...off to me even by demon standards." Ciel stated.

"Are you calling my baby weird!" Julious growled.

"Come on you gotta admit. How many demons do you know actually have morals?"

"...Ummm..." Julious tried to think.

"Even you haven't helped at all. You and your other two sons are quite the moochers." he smiled.

"We're not moochers. Our authority is higher than yours, thus we shouldn't have to clean your house." Adrian stated.

"What happened to this was the family house?" Ciel asked.

"I do not understand. Why are there such differences...?" Sin asked as she breathed deeply.

"That is rather perplexing. It's hard to say what is true." Vaheil thought aloud. "So Julious, if it's true that he'll be taken to heaven what will you do?"

Julious growled and snagged Sebastian in a hug. "Mine!" was all he said in a childish manner. Sebastian merely looked unhappy, as he didn't want to be touched. Atleast by his over loving father.

"I don't think simply stating he's yours will work."

Julious growled threateningly as he clung to his child tighter. "MINE!" he practically rawred.

"Father...I can't...breathe." Sebastian choked. He tried to pull his fathers arms from around his upper body.

This actually made Julious's demenor change for the moment as he promptly let go, "Oh i'm sorry baby!" he bellowed. "Let me kiss your boo boos!"

Sebastian took a few deep breaths as he coughed lightly. Adjusting the collar of his shirt for a moment to allow himself to breathe abit better. "Kiss me, and i'm neutering you." he coughed.

This didn't detur Julious however because he was holding his son once more. Though alot more gently and kissing him on the side of his head multiple times.

"Uhhhhh.." he looked disgusted. Tugging on his tie as he did so.

Sin suddenly opened her eyes and started growling as she faced the window. Not even a moment later. Julious too was growling, pulling Sebastian closert to himself, and covering him protectively with his wings.

"What is it?" Ciel asked as he looked out the window. "I don't see anything."

"That's because your looking in the wrong place." Came an unknown male voice from behind him. Ciel jumped after he'd turned around and saw the man there.

He was tall, had blonde hair that went past his shoulders. Wearing a white suit with a lavander tie. His pose was that of a person who was saucy, much like someone who was over priviledged. The only thing that showed the man wasn't human. Was the massive white wings from his back.

"That was alot faster than expected." Vaheil stated bluntly. His appearance was that of annoyance at the man. "What are you doing here? Gabriel."

The man known as Gabriel turned to Vaheil. "Oh well if it isn't Valley boy. I haven't seen you in over one hundred years or so. Still using the relic to keep yourself alive are you?"

Ciel was stunned. He never once thought Vaheil was older than he looked. The demons themselves had stated numerous times that he was simply human. A strange one but still a human.

"That's none of your business. Now answer my question. What are you doing here?"

Shrugging Gabriel simply smiled. "I'm just here to do a check as per my orders." he stated. Almost as if he wasn't standing near the window he was suddenly by Julious and Sebastian. "Oh my your so adorable. The Almighty will be pleased."

"Get back you disgusting creature!" Julious hissed.

"Now, now. It's not like i'm going to hurt him. After all a Psalm demon is a rare commodity. The punishment is far worse than anything you can imagine if he was harmed."

"Your making it sound like he's a prize." Ciel stated.

"Oh! Well if it isn't the little Phantomhive." Gabriel smiled at him. "Such a famous person in my prescence. This is turning out to be a rather interesting day." he then turned to face Sebastian again. "So how about it Pslamy Baby, want to go to heaven?"

* * *

_And another cliff hanger. I'm honestly procrastinating on my cosplay, it was worse yesterday, but I figured since I woke up so early today i'd finish this chapter and post it. xD My cosplay is mostly finished now. Wee! So now I just gotta wait for my manager to approve my days off that he's been procrastinating on. He's worse than me! He's had a whole month to look at it!_

_Well in anycase I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. There more than likely won't be any updates on any fics until after July 6th unless I finish my cosplay early then I can try to get more stuff out._

_Well I have to go, i'm already slacking again lol. XD_


	25. A little bit of history

Unexpected Arrivals 25

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji I wouldn't be writting fanfics about it. I do own the characters that are not apart of the anime and manga._

* * *

Sebastian stared at the angel before him with a single thought in his mind, 'Psalmy baby?'.

"Come on it'd be great." he cooed at the demon. "The almighty wants to see you so badly. I don't think it'd be such a bad thing. Ne, Psalmy baby, come to heaven." Gabriel tried.

"No." Sebastian stated bluntly.

"Oh but why?" he whined. It was apparent Angels were not used to the word no.

Sebastian simply poured his mother a cup of tea and smiled at her. She gave him an awkward look with a lifted brow as she tried to figure out what her child was doing. "I have other matters to attend to. And besides. I hear heaven is far too bright. My eyes will hurt." he smiled at Gabriel.

"That's not entirely true. As a psalm demon it wouldn't effect you at all." he hugged Sebastian from behind. "Come on, please come. The almighty will scold me if you don't."

"No." he shoved Gabriel aside like he was nothing.

"That's my boy! You show that angel!" Julious encouraged him. "We don't need your kind here. Now if you don't mind, please leave our territory." he stepped on Gabriel like he was nothing but trash.

"Hey! Stop it! You'll get dirty on my wings! Oie!" he pushed agains't Julious's foot. "Neee! Psalmy baby! Make him stop! My wings will get dirty!" he whined.

"If it displeases you so you may leave." Sebastian smiled. Ever the demon he had no pity for the angel in distress.

"Now, now, Julious, get off Gabriel before you end up getting punished or something." he dragged him off the angel. Julious stuck his tongue out at Gabriel like a child would who was mocking someone. Gabriel stuck it tongue out right back as he pulled his lower eyelid down. A very unangel like manner in Ciel's mind.

"Honestly Gabriel your an embarassment to heaven." came a voice from the window. Making everyone look at the new arrival.

"Mikhail!" Gabriel shouted with glee. Tackling Mikhail in a hug and rubbing his cheek against his. He was tall, with long wavy brown hair, wearing a white suit similar to Gabriels, but he didn't have wings on his back. His looked upset, but it was apparent that Mikhail was rather used to such treatment. "You sly dog you! When did you get here?" he said cheerily.

"Long enough to see you get stepped on. Honestly I don't see how the almighty puts up with you." he put a hand to his head in frustration.

"It's because i'm good at badmitten!" he announced happily.

"Idiot." he responded with a sigh. "Now...which one is the psalm demon? I don't have all day." he said tiredly. Taking a glance at Sin who was in Ciel's chair. She was growling at him like a rabid animal. "It's obviously not you, I was told the psalm demon this time was male." he walked past her like she wasn't a threat at all. Then he went to Julious and stood before him, shoving Gabriel off him as he did so. "Your too stupid looking to be the psalm demon." he stated bluntly.

"Hey! Watch your mouth angel! Or i'll turn you into an angel fruit cake!" Julious hissed.

Mikhail was looking at Micheal and Adrian next, "Your hair is too long, I was told it was short, and you, your just too tall." he sighed.

Sebastian stood beside his master in the corner. It seemed that his prescence went un noticed by the angel. Until Mikhail finally looked at him. They stared at one another in silence for a long time until...

"OH MY GOD YOUR SO CUTE!" he tackled Sebastian in a hug that was a perfect carbon copy of Gabriels earlier hug. Only they fell over. "You just have to be the psalm demon. Your too adorable not to be!" he blushed as he hugged Sebastian tighter. He'd actually surprised Sebastian to the point where he unconciously released his wings. And a few white feathers fell on top of black ones.

'His personality changed.' Ciel thought. One moment Mikhail appeared to be ruthless, the next he was annoyingly squealy like Elizabeth.

"Oh you poor thing you can't even fly yet." Mikhail said in a sadden voice. "The almighty will be upset." he went back to being serious. "But not matter, it makes things a tad easier." he stated as he got off the floor. "Although...I want to touch you in...no i'll save such thoughts for later." he composed himself.

Ciel was stunned cold. Could he believe his ears. Did an angel just hint at wanting a male on male relationship with a demon? His mind frantically tried to work it's cranks to comprehend if he'd heard it properly or not. And to think Julious was worried he'd do such things? He wasn't even sure how a normal relationship worked in that way. Much less with two males. Atleast in that sense he didn't understand.

"Get away you bastard." Sin fell off the chair. Bringing attention to the fact she wasn't as healed as she let on. Crawling towards him in agonizing pain.

"The almighty told me to thank you for bearing the task of protecting the psalm demon." he kneeled to her eye level. "It must of been a horrible task to abandon your child to protect him." he smiled at her almost mockingly. "Although the almighty is disappointed that you didn't mention it was your child that was the psalm demon. You disobeyed the rules, but you've already completed your punishment for such a factor."

"Punishment?" Ciel questioned. "What do you mean punishment?"

Vaheil pulled a cigarette out from his coat, "According to the history books, it is the law of balance that God created that when a psalm demon is born that the parent is supposed to take the child to the holy ground in Israel. From there they would go to a church and God's light would shine on the child to take the child to heaven. Sin did not do this. As her punishment she did not get to see her child for centuries. Though...that was her decision."

"You mean to tell me..." Julious's voice shook with rage, "That if it wasn't for my wife's suffering, I wouldn't of even gotten to raise my own child." his fists shook.

"That's right. In reality he should of been taken to the holy grounds a month after he was born."

"But...how would mama know he was a psalm demon?" Micheal asked innocently.

"When a psalm demon is born, they are born with a mark, much like a birthmark, to show they are the psalm demon." Vaheil stated.

"I've never seen any marks on my brother. He has flawless skin." Adrian added.

"The mark only appears under certain conditions. One is right when he is born. Another is when the holy light of God is shined on his body. And finally, when holy water is poured on his body." Vaheil took a puff of his cigarette.

"I didn't see a mark when you poured holy water on him earlier." Ciel stated bluntly.

"Yeah well, he was also wearing clothing when I did it. So I don't now where the mark is on his body. It could be on his ass for all I know." he stated just as bluntly. Ciel blushed profusely at this statement.

Sebastian twisted and turned his body as if he was trying to see the mark even though he was still fully dressed. "Hmmm there was something like that on my body? I never knew that." He pulled his wing forward to try to look behind himself.

Sin shook with rage.

"Although, that statement you just made Vaheil...it made no sense." Ciel stated.

"Oh?" he tilted his head.

"Just now you stated he was supposed to be taken to the holy lands of Israel. But earlier you stated angels were going to take him. Which is true? It seems unlikely that both would be true." Ciel stated with a sly smirk. "Some how it feels like you always know more than you let on."

Vaheil held his lit cigarette to his mouth, then smirked evilly. "Your too damn smart for a brat you know that?"

"So it's true, you've been hiding information."

"So what if I have?" his smirk grew.

"If your so adamant about protecting demons, why are you withholding valuable information? On top of that you've claimed to be human. Which was proven by pretty much all the demons in the household, but your also older than you appear to be. How many more secrets are you keeping?"

This made all the angels and demons in the room watch the battle of human wits from beside Ciel's desk. To catch the attention of both species, it must be an impresive battle for them to behold. A once in a lifetime opportunity for them.

Vaheil started cackling with laughter as if something that'd been said was hilarious. He bent his back as if he was on the brink of insanity. "How intriguing, no one has ever seen through my personality before. I'm rather impressed that a child did it." he stood straight and composed. "Your right. I do know more than i've let on. As a reward i'll explain what I do know about psalm demons."

Ciel looked shocked to the point that his eyes trembled with anticipation.

"Psalm demons, a demon that contradicts the rules of balance, yet is apart of the rule itself. Born of hell, but in death go to heaven." he spoke seriously. "Immortal yet, not immortal at the same time. They can be wounded, but heal at an accelerated rate that is higher than a humans, yet only so many other creatures can surpass it..." he looked up as if he was remembering a long forgotten memory.

_A younger Vaheil walked across the barren lands of hell. A lost soul that'd recently died in the fit of battle. "Tch..I didn't think i'd die by a sniper. To be sent to hell of all places...it's truely the place for a murder like me." he wandered aimlessly. He stopped for a moment. "What was that?...A sound...a baby?" he walked towards the sound that got louder as he walk towards it. A baby was crying, it's voice coming from behind some rocks. As Vaheil walked past them, he saw a female demon and the crying infant. The female was on her stomach, and she appeared to be dead. What type of demon she was he did not know. Nor did he care. "Oya oya, if you keep crying like that, a monster will come and eat you." he hovered over the crying baby. Then laughed at himself. "Like you understand me. You probably think I look delicious." he sighed. "Sorry baby, but even if you ate me you probably won't last long out here. I can't help you either, i'm just a lost soul. I can't even pick you up off the floor."_

_The baby kept crying but started to glow a soft but gentle light. It was pure white, a rather odd color for a demon. That's when Vaheil saw it on the baby's head. The sign of god, a cross._

_"What the? Heaven's mark on a demon? But how!" he took a few steps back. His body suddenly started to glow, and with in moments, his clear body of nothing but a soul became phsyical again. "My body?...I'm alive!" he looked at himself with shock. Then to the baby that had stopped glowing but was still crying on the floor. "Did you do this?" he bent down and picked the child up. Staring at the baby for a moment as it cried in his arms. "There, there,...i'm not going to hurt you though your a demon. I owe you my new life, the least I can do is protect you." he cradled the baby, gently rocking it, until it calmed down. "The mark is gone...your a rather strange one aren't you?..Oh well I guess I can't complain. Though I don't know what to feed you." he smiled at the baby who giggled at him._

_The vision faded to a later time. Vaheil looked the same as he did now. Watching from the porch something in the distance. It was the demon, grown up to the appearance of a 10 year old. "Papa! Papa!" she ran to him with joy and innocence. Jumping into his arms for a hug. The scenery around them was still that of a desert with no life, but neither seemed to care. There house was a simple cottage that Vaheil had built himself years before. Though it was a wonder where he got the lumber from. _

_The vision faded again as the tale continued. This time the demon child had hit another few decades in age, she was sleeping in her bed. This was the time when Gabriel appeared._

_"You have to take her to Israel. It has long passed the time when she was supposed to be taken." he told Vaheil seriously._

_"And if I don't?"_

_"The consequences would be dire. I would have no choice but to take her by force." Gabriel prepared his attack._

_"Come at me then." Vaheil prepared his own. "I won't let you have my daughter so easily."_

_"You are a fool. A stupid fool." they attacked._

_Another fade within the vision, Vaheil was panting as was Gabriel. Their battle had been a draw. "I guess I have no choice." Gabriel tried to hold himself up._

_"As an angel, being in hell is hard on your body." Vaheil panted. "I could kill you right now in your current state."_

_"You could..." Gabriel smirked. "But I will take the defeat. My orders were to bring the Psalm Demon to heaven. I wouldn't be able to do that now if I tried. I barely have the energy to take myself." _

_"Your quite the coward for an angel." _

_"No. My instructions were to not die here. But as i've warned you. The consequences will be dire. I hope you will not regret your decision...Vaheil...demon hunter."_

_Many years passed in their home. And it seemed that Vaheil's darling daughter was ill. Each day she got worse, no medicine seemed to aid in her health to make her better._

_"Please, please get better. Papa wants you to get better."_

_She panted as she grasped at Vaheils hand. "Papa...i'm sorry...this is my final moment..."_

_"Don't say such things! Papa will find a cure! Stay strong!"_

_She shook her head, "The black blood in my body is overtaking my redblood cells...it's too late...not even God could save me..."_

_"What are you saying?"_

_"Papa...his your home nice?...Is it true...that in the night sky you can see the stars?"_

_Vaheil started to weap as he clutched her hand. "Ah...Every night you can see the stars and the mood. The days sky has clouds and is a beautiful blue...The sun shines everyday...making flowers and trees grow...just like Elysiusm."_

_She smiled at him, "I hope...that I will get to see them...perhaps...I could be reborn as a flower...or a tree...?"_

_"You can be reborn as whatever you want. Good girls always get to be reborn as whatever they want." He looked at her with tears in her eyes. But she merely smiled at him. _

_"I'm not afraid papa...i'm sure we'll meet again..."_

_"I'm sure we will too."_

_"Papa...can you promise me...promise me that you'll help my kind? They are not bad...just misunderstood."_

_"I promise...I promise with all my heart."_

"She had died right after I made that promise."

"You experienced raising a psalm demon..." Julious was so shocked that he fell to his knees. "That's how you knew..."

"I never knew...that the first had been raised by a human..." Sin whispered to herself.

"But if she died...how come Sebastian is still alive?" Ciel asked.

"Because a psalm demon is born of hell, and acts as a demon, simply because that is all it knows, it's body becomes overridden with the black blood. The black blood is a poison that is created in it's body from eatting human souls that were not fully at it's peak. Sebastian is alive because I removed the black blood from his body. If you recall. But his black blood, came from his second wings being destroyed. When those wings were destroyed it disrupted his bodie's balance."

"So there isn't a single thing that can cause the black blood?" Adrian asked.

"The issue of that poison was taken into the holy one's calculations." Mikhail stated. "That is why there have only been two psalm demons. The Almighty was looking for ways and redeveloping the creature to ensure such a tragedy would never happen again. Though the blood coming back from something being destroyed wasn't thought to be a possibility. Luckily, Vaheil fixed the matter. The Almighty did not want another to die."

"So why were you trying to take the first one to heaven?" Micheal asked.

"To protect balance. Do you honestly think Lucifer would of done what he could to protect it?" Gabriel put it bluntly.

Everyone fell silent. Especially considering, Lucifer had wanted to make Sebastian his mate.

"I rest my case." Gabriel stated smugly, then leaned over Sebastian "So psalmy baby you ready to go?"

"NO WAIT A DAMN MINUTE!" Ciel shouted, "From what I see he doesn't have to go! He's fine! Besides he's got a contract with me, so he's definately staying here!" he stomped his foot.

"I also do not want to go." he walked away from Gabriel. "As my master said, i'm perfectly fine. Besides I have no desire to go to heaven."

"Really?" Gabriel looked disappointed.

"Really." Sebastian stated.

"Really, really?" Gabriel tried again.

"I'm sure." he smiled.

"What if I gave you something good?" he tried again.

"No thank you I only need my master."

"...please?" he tried once more.

"No."

Mikhail just stared at the two as they did this, finally stepped forward and between them. He stared at Sebastian for a moment. The silence was deafening, until he finally spoke. "Get your scrawny ass next to that window right now." he demanded in a very unangel like manner.

"Or what?" Sebastian pushed.

"Or this..." he grabbed him around his waist so swiftly that no one had time to react. Not even Gabriel, who had to blink multiple times just to make sure he'd just seen what he saw. Mikhail was jumping out the window by the time anyone realized Sebastian was forcibly being taken. As he took flight, the demons became angry, just as Gabriel followed suit.

"Get back here you flying squirrel and give me back my son!" Julious followed suit. Taking flight on his own to chase down Mikhail who was currently trying to get away with Sebastian in his arms.

This left Ciel and Vaheil blinking in astonishment.

"Did that really just happen?" Ciel asked the elder man.

"...I...I think so?"

Ciel just couldn't believe an angel. A messanger of God. Had just kidnapped, of all things, a demon. The kidnapping part is what was bugging Ciel in his mind the most. He'd always been taught angels protected people and guided them. Sure they were the opposite of a demon. And he could honestly see a demon going as low as kidnapping. But seeing an angel do it. Just seemed very, very wrong in his mind. Even if he did claim he didn't believe in God.

* * *

_And that's it for now. I hope I didn't bore anyone with Vaheils story XD, but I also hope it answered some questions some people might be thinking of._

_My con was good. I posted the videos (and I still am) on my facebook XD, someone also posted the chibi masqurade proposal on youtube. I believe you can find it under Yugioh 5D's proposal AX2010 or something along those lines. I did finish my Dark Magician Girl cosplay so if you go hunting for the proposal on youtube, you'd see me in it. Please ignore me XD I know i'm overweight. Still working on that. Funny thing is, at that point my cosplay was too big because I lost weight during the first day. Basically the first day my cosplay was night and tight, then with about 16 hours of walking it was pretty much falling off me. Booo all that sewing gone to waste. But i'm glad I lost some weight. xD_

_You can see a photo of my cosplay at cosplaydotcom, under membername type Shunhades and you'll find me. _

_Going back to the fic, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Again I hope Vaheil's story didn't confuse anyone. XD I was trying to give a little more on his background. Oh also in case anyone is confused. In my story a Sniper is a type of demon. Not a person with a gun shooting at a distance. Just wanted to clarify that. =3_

_Reviews and Critique are appreciated._


	26. It figures you'd show up

Unexpected Arrivals 26

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it. I do own the characters that are not apart of the anime and manga._

* * *

Atfirst Sebastian was stunned. He hadn't thought an angel would go as far as to actually tackle him and litterally jump out the window with him to take him away. Then he struggled and twisted in Mikhail's grasp and managed to turn himself to face the ground, even though his eyes were closed the in struggle.

"Hold still!" Mikhail fought to keep his grip on the demon.

He opened his eyes and was stunned again. Sure he'd felt the wind on his body from jumping from great heights. But never had he seen the world from so high up and in a continuous motion. He blinked several times even as the wind hit his own wings. The breeze felt nice against them. It felt right. Natural. He shook his head of such thoughts. He knew he shouldn't be thinking of flying at that point in time. He recontinued his struggle to gain freedom.

"Sebastian!" came his father's shout from behind.

Sebastian looked behind them to see his father coming up fast. Crow demons were known for their speed. Only a few other demons topped it.

"Mikhail they're gaining on us! What do we do?" Gabriel whined.

Sebastian smiled as an idea popped into his mind. "How about this?" he head butted Mikhail's nose with the back of his head. Sebastian learned very quickly however, that angel's had very hard faces. It did however gain him his freedom. The only problem was, they were 10,000 ft in the air, and the only thing below him was a large river. He clutched the back of his head even as he fell. Opening his eyes he saw he was falling quickly and looked for something to grab onto. There was nothing since he wasn't even close enough to the bridge to grab ahold of it. He twisted his body and saw his father and brothers trying to catch up to stop his fall. Unfortunately they didn't make it as he crashed into the icy cold water with his back. The wind knocked out of him momentarily from the collision. The second thing he learned. Was falling 10,000 ft from the air to water, hurt like hell. The last thing he saw before he passed out was a fading figure swimming towards him.

* * *

Though the assault to his nose was unexpected and hurt like there was no tomorrow. Mikhail had enough sense to go after the falling demon. After he'd seen him crash into the river he dove right after him. It was rather surprising to see the demon unconcious in the water, but he let that thought fade to the back of his mind. When he reached the surface, he got them to shore. He panted as he got them out of the water. Clutching Sebastian to himself to check his breathing as he wrapped his wings about him to keep him warm, he was satisfied to find a strong pulse. "He must of passed out due to the water shock." he mumbled as the other four landed near them.

Julious was enraged. Not only had the angels tried to kidnap his child, but they allowed him to get hurt. He walked up to Mikhail in a threatening manner and punched him hard in the back of his head. "This is all your fault! I hope your ready to die!"

Mikhail glared at Julious as he stood up with Sebastian in his arms. "I think not. As you can see i've still got to take him to heaven."

"Like hell we'd let you do that!" Micheal spat. "Because of you he got hurt!"

Mikhail sighed as he handed Sebastian over to Gabriel. "It seems we'll have to battle before we can return home." he popped his knuckles, then got into a fighting stance. His stance represented that of a master of kung fu.

"But...but Mikhail..." Gabriel held Sebastian close. "We were just supposed to bring the Psalm demon back, we're not supposed to..."

"Silence!" he shouted at his comrade. "We must do what we must to ensure his safety. Just stand aside and keep him away from them. This won't take long."

"Ahhh what do I do?" Gabriel panicked. "The almighty is going to be upset."

"Do you intend to take all three of us at the same time?" Adrian asked.

"If I must."

"Well then, prepare to die. As you know demons don't care about going to heaven." Julious prepared his own stance. His was more animalistic, like that of a werewolf baring it's claws at it's opponent. The moment they jumped to attack, a light appeared between them.

* * *

Ciel was in complete panic. It was truly unexpected under the circumstances that Sebastian was taken. But now he didn't know what to do to get him back. He was running around the house like a maniac grabbing a random bag and filling it with rope, one of Maylene's rifles, and a few other random things. The other servants looked at him like he was stark raving mad.

"Young master...where's Sebastian?" Finni asked hesitantly.

"Don't worry about it", he threw the bag over his shoulder and prepared to run out of the house. The only problem was Vaheil used this opportunity to snag him easily with one hand.

"And were do you suppose your going?" he asked calmly.

"Where does it look like i'm going? After them!"

The other servants looked at this scene before them. Unsure of what to do in such a situation.

"Do you even know where they went? They're probably miles from here by now." he put a hand to his hip as he held Ciel up with the other with ease.

"I don't care! I'm going! Now put me down!" he started kicking.

Vaheil sighed. "Man this is why I hate kids. Your all such a pain."

"I'm not a child!" he kept kicking "And put me down! They're getting away!"

Vaheil calmly started walking back up the stairs to Ciel's office as he held him in front of himself. Once there, he locked the door after closing it and dropped Ciel on his rear.

"Owwww." he rubbed at his rump. "You bastard!"

Vaheil just helped Sin back into the chair. She'd been unable to pick herself up during the time everything had happened after she'd fallen. "My, my your a stubborn one aren't you? Now I see where Sebastian gets it."

"Silence you fraud.." she spat in pain. "You knew everything didn't you?"

"Of course not. How was I supposed to know you would give birth to a Psalm demon? And further more, how would I of known he was the one since I myself only found out."

"I'd like to know how much he knows." Micheal's voice came from the window. He was carrying Sebastian who was still unconcious.

"Sebastian!" Ciel ran up to them. "Why is he wet? What happened?"

"Let's just say the unexpected yet expected happened." he jumped into the room, to allow the others to come in.

"Who's that girl?" Ciel asked bluntly.

"Well..." Adrian started as he scratched his cheek. "This is going to be very, very awkward. But...ummm."

"Well spit it out already? We're not getting any younger here." Vaheil stated bluntly. Though it was a wonder why he'd worry about aging in the first place.

The girl appeared to be no more than 15 years old. Much to Ciel's distaste she was taller than him. But it made him feel better to notice she was rather short. Her height only beat his by 6 inches at most. She had auburn hair, kept a smile on her face that showed she wasn't very dangerous. Or atleast that's how she appeared to be. Her clothes were white and gold. Leaving the impression she was a higher rank than Gabriel and Mikhail.

Adrian stepped away from the girl almost as if he didn't want to be near her. "I don't think anyone would believe me. I can't believe it myself."

Julious was hovering over Sebastian, who was still in his brother's arms. After a moment of checking on him they laid him on the sofa that'd been left in there since Vaheil's appearance. The girl walked over, making the two demons hiss at her but back away. She was gently petting Sebastian, but still she said nothing.

"Try me." Sin finally said as she clutched her side. At this point she would believe anything thrown at her.

Gabriel coughed into his hand, "Well you should all feel so honored because she's..." he was cut off.

Mikhail finished the sentence. "The Almighty. God."

"Awww I wanted to say it!" Gabriel whined.

Sin, Vaheil and Ciel blinked several times as if they were trying to comprehend what was just stated to them.

"Okay I take it back." Sin stated. Apparently she wasn't ready to believe anything thrown at her. It was far to far fetched to her.

"No really!" Gabriel defended.

Ciel looked at her closely, tilting his head from side to side. "No offense, but I always thought God was...well...male."

She smiled at him as she kept petting Sebastian.

"You'd be surprised how many people have said that." Mikhail stated. "I don't understand why though. I mean God created the universe and this world. I can't see a male taking the time to do that."

"Maybe it's cause you've lived with it." Adrian stated. "I personally always thought God was male too. And I was taught that in school...wait...does that mean I technically failed history?" he panicked.

"Is now really the time for you to worry over your grades?" Micheal asked with annoyance. "We're still on summer vacation anyway...possibly permanently.." he looked off to the side.

She simply just seemed to enjoy petting Sebastian. Everyone was rather sure that if the demon had been awake he would not of been very pleased at the constant petting.

"What happened to him?" Vaheil asked finally. "And I want the truth."

"The flying squirrel dropped him." Adrian stated as he pointed to Mikhail.

"I AM NOT A FLYING SQUIRREL! And I didn't drop him! He head butted my nose!" he defended himself.

"Yeah. In which you DROPPED him." Adrian emphasized. "Then he fell into the river. Atleast the flying squirrel had enough sense to go after him."

"WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME A FLYING SQUIRREL!"

"I don't see how him falling in a river could render him unconcious." Ciel stated as he crossed his arms. "He's jumped into the river before from high up."

"Well...we were kinda...10,000 ft in the air. And he hit the water with his back. So maybe the water knocked the wind out of him?" Gabriel added.

Vaheil jumped almost as if a snake bit him. "His back?" he grabbed at the demon and pulled his butler's coat off hastily. Sitting him up the back of his white shirt had blood stains on it. And two points poking out lifting his shirt. "Awww shitttttt..." he picked him up and manuvered him so he could take off his vest and lift his shirt. When he finally was able to lift it. Two white things were where the bumps on his back once were. Blood and flesh looked gory as if he'd been beaten on his back. His back was nothing short of a bloody mess.

"What the hell are those?" Ciel shouted in shock. He wanted to throw up at seeing them.

Vaheil picked Sebastian up and put him over his shoulder. "The bones to his other wings that he would of grown. They were under his skin. I'd been monitoring them to see if they'd regenerate into his second wings, but there hasn't been any growth in them since I first found them. I hadn't intended to remove them unless they caused him pain. But it seems now surgery is required."

"Ahhh so that's why he passed out. The hit from the water probably force them out from beneath the skin." Julious looked worried.

"Ahhhh the poor thing!" Mikhail cried. "Can't you do something my lord?" he turned to the girl. She put a hand in his. Mikhail nodding several times though she said nothing. "I see. Well if that is how it must be." he got sad.

"What did she say?" Sin asked with a brow raised.

"She said that it's better for him to under go the surgery." he looked disappointed. "To prevent...the creation of black blood in his body."

* * *

Ciel thought it was unfair as he sat in wait for Sebastian's latest surgery to be over. God just seemed to sit there patiently and calmly. Of course it was obvious that she would know Sebastian would be okay. After all she was the one who wanted Vaheil to conduct the surgery. But no matter how much Ciel looked at it it was unfair. Why couldn't she just heal him and make his pain go away? Why did she allow so many bad things to happen in the world? He wanted to scream at her. Hit her. Do something to make her understand the suffering she'd put him through. Even if it was fate for his parents to die, and Sebastian had been brought to him. It was still unfair.

"Young master, is Sebastian going to be okay?" Maylene asked hesitantly. The moment the other servants heard Sebastian was getting surgery they'd panicked.

"He's going to be fine." Ciel stated bluntly as he stared at the door.

"Is it me or has he been getting sick alot lately?" Bard asked. Ciel had simply told him if Sebastian hadn't been seen he was probably in his room laying down due to getting sick as of late.

"Wow!" Finni was looking about all the new people. "Everyone looks like models! Sebastian's family is so pretty!"

"Hey! The whities are not family!" Adrian spat.

"Really?" he put a finger to his lips. "But everyone is here to see Sebastian so I thought they were apart of his family."

"There's no way he'd be related to...THEM!" he stuck his tongue out at the angels who stuck theirs at him back.

Vaheil came out of the room pulling off his sugerical mask and gloves. Everyone one looked at him expectantly. "It was a success. He just needs some rest now."

"Can we see him?" Maylene asked.

Vaheil looked past her, when he got a nodd from the girl. He smiled at Maylene. "Of course. But only for a few minutes, and he might not respond to you at the moment. Be very careful not to pull out the IV." he told the other servants. The all saluted him and scuffled into the room.

"Oie! If he's unconcious how's he going to hide...you know." Ciel looked worried.

"Don't worry about it."

"Ahhh!" came Maylene's shout from the room. This made everyone think they'd seen his wings, making them run into the room. "Sebastian your awake! How do you feel? Do you want anything?" she bombarded him with questions. Ciel was surprised his wings couldn't be seen. He blinked several times to comprehend it.

"Wh...what happened?" he asked drowsily.

"You just had a little accident is all." Adrian snuggled next to his brother.

"My back hurts..." he was nodding off.

"Sweetie you just got surgery." Julious moved some stray hairs out of his child's face.

"Oh..." he passed out. The drugs kicking in full force to help him sleep.

"It's so scary to see him like this." Bard stated. "Is he really going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine. After this surgery he shouldn't get sick anymore...right?" Gabriel looked to God. She nodded enthusiastically.

The other servants had smiles on their faces at the good news. They sighed in relief.

"Now then while he's resting, why don't you all take this time to learn to do your jobs without destroying the house." Ciel ordered.

"Yes sir!" they saluted him. Then went off to do their jobs.

"Aww they are such good people." Gabriel cooed.

"Too bad they have no skills." Mikhail stated.

"I'm going to die." Ciel added making everyone look at him.

"It can't be that bad." Vaheil smirked.

"No i'm really going to die. If Bard's cooking doesn't kill me. The house being exploded will...I need a replacement...and fast...like...yesterday." he started going through Sebastian's contact book.

"We can always just order out." Adrian smiled. "I found this great Indonesian place. Yum!" he was practically drooling. "I call pork curry!"

"Awww Indonesian again? We had that yesterday..." Micheal whined.

"Can you two think of the real issue at hand here?" Ciel glared at them. "We might not have a place to live in the next few hours."

She walked up to him and put a hand on his head and smiled. Though he hated to admit it, it was like she was saying everything was going to be okay. Which pissed him off on the inside considering this was probably something he would of liked years ago to have confidence in.

* * *

He was stunned. So stunned that he didn't even look like a noble at that point as his upper body was drooped forward in shock. Gabriel was in the kitchen cooking food. And it all looked edible. Bard was in the order chopping up vegetables in disappointment. It seemed even an Angel was going to make him do as little as possible. Prior to getting to the kitchen the house was actually spotless. Mikhail had cleaned the house. Everything was on par with Sebastian's methods. Even the yard was still in tact. He was very impressed even though he knew it was because they were angels. The demons on the other hand showed bits of jealousy as they saw their counter parts upstage them.

"Damn flying squirrels." Julious growled.

Adrian, though he was obviously just as jealous seemed more interested in the food that was being plated. He reached to take a sample, but was promptly slapped with the wooden spoon. "Ow!"

"No! No one eats until everything is completed." Gabriel waved the spoon at him.

"I was just going to taste it."

"No! You will wait just like everyone else. Demon or not you will show restraint...and manners."

When the dinner was served, Ciel was sitting at the dinner table with Angels and God to his Left. Demons and Vaheil to his right. Minus Sin and Sebastian who were in the nest resting. Sin seemed to be the ever loving mother now that her secret had been revealed. She didn't want to leave him alone. But food had been taken to her. She'd been curled about her child. So Ciel wondered if she would take the time to eat a human meal. His bigger issue, was that no one was eatting at the moment. The Angels were waiting for someone to taste it. And the demons were being stubborn at not wanting to be the first to taste it. Which left Ciel and Vaheil.

He picked up his fork and sliced off abit of meat. He looked at it as the others stared at him. He put it in his mouth. He chewed it and put his fork down. "It's on par with Sebastian's food. Good job."

The Angels smiled enthusastically. God just started eatting her meal. Ciel wondered if there was ever a time when she didn't smile. He also wondered how long was he going to have to cater to these people in his house. This made his eye twitch. He was getting more guests that were highly unwanted. Atleast the current ones were useful.

* * *

_And another chapter =3. I hope my grammer was better this time around. I was actually more...awake? XD I hope you all enjoyed this chapter._

_Ahhh school of course has to cause me issues. I still haven't gone yet to take care of it. I'll probably go tomorrow since it's my day off and i'm more rested. It's been really hot as of late so it's hard to kinda wanna even go. But I have to do it, school starts in a few weeks. T.T_

_I'll probably write the next chapter for Kigeki: Aftermath next. If anyone is curious what the next update is going to possibly be. XD_

_Reviews and Critique appreciated._

_God being female is a Dogma reference. _


	27. Drugged Stupor

Unexpected Arrivals 27

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it. I do own the characters that are not apart of the anime and manga._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sin was peacefully sleeping as she stayed curled about her child. Sebastian lay on his side with his back to his mother's snake lower body. Curly in a ball, and he slept soundly. A sheet was placed over him to help keep him warm. The food placed had gone untouched, and was long cold.

Stirring from his slumber Sebastian pushed himself up to look about his surroundings. He was still weary, and he groaned as he rubbed at his eye. Crawling to the smallest part of his mothers tail he climbed over her. The blanket being left where he'd once laid. Revealing he was only in his slacks and shirt. He shook for a moment before crawling out of the nest and out the room without his mother noticing.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel yawned as he walked towards his room with Vaheil behind him.

"You still can't dress yourself? That's sad. I was able to fully dress myself by the time I was five." he looked annoyed.

"Shut up." he growled as he opened the door to his room. "Not everyone is like you okay!" he then looked to his bed. "Eh?" he blinked.

"What?" Vaheil responded curiously. Smiling abit as the thought perhaps the demons were playing a prank on the now mostly defenseless Ciel. His jaw dropped slightly as he looked at Ciel's bed.

Sebastian lay curled up on top of the sheets, hugging Ciel's favorite pillow to his face. His wings spread out lazily as he continued to sleep.

"That's odd, I thought I gave him enough sleeping drugs to keep him out for a good day." he rubbed at his head as he walked towards the slumbering demon. He poked at him when he got near. Earning a whine in return as Sebastian shifted deeper into Ciel's pillow.

"Sebastian get up." Ciel ordered. But still he continued to sleep.

Vaheil did a quick check and blinked several times. "Huh, I guess the drugs are still in effect. I don't know how he got here though. But..." he started to pry Ciel's pillow from him and picked him up as if he were a small child. "It'd be best if we got him back in the nest or Sin might go on a rampage." he carried the demon towards the door. Sebastian gripped at his shirt as he was carried back to the basement. The rest of his family had long since gone to sleep in the guest room near Ciel's room. When he got back to the room he placed Sebastian back where the sheet was and prepared to leave. But it seemed the young demon was not intent on staying within the nest, for after he was covered in the sheet once more and Vaheil turned to leave. Sebastian wearily got up and started crawling over his mother again, but he didn't get very far as Vaheil put him back within her curled body. "No. Stay." he ordered. Then recovered him in the sheet and turned to leave again.

Sebastian again attempted to leave, making Vaheil sigh in frustration as he yet again put him back. "I said stay. Stay." he emphasized. Then walked backwards to ensure he'd stay put. Sebastian was sitting up, but he was staying put, swaying a little as he seemed to try to figure out what was going on. Yawning while Vaheil took the opportunity to leave. Placing a wooden plank over the doors hinges to ensure it was locked he proceeded back up the stairs. Once he'd gotten to the top of the stairs he almost tripped as something collided with him from behind. Shocked he looked down and Sebastian was sitting on his heels for a moment before attempting to go around Vaheil.

"What the hell? How did you get out?" he picked him up again and walked back to the room. The plank was still in place. But looking up he noticed a window that opened, it was large enough for Sebastian to get through it. "I see, clever little shit." he kicked the plank off the door to allow entry and pushed Sebastian into the room quickly. Reputting the plank he hurriedly jumped to the top of the door and set the lock to the upper window. "That should keep him in." he dusting his hands off. "It's amazing how smart he is. I wonder if he knows what he's doing or if it's just instinct."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel was dressed in his night gown by Tanaka. Yawning heavily as he was settling into his sheets. Apart of him wanted to laugh at the thought of Sebastian not being aware of what he was doing. But another part wondered if perhaps the demon was aware. Snuggling into his favorite pillow he sighed in content to get some sleep.

He didn't know how long it'd been since he'd gone to sleep but something was with him on the bed. It was heavy, and holding onto his lower torso. Sitting up he looked as the rather large lump in his bed. A piece of something black was sticking out from under the comforter. Tossing the sheets back, he was shocked. It was Sebastian and he was currently using him as a pillow. "What the hell? Weren't you taken back by Vaheil?" he shouted. Sebastian just snuggled deeper into his master's stomach. "There's no way your drugged." he growled as he shook the demon. "Get up you idiot. I know your not sleeping." but he was only met with whines, and the demon did not wake. At most he flapped his left wing a few times to stretch it.

"Tch." he gave up as he laid back down on his pillow. Falling back asleep a short time after.

When it became morning, Vaheil entered the room without knocking to wake Ciel up. Blinking several times as he saw the huge lump. Throwing back the comforter he saw a very pissed off looking Ciel, and a peacefully slumbering Sebastian. "How did he get in here?"

"That's what I would like to know...can you get him off me? He's cutting off the circulation to my lower body." he groaned in distaste.

After a few moments Vaheil was able to peel Sebastian off Ciel. In which Ciel made a mad dash for the bathroom. Apparently he'd had to go for a while but was unable to do to Sebastian refusing to let go. He heard a contented sigh as Ciel relieved himself, and giggled as he held onto the demon much like a small child would to a cat or dog by hooking him under his arms. Moments later Ciel came back into the room. Looking still abit peeved but not as much as before. "I thought you said he was knocked out due to the drugs you gave him to sleep?" he glared.

"He was...well...more like is." he tried to keep his hold on the demon. Sebastian was struggling in his arms as he didn't want to be held. Letting him go Sebastian went back under the sheets and obviously curled himself into a ball again as he settled in. "I guess he's doing this instinctively."

"Instinctively? You mean he's been a sleep the whole time? Does he even know what he's doing?"

"Probably to an extent." Vaheil lifted the sheet, watching as Sebastian moved to get back beneath it. His feet were sticking out from under the sheets, but he didn't seem to care so long as his face was covered.

"What do you mean probably?" he raised a brow.

"Well...he's probably instinctively going to where he feels the most comfortable or safest...or...where he feels a greater bond is." he smiled as he released the sheet.

Ciel looked at Vaheil like he was the stupidest man on earth. "You mean to tell me...that he.." he pointed to Sebastian. "Came to my bed for comfort."

"Well...that's a demon in a nutshell. All demons have a special spot they like to lay in when they are hurt. Most of the time it's an area they know they can heal safely in. I guess in this case. It's your bed." he snickered.

"It's not funny."

"Keep telling yourself that. It's actually very funny. Think about it a demon, going to a humans bed." he smiled. "Usually demons only go to humans for two things. Food, and well...sex."

Ciel blushed profusely as he threw his shoe at Vaheil. He severly missed the laughing man.

"Aww come on it's very cute. Especially since he didn't eat or mate with you."

The second shoe hit him square in the face.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

In the very least the put Sebastian in his own bed since his room was on the first floor. It'd taken a few trys, but they discovered that if Sebastian in the very least had Ciel's pillow he'd stay put. Ciel was not very pleased because it was his favorite pillow Sebastian was keeping hostage. He watched as the demon was tucked into his purple sheets for the fifth time. It'd taken five tries to discover what'd keep him to stay put. Ciel also realized, for a demon who was being drugged to sleep most of the pain away. He sure was a fast and smart sleeping creature. He'd locked him in his room four of the five times and he still seemed to be able to find a way to get out without tampering with the locks. His room only had one window and it was small. Even when it was locked from the outside it didn't seem to twart the demon.

Sin was currently wrapped about the bed with her upper half physically on the bed. After a change of bandages she'd taken it upon herself to be in Sebastian's room to watch over him though she was still hurt herself. Ciel wondered how long it'd take for her to heal. But he supposed wounds from Lucifer were not easily healed.

"Awwww isn't he cute? He's like an infant." Vaheil cooed.

"What's infant about him?" he responded in a huff.

"Well by demon standards he's still considered a babe." he smiled.

"I'll never understand you, demons, or your logic." he sighed. "And make sure I get my pillow back before I go to bed!" he shouted.

"Well you can always sleep with him and Sin in his bed." Vaheil smiled. "It can be your first time sleeping with a naked woman even though she's in her demon form."

Ciel stopped in his tracks and slowly turned at Vaheil. "...No way...no she's not...your lying."

"Well I guess the bandages count as clothing currently, but usually she's not wearing anything. Didn't you remember when we were first trying to get him to feed off her milk?"

Ciel blushed at the memory. "I thought she was just topless to feed him. After I saw the bandages get put on her I thought she wasn't wearing anything because of her wounds."

"Topless? Well that is true that she's usually topless, but I was talking about her snake body." his smile grew.

"...No way...she's covered."

"Well...in a sense I guess, but if you look hard enough you'll be able to see her..." he was cut off.

"Shut up! Just shut up! I'm not hearing this! Sin is not naked twenty four seven! You can't make me believe it! I won't believe it!" he covered his ears as he shook his head hysterically.

"Awww hitting puberty right?" he snickered.

"Gaaaahhh!" Ciel screamed.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The servants sat in the kitchen with worried expressions on their faces. Even as the worked together to try and get a decent meal put together for the house hold.

"Who were those other people anyway? After dinner that one day they just uped and left. And Sebastian's family is still here. Do they officially live here? How come they aren't helping with anything?" Bard whined continuously as he puffed on his cigarette.

"Bard don't smoke over the food!" Maylene snatched his cigarette and tossed it in a cup of water. "I don't know who those people were." she dried her hands. "Maybe they are more relatives of Sebastian? They've been visiting everyday for the past 2 days."

"The young master has been stress too. Is it because Sebastian is still resting?"

"Ho, ho, ho."

"Who knows..." Bard scratched at his head. "But that guy is getting time off while we're doing all the work. It's unfair."

"But he had surgery, of course he can't work!" Maylene responded.

"I know! I know...It's just...kinda scary to think he's been getting so ill so much and it got to the point of needing surgery." he sighed. "And it's all in a short time too."

"Sebastian will be fine." Tanaka stated with a smile. Making the others look at him stunned for a moment. "He's our butler after all."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian turned in his bed and hit something squishy. Pulling back a little he saw it was his mother's chest. She was sleeping. Sitting up, he looked drowsy, and Ciel's pillow fell to the floor. Getting up on shakey legs he walked out of the room towards his master's office. Without even knocking he swung the door open and partially used it as support.

"Sebastian! What are you doing?" Ciel got up off his seat at the demon's sudden intrusion. He blinked several times at how unkept he looked as well. Wrinkled shirt and pants, no shoes or socks. His shirt was halfway buttoned, some of the buttons weren't even in the proper holes, so his shirt was uneven, untucked in his pants. He didn't even have his gloves on. Which made Ciel panic a little as his contract was out in the open. But that was the least of his problems as he came stumbling in the room. Luckily his wings weren't out. Though he wondered how the demon managed to do that one.

"I...have...a...bone...to pick with you..." he slurred his words almost incoherently. He waved his finger in Ciel's direction.

"Sebastian are you okay? You seem...drunk."

"I..." he wobbled alittle as he tried to keep his footing. "am...FiNe..." he closed his eyes tightly then reopened them."I'm so fiNe...that you...YoU...Don'T know how FiNe, I Am...am..." he coughed a few times. "YoU...owe me...an splenAtion...explaination..."

"Oh?" Ciel looked amused, he watched as the demon watch him close the door. He just had to see what he had to say. And he wished there was a device to copy such a thing so he could watch it over and over. "And what is this...explaination...that I owe you?"

Sebastian scratched at his messy hair and squinted at Ciel for a moment. Giving him a look as if he didn't know what Ciel was talking about. "What?" he asked after he dropped his arm to his side. Putting his other hand on his hip as for emphasis.

"Oh my god your still high off the drugs aren't you?" he asked with the biggest grin on his face ever. He couldn't imagine Sebastian being on cloud 9 before. But if anything the demon was probably on cloud 50.

Waving a finger in Ciel's face he stood before him, using the wall as support to keep himself up. "I'll have you know...that I haven't...done druGGs...in...in...4 years..." he blinked more as if something was in his eye. Twitching his nose as if it itched.

Ciel blinked at the demon for a moment. '4 years?' he thought. 'He was doing drugs before he met me? Wow...if he hasn't done them this long he must of really had nothing to do.' he watched as Sebastian pushed himself away from the wall.

"THE PICKING BONE!" he pointed at the ceiling. "Picking..bone...bone to pick...thing...pick...to...bone..." he slurred loudly. He done it in a way that showed he remember what he was attempting to talk about. Or atleast think he was attempting to talk about. He himself wasn't even really sure what he was talking about, but he was so sure that it was so important that he pressed on.

"And that would be?" Ciel asked as he crossed his arms. He was failing as trying to remain serious. Sebastian's actions were just too hilarious.

Sebastian bumped into Ciel's desk as he was trying to walk around to keep his footing. "Ow..." he stated as he rubbed at his hip. "You!" he raised his voice again. Pushing himself away from the desk to walk toward Ciel and stop at the wall again. "You toookk...my..." he hiccuped "Fea...ther..ss... I want...THEm...baCK..."

"That's your bone to pick with me? That I took your feathers." he raised a brow. Briefly wondering if Sebastian was truly still upset over them. Especially the large feather he'd plucked directly from his wing.

"No...yes..no...Yes...yes.." he stuttered as if he was trying to figure out the answer. He was swaying abit more, and his legs were like jelly. He was having a rather hard time getting them to obey him to stop being so jelly like. He blew at his hair to get his fringes out of his eyes. Which did little to help as they just went back in his face again.

"They grew back you know." he stated bluntly.

"I...don't care...THOse...are MY.." he pointed at himself. "Feathers...mine..my feathers mine...mine..." He blinked several times. Ciel could clearly see his pupils were dialated.

"What's going on here?" Julious asked as he eyed the two at the wall nearest to him. He was holding the doorknob with his hand.

"Sebastian's having a bone to pick with me over his feathers that aren't even attached to him anymore." Ciel replied as he looked at the elder demon.

Julious blinked for a moment as if he himself was trying to comprehend such logic but shook such thoughts away. "Baby, you need to go sleepy sleepy now." he cooed at his child as he walked up to him. "Come on, back to bed, so you can sleep off those drugs Vaheil gave you to not feel pain from the surgery."

"NnnnoOOOoooOOooo...i'm...not...tired.."

Julious grabbed him at the wrist and pulled him into a hug. "Yes you are, you just don't know it yet."

"No i'm...nnoooottttt.." he whined at his father, falling into him as he passed out again. He was lightly snoring against his father's shoulder.

Ciel started cracking up at his butler. Julious had a grin on his face as he picked up his child as if he were a three year old. After Ciel was able to calm himself he was able to speak again. "Yeap...he's still drugged." he snickered as Julious bounced his son up and down in his arms. Julious couldn't help but giggle at the situation as well. "But it was priceless. Completely priceless." he muttered. "Think he'll remember this when the drugs wear off?" he asked Julious.

"Who knows. You never know with Sebastian. Sometimes he'll remember things even when he was passed out due to getting drunk."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_And another chapter of Unexpected Arrivals is out =3. _

_Wahhhh I start class on monday. Apart of me doesn't wanna go . but I gotta. Bleh. I don't even have my book yet. It costs over 100 bucks and it only comes in new. Ich! Knowing the stupid college they'll say "Oh we're not buying it back now." at the end of the year . right after the book was new. They've been doing that alot lately and it's been pissing me off greatly. I guess i'll have to try to sell my books online and pray someone buys it. . Maybe on or something. I have this math book they wouldn't buy back at all. Gahh!_

_I got my trading arts volume 2 of kuroshitsuji figures =3. I pretty much go doubles of everything except the garden set. Aww, but it's okay the others are still very nice. I can't wait to get my Ciel Nendoroid, I preordered it =3 Also preordered the new petite prop pluses too. (Yeah I know i'm bad)._

_Wow alot of people have been writing Kuroshitsuji fics lately. I've only seen a few good ones though so it's like awwww. *snaps fingers* but the ones I liked were worth the reading o3o_

_I'm still waiting before I update Kigeki: Aftermath a little. I only got one review on the latest chapter, and i'm curious what others think. The review was good. But i'm not sure on other's thoughts. I apologize, but i'm curious what others thought of the chapter. And look I found breaks that work! XD Finally...but now i'll have to fix all the other ones from previous fics...DAMN! ._


	28. Discovery! could be a tadgraphic XD

Unexpected Arrivals 28

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it. I do own the characters that are not apart of the anime and manga._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian yawned as he curled himself within his mother's warmth. He couldn't help but think even while in a deep slumber as how attached he'd become to it. It was like being wrapped in the highest quality blanket that came with a heating pad to keep one warm even in the coldest of winters. He'd never tell his master but he hated being cold. As a demon they would get chilled easier than a human since in his world the temperatures reached as high as 300 degrees or more. He could tolerate the winters cold of a blizzard. But it didn't mean he liked it. He much rathered to stay in the house where it was warm. He moaned in delight as that warmth seemed to wrap around him. He couldn't help it he loved it. Atleast until he felt it touch his back then he was in pain.

Bolting up with a yelp, Sebastian learned two things. The warmth hurt him for a brief moment and his back hurt like hell as pain shot through his body from sitting up so abruptly. He twitched in pain as he tried to get an agonized scream deep in his throat. But the pain, it hurt so much and he didn't understand why. The scream he'd been trying to hold, came out of his mouth without anymore hesitation.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Everyone was doing their own thing when they heard the sudden, and very loud, pained scream. It was so loud and strong that it shook the house like an earthquake. Everyone was stunned for a moment before heading where the scream had come from.

Sin on the other hand was scared out of her wits from such a scream and as such she herself bolted up. She hit her head on Sebastian's ceiling and due to her sudden rising she pulled out some of her own stitches near her ribcage causing her to bleed through her bandages. She'd forgotten she wasn't in the basement and thought she had plenty of room. Holding her head in both her hands she hissed in pain. Attempting to shake her pain away she looked at her child in an attempt to see what had happened. She saw him on his hands and knees, tears flowing freely from his eyes as he hiccuped in an attempt to keep another scream from coming out.

But it was so painful. Right on par from when his wings came out. Possibly even worse. He clutched the sheets as he tried his best to compose himself. But he was failing miserably.

When Ciel got to the room before the others the first thing he did was order his servants, not to enter the room. Opening the door hastily he practically jumped into the room with Adrian and Vaheil behind him. Adrian closing the door to keep the servants from looking in. They were stunned. Sebastian's back was bleeding. The blood had gone through his shirt.

"What happened?" Julious was over at the bed within a 1/10th of a second. Checking over Sebastian by hovering over him.

"I...don't know." Sin held her sides. "He started screaming...and I saw him bleeding."

"Sebastian.." Vaheil gripped his head to make him face him. "Sebastian I need you to tell me what happened?" he started checking his eyes. Sebastian's pupils were dialated.

He was coughing up whimpers of pain as he tried to get he barings. He couldn't seem to find his voice. Vaheil gave up and started removing the bandages, after removing Sebastian's shirt. "Give me my medical bag." he ordered at Adrian who was standing next to it. "You." he looked at Ciel, "Get me a damp cloth."

As much as Ciel hated being ordered around. Now was not the time however to be upset over something as that. He was rather glad he'd had a bathroom installed in the demon's room with his own closet of towels and washcloths. Giving Vaheil the cloth, he watched as he used it to clean the blood, to make the stitches visible. After a few minutes he calmed down.

Sebastian shook in pain as Vaheil was working on his back. Tears falling in torrents as he didn't understand what had happened.

"He'll be okay. He either twisted too much, or moved to fast which resulted in his stitches being pulled out." Vaheil said finally.

Everyone signed in relief. Just then Micheal and Julious came into the room, and slammed the door. "What happened? The humans outside said my baby was screaming!" Julious shouted with worry.

"It's alright, his stitches were just torn out." Vaheil stated as he put on some gloves and was cutting off the ruined stitches with scissors and removing them with tweezers. "Disinfect this needle won't you? I'm going to sew new stiches in." he handed Julious a needle. Julious looked at the needle as if he didn't know what to do with it. Then back at Vaheil who went back to his work. Then back at the needle. He looked at Ciel who shrugged since he didn't know how to disinfect a needle. Holding the needle between his two fingers and bringing it close to his face, the stuck out his tongue. And gave the needle a long lick. Covering it in his salvia.

"I said DISinfect the needle! Not cover it in your spit!" Vaheil shouted as Julious held a spit covered needle. It was dripping from his salvia.

"I don't know what you mean! I thought I was disinfecting it." he held it with large teary eyes.

"Go rinse it in the sink and then use some of this.." he handed the elder demon a bottle, "On the needle!"

The demon blinked as he went to the bathroom holding the items and rinsed the needle of his spit with water. Looking between the bottle and the needle he was confused as how he was supposed to use them together. Dropping the needle into the bottle's opening, he smiled satisfied as he felt he did a job well done. Coming back into the room, Vaheil held out his hand. "Okay give me the needle." he ordered.

Julious blinked for a moment as he held the bottle in his hands. The needle was in the bottle so he wasn't sure how he was supposed to hand over the needle.

"Julious...what did you do with the needle?" Vaheil raised a brow. He was starting to get rather annoyed at him. His expression was clearly one of suspicion.

"Ummm...in the bottle." he said meekly as he held out the bottle to the man.

Vaheil slapped himself on the forehead. "Why...did you drop it in the bottle?"

"...Because I wanted to make sure the needle was extra clean." he said cutely. Ciel was rather enjoying what he saw before him. For once no one was getting on him for his lack of knowledge on something. But the way Julious had said it. It was simply too funny. Ciel giggled lightly.

"Just give me the damn bottle and go sit down."

Julious handed over the bottle and sat beside Ciel against the wall. Ciel snorted in laughter slightly as he watched him. Vaheil poured the liquid and needle out of the bottle. "Ahh..such a waste. It was a brand new bottle too." he got the new clean needle threaded. Continuing in his work by stiching up Sebastian's back.

"I thought you did a great job, papa." Micheal said cutely. "You were AMAZING!" he emphasized.

"Thank you Micheal." he patted his son on the head. But everyone could still see he was greatly disappointed.

Ciel looked at him silently for a moment and then looked back at the bed. "You know Julious." he started. Julious looked at him with mild surprise. "Everyone has strengths and weaknesses in everything. I know I wouldn't of thought to put the needle into the bottle to disinfect it."

"Are you making fun of me human?"

"Quite the contrary. Knowing myself, I probably would of poured it over the needle on the counter, or poured it on the needle in the sink thus making it more dirty or losing it down the drain." he watch as Vaheil was now putting some bandages on Sebastian. "Even though it wasn't the right way to do it. The needle was disinfected and stayed clean until needed. Even though the liquid was wasted."

Julious looked disappointed again at this being brought up.

"You shouldn't be disappointed. We can get more medicines and cleaning supplies. What matters is you did your best."

Julious laughed through his nose as he looked at the floor. "Stupid human." he mumbled as he smiled.

Vaheil pulled off his gloves, then pulled out a syringe and vial. "Sebastian i'm going to give you a shot to numb your back abit. After i'm done, your not to move from the bed, sit up, or even go on a walk. Got it?"

"...Yes..." he replied tearily.

"Your lucky it was just pulled stitches. How did you do that?"

"I was...stretching..." he responded as he felt the poke of the syringe.

"Don't do that either." he commanded as he emptied the contents of the syringe. "There we go all done." he lightly patted his back. Sebastian practically collasped on his bed as he was pushed to lay on his stomach. He whimpered as he still felt pain.

"What happened?" he whined. "I don't even remember what happened."

"You had an accident that ended up with you needing surgery." Vaheil started unbandaging Sin. "It'll be explained to you more later. For now rest."

Ciel blushed as he saw the bandages coming off. "I'm..." he got up swiftly. "I've got paperwork to do!" he ran out of the room in haste. His face was as red as a tomato.

"Hmmmm, what's with him?" Adrian asked as he watched the door get shut.

"Who knows. Humans are weird like that." Micheal stated.

Vaheil started snickering as he continued in his work. Sebastian looked up at him awkwardly as he tilted his head in confusion. "Don't worry about it. He's probably just shy." he smiled at the younger demon.

Sebastian had a funny feeling Vaheil had something to do with his masters strange behavior, but said nothing of it as he laid his head down in his arms and prepared to sleep. He let his wings out as hiding them was very tiring.

_""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

Ciel ran to his office in haste, blushing all the while. Even as he tripped over Pluto who was in his running path in the hallway. The demon dog yelped as he'd been trampled over practically in Ciel's haste. But Ciel just picked himself up and continued onward. As soon as he made it to his office he panted heavily. "Damn him!" he cursed. Vaheil very well knew what he was doing when he was removing Sin's bandages. He was mocking him. 'Oh he'll pay. He'll surely pay!' Ciel thought with a vengence. But at the moment he was simply trying to get his heart to slow down at what he'd seen a few times. "I don't think i'll be able to look at her in the face." he groaned. "Whether or not it's in her human form." he banged his head on his desk. "...ow." he said pained.

_""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

Sebastian was sitting beside his mother in the nest as she was partially curled about him. It'd been days since his stitches were redone, and he was simply told to take it easy for the week. Sin had brought him along as she went back to the nest. Though Sebastian's new bed was very comfortable, even in her smallest size in her demon form there wasn't that much room in his bedroom. Sebastian didn't even have any say in the matter when his mother had clapped her mighty jaws on the back of his neck and carried him like a mother cat would do to her kitten. He had not enjoyed it in the slightest. Unfortunately he also could not argue since if his mothers teeth penetrated his skin he would of gotten poisoned by her. So he had to be completely still as she litterally dragged him back to the nest. It had not been pleasant at all. His siblings had made fun of him. He swore revenge on them the moment he was healed enough. He'd show them who the real infant was. Even if he was the youngest of them all.

Ciel was currently doing his english homework in the nest. Since Sin wouldn't let Sebastian go two feet without her at the moment it was all he could do. Though it had amused him to see Sebastian in his mother's mouth when she'd carried him along like it was the most natural thing in the world. For her it probably was. She was currently stuffing her face as she was stretched up toward a feeding bin. Her face wasn't visible as it was covered by the brim of it. Ciel was just glad that it was away from where he couldn't see it, as she was eatting raw meat. The only thing that was bothering him was the fact that no matter how much he tried. Vaheils information on her current stated of dress...or lack of kept popping into his mind.

"You know if you look about 5 inches to the right of Sebastian's head you'd be able to see her..." Vaheil was whispering.

"Shut up!" he jumped away from the man with a blush. Sin's reptile portion of her body was closest to Sebastian's head as it snaked down to the end. Sebastian looked at his master perplexed as to why he had such a reaction. He hadn't been listening to what Vaheil had stated before so he didn't know what was going on.

"Young master?" he raised a brow.

"I can't take it anymore!" he grabbed the sheet he'd been sitting on. He went over to where Sebastian was and tied it around Sin's waist like a sarong. "There! Much better!" he announced with abit of happiness.

Sin was looking at him from an upside down angle as her head was pointed downward, thus having her body at a curve. Her hair fell down and some was even at the floor of the nest do to the length. She didn't get why Ciel had suddenly covered her with a sheet. She chewed on the bits of raw meat in mouth as she looked at him puzzled. Had Ciel been looking he would of seen a rather cute image of Sin for the first time.

"That looks weird." Adrian stated as he started tugging on the knot. "She looks better without it."

"Noo! Don't!" Ciel screeched. He was blushing profusely in embarrassment.

"Young master what's the matter? Are you sick?" he put a hand to Ciel's head.

"I'm not sick you idiot!" he swatted the demon's hand away.

"Don't worry about him Sebastian. He just recently discovered that when your mother is in demon form she's completely naked." Vaheil teased.

"She is?" he looked surprised himself. Apparently Sebastian had never thought about it himself. He started looking up at her and along her body as if he was trying to figure it out.

"Oh you didn't know, about 5 inches to the right of your head is her..." he started.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Ciel shouted like a mad man.

"Really?" Adrian lifted the sheet. "I don't see anything." he whined. It sounded much like a child looking for a christmas present and couldn't find it. Sin on the other hand simply went back to eatting as if nothing was going on around her. More than likely she didn't care. And why would she? She was a demon and was decades old. She wasn't about to change her ways simply because a human was uncomfortable with ones natural body. She rattled her tail in delight at the raw meat. The sound a rattle snake would make coming from her own rattler.

Sebastian just looked at his brother in aggrivation. "Honestly, to think such a thing would even discussed." he put a hand to his head.

Adrian started feeling around on her scales. "Ooo, she's warm." he said as if he'd just discovered this for the first time. He wasn't touching her inappropriately however, it was more like he was feeling along her snake body in a petting fashion.

"Young master I apologize for the behavior of my..." Sebastian was cut off before he could complete his sentence as he mother yelped.

"Found it!" Adrian shouted cheerily. Sin was gawking at him mortified upside down. Sebastian's jaw just dropped completely.

"Oh my god...!" he shouted in revultion. "My brother just fisted my mommy!" he put his hands to his head in horror. He didn't seem to notice he'd used the term mommy instead of mother as he usually did.

Adrian brought back his hand which allowed the sheet to fall back into place. "Ewwwww...mommy liquids." he looked at his hand in disgust. Sin just shook with utter disgust and shock. Her eyes were wide as if she'd been tramatized. Never had anyone been so bold as to shove their hand in her when she was in her true form. She was trembling as she didn't know how to react. Apart of her told her to attack him, but another part was saying it was her adoptive child.

"Adrian! Go wash your hand now! Your grounded!" Julious shouted from his perch on the nest's edge. He'd been there the whole time but he'd been reclining to relax.

"Awww why?" he whined. Wanting to know why he was grounded.

"Sexual harrassment of your step mother that's why!" he blushed. "I never even got to touch her there yet!" he whined.

Ciel put his face in his hands in utter embarrassment. "Someone please kill me now..." he mumbled. No normal 13 year old went through what he goes through in a lifetime.

"I didn't mean to do sexual harrassment! I just wanted to see if it was true or not!" Adrian whined in defense.

"I don't care! Go to the corner after you've washed your hand!" Julious pointed to a corner in the room. Adrian just sighed with a whimper and did as he was told. Sin seemed to regain her senses for the moment and stretched to where he was. His wings were drooped in disappointment, but when he turned to see her face beside his he jumped a little, thinking she was going to scold him. But she simply coddled him and licked him on his face. He purred as they snuggled and she picked him up. Julious's eye twitched at the sight of an attempt of discipline being twarted. He watched as Sin sat him at the bin, and both happily went about eatting the raw meat.

"Guuhhh..." Julious put a hand to his head in frustration. "Females. I'll never understand them."

"Julious..." Ciel looked confused but was blushing horribly. "I have...I have a question...but feel free not to answer."

"Hmm?" he looked at Ciel with a bored expression.

"How...how can you say you've never...touch...her..." he coughed. "When clearly you have..." he pointed to Sebastian, who was currently being coddled by his mother to aid in curing his trama.

"Eh?...Oh...OH!" it seemed to dawn on him. "I meant i'd never touched her when she was in her true form. She was in humanoid form when we mated." he stated bluntly.

"I...see..." his body was not the brightest shade of red that Julious had ever seen. "Just...wondering." he picked up his english book. It was upside down, but Ciel hadn't seem to notice this. Julious snickered at his discomfort.

"Silly humans." he muttered.

_""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

_Ahhh okay who did I tramatize? Anyone? Anyone? I apologize now for my...descriptiviness. xD (No I don't think I spelt that word correctly in the slightest). My minding can be a frightening place. It must be if I can make a whole entire chapter about a fruit (Hidden Secrets, chapter 3 LOL), while at the same time being able to make a story dealing with baseball (American Past Time), demons being children (Innocence of a Demon), or even on where common sense is lacked for certain situations (Common Knowledge). And yet still find the time to write a chapter with a demon family on sexual harrassment. XD Ahhh...my mind must scare people. xD _

_I need to work on my VHD and Katekyo Hitman Reborn fic. Guhh. Oh well probably after my math quiz I will do this. . ., I need to print those pages I need from my ebook to do my homework...T.T Oh well do it tomorrow after class. Too lazy to hook up my own printer to do it. Plus i'd rather save on my ink. Printing at the college is free for me anyway. If they are gonna charge me 62 bucks for my e math book, then damn it all they can pay for the paper and ink for me to print it. . I'm off for now. o3o Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. BTW did you guys know there was a 15 document limit for uploads? I didn't know this. XD But I guess before since I hadn't updated so much at once I never noticed. Learn something new everyday._

_Reviews and critiques appreciated. _


	29. IT'S TIME TO PARTY!

Unexpected Arrivals 29

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it. I do own the characters that are not apart of the anime and manga._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

When Sebastian opened the door to the basement room his mother was staying in he was rather surprised to see a girl standing there with a smile on her face. He blinked at her as he held the knob. And she simply continued to smile. He wasn't sure what to make of her, even as he tilted his head from side to side in a questioning manner.

It'd taken him a good hour to convince his mother he was fine and could go off without her. To see a girl as the first person to come into his line of sight was rather abit of a shock.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

He went about his day as per usual. Making breakfast, giving the servants their duties for the day, ironing the paper, being shocked that the house was still intact and actually didn't look like a tornado had hit the inside. He wondered who had done that, simply because he was sure his father and brothers wouldn't do such a thing. In their home in their world they had servants to take care of such things. His family was rather lazy. He was probably the only one out of everyone, his mother included, who actually picked up after himself. His eye twitched as the girl kept following him while he did his work.

He walked to his master's room while pushing a cart of tea, and still she followed him. Her constant smiling was starting to un nerve him. He opened the door and stepped in quickly and closed the door. Locking it for good measure. "Young master, it's time to get up." he took one last look at the door before heading towards the curtains to open them. Ciel yawned as he sat up in his bed. "By the way young master, are you aware there's a girl in the house?"

"Girl?" he wearily thought for a moment. His sleepy mind was not fully functioning at the moment.

"Yes, she's constantly smiling at me and was following me around while I was doing my chores. It's abit creepy to say the least."

"Auburn hair? Looks to be about 15? Clothes of white and gold?" he asked, as it dawned on him who it was. He yawned again.

"Yes, that's her. How did you know what she was wearing today young master?"

"Because that's God, Sebastian. Your grandparent." he looked at the demon. Sebastian's jaw dropped like a ton of lead.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian had done what Ciel could only call the most complete inspection of a person that he had ever seen. Sebastian went through God's hair, lifted her arms, her legs, and even went as far as to lift her outfit up. Which made him look away in a blush. To see if his master was pulling some sort of prank. Other than fixing her outfit to be presentable again, she did nothing but continue to smile. Apparently Sebastian's actions didn't phase her in the least. It wasn't until his father and brothers explained to him the details of it that he started to believe it.

"I always thought God was...well...male...and...bigger..."

"I thought that too! I feel like I failed my religious history classes now!" Adrian announced.

Sebastian put a finger to his lips as he crossed his arm in thought.

"IT'S THE PSLAM DEMON!" Mikhails cheerily voice came out of now where. Everyone looked to the window and was simply gushing over seeing Sebastian being okay and walking around. Gabriel was behind him waving.

Sebastian pointed at them instantly, "It's the flying squirrels!" he announced. His father and brothers started cracking up with laughter. Ciel was stiffling his own laughter.

"Hey!" Gabriel whined, "We're not flying squirrels, we have names."

"When you use my name i'll use your name." he shrugged. "Though it might cause me to vomit."

"Awww don't be like that." Mikhail hugged him from behind and rubbed his face against Sebastian's. "You can call me whatever you like." he winked at him. Sebastian started twitching in disgust.

"...Am I getting hit on by an angel?" he shouted. He jumped when Mikhail wrapped an arm around his waist. And Mikhail a moment later was on the floor with a large bump on his head, smoke coming out from it. Sebastian was holding a now dented metal serving tray. He had it held up in preparation of another attack should Mikhail attempt anything again. "Keep your hands to yourself." he ordered.

"Mikhail! Don't die!" Gabriel hugged him tightly.

God simply giggled at the scene before her. And then walked over to Sebastian and grabbed at his arm. His eyes went wide with shock.

"What's wrong with you?" Ciel asked as he saw the demon's change in demenor.

"...I think she just...talked to me..." he was stunned. He looked at her face to see her lips weren't moving.

Mikhail picked himself off the floor and rubbed at his head. "As a Pslam demon, like us Angels, you can hear God's voice if she touches you. It's how she communicates with us without destroying us. Her natural voice is so powerful it'd kill you."

Sebastian dropped the dented tray.

"What's she saying?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian looked at his master. "She apologizing for Mikhail's behavior. When she created him she thought it'd be cute if he had a great love for Pslam demons. She didn't think she'd over done it to the point of him wanting to mate with them too."

"Wow..." Micheal stated. "Sebastian she's only held your arm for like a minute. How did you get such a long sentence from that?"

Sebastian looked at her and she nodded at me. Still holding onto his arm. "God says it's cause she's cool like that, but thank you for asking Micheal."

Micheal's eyes went wide at that statement. Then he started laughing. "Wow, that was hilarious! Ahh, I never knew God had a sense of humor!"

"God says behave or she'll make you have pink wings for all eternity." Sebastian stated. Micheal promptly calmed down and behaved. She let go of Sebastian's arm after that.

"NOOOO, don't touch my babies!" Julious grabbed all three of his children in a hug. "They are my greatest treasure! I'm the only crow demon that has three boys!" he held him away.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ciel shouted.

"Male crow demons are rare." Gabriel stated. "For a male crow demon to have 3 sons out of 3 children is nothing short of amazing in the demon world. Especially since most are born female." he was looking rather silly as he swayed with a smile. "God did it that way because crows hold a huge significant meaning in all worlds."

"God made it so Julious would have pure boys?" he raised a brow.

"No silly! God made it so male crow demons would be rarely born. Julious being able to make 3 is the miracle. God doesn't control the whole seed to egg process. She made it random like russian roulette. That's why it's only one sperm to one egg. All others go back into the soul pool to later go into a man's body to inhabit a sperm to attempt to fertilize the egg so they can be born again." he smiled cheerily. "This is why people have past lives, but only one soul. this helped save God some time on making souls."

"It's far more complex than that. But we'll stick with this version for now." Mikhail added with a nod.

"...O...kayyyy." Ciel raised a brow.

"Young master..." Sebastian called to him as his father held him. "I was wondering, in all the time I was...ill...i'm simply amazed the house is in one piece. Why is that?"

Ciel simply pointed to the angels and God.

"...That honestly just says alot." he sighed in his father's arms.

"Your telling me." Ciel leaned on his hand. "Did you know Angels take 3 times longer to clean than you do?" he smirked.

"We were learning!" Gabriel whined. "We don't have to clean in heaven! Everything is already clean!"

"Awww, I wish this house stayed permanently clean." Sebastian whined. "Then again I also wish this house was able to heal itself so I wouldn't have to fix it so much."

God simply walked over and petted him like he was a cat or a dog. His eyes went wide for a moment, but soon he started to purr contently. Especially when she started to scratch under his chin. When he realized what was going on his pulled his face away and blushed with embarassment. She simply giggled as she saw his reaction. And without warning she grabbed at his face and kissed him on the forehead. Making Julious growl at her as he clutched his children to himself.

"Awww now i'm jealous!" Gabriel whined. "She gave him a gift just now!"

"A gift?" Micheal raised a brow.

"Now he can make his wings go white or black. I wanna be able to make my wings turn pink! Neehh! My lord! Can I have pink wings? Please!" he pleaded to her as he hugged her leg. She simply patted him on his head.

"Stop begging it's embarrassing!" Mikhail attempted to pull him off her leg. "And your an angel! Your wings are to be white!"

"Who says?" Gabriel responded. He still had her leg in his grasp.

"She says!" he pointed to God.

"I never knew angels were so...clingy...and...needy." Ciel choose his words as he looked at everything in front of him with boredom. He snickered slightly as he imagined Sebastian having the brightest pink wings he could think of.

"Take it away. I don't want to be able to have white wings." Sebastian stated.

"Aww but your second wings were gonna be white anyway." Gabriel pouted at him. He'd brought out his wings and flapped them to emphasize his point. A few feathers fluttering to the floor. Sebastian looked at him in disgust.

"I don't care take it away. White most certainly does not match my coloring." he snubbed. Squirming out of his fathers arms and walking over to his master with his wings out. They'd suddenly shifted from black to white with each step he took. He jumped when he saw that they'd changed color. "Ahh!" he grabbed at one of his wings. "You said I could make them go black or white! I didn't want them white!"

She held Mikhail's arm and he nodded in confirmation. "She said she changed them so you could see what they looked like. Personally I think they are pretty, you look like an angel." he practically drooled. This made Sebastian fall to his knees and bawl his eyes out, very unusal to his typical personality.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian had won out, and God had changed his wings back and removed the ability she'd given him. He'd jumped for joy at seeing his wings returned to their black color. He'd kissed them over and over again when they'd returned to normal.

"Are you quite finished?" Ciel asked in annoyance as he watched the demon hug his wings to himself.

"Oh i'll never have you go white ever again." he cooed at them. He rubbed his face against them for a moment.

"Uhhh." Ciel put a hand to his head. "Stupid demon."

Sebastian gave his wings a final hug before putting them away.

"My poor brother!" Micheal bellowed in despair. "Those angels are doing things to you!" he hugged Sebastian. "Why? Why? Why can't they just leave him alone!"

Sebastian purred when his scratched at his back. It felt wonderful as he'd had an itch he couldn't reach. And his brother was scratching just where he needed it. This also seemed to make him abit hyper as he looked at his master cutely. "Master..." he cooed.

"What?" Ciel responsed.

"Mmasster.." he cooed in a cute tune.

"What?"

"Massterrr!" he did it again.

"WHAT?"

"Nothing." he smiled, waiting a moment as he saw his master sit down. "Young master." he cooed.

"What?" Ciel stated in frustration.

"I love you." he randomly stated. Earning him a horrified look from Micheal.

"Sebastian stop being silly!"

"FATHER! THE HUMAN IS BRAIN WASHING HIM TO MAKE HIM WANT TO MATE WITH HIM!" Micheal shouted for his parent. Clutching his brother closer to himself to keep the "evil" human at bay.

"I AM NOT!" Ciel shouted mortified. "He said he loved me on his own! Ask him!" he saw a very angry Julious right at the door. It was as if he'd just appeared right after Micheal's shout. "OWWW!" he shouted as Julious had bitten him.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel growled at his butler as he was getting his arm bandaged. "I better not get any rabies!" he shouted at the elder demon who was growling at him. He stood by Sebastian no less than 2 inches from him. His butler was giggling as he finished his work and stepped away from his master. "Stop laughing you idiot! This is all your fault!"

"I apologize young master, I didn't think my father would bite you." he smiled pleasantly.

"I swear if I get rabies i'm taking you all down with me!"

"Young master my father doesn't have rabies. We're demons we can't get rabies."

Ciel wacked Sebastian on his arm. "Shut up!"

Julious growled at him and hit him over his head. "Don't hit my child human!" he hugged Sebastian to himself.

"Raise your children better!" he shouted back, and then he became still. "Micheal...STOP THAT!"

"I'm not touching you." he stated as he had his finger a few centimeters from Ciel's arm.

"Knock it off!" He swatted at the demon.

"I'm not touching you." he smiled as he stated it again.

"Did they get into some demon sugar or something?" he swatted at the demon again. Earning him another wack from Julious. He swatted at the elder demon. "They seem exceedingly hyper!" He watched as Adrian rolled around on the floor as he wrestled with Pluto and Uri. He was giggling as Pluto was trying to get the upper hand while Uri was happily nipping at his wings. To Ciel the scene looked very...very wrong. But atleast Pluto was dressed. Otherwise it would of looked 10 times more wrong than what it was.

Julious went silent for a moment as he stared at Ciel. Then he pulled out a book out of no where and flipped through the pages hastily. Reading with determination. "AAAhhhhhh" he seemed to be hit with a revelation. "It's that time of year is it?" he smiled as he looked at his children that were all huddled next to one another and giving him the most adorable puppy dog faces they could muster. He gushed as he saw all three giving him such an adorable look. He was apparently rather weak to a triple puppy dog attack from his children.

"That time of year?" Ciel raised a brow.

Julious smiled slyly as he looked at the human. "Quite the celebration will be occuring." then looked to his children who seemed to jump with glee. This action confused Ciel even more as he couldn't understand what had the demons so disgustingly happy.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel now regretted finding out what had the demons so happy. He really did. For now the demons were taking the utmost care of decorating his dining room with decorations that looked as though they were for a halloween party. Streamers, fabric of black, orange and violet, the table had a black cloth over it with a bowl of something Ciel was praying was wine or punch and not blood. With various treats that he hoped were not of demon ingredient variety. Sin was lounging on a sofa with a glass of wine as she relaxed comfortably in her human form. Watching as her family was busy decorating. God and the angels seemed to be helping out. The angels equally excited at being there for the festivities.

"What's going on? It's now Halloween?" Bard looked at everything in shock.

"I wish I knew." he saw Mikhail bringing out some cookies that looked delicious. And he hoped they weren't secretly demon treats.

"Wooow!" Finni said in awe at all the decorations. "Everything looks sooo good! And yummy!"

"Sebastian and his family are so amazing!" Maylene blushed in delight.

Tanaka was sitting on one of his sitting pillows, next to Sin. She didn't seem bothered by his company in the slightest. Which was a good sign considering she didn't seem to be all that social, compared to Julious and the others. But as long as no one pissed her off, Ciel was sure everything would be just fine. He did a 180 when he saw the cake Sebastian and Adrian were carrying out. It looked delicious. Dark chocolate frosting with some cream on the top and chocolate shavings. He wanted to eat it right then and there. When he saw Micheal bring out another cake that was white with chocolate later. He thought he was gonna die of joy. Without realizing it, he was near the table just staring that the treats, practically in a drool.

"Young master don't touch the cakes, we're not done setting up." Sebastian stated bluntly.

"Seriously Sebastian, what are we celebrating?" Bard asked.

Sebastian grinned as he turned to the chef. "Get drunk and be merry day." he said proudly.

"Is that a real day?" he asked.

"No, but my family does this every year. Its a day we use as an excuse to have a good time for no reason." he smiled.

"...I'm all for that. FREE BOOZE!" he cheered as he ran to the basement to break out some liquor. No one had to tell Bard twice to have a good time.

"Do you do this on a specific day of the year?" Finni asked.

"But of course, that's what makes it special." he responded. "As you can see it's the night of a full moon in spring. Best time to have a wonderus party."

"Sebastian." came his mother's voice. "Bring me some more wine." she ordered.

"Yes mother." he grabbed a bottle from the table and put it in an ice bucket. Grabbing a stand for the bucket and putting the items next to his mother. He opened the bottle and refilled her glass.

She sniffed at the wine and swirved it in her glass. "Ahhh...so refreshing."

"I don't think you should drink alot, while on your medicine mother." Sebastian stated.

"Be silent. I'll drink as much as I wish." she stated to him.

"Perhaps I should speak with Vaheil about this." he pondered and it dawned on him. Where had the human gone. He hadn't seen him all day.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Vaheil was a ways from the manor, but could see it at a distance. The wind was blowing his hair in random directions as he seemed to be in deep thought and in a serious demenor. "It seems they are arriving alot sooner than expected." he stated. Glaring at the land before him that was the opposite of the manor. "I'll have to prepare as soon as possible, least more unnecessary deaths occur."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_And another chapter is in the pile. I hope you all enjoyed it. =3 I know some are probably abit confused about somethings. But hopefully in later chapters it will be explained._

_Gahhh math is making me feel so blase. I feel like I don't understand it, and it can confuse me so much! Why does there have to be so many equations? I envy those who understand it. Because I can only understand so much of it, which puts me at a loss, and even when i'm confident it seems somehow I don't get it right. T.T Anyone who chooses this as a career (engineer, math teacher, etc..). You get 1000 cool points. Because I only understand so much of it. X.x I hope i'll pass my math class. Cause once it's done no more math classes for me =3. German was never brought back to my college. I'm highly disappointed because I worked so hard to complete 2 years of it. And this would of been my third year of it. Bummer. For college transfers I know 3 years of the same language looks better. But there's nothing I can do. So i'ma take a year a french, next semester. That sounds like fun. My only other language option is spanish. And where I live I don't trust they'll teach my proper spanish because my community speaks mostly spanglish (combination of spanish and english). In high school they taught it incorrectly. So I can't really trust the college professors will teach it properly either. I mean no offense to spanish speakers. Because I myself am hispanic. But I don't wanna be taught improper spanish. Meaning. I'm not gonna pay all this money to learn spanglish._

_Ahh let me shut up. I'm venting again. XD Sorry i'm just still disappointed. I wanted that 3rd year of german so badly. T.T I'm sorry for taking so long to update this fic. I'm trying my best to update all my fics that haven't been updated in a while. So bare with me._

_Reviews and Critique appreciated. =3_


	30. That's the least of the problems

Unexpected Arrivals 30

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it. I do own the characters that are not apart of the anime and manga._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Mikhail put the last dish on the table. "Ahh finished." he said with a hint of joy. He apparently loved cooking as much as Sebastian did as he took the utmost care to prepare treats and food for the occasion. Looking things over he put his hands to his hips and shouted. "Gabriel! Get your hands off the cookies! You know better than to eat before everyone is present!"

Gabriel had jumped at Mikhail's shouting and gave him the saddest puppy dog face he could muster. "But I want a cookie." he pouted, his lower lip trembling as an indication he wanted to cry at not being permitted to take a treat.

"No, you will wait like everyone else." he scolded.

"Awwww." he sulked as he took a seat away from the table. Finni was sitting in a chair next to him, as Sebastian had told him to stay there and behave. "Meanie." he muttered as he stuck his tongue out at Mikhail.

"Ohhh..." Finni looked at him with curiosity. "Mikky is just like Sebastian when it comes to food." he stated. Mikky being the nickname he'd given to the angel so he wouldn't get confused between Mikhail and Michael.

"I know, they are such meanies." Gabriel still sulked.

"Hey." Finni elbowed with a smile. Holding out a cookie he'd been hiding in his pocket. "You can have it if you promise not tell." he offered it.

"Okay!" he said excitedly just above a whisper. Taking the cooking and happily munching on it with glee. Finni pulled out another cookie and munched on it along side him.

"FREE BOOOZEE!" Bard came back into the room with his arms full of liquor bottles. Doing his best to keep from dropping them as he rushed to put them on ice in the ice bucket. "You...you my darling." he held up a particularly expensive bottle of wine. "You shall be my shining glory!" he hugged it before putting it into the ice. "And you..." he picked up a bottle of whiskey. "You shall hopefully be the reason I get to see Sebastian pull that stick out of his ass." he kissed it with a loud smooch before placing it next to the wine. Tenderly Bard did this with each bottle to ensure each would remain cold but within reach from the ice bucket.

Sebastian sighed as he should of known Bard would take the opportunity to grab a very expensive bottle. "Idiot." he mumbled. Looking at his mother when she'd grabbed at his sleeve. "Yes mother?"

"I require substance, bring me meat." she ordered.

"But mother it is not officially time for..."

"I do not care. I refuse to wait on that one." she muttered as she took a sip of her drink.

Sighing Sebastian walked over to the table and grabbed a plate, placing various meat on it. He knew it was pointless to argue with her. Even though she'd calmed down since so much had happened. When she demanded something it was best to just give it to her.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Vaheil stood at the road he'd taken to get to the Phantomhive manor when he'd arrived. Now the manor was behind him, and he stood his ground as if to protect it as a guardian or knight would. Soon the thundered noises of horses galloping towards his direction could be heard and in the distance he could see them as they drew near. Within moments they'd gotten close enough for him to see them visibly. The riders making their mounts halt to a stop as they came before the man.

"You sir, why do you block our right of passage?" the man assumed to be the leader asked. They were a group of only five. One of them was clearly a woman, while the rest were men. All in hunter garments, and each having their own special abilities with specific weapons.

"I do so because you have no business here." Vaheil responded unlike his typical self. It was authoritive. Almost threatening in a manner. "Go back the way you came. This is my territory for the time being."

"Ahhh aren't you the traitor Vaheil of the first demon hunter squad? I'd of thought you would of been dead by now. But I guess once one has died it's hard to die again." he stated, then his tone became that of a mocking manner. "How goes your business of being a demon doctor? Using such a profession because you grew weak wasn't it?"

"I've already told you to go back from wence you came. I won't repeat myself again."

The man frowned as he stared down at Vaheil from his chestnut colored mount. "As much as we'd love to ablige we cannot do this." he dug into his sachel and pulled out a scroll. "As you can see i'm under official orders from the High Order. It is our duty to capture any demons in the area."

"There are no demons here." he stated bluntly. "Your wasting time simply arguing with me."

"Do you take me for a fool Vaheil? The High Order is very much aware that there is atleast one demon in the area. We will not turn back simply because you say so. As per the agreement made long ago between the High Order and the Covent, we are to do our duty of the holy order and remove such creatures of darkness from the lands of man. Should such creatures put up a struggle, they will be killed on sight."

"So that is your excuse for killing the lives of those creatures who try to flee from you is it? A cowardly excuse your using to justify your mindless slaughter. Even God is not so cruel."

"God would not want such creatures to torment the very beings he created."

Vaheil smiled and scoffed as he kept his position on the road. "What would you know of God? You refuse to remember that God created all living things. Demons are included in that as well."

"I refuse to listen to the heresy of a traitor." he turned his horse around. "We shall leave for today since the night is the demons time. But we will return when you least expect it Vaheil. And whether or not you are there we will do our duty." he finished and rode off with his subordinates following him.

Vaheil turned around and started walked back toward the manor. "Heresy of a traitor eh?" he smiled mockingly. "I wonder who the true traitor is then."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian had to say he was feeling rather tispy in a pleasant way. He laid on his mother as she patted him contently as she was abit drunk herself. Bard had long passed out from his over drinking. Finni had overstuffed himself with snacks to the point where he had a large gut. He had no idea where Maylene had gone, nor did he care. His brothers were lazily next to the seat his mother was on. Both equally drunk. Mikhail and Gabriel were somewhere under the table, hiccups coming from under it every so often as they too were drunk. His father he was atleast partially sure was collasped beside the table. And his master, currently he was glaring at him. But he didn't care. He was feeling pretty good at that moment.

"Sebastian. I want to go to bed." he stated bluntly.

"Already young master? It's only..." he attempted to look at his watch, but the numbers weren't cooperating and kept moving. "Something o clock." he giggled. He must of been more drunk than he thought.

"Yes i'm sure. It's 3 am. Now come!"

"Alright." he forced himself up from his comfy spot. Whining as he did so because now he had to get up. Tripping over the empty bottles of wine his mother had drank he did alittle stumbling dance. "I'm okay." he regained his balance before he hit the floor, his arms spread out as if to emphasis he had his balance.

"Are you even going to make it upstairs?" Ciel muttered in aggitation. But apart of him was greatly amused as he'd never seen Sebastian stumble before.

"We have an upstairs?" Sebastian stated in a questioning manner. Yeap, he was definately more drunk than he thought.

Ciel groaned as he watched his butler attempt to walk straight. In the very least his legs were mostly cooperating with him. So he lead the demon towards the stairs, but abruptly turned when the demon started giggling.

He was clutching the banister as he looked at his master. "I think I over did it on the wine." he proclaimed.

"I can see that." Ciel responded. He wasn't in the best of moods. He'd been tricked by Michael to eat a piece of cake that was intended for the demons only. That one prank had made him angry throughout the rest of the fun.

"Why do they call it wine? They could call it something that doesn't sound so...sooo...so like...over emotional. Like...uhhhh.." he tried to have a coherent thought. "Like awesome...yeah...they should call wine awesome." he giggled. "Can I have another glass of awesome young master?"

"No."

"Awwwww..." he pouted. "Hey..." he suddenly perked up. "Now I get why they call it wine. Because you whine for it. Because it's sooooooo awesome." he still clung to the banister.

"We're going to sleep in your room tonight." he just grabbed his butler by his wrist to pull him to the servants quarters. He figured it'd be easier to get Sebastian to his severly under used newly designed room, than to his own room upstairs. He was rather sure the bathroom was going to get used quite alot in a few hours.

"But if we sleep we won't be able to have more awesome." he complained like it was the most common sense thing in the world.

"I think you've had enough...awesome to last you a while." he opened the demon's room. Scoffing when he saw his bed was still unmade from before. But he supposed it was due to when Sin had carried him to the nest that prevented the demon from fixing his own bed. "What were we really celebrating anyway?" he pulled him to atleast sit on his bed. Then went over to the demon's dresser.

Sebastian fell back onto his cushions after he'd been made to sit. "The demon new year." he stated. "Has my ceiling always been that high?" he asked. Reaching for it to see if he could grab it.

He rolled his eyes at the response as he was going through Sebastian's drawers to wear one of his spare shirts as pajamas. "Sebastian..?" he pulled out one from the top drawer. "Sebastian..." he tried again without looking. "Sebastian!" he turned angrily. Then became stunned. Sebastian was sleeping now, as his drink had finally caught up with him. He scoffed as he walked over and pulled the comforter over the demon. "Idiot." he grumbled as he watched Sebastian snuggle under his covers.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Humans and demons alike had the hugest headaches on the planet. Some more than others. But that didn't stop the day of work to get done.

"Uhhh...mommmmyyy..." Adrian whined at Sin. She'd passed out on the chair she'd been on from the beginning. "I don't feel good." he rubbed his cheek against her thigh. "Make it go away."

Sin simply pulled the damp cloth over her eyes from her forehead.

"Mooommmmmyy.." he climbed into her lap. Which was a tad awkward considering she was still in her human form and smaller in size compared to him. "Mooooommmmmmyyyyyy..." he rubbed his head against her chin. "Moooommmmmy..." he got teary eyed.

She sighed as she wrapped her arms around him and rubbed at his head. He moaned as her fingers rubbed the pain away.

Michael was busy poking at their father with a fire poker. Giggling when he swatted at the poker but was met with only air until the poking proceeded. Sebastian opened the door and clung to it for dear life. He was pale and looked as though he was dying.

"You look sick." Michael stated bluntly.

"That answers the question if I look as I feel." he dragged himself towards the table. Holding it's side as he kneeled down and rubbed at his temples. "I'm never drinking again."

"You say that every year." Michael said with a grin.

"I mean it this time." he groaned from his spot by the table, looking at his brother.

Michael's grin grew even more. "You say that every year too." Uri barked after his statement and started panting happily. "See even Uri knows it too." he giggled.

"Dumb dog." Sebastian muttered in distaste. Then he looked forward again and fell on his rear. Yelping as he'd seen something.

"Ahhhhh..." Gabriel groaned as he crawled slowly from under the table. Sebastian had forgotten that's where Mikhail and Gabriel had ended up at the end. "I think i'm dying." he groaned.

Sebastian groaned himself as he put his hand on his head. "You can die after you've cleaned up the mess left behind."

"Stingy." Gabriel puffed out his cheeks in a childish manner.

Sebastian got on his hands and knees and proceeded to crawl abit away from the table. But something caught his attention a moment after. He grinned demonically as his eyes seemed to glimmer enthusiastically.

"What?" Gabriel tilted his head in confusion. Then looked behind him where Sebastian was looking. Mikhail was behind him and still passed out. When he turned around Sebastian was already beside him. Grinning evilly as he held up the lipsticks his brothers and father had used for their kissing contest before.

"Just abit of fun." he cooed as he started using the purple lipstick to write on Mikhail's face. When he was finished it was revealed that he'd written. "I am a stupid flying squirrel." on his face. Giggling as he tried to think of what else to write.

"Ahhh." Gabriel whined. "Nooo.."

"You gonna tell?" Sebastian glared at him instantly.

Gabriel looked at him pathetically. "Well...it's just...I wanted to write on him." he whined as he tapped the tips of his fingers. "But I couldn't find anything to write with." he mumbled under his breath.

"Are you really an angel?" Sebastian asked no one in particular. Then smiled. "I'll give you red." he held out the red lipstick to Gabriel as if the angel had suddenly become his best friend.

Gabriel took it quickly and in no time was joining Sebastian in a frenzy of writing on Mikhail's body.

"Ahh I wanna doodle on him too!" Adrian looked over and quickly went over to join in.

"Me too! Me too!" Michael joined in.

Amazingly the massive amount of giggles coming from them didn't seem to wake him up. Mikhail was apparently a hard sleeper even as he was being poked with the lipsticks.

Sin walked over and lifted the table cloth from the side where she stood. "What are you doing?" she simply asked.

"Ahhh...nothing." Michael tried to hide the lipstick in his hand behind his back.

"It's just abit of fun." Sebastian added while Adrian and Gabriel simply nodded.

"Now all of you, that's no way to treat someone." she snagged all the lipsticks, gaining massive awws from the four in question. It appeared as though she was scolding them as she had her hands on her hips. "Your supposed to make them look like a slutty prostitute." she smirked soon after. "Here let me show you." she kneed down and proceeded to do Mikhail's make up in at atrocious manner. This caused the other four to laugh hysterically, as soon Mikhail's face was covered with blue over his eyelids, red lipstick over his lips, and purple circles. The black marks on his cheeks to give a whisker affect that someone drew made it even more hilarious.

"Ahh that was fun." Sebastian crawled out from under the table and dusted himself off as he stood up. "But now it's time to clean." he looked at everyone.

"Awwww." His brothers and Gabriel whined as they too crawled out from under the table. Gabriel started picking up dirty dishes while Adrian and Michael helped Sin get up and assisted her to seat. While they were doing this, Sebastian woke the other servants up to make them help out and carrying some dishes to the kitchen as they followed. Ciel came into the room yawning. Blinking when he saw the room was still a mess.

"Oie, I thought this was supposed to be cleaned by now!" he shouted in frustration. He was tired due to the fact that as he predicted Sebastian woke up at some point and threw up. Luckily he'd left the bathroom door open so the demon managed to get to the porcelin throne to empty the contents in his stomach in time. Unfortunately Sebastian's vomiting lasted for 3 hours. And since he had a busy schedule today he wasn't able to get some much needed sleep. Kicking piece of wood on the floor, it went under the table and was followed by a pained shout.

"What was that for?" came Mikhail's voice from under the table. He was covered by the tablecloth and started to fumble with it to find an opening. "That really hurt." he finally found an opening. "You should apologize when you hurt someone." he looked up at Ciel. Blinking several times as Ciel looked as though he was going to have a seizure. "What?...What's so funny?" he got up. He now could see Sin was snickering as well. Julious was still passed out on the floor. Picking up a discarded plate he'd finally been able to see what was so funny. "I'm going to kill whomever did this!" he tossed the plate causing himself to look down at himself. "What the?" he finally saw all the writing on his body. Things of: _I sleep with a pink teddy bear. I wear a pink thong. Give me money. I am a stupid flying squirrel. My farts can kill. I poop my pants when no one is looking. Boxers or Briefs? no no I wear diapers. Kick me. I have no nuts. My feet smell like popcorn. My feathers are fake. This is where I touch myself at night _with an arrow pointing down towards his personal area. But the one he thought was the worst of all, was the one written across his chest. _I HAVE A ONE INCH PENOR!_ with a smiley face doing a victory sign. He was mortified. The fact that his face was covered in make up didn't seem to set him off nearly as bad as that one sentence. He also had random drawings on himself.

Sebastian, his brothers and Gabriel came back in to collect more dishes but stopped abruptly when they sat Mikhail. Mikhail looked at the in complete anger while they stared at him in shock for a moment. Silent hit the room for a moment. Until finally the group started cracking up with laughter.

"You!" he pointed at them enraged. "Don't deny this! I know it was you four!"

"Five." Sebastian held out his hand to indicate the number. "Mother did your..." he snickered for a moment. "Make up."

"And Gabriel! You! You!" he couldn't seem to come up with the words to describe his betrayel of a fellow angel cooperating with demons.

"That one inch penor was classic." Michael butted in and highfived with Gabriel. "I didn't think angels would ever write that. I have a new found respect for you." he stated as Gabriel sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and giggled.

"We've got trouble." Vaheil came running into the room. "If we don't do something fast, we'll have a...Mikhail why are you covered in writings?" he blinked for a moment as the sudden situation that was dire was put on hold. Mikhail pointed to the group while glaring. "I know i'm going to regret this but I have to know." he raised a brow. "Do you really only have a one inch penis?"

Mikhail blushed and sputtered at the question. "My size is none of your business!"

"Oh my god that was true?" Adrian shouted just as he and everyone else was looking at Gabriel.

"What?...I never said it was a made up phrase." he smiled.

This caused the demons, Ciel and Vaheil to erupt in laughter.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_And that's it for now =P lol. The next chapter will more than likely be more serious. But I hope you all enjoyed this chapter._

_Things have gotten better on my end, which i'm happy about. Stuff was worked out, and things I was stressing over (college stuff), has mostly been taken cared up. They didn't raise the regulations on an emergency loan like they did last semester (I dunno, maybe they had limited funds?), so the normal regulations was all that was needed woo. Hopefully I will do better with this 2 classes than I did last semester. I didn't take math so I should be able to do fine i think. I would of retaken the math class this semester, but it was full. So maybe next semester I can._

_I'm debating cosplaying as Undertaker for AX2011. Not sure yet. I'ma see on it cause i'm still working on belated gifts for others first, which I wanna get done. Only 2 scarfs and a hat to go. I did make another scarf that I didn't mention cause it was kinda a last minute plan. I hope the person likes it. It's a lace one that I made =)_

_Reviews and Critiques appreciated._


	31. Preparations for survival

Unexpected Arrivals 31

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it. I do own the characters that are not apart of the anime and manga._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Everyone took deep breaths as they calmed down from their laughter. Panting heavily as they laughed rather hard at the information given to them. Mikhail glared at them angrily, even as he attempted to wipe off the markings from his body.

Vaheil took a deep breath and released it. "Now then." he became exceedingly serious. "There isn't much time." he walked over to Sin. "You've sensed it haven't you?" he asked her earning a confused look from the female demon. "Ah of course not, your strength hasn't fully recovered yet." he rubbed at the back of his head.

"What are you going on about?" Ciel asked as he was curious.

"Sin, they are coming." he told her. Her eyes grew wide as she knew what he meant. "What will you do?"

She turned her head as she tried to think of what she could do. "I don't have enough strength to create a gate." she put her thumbnail in her mouth and chewed out of frustration. "How much time do we have?" she asked him without looking at him.

"It could be any day." he stated seriously.

"Knowing them, they'll come within three days time." she attempted to get up again. It took her a few tries but she managed to get up and walk over to where Julious laid. "Oie." she called at him, but all he did was turn over and sign contently as he slept. Her eyes glowed demonically as she growled. "Get up you lazy fag!" she kicked him. She'd kicked him so hard he'd hit the wall and a vase fell to the floor. There was a dent in the wall as well.

"OOOOOWWWW!" Julious held his head. "Darling why did you do that? I was having a nice dream where we were getting married!" he pouted.

"This is no time for sentiment." she stated as she leaned against the table. "Can you cast..." she looked at everyone about the room for a moment then turned back to him seriously. "That..?"

"That?" Julious repeated as he tried to figure out what she meant for a moment. "OH! That..." he looked off to the side for a moment. "I believe I can." he looked at her. "But only if we plan it right."

"So your saying..."

"Indeed." he brushed himself off.

"There's no other choice then." she looked to the floor.

"What's going on?" Michael asked after they'd finished. "And what do you mean by "that"? Is it something unique?"

Sin and Julious looked at him for a moment. They both seemed worried about the situation. "You'll know soon enough." Sin stated as she moved her hair behind her ear. This confused everyone in the room.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Julious and Sin spent two days preparing for the inevitable attack. Their options were limited however due to certain circumstances, they'd yet to mention to their own children and Ciel. Mikhail and Gabriel seemed inclined to help, and were more than willing to help prepare for such a event.

"Mikhail, is this enough?" Gabriel held a crate of dried meat.

"Get one more just in case." Mikhail stated as he placed a large vase of water in the nest. Vaheil was writing something on the walls behind the nest. The writing was ancient. A long forgotten language from decades ago that only few knew of.

"Julious, are you sure you don't want something abit more..." Vaheil tried to think. "Well powerful?"

"That will do just fine." Julious stated as he put a crate of some bread into the nest. "As long as it does it's job there's nothing to worry about."

"The provisions seem a tad...random." Ciel stated as he watched the work progress. He'd been forced to aid in the preparations while keeping the other servants none the wiser. He'd brought some pillows and blankets that were now in the nest.

"As random as they maybe they are a necessity." Julious stated, then suddenly perked up. "There're here!"

"Ahh! Sin and the others aren't here yet!" Gabriel stated with worry. "They're still upstairs!"

"There's no time to waste. You two need to leave now." Vaheil pointed to Gabriel and Mikhail. "Your presence will only complicate matters. You.." he pointed to Ciel. "Find the others and tell them to hurry here. I need to finish this. And be quick!" he ordered.

Ciel wasted no time in running upstairs. "Where are they?" he ran out the door the lead to the basement, nearly colliding with Bard who was beside the door. "Bard! Where's Sebastian and the others?"

"Ummm last I saw they were in the guest room they'd been using for the past few weeks." he stated. "Oie! What's going on?" he shouted soon after as his master was running up the stairs to the second floor like a mad man. Opening the door hastily. "Sin! They're here!" he shouted.

Sin was in her demon form. Sebastian and his brothers had been changing her bandages while preparations were being made. Her face became filled with shock as she inhaled heavily. She worked fast, snagging her children as she circled the room in one go and slithered out of the room with hast.

"Mommy!" Adrian whined as he'd been grasped abit too hard. None of the younger demons understood why their parents were in a panic. Nor did they understand why they were suddenly being taken to the nest. Sin slid into the nest as she clutched her children close. Wraping herself like a snake and putting her children within. She held on to them for dear life, even as they whined in confusion.

Ciel had barely caught up to them. Panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath. "What...now?" he gripped the door for support.

"Done!" Vaheil announced as he finished in his writing.

Julious suddenly let out a mighty roar as he transformed into a giant crow. Ciel's eye widdened at the sight as he was given no warning. He was shocked. Julious was huge! There wasn't even enough room for him to flap his mighty wings due to his size. And Ciel briefly wondered if that was even his full size as he'd seen Sin in smaller sizes while in demon form. Julious cawed and went to the nest as typical of a crow and placed himself over his family.

"Eh?" Sebastian looked up in shock. "Wait! WAIT!" he shouted as he saw his father lower his body over them. "Young master!" was all he got out before Julious covered the inside of the nest with his body.

"What the?" Ciel shouted in shock.

Julious's crow eyes looked at him for a moment. "I will only be able to use my power to hide our presence while in my normal form. You will have to take care of the rest." he stated as he lowered his head and turned it away from Ciel. Covering it with his wing. Ciel could clearly see it. A aura coming off his body, covering himself and the nest. The markings on the wall shined alone with him, and it kept it's light glow.

"What's going on?" Ciel asked frustrated.

"It's his power." Vaheil stated as he grabbed Ciel and closed the door. "Crow demons, with time can gain an ability to hide their demonic aura. It's a safety much like other animals have in the wild."

"Safety?" he repeated confused.

"The demon hunters...they are coming. And they will stop at nothing to slaughter any demon in their path, whether or not they've killed a human." he pulled Ciel up along the stairs.

"Demon hunters...? They exist?"

"They do. But this particular group...they mindlessly slaughter any creature no of this world. You could say they aren't truly sided with God or Lucifer." he continued. "Demon hunters originally were only to kill demons that killed humans. Of course there's nothing a demon hunter can do when a human makes a contract with a demon. But this group doesn't pay the Covent or the High Order's laws any heed. They'll kill all demons. And any humans that attempt to protect them."

"Why don't they just fight back?" he asked.

"Demon hunters have weapons that can kill demons. They might of stood a chance if it wasn't for...certain circumstances."

"What circumstances?" he asked, he really wanted to know.

"Sin being wounded puts them at a disadvantage. If she was in full health they would of stood a chance against them..." Vaheil closed the door to the basement. "Also..." he stepped away from the door. He appeared to be thinking for a moment.

"Also..?"

"Sebastian and his brothers...can't fight against them."

"Eh?" he raised a brow.

"They don't know about the existence of demon hunters. I've told you, they are just babies in the demon world. Michael's age is only equal to perhaps a small childs by human standards. Even though they are above humans. In terms of demon hood. They would be slaughtered within minutes by a demon hunter. They have no way to protect themselves from such weapons that they hold."

Ciel was surprised at such information. "How?...I don't understand..."

"The attacks they know are rather basic. As a demon grows their power grows as well. This is what determines a demons human age so to speak."

"Why aren't they being told this?"

"For their protection."

"Protection?"

"Young demons are very much like humans. If they knew, they'd attempt to attack the demon hunters, and it'd end in a mindless slaughter. So older demons do their best to keep the younger ones from finding out until they can defend themselves. Of course this is why the High Order and the Covent was created. They are the police so to speak for demons. Only truly evil demons are to be killed."

"Meaning?" he sat at his desk. He hadn't realized until now that they'd gone to his office.

"The High Order and the Covent are orders that bring balance to the human world. The High Order protects innocent humans, while the Covent protects innocent demons. Together they pass judgement on those who attempt to break the bi laws of that order. The High Order cannot touch demons who make contracts with humans. At the same time, the Covent cannot touch humans who summon demons. Even if a human declines a contract with a demon, it is against the bi laws to kill that human for denying a demon food. The High Order cannot touch demons who eat their contractor. Nor can they touch demons who eat perhaps a human or two per day."

"What if a demon kills a whole town?" Ciel asked out of curiosity.

"If it was an order from their contractor...nothing. If it was just the demon's self." he looked at Ciel seriously, making a slice at his neck with his thumb.

"It's so...complicated." He muttered.

"It's for the balance of this world. If there was no balance, this world would of died centuries ago."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian looked completely miserable as his mother kept clinging to him and his father was just above him. He was greatly annoyed as he didn't understand what was going on. And neither of his parents were telling him anything. "All I can say is...I hope father doesn't pass a fart." he stated with distain. He could only imagine the dreaded horror if his father released while they were covered in the nest.

"Oh god...unwanted memories." Michael stated as he looked disgusted. "That was certainly horrible the last time wasn't it?"

"Indeed." Sebastian murmmured as he slouched and crossed his arms. His mother had a pretty good grip on his ankle and didn't seem to be letting go anytime soon.

Adrian was giggling as Sin was giving him a bath. She licked him along his cheek with her tongue, and he was apparently rather ticklish. "All clean." she stated in a loving tone. "Who's next?" she asked. Sebastian shuddered at the thought of getting such a bath.

"No thanks, I prefer the modern way of baths." he stated. He would always hate the primitive way of baths. "Gawwkk!" he shreeked when his mother started licking him. "Nnaayyyahh!" he tried to get away from her in the enclosed space. But there was simply too little room to get away. Even if she wasn't clutching his ankle he doubted he'd of gotten far.

"Behave." she sighed in frustration as she saw him attempt to get away. "You must be cleaned."

"I was clean before we got here!" he retorted. "Ewww now i'm all sticky." he whined as he wiped at his face. He still wondered why they were all there.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The banging of the door was harsh and insistent. Maylene opened the door hastily and in curiosity. "Yes?" she asked nervously.

"Move aside." A woman shoved her out of the way. "Inspect the whole house. Leave nothing unchecked." she ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" some men saluted behind her and entered the house. Checking various places randomly.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Maylene shreeked in fear as some furniture was broken and she thought for sure she was going to be blamed for it by Sebastian or the young master.

The woman walked up to her and glared. "Where is the master of this house?" she asked in a demanding tone. Maylene's response, was to pull out her guns and aimed at the woman. Firing at the woman she was shocked when the woman dodged her so easily even at a close range. The woman grabbed Maylene by her face and slammed her against the wall. "I won't ask again. Tell me where your master is." she demanded as she squeezed. Making Maylene squeek in pain.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel was not surprised when some strange men came barging into his office and started creating a massive amount of chaos by ruining it's pristine appearance by making a mess. He was surprised however when Maylene was thrown to the floor like a rag doll, and covered in wounds. "Maylene!" he shouted. "You bastard! What did you do to her?"

"I demanded she tell me where you were. She refused, so I ruffed her up a little. She'll live." the woman walked forward as if nothing phased her. She had long black hair. Was wearing a red suit of armor. She stepped on Maylene's hand like it was nothing. Earning a pained scream from Maylene. "Tell me where they are and I won't kill you or your maid." she stated bluntly. "Keep in mind, i'm not a patient woman."

"As you can see they aren't here." Vaheil stated. "I'm sure your artifacts have told you atleast this much."

The woman promptly got off Maylene's hand. Walking over to Vaheil she grasped the front of his shirt. "Do you take me for a fool traitor? I know your hiding them. Now tell me where they are!"

"My, my, women these days sure do lack class." he replied mockingly. "It's so hard to find a lady of leisure these days." he finished. Then received a punch in the face by the woman.

"I should of known it was pointless to ask someone such as you." she looked at him as if he were no more than a worm. Then looked at Ciel. "Brat, tell me where they are, or i'll kill you where you stand."

"I don't know what your talking about." Ciel responded. "I do know however your destroying my house. I hope you know i'll expect compensation for the damages." he smirked.

The woman smirked and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him off the floor. "Compensation?" she mocked. "I'll give you compensation." she pulled out a gun. She aimed it at his crotch. "I'll compensate you by relieving you of the path of baring children to continue your family line if you keep refusing to answer."

Ciel was honestly scared. He didn't know what to do, even as he tried to think of an answer his mind was filled with the thought of being shot in a most unpleasant place.

"Stop it!" Vaheil seemed to order. "Put him down. He doesn't know." he got up.

"Ohhh?" she hummed. Lowering her gun and dropping Ciel to the floor. "I'm glad you see it my way to answer, traiter. Now..." she aimed her gun at Vaheil's head. "Take me to them." she ordered, as Vaheil raised his arms above his head.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

He'd lead the woman and her men down the stairs to the basement. Opening the door to the room where the nest lay. "They are right here." he stated as he moved to the side to grant her access to the room. Her men came rushing in before her. She entered with abit of caution, even as she seemed to keep an eye on Vaheil.

"What is this?" she asked with abit of surprise in her voice.

"It's as I told you." Vaheil stated seriously. "What more do you want?"

"This...this..." she seemed to faulter for a moment, almost as if she was unsure of what to say.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_And now it's time for another cliff hanger. Dun dun dun! I apologize for the lack of updates lately to my chapter fics. I've had a ton of homework as of late and i've been trying to catch up, while constantly having to study for weekly tests T.T I have 2 tomorrow. *BAWLS!* Personally I find myself rather exhausted as of late and it's hard to find time to even get a moment of true rest. What I mean is more often than not I find myself doing a false sleep rather than an actual sleep. I think in this past week I managed one day of actual sleep. = _

_On a side note my cosplay is coming along rather slowly. But in the very least by the time classes are over i'll atleast have something done. I'm going to try to work on my Undertaker top hat while at work, because that's going to take me a rather long time. If I had the materials to work on the shoes, i'd work on those, but all i'm able to make for that was the lasts, and i'ma try to work on making the heels over my days off. If your curious on how it's going, i've gotten the skull on Undertakers tie done, his fork (yes i've physically made his fork =D), the lasts (used in shoemaking, you can go to and check in the cosplay section '~Shunhades Cosplay Tutorial's~' to see my instructions on how to make a last =) And you'd get to see one of my lasts for the shoes there. As well as I've in the least got the materials to make most of his hat =) I just need to get some purple fabric to make his bow. xD As I work on the hat i'ma take pictures to make a tutorial as well. So eventually that will be posted in my forum topic =) I don't know when it'll be done, but i'll try my best._

_I'd also like to thank FetusforBrunch for helping me keep my sanity in all my stress. =) She makes me laugh quite considerably and it helps ease the stress. *huggles her* Her cats are also awesome. xD Even when they kidnap Fetus for cuddle time. XD _

_Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I don't know if i've made any grammer mistakes or not. ATM my vision is telling me to get off the computer and go to bed. (I got home from work 4 hours ago and i'm still not in bed yet =/ And I still have work tonight.) But in the least I wanted to get this chapter written and posted because i'd been thinking about it alot and I really wanted to type it out =). Well i'm off to bed guys, so enjoy this chapter. Reviews and comments appreciated. =)_


	32. You really should of listened

Unexpected Arrivals 32

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it. I do own the characters that are not apart of the anime and manga._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"What is this..." she grew angry. "Is this some form of a joke?"

"What do you mean?" Vaheil stated smugly. "I told you. They are right here."

The woman saw nothing more than a wall with boxes and shelves of various items. She shook angrily. "Are you mocking me?" she turned to him abruptly.

"Of course not." he shrugged with indifference, then wiped his finger along the edge of a barrel. "Dust bunnies can be quite the evil little demons." he stated before blowing the dust that'd collected on his finger at her.

"Traiter...this isn't over..." she stated in a huff as she walked out with her men following close behind her.

Ciel on the other hand was walking to where he was sure the nest had been. Reaching out in utter shock. "Where...did...it...go.." he waved his hand infront of the area.

Vaheil's smirk grew bigger as he pulled out a cigarette. "What do you mean? It's still there." he lit it with a match. "I told you didn't I? That crow demons had the ability to hide their aura."

"This...is hiding their aura?" he was stunned.

"Hiding ones aura is useless if you can still be seen don't you think?"

"How long are they going to keep this up?" he turned to face the elder man.

"Until it is safe or until Julious runs out of energy." he rubbed at the back of his head. "Whichever happens first. Though...we're dealing with a rather complicated group of hunters." he became serious.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The woman walked into the tent of the campsite and kneeled down. "Leader I have returned."

"And what news do you bring?"

"Unfortunately sir, there was no demons to be spotted within the manor." she stated with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"I see." he rubbed at his beard with his fingers. "Vaheil is rather a tricky one isn't he?" he turned. "We'll stay here for now to conduct a full investigation. Leave no stone unturned in your search."

"Sir!" she saluted him by slamming her fist into her chest, before getting up and leaving the tent.

"I'll play this little game your doing Vaheil. And in the end you'll be the one to lose." he smiled.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sin had wrapped herself about her children. She'd put them to bed and covered them with a blanket before laying down to rest herself. Light sounds of breathing filling the nest as three demons took into the peace of slumber.

Sebastian sat up in his spot where his mother had placed him. He was in the middle between his brothers. Easing himself up slowly, he silently crawled over his mother to get out from the confines of her wrapped snake body. He couldn't say when it'd happened but his wings had come out. And this made his task all the more difficult. He was going to try to escape from the nest without being noticed. Crawling along the floor of the nest, he came to an edge and reached up before he started pulling out bits of straw and hay to create an opening.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel yawned as held the candle in his hand. Vaheil had woken him up only hours after he'd gone to bed and telling him to follow. So here he was following him in the middle of the night. Vaheil stopped infront of the doors that led to the nest and unlocked the doors to open them. "Why are we here so early?" Ciel asked as he rubbed at his eyes. "I thought you said they'd be fine for now?"

"They should be...so long as they stay in the nest." Vaheil stated as he looked in the direction of where the nest should be. Now the nest could clearly be seen, and abit of snoring could be heard. Julious had fallen asleep. "It seems he exhausted himself quite abit earlier." he stated. But noted the markings on the wall were glowing. "These are doing their job quite nicely."

"What do you mean so long as they stay in the nest?" he raised a brow.

"That." Vaheil simply stated as he pointed to the nest. Ciel at first didn't understand what he meant, but soon he saw a hand poke out from the nest. But after moment it vanished back into the nest. Ciel stared at the nest wondering what to expect next. But what came he wasn't expecting at all. It was a foot. Followed by another foot. And soon the legs followed. Followed by the rear. Ciel blinked in an uncomprehending manner. But soon it dawned on him just who it was trying to leave the nest.

"Sebastian..."

"Indeed. I told you he was a smart little shit." he stated amused. For now Sebastian appeared to be stuck, and was trying to use his legs to get the rest of himself out of the nest. Using his feet he was obviously pushing with great effort, but still he couldn't get his upper body out. Then as if he'd given up. His legs dropped from the side of the nest. And there was a whimpering sound. "I think he's stuck." Vaheil giggled.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian had very quickly realized the fault in his plan after he'd gotten his legs out of the nest. His mother, though she was sleeping, had snagged him by his wrist. He'd tried using the strength in his legs to help pull him out of her grip. But it didn't work. So he whimpered, as he tried to think of what he could do to get her to let go. But then he realized what it was she was actually holding on to, and it'd given him an idea.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"We better help him outta there, or he might suffocate with his father's body partially squishing him." Vaheil stated as he walked over to where Sebastian's lower body was still drooped over the nest. He grasped onto his waist and prepared himself. "Okay here we go."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian felt someone grab at his waist, and prepared himself for the pull. If it was who he thought it was, it would only take a few tugs to get him free. "Now then." he prepared himself. "One."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Two." Vaheil stated.

"Three." Ciel finished. And Vaheil started pulling with all his might. At first it seemed like the demon would simply stay stuck, but slowly more and more of the demon was coming out of the nest. Until finally he came out with a pop and Vaheil fell back onto his rear, still holding Sebastian in his arms.

"Ahhhhh. I made it." Sebastian stated even as shook his head.

"Sebastian where's your coat?" Ciel asked. He was rather sure the demon had gone in the nest with it on. And now he wasn't wearing it.

"My mother has it. She grabbed me just as I was almost out of the nest. The only way I could get out was if I left my coat behind." he replied as he flapped his wings a bit.

"Good, and now you can go back." Vaheil stated as he picked him up and walked back toward the nest.

"Awww. After all that hard work i'd done to get out." he whined. "You are certainly quite unfair."

"Don't try to use reverse psycology on me mister. I've been around far longer than you. And using guilt won't work." he stated as he got to the edge of the nest. Ready to wake Julious up so he could get Sebastian back into the nest before Sin noticed he was gone.

"Tch." he scoffed. 'Well if reverse psycology won't work.' he smirked in thought. "But...but.." he started in an adorable voice. "Can't I stay out for a little while? It's so hot under there. It's so hard to breathe."

"I doubt that very much."

"Have you ever been in a nest with the top covered? It's not at all very pleasant. Look i'm all sticky because of it." he looked at Vaheil with an adorable look. "Can I please atleast get a shower before you put me back? I'd be most grateful."

'He's clearly playing Vaheil for a fool.' Ciel thought. 'But it won't work. Vaheil is used to demons and knows all their tricks.'

"Ohh...Alright..but just for a shower. After that you have to go back into the nest do you under stand?"

'What?' Ciel thought in his mind.

"I understand." Sebastian smiled pleasantly.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel and Vaheil had learned very quickly, that Sebastian would do just about anything to avoid going back into the nest. After his bath, he told Vaheil he liked to air dry because it was better for his feathers. So Vaheil allowed him to dry naturally. Then after he was dry, he stated he needed to make food for everyone one in the house or they'd all starve to death because of Bards horrible cooking skills. This one Ciel allowed him to do because earlier that day Bard had made him charcoal with a side of ash. So realistically what the demon had stated was true. So Sebastian had make a weeks worth of meals for them to eat and placed them all in the fridge to be defrosted at a later time. He also wrote out the heating instructions and what was supposed to go with what. And on what specific day the meal was to be served. All his cooking took him about four hours. He would of made desserts, but Vaheil stated he was pushing it and gave him a look that in turn made the demon give him his most pathetic adorable face, which in turn he got petted for another hour.

After he got petted they tired to get get him to go back to the nest, but he then stated if he didn't do the laundry no one would have clean clothes except for his young master who had a rather large wardrobe anyway. A rather compelling arguement on his part, so they allowed him to do this as well. He'd also taken it upon himself to list every bit of education assignments his master needed to complete. He'd given him about a weeks worth. And Ciel had cursed the demon for such an act. He down right wanted to smack the demon when he placed a pile of business paperwork next to it and told them they needed to be completed before friday.

Now they were back right where they started.

"Sebastian, no more excuses, your going back into the nest." Vaheil stated as he tried to pull the demon by his arm to go to the basement. But the demon was persistent, and was clinging to the stair banister.

"NOOOOOOO!" he held onto the banister in a death like grip. "I DON'T WANNA GO BACK!" he shouted in definance.

Vaheil kept tugging in an attempt to get the demon to let go. "Your being a very naughty demon!" he growled as he pulled with all his might. Then gave up and panted. "Fine, but we'll see what your mother will say when she finds out you snuck out."

Sebastian smirked as he looked at Vaheil. "Oh? But as I recall I didn't sneak out of the nest you pulled me out."

"I pulled you out for fear that'd you'd suffocate under your fathers weight when you were trying to sneak out." he retorted.

"Really? I seem to recall you touching me inappropriately." he snidely remarked. "Groping me at my waist. Surely you had disgraceful intentions."

"Nice try, but it's not going to work. Your parents may have their gulliable moments, but they aren't so foolish as to believe I had disgraceful intentions towards you when clearly you were supposed to be in the nest."

'Damn.' Sebastian thought in his mind as he scoffed. "But I don't want to go back into the nest. It's hot in there, and my mommy keeps giving me slobber baths." he looked at Vaheil pathetically.

"You'll live." Vaheil stated before doing a rather quick pull of the demon. Catching him off guard enough to where he came off the banister in a single pull. And held him in his arms.

"I just want do my duties as the butler of the Phantomhive family." he tried.

"Your contract will still be here."

"Why are you trying to make me go back so much?" he raised a brow.

"Because I said so." he responded.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"For the love of God will you just tell him!" Ciel shouted in annoyance. He was following them most of the time and this act of seeing his butler being so immature was getting on his nerves.

"Tell me what?" Sebastian looked at them curiously, even as Vaheil opened the door to the nest room.

"That we're planning a surprise for you younger demons, but now your master has gone and ruined it." he stated.

Sebastian raised a brow at his comment. "I feel that you are lying to me. And your a horrible liar because your nose flinches when you lie."

"It does not!" Vaheil stated as he covered his nose.

"Flinch!" Sebastian pointed. "Why are we really here." his eyes slanted as if he knew the answer. "I utmost refuse to go back into the nest until I know the truth.

Vaheil blinked when he heard that statement, then smiled as he put a hand to his hip. "Well...you see.." he started.

Sebastian waited for the answer, but after a moment felt a presence behind him. That presence was not very pleased, he could feel it. Looking up, he saw his mother above him, looking at him in anger. He was clearly in trouble. "Hi...mommy." he got out sheepishly.

"Sebastian..." she growled, before picking him up by the collar of his coat with one hand. "What are you doing?" she held him at eye level, with a hand on her hip.

"Ummm...doing my chores?" he smiled nervously.

"Didn't we say to you specifically that you had to stay in the nest until otherwise?" she asked.

"...Yes." he squeeked, before giving her his adorable expression, with an added tact of light tears at the corner of his eyes. His expression was clearly stating, I love you mommy, please don't punish me.

Sin however was not convinced. "Do as your told." she smacked him on his rear harshly. Causing him to yelp in a cat like howl. And grab at his rear with light tears in his eyes. The smack had obviously hurt, and he was blushing profusely as he'd just gotten spanked infront of his own master. He didn't live this embarrassment long however for she carried him back into the nest, even while Michael and Adrian cringed at their little brothers misfortune. Even so they had the same thought in mind. Better him than me.

Ciel blinked several times as he watched Sin carry her child into the nest, and Julious replaced himself to be utop his family to protect them. Though he was in crow form. Julious clearly had an amused look on his features. "Now that, was something you don't see everyday." he stated. "And he's usually the well behaved one." he giggled. Apparently his son's plight was greatly amusing to him.

"I'm going to bed." Ciel sighed with exhaustion.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Sir, you may want to look at this." a young man with brown hair stated to his superior. The leader of the group walked over to their relics on the table and looked over the youth's shoulder.

"This is..."

"Yes sir. It is as you see."

"That relic only illuminates when Angels are near." he stated as he looked at the relic that was glowing. It was a chalace, and was gold with rubies all around it. Thus it was named God's Chalace. It was thought to be the cup at which God filled with blood to create the Angels of heaven.

"I understand sir, but look at it's color. It is not white as it should be when it glows for an angel. It is glowing red."

"Red..." the leader repeated. "That could only mean one thing." he smirked as he played with his beard.

"What is that sir?"

"It seems the Psalm demon is nearby. That is very valuable. Very valuable information indeed." he smirked, the started to laugh hysterically before calming down. "Contact the High Order!" he bellowed. "We're going to need special equipment to capture that particular demon."

"But sir, shouldn't we just kill it as we usually do?"

"Don't be so naive boy. The Psalm demon is a treasure that would give the High Order the upper hand it needs against the Covent. As such we need it alive." he walked over to his chair and sat down. He was given a mug of ale upon sitting. "It will definately be the thing to give us glory."

"Yes sir." he saluted his superior by slamming his fist into his chest. "I shall contact the High Order immediately." he finished before running off to do his tasks.

"It seems things have gotten interesting." he stated with glee, before laughing an evil laughter even while the sun was rising to show it was a new day.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Okay I just wanna say. I'm really really really really really REALLY! sorry for taking so long to update this fic. . I don't know if you guys have read my other fics, but to say this again (and after this I won't say it anymore) my co worker broke her leg, so we've had to work alot to cover her shifts. So when I did update I updated fics where I was pretty much already prepared to update them. =) I know I told someone a few days ago that i'd work on this on saturday and post it after work. x.X but I worked a 16 hour shift this past saturday to sunday (I work nights) and when I got home, I won't even lie I passed out entirely. I didn't wake up til like...Monday passed out though I went to bed at 4 pm Sunday. xD And I didn't wake up til like ummm...3 pm that monday LOL. I was that tired._

_Though I was kicking the heck outta myself that day too because for a 16 hour workshift that would of been a great time to work on my Undertaker cosplay, and stupid me...i'd packed my sewing bag with the supplies i'd need. . AND I FORGOT IT AT HOME! CRAP! So basically those hours I could of used to sew on my cosplay, I used to try to work on fics, while kicking myself for forgetting this. Con is in about 2 weeks for me, so that work would of helped me alot . Oh well, when I go to work tonight i'll be sure to take my supplies with me this time. In the very least if I can cut my patterns from the fabric, I can come home and use my sewing machine to put them together =) So i'm going to back more sewing supplies to take with me because i'd bought the last of the fabric I needed to do my cosplay. I also got my buckles today o3o, so I can work on my shoes too. Woot! Though what i'm going to use is some shoes that weren't made properly to make the shoes. because I don't have time to make shoes from scratch. But I will definately have to make the heels because the heels on these shoes aren't correct. But i'll do that tomorrow because i'ma have to make a mold and cast. (Yes i'll make a tutorial and post, you'd need this for the tutorial I made on how to make a last anyway)_

_Once again though i'm really really sorry for taking so long to update this. I didn't mean to. But since I was so tired, it was hard to get myself to write on this fic. Hopefully that won't happen again. Also i've posted some stuff others may like on my DA account (Shunhades on there), just thought you guys would like to know. And my top hat tutorial is there as well =) I hope it helps you guys for your cosplays. I'll try to make tutorials whenever I can to help those who want/need it._

_Reviews and comments appreciated =)_


	33. It's time for war!

Unexpected Arrivals 33

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it. I do own the characters that are not apart of the anime and manga._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian was chewing on a piece of meat his mother had given him after he'd gotten a very long lecture on behaving properly. His brothers had snickered while he suffered this punishment. But he was grateful she didn't give him another spanking. He was fairly sure if she'd done more than one wack to his bottom he wouldn't be able to sit for a week.

"Do you understand what I am telling you?" Sin asked in annoyance.

"Yes mommy." he pouted.

"Good." she nodded in satisfaction, before revealing the treat tin and giving each of her children one. They squealed in delight and munched on them happily. "How remember if you...any of you pull a stunt like that you won't get anymore."

They nodded in unison before continuing to happily chew on their treats.

'Now I can only hope that I will be healed enough for battle. For I am certain there will be one.' she thought.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Sir! Sir!" a messanger came into the tent. "A response from the High Order!"

"Ahhh, that was far faster than I anticipated." the leader stated as he took the message and read it to himself. After a moment he smirked in delight. "It seems the High Order agrees with me and will be sending proper equipment soon." he clentched the paper. "Clear a space within my quarters. I shall be the one to keep watch of the Psalm demon once it has been captured."

"Sir!" the messanger saluted before departing to prepare his task.

"And with this the Covent will have no say in future affairs dealing with demons." he smirked evilly. "We will teach you your place. That is a guarantee." he laughed.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel thought he was going to die as he finished working on his business paperwork. His hand was cramping and pulsating in pain as he did his final signature. "Uhhhhhgggg! I could kill that demon!" He leaned back into his chair.

"Aww it wasn't that bad." Vaheil smirked as he prepared to light a cigarette.

"Speak for yourself!" he slammed his fist into his desk. "Tckkk ow ow!" he gripped it a moment after.

"Oh please, i'm sure it's all just kid stuff." he picked up one of the papers to read it. Looking it over after a few minutes he sweated and replaced it on the pile. An awkward silence hit the room for a few moments. "WHAT THE HELL? AREN'T YOU LIKE TEN?"

Ciel glared at him in distaste. "I'M THIRTEEN YOU ASS!"

"YOUR STILL A CHILD! HOW THE HELL ARE YOU ABLE TO DO QUADRATIC EQUATIONS?"

"IT'S CALLED HAVING INTELLEGENCE!"

"God! I feel so stupid looking at it!" he pouted. "I thought it was Sebastian doing all that difficult work!"

"Well he's not...though he is the one who taught me how to do them." he looked off to the side. "In anycase what is the plan for dealing with our current situation?"

"I sent a letter to the Covent, as there is no doubt we'd need some sort of backup in this situation."

"Did they respond?"

"They did late in the evening. We have no choice but to try to hold out for two days."

"Two days...that seems impossible at this stage."

"Indeed. But with any luck we can hold out and the council will arrive without delay."

"Council?" he raised a brow.

"The Covent Council is the highest authority within the Covent. Just like the High Priests are the highest authority within the High Order. If i'm correct, i'm rather sure that group has contacted the High Order by now."

"And what then?" Ciel became shocked.

"It maybe an all out war."

"A WAR?" Ciel stood from his seat.

"The Psalm demon is on these grounds. I have no doubt that each group will try to obtain him to gain an edge over the other. Basically, Sebastian would be considered a power play over whom ever has him. If the High Order has him, many demons would be slaughtered. If the Covent has him...well let's just say there maybe a new term of Hell on earth."

"It sounds like it'd be horrible either way!"

"Indeed."

"If you knew that then why did you contact the Covent!"

"Because if they are both on the grounds at the same time, then maybe perhaps we can convince them that this is neutral ground and keep balance between the two orders. Believe it or not, it's better if neither group obtains the Psalm demon. Because it forces them to maintain equality."

"That's what you were after isn't it?"

"I can't say that I wasn't, but I also can't say that it'll work. Without a doubt the High Order is working faster at this very moment as they are highly greedy and will want to obtain Sebastian first."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

After a day, a caravan continued in it's path until it reached a campsite. Flags of red with intracate crosses embellished on them swayed in the breeze, even as the carriages stopped in the center of the campsite.

"My lord." The leader bowed respectfully as a man dismounted out of a fancy carriage. "It is an honor to have your presence here."

"Is what you say true, Barker? Is the Psalm demon on these grounds?" he asked. He was an elderly man, his attire looked very much like the pope's but in red.

"Indeed my lord." he kept his head bowed low. "The God's Chalice proves as such."

"Very well." he then turned, "Prepare my quarters, I shall be staying until we have obtained it."

"Sir, there is another matter that I must discuss with you." The leader known was Barker, stated.

"Oh?"

"Vaheil is also on these grounds. I have no doubt in my mind that he is keeping the Psalm demon hidden."

"Ahh...Vaheil..." he scratched at his chin. "This has become interesting then. For I am certain he has contacted the Covent by now."

"My lord."

"No need to worry, as long as we obtain it first then we will have the upper edge. All it is, is a matter of luring it out first...or that is to say...break down the walls."

"I understand my lord." Barker smirked.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The house shook violently suddenly, making things fall to the floor in an instant.

"What's happening?" Maylene shouted in fear.

"I think we're under attack!" Bard shouted as he looked out the windows. "There are catapults!"

"Ahhh!" Finny screamed as the house shook again. "We have to save the young master!"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel gripped onto his desk as the house shook. "What that?"

"It's the High Order! They've attacked!" Vaheil shouted.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Do not faulter men! Break down the walls! We will gain entry and obtain what is rightfully ours!" Barker shouted in persistence. Within moments a wall collasped on the side of the building. Gaining them entry into the manor. "Whatever you do don't kill any demons yet! We need to confirm if it is the Psalm demon before such an action! Search the entire house!"

The men charged with cheers as they entered through the opening. Pushing items out of the way and causing chaos within the manor.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sin perked up immediately as she heard the sounds from above them. "They're here!"

"Sin it's dangerous here, we should go somewhere else for now." came Julious's voice from above.

"But I cannot create a gate, i'm still far too weak. At most i'd only be able to fight off any who attack."

"Mommy i'm scared." Adrian whimpered as he hugged her. Clearly hearing the strange commotion above, but his parents statements had made him fearful. Usually a demon would be happy as such chaos. Taking it upon itself to join in. The fact that Sin and Julious were worried was an indicator that this was not such a time where a demon could be gleeful about it. It meant only one thing. That they could possibly die.

Sin just clutched her children to herself, while attempting to think on what to do.

"Sin, we'll have to fight our way out I think."

"But what of the children?" she asked while said children looked at her confused.

"We'll create an opening so they can escape."

"But we want to fight with you." Michael stated.

"You can't. Your far too young for this." Julious stated.

"But..." he persisted.

"DO NOT ARGUE!" Julious bellowed. Making his children cringe. It was rare when he raised his voice at his children in such a manner.

"Yes sir."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The doors to the basement had been broken in. Men charged in determined to complete their duty and earn glory. Once they got to a large set of doors they opened them and turned over crates, and things in their search.

"Leave nothing unturned!" a man shouted, as his men continued in their task. No sooner had he given his order had a mighty rawr erupted. The men were faced with a giant crow and a few were slaughtered. The nest had been revealed the moment a man had overturned a crate that had part of the spell embedded into it. Thus there was no reason to keep silent any longer.

Sin on the other hand had used her claws to create an opening in the ceiling. Making her escape with her three children in her arms. Once she was outside she flew as fast as she could a ways from the manor. "Stay here." she ordered them. "Whatever may happen, you mustn't go back to the manor until you are called." she stated before giving them a final hug and flying back.

"I hate this!" Michael punched a nearby tree.

"Michael please!" Adrian looked worried. "We have to obey...if we don't..." he started to cry. Sebastian was trying to consul his brother by patting him on the back.

"Do you cower over this Adrian?" Michael growled angrily. "We are not infants!"

"And what do you propose we do then?" Sebastian asked calmly. "Mother and father have been around far longer than we have. I'm fairly certain that they wouldn't have us sit idly by if it wasn't so dangerous."

Michael let out a mighty rawr unlike his usual self. Frustrated at having to hide.

"Well...well...well...look what we have here." came a feminine voice, from behind some trees. It was the woman from before who stepped forward. "Demons are so predicatble. Did she really think putting you here would hide you?" she asked mockingly. Even as her men surrounded them.

All three looked about, sensing they were in danger. The weapons the men carried could kill a demon, that much they could tell.

"Capture them alive!" she ordered as her men charged in.

They defended themselves as best as they could, the battle persisted, and they managed to take down a few men.

Sebastian kicked a man in his face when he drew near and was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled up. He struggled for a moment but then realized it was Michael. "What are you doing?"

"We have to get out of here, there's too many." he stated, but then heard a rawr. Looking down, they saw Adrian entangled in a net. Mostly likely caught when he'd tried to take flight.

"Adrian!" Sebastian shouted as he tried to reach out. "Nooo! We have to go back! Michael!"

"Get out of here! Leave me!" Adrian shouted in desperation. Earning a nod from Michael who flew, taking their little brother away to a safer place.

"Oh well aren't you honorable." she lifted his chin to make him face her. Adrian growled at her and tried to bite at her fingers for touching him. "Now, now, don't get pissy yet. You get to live for a bit longer you see. As we have to check to see if your the Psalm demon first."

He growled at her even more. But was thankful his brothers had escaped.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"LET GO MICHAEL! LET GO!" Sebastian struggled against his brother.

"STOP IT!" he bellow. "DON'T YOU THINK THIS IS HARD? DO YOU THINK I WANT TO LEAVE OUR BROTHER BEHIND?"

Sebastian cringed and whimpered. "But..."

"SILENCE!" he shouted. "I WON'T HEAR ANOTHER WORD!"

Sebastian cried softly as horrible thoughts of his second eldest brother could possibly be dead. Though he found his family to be a pain at times, he still loved them whole heartily. And even more he was far from his master, being prevented from doing anything dealing with his contract. It was too much to bare. Too much to think that he may have lost his brother, and broken the contract within a single moment.

"It's okay...it's okay..." Michael tried as he hugged Sebastian closer. Though on the inside he was feeling worse. In his mind, it was his fault that their brother could be dead.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Adrian was brought to the Holy Order's campsite. Sitting in a cage as it was wheeled into a massive tent. He hissed and growled at anyone who drew near, but on the inside he was scared. There was far too many to deal with alone. And even if he could, they had weapons that could kill him.

"I see you've captured one." Barker leaned in to get a look.

"Indeed sir. Though the other two escaped."

"Ahhh so there are two more then?" he looked at his subordinate.

"Yes sir, both also have black hair and wings. They maybe the spawn of the bigger demons you encountered."

"That would make sense since we did find a nest. They seem to be a type of bird demon." he leered at Adrian before grabbing him by his hair and pulling him forward. Making him yelp. "Now then, let's see if your the one we're looking for shall we? Let's pour some holy water on him and see if he burns."

"You will do no such think Barker."

"My lord." he turned to the elderly man who'd just entered. Releasing Adrian's hair he bowed respectfully. "I was only going to use it to determine if he was the Psalm demon or not."

The man looked at Adrian who hissed at him from his cage. "Though I understand your intentions, you must not do as such. For little is known about the Psalm demon. And for all we know he could still burn with holy water. It is unwise to assume he would be unaffected by it. For if he is we could simply be killing the one we are trying to obtain."

"Forgive my impudance my lord. I should of known better."

"In order to see if he is what we are looking for there is only one way we have at the moment. And that would be the God's Chalice. We will use it to identify if he is indeed the Psalm demon or not. If it glows, then he will live, if not then I think we can use him as bait to lure the others. After we have the one we're looking for, we can kill the rest."

"A brilliant plan my lord."

"Now then." the man picked up the chalice and walked over to the cage. "Let's see if you are what we are looking for." he smiled. Adrian leaned away to get away from him as much as possible.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sin was fighting off her attackers. But she was suddenly hit with a horrible feeling. The feeling that her children were endanger. She rawred in anger and swatted at the men aiming at her with spears as they drew near.

"Sin! Julious!" Vaheil shouted as he fired bullets into the attackers. Killing them as they were distracted by the demons they sought to kill.

"Waaahhh!" came a scream from behind him. He turned back and was shocked to see it was Ciel's other servants behind him. Ciel was beside Julious, using his pistol to help aid him with the attacks.

"Maylene!" Ciel looked horrified. How was he going to explain two large demons to his servants?

"What...what is that?" Bard added in as he was dumbfounded. Sin was in her true form, and he couldn't help but stare.

Ciel couldn't help but feel, that things had just become somewhat worse. Vaheil on the other hand, decided, now was a good time for a cigarette.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Phew...I can honestly say that this chapter took a bit of thought. I had to think about somethings before I could type it out, and i've got to say i'm rather pleased that I took that time to ponder some things. I do however apologize for taking so long to update. But I hope this chapter meets everyones expectations in the very least. I don't know if i'm going to make another Thanksgiving fic this year. It depends on my homework, though so far it seems to be slowing down. If I do i'll probably post it right on Thanksgiving Day. We'll see if I get the chance to. I've been trying to get my art projects done for art class, as well as do my best to pass my math course. . I'm so terrible at math, but ironically i've been doing pretty okay on the stuff where i've been doing it myself. Basically i've missed alot of math class, but have kept up with the work, but i've been doing better with that than I did when I did continually go to class...ironic no? There's only a few more weeks of school left, so soon i'll be able to catch up on some fics that need to be updated. =3_

_I also got my first ball jointed doll! Yay! He's an Mnm Vampire Hunter D doll, with a resinsoul body that I bought off somone on the Den of Angels forums. =D I'm so happy! *huggles him* When I got him I had to restring him cause he was so loose (the seller told me this before I bought him though), so now he can sit up and stuff. xD Before all I could have him do was lay down. Right now he's sitting on top of my art box with a temporary wig on his head. But when I get paid i'ma get him a proper wig. (the one he's wearing is silvery white, but I need to get him a brown wig)_

_Also, the voting has started on the black butler forums for the birthday submissions. So if your on that site please take a look at it in the competitions section, voting is until the 26th of November. There were a lot of good submissions, but some honestly in my opinion didn't fit the theme, so I hope the submission that wins atleast has the proper theme (We had a choice of Birthday or Halloween, though some people just kinda...slapped happy birthday on stuff and left it at that =/). I'm Shunhades on there if you want to see my submissions. And it's a multiple poll, so you can vote for however many you want. =3 So if you have the time, go and vote for the ones you like. =3_

_Reviews and comments appreciated. _


	34. That was surprisingly short

Unexpected Arrivals 34

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it. I do own the characters that are not apart of the anime and manga._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Adrian cried as he wished he was with his mommy. He was scared. And very sure he was going to be killed at any given moment. Of his brothers, he was the weakest. Mostly due to his co dependance and the fact that his real mother had passed away when he was born. As such he'd never gotten the comfort of his biological mother to ease his anxieties. Much like a mother tiger to it's cub. Michael had always said he'd get into trouble someday. The kind of trouble he wouldn't be able to get out of. And he was right. When the man held the cup closer to him, he started crying all the more. Expecting his doom.

"It seems we have indeed caught the Pslam demon." the man grinned.

Adrian blinked in confusion. Surely the human was mistaken. He knew very well there was only one Pslam demon. When the man talked with his compatriots with glee. Adrian could only be confused. Did God save him by giving him the same aura? That couldn't be. God had indicated she wouldn't interfere as it'd cause confusion and ruin balance. Leaning against the wall of his cage, he wrapped his wings about himself. Noting something rather peculiar.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sin eased her finger towards the human who'd just fainted only a moment ago at seeing her in her true form. Poking him a few times to see if he was alive or not. Seeming rather disappointed at seeing the rise and fall of his chest.

"Sin, this is no time to be poking my chef!" Ciel shouted in aggrivation.

She simply ignored him, and looked up as there was something coming from the sky. After a moment it was revealed to be Michael carrying Sebastian in his arms. Flapping his wings a few times before they landed.

"Mommy!" Sebastian cried as he ran to his mother and hugged her by her neck. She purred and rubbed her face against his own in an attempt to calm him. "The humans took Adrian!" he cried in despair.

"Hush now." she rubbed his back. "We'll get him back. Safe and sound." she held him tighter.

"Oh for peats sake!" he groaned. Which only lasted a short moment when he realized something.

"That...that's...that's..." Maylene kept shaking as she pointed at Sebastian and Sin. Ciel had momentarily forgotten about his other servants.

"Wow! Sebastian's mama is huge!" Finny beamed as he pointed at the female demon. It seemed it hadn't really dawned on him that Sebastian's mother wasn't as she appeared before. The fact that Sebastian and his brother had their wings out also didn't seem to phase him in the slightest.

"And...and...and..." Maylene seemed to still be trying to find the words.

"Yes...she is topless." Ciel put a hand over his face.

"Se...Se...Se.." she continued.

"Yes...Sebastian is hugging her." he added, peaking through his fingers to see her blushing heavily. It was times like that. That he considered taking up smoking.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Adrian did not like how the human leered at him. He did not like how he practically looked at him as if he were some sort of prize or trophy. But most of all. He didn't like how the man seemed to treat him as no more than a mere object. Whenever he seemed to be planning something, or going over things. He simply would call him an it. This made him frown in distaste. He was not an it. Humans were it's. As they were food to his kind. Yet this human had the nerve to call him an it at every given moment.

"Well gentlemen. I think it's time we showed those demon lovers what it means to go against the High Order." he stood up in full confidence.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"In laymens terms. We're fucked." Vaheil stated, as he explained the situation to Ciel's other servants. Of course this didn't happen until after Bard had woken up, and taking a few hours to make Maylene stop squeeling in utter delight at seeing real demons. He was surprised she didn't die of the blood loss when she found out Sebastian was a full fledged demon, which seemed to cause a massive nose bleed.

"Okay so let me get this straight." Bard tried to understand the information that was given to him. "There's a group called the High Order, and they are anti demon so to speak."

"Right." Vaheil nodded.

"And the other group, the Covent, is pro demon."

"Right."

"Sebastian." he pointed to the demon who was hugging his mother along with Michael. "Is a demon, but apparently he's a unique demon because he's a Psalm demon."

"Correct."

"And a Psalm demon is apparently a one of a kind demon born once in a blue moon to keep balance between light and dark forces or whatever, because apparently God had to make something to create this balance somewhere."

"Right." he lit a cigarette.

"And right now, there's apparently a war going on because the High Order wants the Psalm demon to gain more authority and topple the Covent. But by mistake they took Sebastian's brother Adrian, who may or may not be alive."

"Yes."

"...THIS IS TOTALLY CONFUSING!" he shouted as he rubbed at this scalp.

Vaheil sighed heavily. "I told you he wasn't going to get it." Ciel remarked as he played cards with Julious. Julious appeared to be serious about it, but it was obvious that he was losing. Something that did not please him.

"Look, all you need to know is we have to figure out a way to calm the situation. Hopefully with no casualties, so peace can come back to the manner...or atleast a pretend peace."

"We could always blow up the High Order." came a random voice.

"No we can't do that, they actually have a use believe it or...WOAH!" Vaheil jumped when a hooded figure was right beside him. It seemed as though the person appeared out of no where. Vaheil's reaction made the person cackle with a huge grin.

"It was just a thought." the person stated. And suddenly where was strange laughter coming from around them.

"Please tell me I haven't entered the strange zone." Ciel sighed as he could already see what the answer was going to be. "Who are you?"

"I'm a representative of the Covent." he person replied.

"I knew it." he muttered. "How did you...you know what, never mind. I don't wanna know how you got into my house. Just tell me why your here." Ciel stated bluntly.

"I came in through the door." the person pointed to the front doors, even though Ciel had stated he didn't want to know. "And it should be obvious why i'm here."

Vaheil looked stunned for a moment. "You came through the door?"

"I never said the High Order was smart." the person cackled again.

Ciel groaned in distaste. "Why are you here, specifically?" he rubbed at his temples. "Are you here to take the Psalm demon to have power over the High Order?"

"As much as we want do to that we cannot." the person stated bluntly, even though he was grinning and reminding Ciel greatly of Undertaker.

"Why?" he asked the obvious.

"Though the Covent would love to have the Psalm demon to give us more power over the High Order. We are not so cruel as to take a baby away from it's mother." he started scratching under Michaels chin with his long nails. "Perhaps in another ten decades we will try to do so."

"Great...we have a High Order that is power obessed, and a Covent that has some form of logic." Ciel sighed. "Nothing ever makes sense anymore."

"And your a child who houses a family of demons." the person remarked. "Who's the stranger one here I wonder." he laughed some more, along with others. "But in anycase, I can tell you this much. Your baby is still alive."

"Adrian is alive!" Sin seemed stunned.

"Indeed. It seems he's being mistakened for the Psalm demon."

"How do you know this?" Vaheil raised a brow.

"We have our ways. But in any case, the question to how long he will remain this way comes to question."

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" Vaheil asked.

"The High Order will be at your door within the hour." he cackled louder than before.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THIS SOONER?" Vaheil shouted in anger.

"I love keeping others in suspense."

"An hour isn't nearly enough time to come up with a strong plan." he started to pace.

"No. But it's enough time to come up with an effective one." the man stated. Making everyone confused.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The High Order marched with it's tiny battalion consisting of a mere thirty recruits. Headed towards the Phantomhive manor at a steady pace. Adrian's cage was being pulled by some horses with a carriage at the center of the pack. A few warriors taking a few jabs at him with their spears and swords. Giving him some scratches on his skin. Once they were in front of the manor they halted. "You..." he growled with great distaste.

"Let me check, your right it is me." the cloaked man stated.

"Don't try to pull your games on me. They won't work. Now get out of the way. We have some demons to slaughter."

"I'm afraid not. These demons haven't caused any chaos to warrent such treatment you see. As such we have to protect them."

"Ahh but you see, now you must obey the High Order."

"Is that so?" he tilted his head.

With a single gesture towards Adrian, he shouted "Behold, we hold the Psalm demon. And the balance of power has shifted to the High Order."

"Really? But how can you be sure he's the right one?"

"Don't be a fool. Of course we know it's the right one! I checked it myself."

"With what I might ask? That chalice you carry around? Or was it the cross?"

"How dare you mock the High Order."

"I did no such thing, I simply mocked you as you are the one who is meant to be mocked."

"Bring the demon here!" he ordered and got off his horse. "I will show you who is the one to be mocked." he growled. Once Adrian was brought to him in chains, he held the chalice towards him. It glowed as it did before. "You see, it is indeed the Psalm demon. Now out of my way or I will kill you."

The hooded man instead snatched the chalice away. Grinning all the while. "Now this is interesting. I wonder how it works." he looked it over.

"Hand it over naive!" he pulled out his sword. "That is not something someone as tainted as you should hold!"

Holding it at Julious, the chalice glowed the same hue as it did for Adrian. "My, my, my, it seems I have a Psalm demon too." his grin grew.

"What?" he looked appalled. "That cannot be! There is only one Psalm demon in existence!"

The man kept holding the cup at each demon. Each time it glowed the same color. "Oh my I seem to have many Psalm demons. I think your cup is broken." He tossed it behind himself into the bushes. "Either that or it's the Covent that has the upper hand."

"I'll kill you you Covent dog!" he prepared to attack. Only to have his sword shot out of his hand. Maylene was on the roof in position. Using her sniper skills to take out any hostle attackers. "Kill it! Kill the demon!" he ordered his men as he turned around. A few men took their weapons in preparations for the attack. Only to flee when they noted a tree was coming in their direction. It went over Adrian's head, and hit a few of the warriors. Adrian was so surprised, that it didn't dawn on him to try to get free of his chains. Atleast, not until Bard had come up to him and started working with the lock.

"Hold still." he inserted a small bomb into the lock. When it went off it shattered the lock, and Adrian was free. Shaking off the chains, he let out a small rawr, and ran for his adoptive mother, who embraced him tightly and purred. The scene would of been quite adorable, if it wasn't for the fact there was still a battle going on. When some warriors tried to get near her, Sin spit some of her acidic poison at them. Melting their shields and weapons, as well as killing a few instantly.

"I didn't know she could do that." Ciel stated in shock from the doors of his home. Wondering how come she'd never done it before.

"Give it up. You might have more on your side, but this is demon protected territory. You have no authority here, and are trespassing." Vaheil stated.

"I refuse! I won't leave until every demon here has been slaughtered!"

"Even if you say such a thing, to go against it would be treason against the High Order's vows." the cloaked man stated. "One could be beheaded for it." he gestured by pretending to slice at his neck. "Though I suppose we could use a few bodies to feed the demons. You might need some seasoning though. I hear those from the High Order are very bland in taste." he cackled.

"You insolent bastard! I will tear out your heart and place your head on a spear for such an insult."

"It wasn't an insult. If you do not believe me, ask them yourself." he pointed to the demons. Sin had someones leg sticking out of her mouth, as she was chewing on the thigh. While Michael was knawing on a torso along with Adrian. The remnants of clothing showed it was some warriors from the High Order. Sebastian just sat idly on his mothers shoulder. While Julious was dragging a few bodies into a pile. "Though I suggest you leave with the few men you have left and save your strength...or should I say lack of strength for another day." he laughed.

He cursed aloud as he fell to his knees and punched the ground.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"That was a surprisingly short battle." Ciel seemed disappointed as he sipped his tea.

"Really? That was a pretty long fight all things considered." Vaheil remarked. "Especially since feuds between the two are typically rather short. And norminally only last a few hours."

Sin was bandaging Adrian, and licking his wounds. Purring and consoling him with hugs every so often.

"I can't believe that weird guy's plan worked." Ciel added. Remembering it. He'd suggested they take a few of Sebastian's feathers and put them on his family, as even a plucked feather would still have the aura of a Psalm demon on it. This was how Adrian was apparently saved. As one of Sebastian's feathers had gotten caught between a few of his own. Most likely it happened when they were trying to escape. But it was something that saved his life. He shuddered when he saw Sin had started to breast feed her children. Turning away instantly. "In anycase, maybe now we can go back to some semblence of normal."

"Atleast after the house is repaired." Vaheil pointed out.

"I'll leave it to Sebastian." he waved it off.

"Julious is making a new nest in the house." he smirked.

"I don't care, that's probably the most normal thing he's doing."

"Your servants know about the demons now."

"It'll make things less of a hassle."

"I also forgot to tell you that you got a letter stating your aunt would be visiting soon."

Ciel nearly dropped his cup on that one. "DAMN IT!" he cursed. It seemed relaxation was not going to come as soon as he thought.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_I'm sure there are those going. "That's it?" when it came to the battle thing. But it was always intended for it to be short. You see as stated, their battles tend to be exceedingly short. It is mostly due to the fact that they are equal in authority. Thus one cannot really gain the upper hand on the other. Especially because of their truce. Having the Psalm demon would of given the one who had it the upper hand and more power. But until the High Order who'd simply take it. The Covent tends to be more logical about it...in their own weird way._

_I'm also sorry for taking so long to update this story. Classes were a bit more hectic than I thought this semester. Lesson learned never take an art and science class at the same time. Both give alot of work. X.x So if you noticed I only updated or posted things that were fast for the most part. Right now I just have my finals on Tuesday and classes are over for me yay! _

_Though i'm still not done. I have to work on my cosplays for AX. T.T But atleast that'll be easier to do than my school work as I don't have to finish that in a few days. I have until June to work on them. And it's like June 25th for an exact date. xD I did get my wig for my Sebastian cosplay. I just need to make his butler suit. Yusei Helmet is still in progress up I posted some new photos on it. Though that progress was slow because of all the homework I had. So hopefully that'll get done faster too. Until then. Wish me luck on my finals. I'll need it. ._


	35. Friendship!

Unexpected Arrivals 35

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it. I do own the characters that are not apart of the anime and manga._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

She stepped out of the carriage. Looking at the grounds for a moment. "Tch...it seems my nephew's yard is in need of tending." she scoffed as she walked up the steps. Everything had been repaired just in time. Perhaps an hour prior to her arrival. Without knocking she stepped into the manor. Checking everything as she walked by. Before she got halfway up the grand staircase, she finally met her nephew.

"Aunt Frances? When did you arrive?" he asked as he was shocked to find her already in the house.

"Moments ago. I see your as unprepared as ever." she swipped her finger across the banister for a moment to check. Nodding in satisfaction to find it clean.

"I apologize, i've just arrived home myself." he lied. "I was out on business."

"Save your excuses." she waved him off. Looking around as though she were suspicious. "Where is your butler? Is he not here?"

"He's here. As I have said we've just arrived home. He's unpacking everything."

"I see." her eyes slanted. "I suppose it's too much to ask for some tea."

"No, no." he sweated. "I'll have him bring some right away." he replied. Already feeling as though things were going to be ruined.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Adrian snuggled against his adoptive mother lovingly. With her he felt safe and secure. Like nothing could go wrong. The security he felt near her was far greater than with his brothers and father. Though he'd never tell them that.

"Adrian...Why are you naked?!" Ciel looked in horror as Adrian laid next to his adoptive mother. She was in her demon form. And curled about him and Michael while sleeping.

"Because it's more comfortable." he replied with a smile.

"...Where's Sebastian?" he asked. Trying to avoid looking at him.

"In the basement. Mother wanted gin." he happily replied from the nest.

"Thanks...AND PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" he slammed the door as he left.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Honestly. Don't they have any shame?" he asked himself as he proceeded to the basement. "Sebastian..." his eyes grew wide with shock.

Julious and Sebastian looked back at him confused while holding a few bottles of gin. "Young master?"

"Julious! Make yourself decent!" he covered his eyes in embarrassment.

"Decent? I am decent." he replied as he took another bottle from Sebastian.

"I mean put some clothes on!" he blushed heavily. "My aunt is here!"

"So?" he held five bottles of gin. "What's the problem?" he asked.

Ciel just let out a long stream of curses that were indistinguisable to both demons. Leaving them confused as to what he said.

"Father, the young master is right. You should not be wandering the house in nothing."

Julious pouted. "But i've always wandered my own home in nothing. It's more natural."

"Even so. There is a limit on ones tolerance. I myself have stated to you before that it's inappropriate."

"You must be the only demon who condones cloths." he grabbed another bottle of gin. "Six should be enough to start your mother off."

"Father, six is all she's getting for the day." he locked up the rest of the alcohol. "We cannot simply drink everything in a single day."

"Only six?" he whined. "But that's so...little."

"You'll all survive." he pushed his father towards the door. "Now out. And put something on."

"Stingy!" he stuck his tongue out at his son before leaving. Leaving him to sigh as he rubbed at his temples.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

He poured the tea and placed it before the Marchioness. Cutting up some cake that he was going to serve in a moment. Unbeknownst to him, his master and the marchioness was something else walking along the halls past the door of the room they were in.

It was a black crow. Walking along hastily. "Ohh..." it spoke with worry. "Ohh dear..." it looked around. "Michael said it was around here..." it added. The voice distinctly Adrians. Since they had been told that they could not walk around the manor nude in human form. And he did not want to wear cloths. He opted for his demon form. Ensuring he was the size of a normal crow. After walking past a few more doors. He found a room. And his eyes glistened. "Ahhhh..."

"Sebastian, i'll be right back. I'm going to grab those documents I was working on earlier." Ciel stated as he stood up.

"Would you like for me to get them young master?"

"No. It's alright. Just keep aunt Frances company until I return. I won't be long." he stepped out for a moment. The documents in question, being a report he was working on for his company. Once in his office he went to his desk and his eyes grew wide. A moment later he let out a loud angry scream. Making Sebastian race to the office in a panic.

"What happened young master?"

"Ahhhhhh..." Adrian sighed contently before hopping off the desk and walking past Ciel. "That's better."

Sebastian looked where his brother had just come from. And cringed. His brother had apparently needed to use the bathroom. And his young masters important report had become sad bathroom.

"Sebastian..." he growled angrily.

"No need young master. I will speak with him." he sweated. Taking a moment to dispose of the ruined report before grabbing the small crow that had just made it to the door and leaving. Closing the door as he did so. "Oh...I wasn't aware the young master knew such words." he remarked as he heard his master cursing up a storm in his office.

"Sebastian. Put me down. I'm perfectly capable of walking." Adrian complained.

"Indeed." he held him between his hands as he raced back to the nest. Giving him a long lecture on why what he did was wrong as he did so.

"But it was the perfect spot! It even already had paper laid out!"

"Even so. You will use the toilet for such things."

"I'm a crow. We use paper!" he defended.

"Yes. But while in this house you will use the human toilet. Am I clear?"

"Fine." he groaned even as Sebastian let him go.

"Where's mother?"

"I don't know. She was here when I left." he turned back into his humanoid form. Stretching as he did so.

"Oh no..." his eyes grew wide.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sin laid out on the bed she was on. The new nest had been comfortable. But now she wanted some alone time. Respecting her son's wishes, she'd retained her humanoid form. Reclining against the pillows of the bed and sipping her drink. "Ahhh...this is good." she poured herself another glass of gin. "Humans sure do know how to make some good gin. Far better than the stuff from our world." she drank some more.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Frances walked down the hall. Intending to return to the room where her nephew was after she'd fixed her makeup. The day was rather unusually hot. Even for England. As such her makeup was practically melting off her face. And it would be unseemingly for a lady like herself to wander about without her makeup in order. Opening a door. She stepped in. And blinked several times.

Earning several questionable blinks in return.

Clearly she had made a mistake and entered the wrong room. But she couldn't help to ask "Who are you?"

"I could ask the same of you." Sin replied with a raised brow.

"How dare you."

"Need I remind you, that you entered my quarters without consent. A proper lady would know that when entering someone elses room, they should knock and introduce themselves." she sipped at her gin.

"And a proper lady wouldn't be so indecent as to lay around in nothing." she retorted. "But you are correct. I am the Marchioness Frances Middleford."

"I see." she smirked. So this was the human she'd been hearing so much about for the past few hours, she thought. "Well then Middleford. I shall ask you to leave. Your ruining my alone time."

That made Frances's eye twitch. "I will not leave until I know why such an indecent woman as yourself is in my nephews home."

"I am not indecent." she sat up to get more comfortable. "As for why I am in this house. I live here."

"Do you now?"

"Indeed. My son is in your nephews service. And as such this house is my home."

"Ahhh...so your are Sebastian's mother." she replied. Now that she was getting a good look at her. She could see a resemblence. Clearly Sebastian did not receive his personality from his mother. And she was thankful for that.

"Indeed." she smirked. "And if I must say so, you are rather looking indecent. Your makeup is practically falling off."

"How dare you! I demand to know the name of my insulter!"

"Very well. It is Sin."

'A very fitting name.' she thought, considering the woman was nude and drinking at ten in the morning. "Well Sin. I am applaud by your insults."

"I was not insulting. I was merely stating a fact. Your dress is covered in sweat, and your makeup looks as though a toddler did it."

"Even if I am sweating and my makeup melting as you put it. Atleast I am wearing proper attire."

"Proper attire you say? Ha! A proper woman knows that it is much more healthy to allow her body to breath in it's natural state."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"I'm worried." Ciel sat in his seat. It'd been hours since he'd last seen his aunt. And with a house full of demons, he thought the worst.

Sebastian was pushing a cart with eight bottles of gin, some empty glasses and ice. With the Marchioness missing, he couldn't risk his mother eating her. So he decided to please her with some more of her favorite gin. Going to the room she'd claimed as her own. Knocking, he was told to enter. And as he did so. His eyes went wide with shock.

"Sebastian! How dare you enter a lady's room!" came the rather expected shout.

"Oh it's alright." Sin waved it off. "A proud woman is never ashamed of her body." she drank her drink.

For Sebastian, it was quite a sight to behold. He'd never seen the Marchioness in such a state. But here she was, with his mother. As bare as the day she were born.

"I suppose. But needless to say. I was not expecting to be seen." she used a light sheet to cover herself.

"Oh posh." Sin stretched. "What is it to be and not be seen?"

Taking a moment to calm himself from the shock. He pushed the cart closer to the bed. "I've brought you some more of your favorite gin mother."

That made her squeal as she clasped her hands happily. "Yay!" she grabbed him for a hug. Shoving his face into her breasts. "You make me so proud!" she rubbed his hair.

Frances couldn't help but blush. But even so it was a sight that mad her smile.

"Please do tell...Ciel. That is aunt is rather occupied at the moment." she added as she let him go. "It's lady time."

"Yes mother." he bowed respectfully. "Shall I clean the Marchioness's garments?"

"Please do." Frances grabbed the offered glass.

"Very well." he picked up her clothes and left. Making sure to put a sign on the door that stated do not disturb. It wouldn't do for others to accidentally walk in on the ladies. Especially not during his mother's lady time. Which typically was her sitting around nude and drinking all day. Though he had to say he was impressed. To get the Marchioness to join in in such an act was something he never thought he'd see. He always thought she was too proud to do such a thing. Which was why she had his respect among other various reasons. For his mother to find a friend, and with a human at that was nothing short of a miracle in itself.

And that scared him.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Frances had to say she rather enjoyed Sin's lady time. It was so nice to just lay about and not have to be fully proper as a lady should. It seemed to natural to just lay there drinking and having discussions while in nothing. And Sin was right. It was more healthy to her body. If she'd been in her dress all day, she was fairly certain she'd of been cranky by then. But since she wasn't her body was feeling sort of refreshed.

After putting her attire back on and making herself proper, she stepped our of the room. Waving good bye to her new found friend. She and Sin had many things in common it seemed. Though they did disagree on many things. It didn't seem to sway the friendship. Even as she walked down the hall to see about rejoining her nephew for a bit of light discussion before her departure. She stood idly confused. She saw a door open. And was expecting someone to exit, as would of been natural. But instead, she saw the most peculiar thing.

It was a crow that exited the room. And stranger still. She could swear it was wearing a small towel on it's head as if it had just gotten out of the bath. Even as it walked by as though this was the most normal thing in the world. She pinched herself to see if she were awake. "Perhaps I had a bit too much alcohol today." she proceeded down the hall.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
Adrian walked to his mothers room. And sighed contently. "That was a good bath." he seemed to smile. "Though I wish Sebastian would let us walk around the house as we norminally do. It's so much further to walk in my demon form."

"Indeed. But humans have a thing about clothes." Sin remarked.

"I know. So the only alternative is to not be in human form when being naked. How come humans are okay with animals being naked but not themselves?"

"Who knows?" she shrugged. "They are humans after all." she took a long sip of her drink. Humans were strange indeed.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_This has been a long time coming. xD It really has. You can ask theamazingfetus. LOL. Yes. Sin and Frances get along quite well. And Sin was very able to get her to be unlike herself for her lady time. Lady time being getting away from all males, sitting around nude and drinking like a sailor. xD But can you blame her? It can be exhausting being around so many males all day. Especially when your mate only wants to mate all day. LOL._

_Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know many of you were waiting on an update for this particular fic. And I managed to get it done. Wootwoot! I also got a new dresser, and managed to sell those dvds and a game i'd had for a sale for like a year. Finally! So my room is getting a little more organized as i've also got a new dresser to replace that plastic one I had gotten years ago. (Was all I could afford at the time. NEVER AGAIN! .). I also finally got my Gatchaman shirt in the mail. It's so awesome! *huggles it* I can't wait to wear it! I'm thinking about wearing it on the first day of class. xD I also found my Sebastian cow shirt too. (Yay!). So now i'm at the decision of Gatchaman shirt? Or Sebastian cow shirt? xD _

_Also as another update my dog is doing better. I hope he will remain that way. Cause I don't like it when he's sick = *huggles him* I think he's still in a light bit of pain, but not nearly as bad as before. But I dunno. I maybe just assuming._

_I'm still trying to work on the other chapters for other fics. Classes start Tuesday (August 28) for me. I'ma still be bouncing around on the fics to try to update them all asap. But with making stuff to possibly sell at Anime Boston and stuff, i'm kinda a little overloaded with stuff to do atm. X.x (Which is my fault). But atleast I got over my cold._

_Reviews and comments appreciated. Please bare with me with updates! _


	36. Those Demon Meals

Unexpected Arrivals 36

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it. I do own the characters that are not apart of the anime and manga._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Adrian looked around as things passed by. His little crow eyes taking in many things with a cheerful spirit. "It's such a wonderful day for a walk isn't it?" the little crow asked. His voice sounding more child like, squeeky and cute. Apparently all the demons voices changed when they were in their crow forms, save for Julious. But he supposed it was due to him being a much older demon that he was able to change it. Either that or it showed their true ages. He couldn't be sure.

"Indeed." Ciel replied. "Now if only you were actually walking." he looked down at the crow he was holding between his two hands. Adrian had stated he wanted to go on a walk. Ciel told him to go ahead. But apparently Adrian's definition of going on a walk meant someone was to carry him while they were doing the actual walking. Originally he had protested. But the demon persisted and whined. And with a little threa...coaxing from Sin. He was now walking around his property holding the demon disguised as a crow between his hands.

"It's such a fine day." Adrian ignored his last statement. "Look it's Pluto and Uri!" wiggled his little feet in excitement. The demon sure did love those dogs.

"I can see that." he sighed. Pluto and Uri were currently digging up some of his yard. There went his rose bushes. Or what was left of them. He set the little crow on the ground and watched as he scurried to the dogs. Taking a moment to think on everything. And now that he thought about it. It wasn't really so bad. Things had calmed down. His life was mostly as normal as it had been. If one didn't count his aunt coming over every so often to have lady time with Sin that is. And said demons had actually tried to stay out of his hair...rarely. But often enough where he could get actual work done. And sometimes the demons provided amusement. One time Michael was just sitting perched on a tree branch. Working on cleaning his feathers, when a female crow had perched beside him. She was a normal crow. But what amused him was apparently said female crow had been searching for a mate. And had decided that Michael would be suitable. For the past week, the female would not leave him alone. Even in his human form. Seeing the demon so aggitated made his day. Mostly because finally someone else was being bothered. He looked up to see said demon in the tree again. With the female beside him, rubbing her little head against his chest and cooing in delight. When he'd take a step to the side. She'd follow suit and resuming her head rubbing and cooing. This made him laugh through his nose. For he was certain if he laughed outright the demon would attack him. When he looked over where the dogs and Adrian were. He frowned. All three of them were filthy. Covered in dirt. Apparently Adrian had decided to help them dig their hole. A nice day indeed.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian was in the kitchen, trying to see if he could get the recipe he was working on just right. The only thing was he was being stared at rather intently. And he didn't like it. "Bard, if you have so much time on your hands, would you please get to work?" he asked with great aggitation in his voice.

"So your a demon."

He sighed. Bard had just simply been unable to get off the fact that he was a demon since he found out. "Yes. I am."

"And you're a crow."

"Yes."

"...How is a crow born from a naked snake woman with large breasts?"

Of course the idiot would mention the fact that his mother was naked and had large breasts. The fool was human after all. "How should I know?! I was just born from her!" he was ready to stab him with a knife.

"...So were you hatched from an egg?"

"NO I WAS NOT! NOW GET TO WORK!" he threw the next best thing at the man. A potato.

"Ow..." Bard rubbed his head, as the potato had hit him. At first he started to peel potatos. But then he found himself looking back at the demon. "Where are your wings?"

"Hiding." Sebastian started to work on a stew. The meat had to be slowly boiled to be tender and flavorful.

"Is your family going to eat us?"

"Only if you keep up being annoying."

That made him go back to peeling potatos. Atleast for a moment. "Sebastian..."

"WHAT?!" He glared at the human.

"Nothing...just thought you'd like to know your mother just slithered away with the pork roast." he kept his gaze on the potato in his hand.

Sebastian's eyes grew wide, and he looked to see his mother's rattler as she was indeed slithering away. The pork roast, was indeed gone. "MOTHER!" he chased after her. "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT STEALING FOOD?!" he shouted down the hall.

Bard finished peeling the potato and set it down. "Damn Sebastian's mother is hot." he stated bluntly. "Even if she doesn't have legs."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Vaheil sat in the recliner, taking his time in enjoying a good book. It'd been decades since the last time he was able to sit and enjoy one. And literature had flourished since the last book he'd picked up. He smoked a cigarette and drank a glass of wine. Enjoying the peace that had accompanied the day.

Then Sin came into the library, slithering with haste with a roast in her mouth. She made an escape out the window. And this just left Vaheil confused for a moment. Then Sebastian came running in shouting "MOTHER! YOU WILL RETURN THAT ROAST THIS INSTANT!" then leaped out the very window she'd escaped through.

Perhaps he was wrong to state it was a peaceful day. But if nothing else. It seemed to be rather entertaining. And he wondered if Sebastian really would get the roast from her. Afterall. No one would want to eat a roast that was covered in demon drool. Especially poisonous snake woman drool at that. "Well...I think it's safe to say dinner will be a little late." he settled into his chair. "Gives me time to read my book."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian was highly upset at his mother. She'd devoured the entire pork roast he was going to prepare for dinner. Then had to audasity to look at him innocently and state it was her instincts. True. It was in her instinct to seek and eat raw meat. But that wasn't the point! Dinner would now be delayed, and he'd have to redo the whole menu because they were out of pork. And they didn't have enough beef for everyone. So he had to make some chicken instead. He was so angry, that he was sure the chicken was glad to be dead. Because he was plucking it's feathers rather harshly. And had it been alive, he'd be tormenting the poor creature.

"Sebastian, there's blood on your gloves." Bard pointed out. He knew the demon hated getting blood on his gloves. But he was met with a deadly glare that stated if he wanted to live, he'd shut his trap or he would be on the menu. "Umm...I finished the potatos and carrots." he quickly changed the subject. "Would you like me to peel or chop anything else?"

Sebastian took several deep breaths. "Lettuce. Just go...and finely chop the lettuce."

"How many heads?"

"Three...no...make it four." he corrected himself.

"You got it." Bard went and grabbed four heads of lettuce. Washing them throughly before proceeding to chop them. Once he was finished with the first lettuce, he went to grab the second one. Only it wasn't there. Looking he saw that not even the third or fourth were there. "I could swear I washed four heads of lettuce!" He checked to see if perhaps they had fallen. But they weren't there. "Sebastian did you take the lettuce?"

"Why would I take the lettuce when I told you to chop it?" Sebastian looked at him after defeathering the last dead chicken.

"Well they aren't here anymore, and I'm sure I washed four heads of lettuce." he put his palm on the counter to lean on it. Then realized the lettuce he'd chopped up was gone. "Hey! The lettuce I chopped up is missing too!"

Sebastian stared at him for a moment. Even he had to admit Bard wasn't so stupid as to misplace food. He thought about this for several moments before. "MICHAEL!" he screamed and ran out of the kitchen. In moments he found his brother, with the missing lettuce. Trying to catch bunnies with it.

Michael looked at him innocently, even as one rabbit decided to be brave and eat some of the green vegetable from his hand. Most of it had been tossed about on the ground. Obviously Michael's attempt at luring the bunny to him.

Sebastian, simply started bashing his skull against the doorframe.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

He locked the doors to the food, the kitchen, and even locked his family in the basement where the nest was. He simply would not be disturbed making dinner. And he would not have anymore food disappearing. There was simply one problem.

He and Bard stood in the food storage where the food was usually kept. It had been practically sweeped clean. Bard, himself, was holding one pathetic looking tomato in his hand. What was left was some corn, potatos, the carrots from earlier, the chicken, and of course, that one tomato. "What on earth could we even make with this?" Sebastian looked at what was left of the food before him.

"Well...we still have potatos...would you be able to make that potato soup we had the last time?" Bard looked hopeful. But even he thought the spread was looking rather pathetic.

"Hmm...I suppose so."

"Well...it wouldn't be much. But we could have baked chicken, with that soup topped with carrots, and corn."

Sebastian sighed. "Fine." he grabbed the tomato and stared at it. Maybe he could use it with the chicken.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel stared at his rather plain looking meal before him. It only looked plain because it lacked the usual vibrant color that Sebastian was known for. Everything just looked so bland...and yellow. It was looking at fall on his plate. "Is this it?" he asked. He'd been working all day. Ended up taking Adrian on several walks. And was promised a rewarding meal for it.

"My apologies young master." Sebastian bowed even more low than usual. "There was many unforeseen circumstances."

"Your family got to the food didn't they?" he picked up a piece of chicken with his fork.

"I'm greatly sorry." he seemed to bow lower.

He took a bite of his meal. As plain as it looked, it was rather delicious. He nodded in approval. Even if it lacked it's usual luster. "It's atleast tasty." he signed. "Am I to assume that dessert is out of the menu?"

Sebastian just seemed to bow even lower, "I am really, terribly sorry young master."

"Even the left over desserts?" he looked hopeful.

Sebastian cringed even in his bowed position. "No amount of apologies can express how sorry I am young master."

Ciel frowned. Of course he couldn't blame the demon. His family was hard to control. But he would not be made of a fool of in his own home. He slammed his palms and stood up. And walked towards the basement. Sebastian unlocked the doors, and he stepped in. Only to be faced with four demons chewing on the remnants of the postman.

"Well that explains why we didn't get any mail." Sebastian commented. And quickly zipped his lips when Ciel glared at him.

"Listen you four!" he pointed at them. "I've had enough of your games! If you are to live here then we need to set some ground rules!" he growled. Julious tilted his head along with Adrian and Michael. While Sin simply kept chewing on the poor dead mans arm that was sticking out of her mouth. "From now on you will eat meals at scheduled feeding times! That means no stealing food from the kitchen! This also means the desserts! Which we'd prior made an agreement if you recall!" he glared at Julious especially so was playing innocent. "I will not have you eating me out of house and home! Further more you will stop eating the postman! That's the third time this week!" he stomped out of the room. He'd of slammed the door, but he didn't have the strength to slam such a heavy door. "Honestly..."

"Well atleast you told them young master."

"You think I shouldn't have?"

"No. But I think you should of emphasized if they eat us out of house and home there would be no more food."

"How much food do demons eat anyway?"

"Well, mother can eat as many as ten large cows a day."

"TEN COWS?!" his eyes bulged from their sockets.

"When she's lightly hungry." Sebastian added.

How was he supposed to keep four demons full? Sure he had money, but he was fairly certain they'd be in the poor house if this kept up. "Sebastian, this is an order!"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

About twenty miles from his house, Ciel had a cow farm set up. He'd purchased many cows, and hired cow breeders. He just hoped it was enough of a start. And also hoped that no one would question him purchasing five hundred cows. Or why he was breeding them. But he supposed they would assume he was going into the beef business. He'd also bought over a thousand chickens. A light snack as Sebastian called it, that would be needed from time to time. Plus chickens breed faster than cows.

"I can't believe I had to open a cow farm." Ciel sighed.

"Well...think of all the money we'll save breeding our own cows young master." Sebastian offered.

"If your family doesn't eat them all in a month!"

"Oh, they won't young master. Even mother couldn't eat five hundred cows in a month. She'd lose her trim figure and get fat."

"Shut up Sebastian."

Adrian came into his office. His little crow legs carrying him as fast as he could go. And once he was at his desk. He hopped, up and used his wings as momentum so he could reach and walked up to him.

"What?" Ciel glared at the little crow demon.

"Walkies!" he demanded. There was just some things he couldn't change.

Ciel sighed, and picked up the little demon between his hands. Adrian's beak changing into a smile as he was happy. "We really need to work on some things."

"Well...atleast your getting plenty of exercise young master." Sebastian smiled.

"Shut up." he proceeded to leave his office. Another issue had been resolved. He took this as a win. Even if he did had to walk a demon around.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_I don't even remember the last time I updated this. But I know it's been a while. . School and work have been keeping me really busy. It's really been fairly exhausting. X.x I got about 17 hours of sleep last night and I gotta tell you. IT WAS GLORIOUS! I really needed that sleep! Though I haven't even started my major art project yet, and it's due tuesday. . *cough* I gotta get on that. And will probably be working that over the weekend. _

_Otherwise, everything is fairly good on my end. My dog is finally gonna get the surgery he needs to feel better. Still making plans for AB, though I doubt i'll get a table, I still have the request in. I finished doing alot of knitting. But because i've been so busy I haven't really been able to make much else yet. But i'm hoping to still make some mini top hats. Some plushies if I can, and a few other things. Maybe have some prints for sale as well. Of course this is if I get a table, if not, everything I do make i'll save for another con so I won't have to work so much to make merchandise. = So it all works out in the end. I haven't started my cosplays yet either. But i'm glad they won't be overly difficult to make. Main reason I haven't started yet was because of my dog. And I wanted to keep my money for his surgery. Btw that has been postponed for three weeks. So chances are i'll get my plane ticket, since I have to wait before his surgery. I'll most likely still be rather fat when I go. Because I haven't lost much weight. But i'm still trying. My dog was more important to me, so I wasn't really exercising. _

_Nothing really exciting on my end. I was featured in our school's newspaper with my first major art project that we had to do, along with one other classmate. Didn't do anything for St. Patricks day. And many vet appointments for my dog. But theamazingfetus and I have been making plans for AB and such. = And i'm hoping we'll go and celebrate our birthdays at a restaurant or something. Even though it'll be belated. Our birthdays are like 3 days apart. xD Wee._

_Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know it wasn't amazing. But it had stuff in it you needed to know. A few more chapters will probably get into the persona's of the demons. Because you need to know these things._

_Reviews and comments apprecitated! I'll try to update another fic soon! _


	37. Dance the night away

Unexpected Arrivals 37

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it. I do own the characters that are not apart of the anime and manga._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The decor was splend. Glasses shining like diamonds. A meal a king of a vast power empire would be proud of. Flowers that appeared as though they were from Elysion itself. All this more adorned the ballroom as Sebastian prepared for what should be a night of splendor. As an Earl it was Ciel's duty to host such a social occasion from time to time. Whether or not he wanted to. Currently, as the master of the house, he was ensuring everything was just right. And by just right. He meant certain demons were clothed.

"Well okay, i'll wear a suit. But only if I get to eat some of those treats." Adrian stated bluntly as he donned his shirt. Ciel was frankly surprised at how easy it was to manipulate the demon into wearing clothes when food was involved. But he supposed it was also due to him wanting to join the festivities.

"I'm going to be a wreak by the time the night is out." Michael stated in distress. "So many humans will be in the house. And we won't be able to eat any of them." he pouted.

"But it also means girls." Vaheil grinned.

"Human girls." he retorted with disgust. This brought a smile to Ciel's face. If nothing else he could hope for some amusement from the demon's discomfort. But now wasn't the time to dwell on such a thought. He had to wonder how Sebastian was coping with his mother. Going down the hall, he entered the room Sebastian was using as a dressing for her.

"What is that?" Sin's question came from a childlike curiosity.

"They are pantaloons." Sebastian held up the garment to the female demon. "You wear them."

She looked as though she were trying to comprehend the concept of such a garment. "So...they're...clothes?"

"Yes." Sebastian nodded. "Clothes that go under your clothes."

Silence hit the room for a moment, before Sin hastily made her escape from the room through the door. Sebastian giving chase not even a moment after.

"COME BACK HERE!" he shouted after her as he held the garment in his hand. "AND FORM SOME LEGS DAMN IT!" he continued his pursuit of the snake woman. Ciel was left wondering if Sebastian would get her dressed in time. And in her human form. Still. Everything seemed to be getting more and more entertaining. Atleast for him.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sin shifted in her seat uncomfortably. After a long chase, and many hours. Sebastian had finally had her ready. Though she made it obvious she was not very happy in her new dress. It was black and pink, with lace placed intracately so. Her jewerly was adorned with the finest rubies anyone had ever seen. And her long hair was done to have some curls at the tips, with a hairpiece a queen would kill form. If it wasn't for her sulking. Sin would of looked her role quiet spendidly. How his butler got her to behave was beyond him. But as long as she was indeed behaving. He could care less.

Some of the guests arrived. A few men making their affection for the female demon quiet known. Several women looking at her with spite, but didn't dare go near her as Sin had already took care of a woman who dared to try to "spill" her wine on her dress. It was an amazing sight. One moment the woman was about to pour it on her. But a glare from Sin had frightened the woman so much that she ended up spilling it on herself. Clearly the female demon had the authority of her position. After that, no one dared to attempt to humiliate her again.

"May I have this dance?" a masculine voice asked as he held out his hand to her. Sin looked up, seeing her mate and husband wearing a suit of the finest quality that a king's salary took to make. Man of the other men were instantly growling and seething in rage at such a request.

Sin, nonchalantly, moved some of her hair behind her ear and smiled. "I suppose I must grant my husband one dance this evening." she took his hand, and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. Taking great amusement as she watched many of the men's hearts shatter as they'd heard her words.

"You're parents dance quiet splendily." Frances commented as she partook in a small glass of wine. "Very lovely in it's own right."

"Of course. They are of high noble ranks after all. They cannot shame themselves by dancing poorly." he watched for a moment. Noticing his father's happy expression. "Though my father seems to be utterably delighted." he watched for a little longer before turning away with a smile. "But it has been years since mother allowed him to dance with her."

"You're mother does seem to be a rather un social type of person." Frances sipped at her drink. "But I suppose one of her rank, social events does get rather bothersome."

"Indeed." he replied, before hearing a scream, and the sound of a mighty slap. It didn't take long for him to find Vaheil looking sheepish with a red hand print on his face. And a very angry young woman practically stomping away. "Oh my." he smirked. Vaheil was wasting no time using his "moves" to open the door for romance. He already had a thought that the man would be slapped ten times before the night was over. From what he could see, if his brothers had any interest in the women present, they would of had quite the harem before the bell sounded at midnight. Michael was being polite. Dancing with them from time to time. While Adrian on the other hand was occupying his time with the spread on the table. Yet this did not sway the women surrounding him. In fact, they were going as far as assisting him when he went to fill his plate. And a few feeding him. Adrian would make Soma have a run for his money that was for sure.

"I wonder where Leon went off to." Frances sighed.

"Has he not arrived yet?" Sebastian found himself asking.

"He's here. But as to his specific where abouts in this house are. It is unknown." she stared into her class. "Perhaps I am too old for him now." she smiled.

"I cannot see such a man having a flight of fancy for someone other than yourself."

"Perhaps." she scoffed lightly. "Still. A noble woman such as myself shouldn't be so inclined to become a wall flower." she put down her drink on a nearby table. "Though it seems unusual. Would you have a dance with this old croon?"

"I see no old croon here milady." he offered his arm.

"A prince you are Sebastian." she led him to the dance floor.

"Ah, but I a merely a humble butler." they started to dance.

"For the moment." she responded as they continued on. And many on lookers with expressions of either surprise or awe. Frances lost her footing when someone accidentally bumped into her. But Sebastian caught her before she fell in an embrace. "Ahh...it seems i'm more drunk than I thought." She clung to the back of his coat with her face shoved into his shoulder.

"Shall I take you to get some air?" he asked.

Her grasp tightened, and a bitter smile he could not see adorned her face. "Even with those looks. It is far too clear that my brother you are not." she mumbled.

"Pardon?" he raised a curious brow.

"It's nothing." she pulled away. "Thank you for the dance." she turned and walked away without another word. Leaving him confused, and wondering if he'd upset her. But within moments she was smiling in her husbands arms. Even if it was a forced smile.

"Humans are so strange." he went to go back to work. Atleast until he noticed a rather interesting guest. "Oh my. It seems even you couldn't resist tonights festivities." he smiled at the one before him. God, herself. "Shall we dance?" he asked. Receiving a nod in reply.

Oh how the humans would be shocked if they knew such an important being of their lives was right before them dancing the night away with a demon prince.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""

He sat up and stretched. Feeling bones pleasantly pop to release stress from his weary body. Yawning all the while. The festivities were a great success, and he could honestly say he was proud of his family. They did not ruin anything. Vaheil was another story. Having hit on many of the women, and earning mulitple slaps. Which he did deserve.

Looking about the nest with tired eyes, he saw his mother curled up off to the side of the nest. She had not hesitated to remove the clothing he'd dressed her in the second he said she could. Going back to her snake woman form. His father was laid up against her tail. Sleeping soundly with a smile on his features. He must of had a wonderful night. Looking next to himself, he saw his brothers. Nestled against one another to sleep on one another as pillows.

With another yawn, Sebastian quietly got up and out of the nest to do his morning duties. He was certain the ballroom was a mess. But it was nothing he wouldn't be able to clean before starting breakfast. Opening the door, he became stunned. The ballroom was spotless.

"Sebastian!" Mikhail squeeled and tackled him into a hug. "Did you sleep well? How are your feathers? Were you warm? Do you need anything?" he kept on and on and on, until Sebastian had regained his senses to speak.

"The ballroom..."

"Oh yes, it was rather a huge mess, but we cleaned it spotless for you." he smiled.

"We?"

"Me, Gabriel and some cerubs." he hugged him tighter. "Ahhhh you're so sooooffftt." he cuddled the demon where he stood. "And you smell like sugar." he took a sniff.

Sebastian looked disgusted and just stepped away, "Well everything seems to be in order. I shall go and prepare breakfast then."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Once he entered the kitchen, he set about his work. Deciding on making some eggs for breakfast with some ham and scones. A simple breakfast really. But after last night, they were low on supplies. So a trip to the market would be needed later.

"Good morning." Adrian hopped onto the counter, as he'd returned to his crow form.

"Good morning." he continued to mix the batter to make the scones.

"What are you making?" he asked cutely.

"Breakfast."

"What kind of breakfast?"

"Eggs, ham and scones." he put the bowl down for a moment to grab a pan.

"Can we eat it?" he asked with cute pleading eyes.

"When it's done."

This made Adrian pout. "Can we eat it now?"

"No. Not yet." he continued about his work.

Michael came in with a yawn. "Those humans were so bothersome." he stretched before making his way to the fridge to grab some fruit. Every morning he'd make some fresh juice for himself.

"It wasn't that bad." Adrian replied as he eyed the fruit. Slowly making his way across the counter before stopping right in front of an orange.

"Easy for you to say." he yawned again. "I'd rather the female crow. She's less of a nusance." he started slicing fruit.

"Where is she this morning?" Sebastian found himself asking. He'd gotten used to her being around.

"Probably getting her own breakfast." he started using a juicer. And sure enough she came and landed on his head. Holding a worm in her beak.

"I think she wants to share." Sebastian snickered.

"Shut up." Michael went to grab the orange. But realized it was missing. "Adrian..."

Adrian looked up at him innocently. Which might of worked. If he wasn't the very shape of the orange at the moment. Apparently he swallowed it whole. Even with the peel intact.

"Sometimes I worry about you." he sighed as he poked his brothers now rounded form. "And you could of atleast waited til the peel was off."

"It was soooo good." Adrian retorted, before wobbling away with his tiny legs that could barely hold him, and not regretting his action in the slightest.

Sebastian simply laughed. Already used to his brother's strange ways that confused even demons. But they loved him anyway. Afterall, strange or not. He was his brother.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Another chapter. Yes I know people are probably weren't expecting it. Meaning non action. But it has information you need to know. Even if you don't know it. I've been working a lot lately. I went to AB2013, met some of my readers (which was awesome), and some writers that I read their fanfics to. xD (yay!). Had a really hard time finding the kuroshitsuji photoshoot. So basically we missed the first one, but managed to find the second one on the second day. Gregory Violet cosplay was a success, and unless my job screws my over. I'll be him and Sebastian at AX. Still working on the Charlie Chaplin Undertaker cosplay. Though because i've been working so much I haven't done much to be honest. I did get a fabric I thought would look great for him =. Also I haven't really had the chance to post up some photos from AB yet. Again work. My supervisor wasn't feeling well, and his car keeps breaking down. So i've just not even had time to even really relax. Much less work on the cosplay. But it should be done in time. Because it's just a jacket, a vest and some pants I need to make._

Otherwise, i've been reliving my childhood and watching old animes like Saint Seiya. xD Which is one of the first animes I remember watching besides Gatchaman. LOL. (Among others). Today is the first day off i've had in like a week. So my goal is to try to update some more fanfics today if I can. Wish me luck because I will need it.

_Reviews and comments appreciated._


End file.
